


A Love So Belated

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dom/sub, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 134,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: Harry returns Draco’s wand to him, and is surprised to find that an unlikely friendship develops between them. He isn’t prepared for the desire that grows as he gets to know the other man. Nor is anyone else in either of their lives.Draco/Harry (Ginny/Harry, Other/Draco and others implied in backstory).





	1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Co-Author: Sayingsorry_hh  
>  Note:** Post-DH. We found additional inspiration in the song “Who Would Have Thought” by Darren Hayes, from which we draw the title.   
> **Betas** : asm614, 1over137pt036, brknhalo241, nomeci and Indie.  
>  ** _A Love So Belated_** and **_A Heart So Ravenous_** won the _2007 Quill to Parchment Awards_ , Round Three, for **1) Best Male Slash, 2) Best Novel Length** and **3) Best Post War** fan fiction.

The Weasleys had tried to get Harry to stay with them. They insisted that his presence wasn't a burden. They told him that they wanted him there, that it was actually nicer with him there, but he'd left anyway. He couldn't bear to look at any of them. Not even Ginny. And especially not George. It hurt far too much to watch him hang on the edge of completely losing it.

 

Fred's funeral had been that morning. The skies were grey. It had rained. Just like in a film. He'd cried with the rest of them, but wasn't _one_ of them. Not really, not blood, not family. And he couldn't help thinking that if Fred hadn't been his friend he wouldn't have been in the thick of the battle. Perhaps he would've been in hiding and safe.

 

Hermione told Harry again and again that it wasn't his fault, because she could tell that he was thinking it was. He didn't even want to talk to her and Ron. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone at all. And so after the funeral was over, he had to get away from the Burrow. He had to get away and just think for a bit, or maybe just try not to. Honestly, he was sick of _people_. People patting him on the back for “saving the wizarding world.” Perhaps he had, but even if that were true, it didn't mean he wanted to hear about it. It brought up too many painful thoughts. All of the deaths were still so fresh.

 

He had been thinking of just taking a walk or something, and had actually gone to do that, but then Ginny had shown up and had cried silently on his shoulder. That wasn't what he wanted. He felt guilty enough for Fred's death. He didn't want to have to deal with the additional remorse that came from seeing Fred's family in a state of such sadness and grief.

 

He left the Burrow completely, taking with him a hawthorn wand. In truth, taking Draco Malfoy's wand back to him had simply been an excuse to leave, one that had eventually worked when he had let the Weasleys and Hermione know where he was going. He would be able to get in and out of Malfoy Manor and then go and do something else, be alone somewhere for a little while.

 

He Apparated there, appearing at the end of a long walkway. He began down the path, walking for several minutes before anything at all came into sight. He could practically feel the Surveillance Charms. Of course, Malfoy Manor was being watched by the Ministry.

 

Harry eyed a white peacock a short distance away, raising an eyebrow at it. Then he came upon a gate. It opened without much trouble and he was able to step through and follow the drive up to the front door of the huge house. He knocked, feeling slightly odd but not knowing what else to do. He hoped someone would come to the door quickly so that he could get it over with and be on his way.

 

A very wrinkled, stooped house-elf appeared on the doorstep with a loud pop. It startled Harry. He'd been expecting someone to open the door. He turned to the elf with an arched eyebrow. "Er, is Draco in?" he asked it.

 

"Master Malfoy is not to be disturbed," the creature wheezed.

 

Harry sighed. "Well, I have something of his that he probably really wants back." He found himself thinking of the fact that he hadn't actually had to bring it back to Malfoy at all, but shrugged it off. He didn't care enough to be vindictive and keep it, and had needed something to do. "Could you tell him that Harry Potter is here?"

 

The elf seemed to debate this, scowling for a moment. Then it nodded and Disapparated.

 

Harry sighed again and leaned with his back against the door to wait.

 

It seemed like a long time, but the door finally opened again.

 

Harry stumbled backwards, flinging his arms out wildly to try and catch himself, but fell onto the floor flat on his back with a loud, surprised yelp.

 

Draco stood looking down at the other man, one eyebrow raised. Despite his mood, the corners of his mouth did quirk up a bit. "Potter," he said flatly, shaking his head.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at Malfoy and then he quickly pushed himself up, getting to his feet. He rubbed his back embarrassedly. "Malfoy," he returned with a curt nod.

 

Draco tsked, gesturing for Harry to enter. He closed the door when he had, the cold draft from the rain making him shiver.

 

Harry was slightly surprised with Malfoy's appearance. He looked worse than he had when Harry had last seen him. He was paler than ever, eyes sunken and his hair unkempt. Even the clothes he was wearing looked rumpled. Harry figured he was probably upset due to his father being sent back to Azkaban, but he hadn't counted on him looking like he did. He cleared his throat oddly. "Well, I have your wand," he said. "I thought you probably wanted it back."

 

"My wand?" Draco asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yeah," he said, reaching into his robes. He took the wand out, holding it up.

 

Draco took in Harry's red eyes and messier-than-usual appearance. He nodded. "Do you want tea?" he asked, gesturing to the parlour.

 

Harry's eyebrows did not lower. He stared at Draco for a moment, the wand still held in his own hand. A sudden curiosity overtook him. Hadn't that house-elf said that Draco was not to be disturbed? He didn't look like he'd been disturbed by anything in a few days at least. Why would he ask Harry if he wanted tea? "Sure," he agreed.

 

Draco nodded and turned, walking into the parlour. He snapped his fingers for the house-elf and the creature reappeared. It seemed startled to find Harry there. "Bring us tea for two," the blond instructed, sitting down on a sofa. He gestured, managing to encompass both the sofa and the chair beside it. "Have a seat, Potter," he said.

 

Harry simply took a seat on the sofa as well. It seemed stupid to sit in the chair. He felt like it would look as if he were trying to prove his dislike of Malfoy. It wasn't something that needed proving. "Your wand," he said, holding it out again.

 

Draco tried to look casual as he took the wand, but his hand shook slightly.

 

Harry noticed the movement. He didn't frown, but his lips twitched downward.

 

The elf returned with tea service and set it on the table in front of them. Draco set his wand down beside him and reached to pour the tea. He took several deep breaths and it took all his concentration to pour it without spilling.

 

Harry did frown then. "I can get it," he said, reaching for the teapot. It was very uncomfortable watching Malfoy try to pour.

 

Draco scowled, debating whether or not to relinquish the pot, but finally did so with a huff. He sat back, watching his guest pour tea.

 

Harry finished quickly and added sugar to his own cup. He glanced over his shoulder at Malfoy. "I'll just add - What do you take?" he asked.

 

"Milk and sugar," Draco said, his right hand resting beside his leg, lightly fingering his wand. He had missed it.

 

Harry nodded and fixed the cup. He picked it up to give it over, wondering if Malfoy's hands could support it.

 

Draco took the cup and saucer with both hands, careful not to spill it. He sat back and regarded Potter. Now that he had invited the man for tea, he was at a loss for what to say. The weight of their history and the things left unsaid between them seemed too large for small talk but too daunting to begin.

 

Harry sighed, thinking along the same lines as Draco. "You doing okay?" he asked, unable to think of what else to say, even though it was quite obvious that he wasn't doing the greatest.

 

"Yes, everything is lovely," Draco drawled, sarcasm being his first reaction. He winced inwardly. This wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't know how to get past it.

 

"Right," Harry responded shortly. "Look, I just came to give you your wand. You didn't have to invite me in. I can go." He absently wondered where Draco's mother was. It seemed odd to him that she wouldn't come in, at least to have a look at him. He found himself thinking of her words to him in the forest and looked at Draco. He wondered if he knew that his mother had falsely declared Harry dead simply because Draco was still alive.

 

"I knew it was you," Draco said shortly. "Back then, when they brought you in." He said it quickly, before he lost the nerve.

 

Harry stared at him. "Oh," he said. It was the only thing he could think to say for a moment.

 

Draco sat staring at his tea, frowning. "I didn't know what else to do," he admitted. "So I tried not to tell them it was you."

 

Harry stared at Draco once again. "You could have been killed," he said. His tone sounded slightly surprised, even to himself. It was something to which he had given absolutely no thought, what it might have cost Draco to just tell that small lie, not that it had actually mattered much.

 

Draco nodded. "I was more worried about my mother actually, but yes."

 

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked. Now that he was thinking about it, he was curious.

 

Draco set his teacup down and leaned back with a sigh. He looked at Potter, trying to decide how much to tell. "Because if you had died, that monster would've lived," he said.

 

"Yeah, he would've," agreed Harry. "You know though," he continued, voice picking up a slight edge, "you _did_ try to catch me outside the Room of Requirement."

 

Draco flushed, looking down. "Yes," he admitted.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said flatly. "So while I appreciate you lying about knowing who I was while I was already captured by Death Eaters, that other thing was a pretty arsehole thing to do." He could feel a little anger trickling out of him, anger that was just simply there, because he didn't truly care all that much about Malfoy or his motives.

 

Draco shook his head. "Wasn't trying to capture you to take you to Him."

 

Harry frowned, giving Malfoy a doubtful look. "Then what were you trying to do?" he asked.

 

"I guess it doesn't matter," Draco said, sighing and leaning his head back. He stared up at the ceiling.

 

"If it doesn't matter," prodded Harry, "then why can't you just tell me?"

 

The blond huffed, tilting his head to look at Potter. "I was under orders to bring you in, of course," he said. "Vince and Greg were there to make sure I did."

 

"They tried to bloody kill us," Harry said next. By us he meant himself, Ron and Hermione, but he thought Draco could figure that out. After the words left his mouth, though, he felt slightly bad. Crabbe had died in that incident. He didn't know how Malfoy felt about it.

 

"Yes. Vince died and now Greg is in Azkaban," Draco said flatly.

 

"Er, yeah, sorry about that," Harry said awkwardly. "I know -" He paused. He'd been about to say he knew how it felt to lose someone, but he still didn't know if Draco had really suffered a true loss and thought it might be weird to say something so presumptuous.

 

Draco shrugged, looking away. "You didn't have to save me," he said, so softly it was barely audible.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. "Well, I couldn't just let you die," he countered.

 

Draco looked back, meeting his eyes. "Why not?" he asked.

 

Harry was a bit confused with the question. It seemed obvious to him. "Because, well - because," he stammered, unsure of how to reply. "I was able to ... save you, so I did."

 

"You believed me to be your enemy; you should have let me die," Draco said.

 

Harry sighed. "No, I didn't," he said honestly. "Not really."

 

"You didn't what?" Draco asked, frowning.

 

"Believe you to be my enemy," said Harry. "Well, I guess in a way I did, but like I said, not really."

 

"If you thought I was trying to take you to Voldemort, then I was your enemy," Draco said firmly.

 

"I thought you were going to _try_ ," Harry told him, "but I didn't think you were actually going to be able to do it." He stared at him directly in the eye as he said it.

 

Draco looked away, somehow finding it worse that Potter thought he was both his enemy and a failure as one.

 

"Out of curiosity," Harry began carefully, "what would you have done if you'd caught me? If you really didn't want to hand me over to Voldemort?"

 

Draco sighed, not even turning back. "Why would you even believe me now?"

 

"You lowered your wand," Harry said, still staring at Draco even as he looked away. "On the tower that night. You wouldn't have killed him. And you wouldn't kill me." He knew it to be true. He didn't know why he was so sure, but he was.

 

"No, I wouldn't have," Draco said, watching the fire in the hearth.

 

Harry nodded. "It's better, you know," he said. "That you wouldn't have."

 

"But the question is why I wouldn't, isn't it?"

 

"That is something to wonder over," Harry agreed, regarding him.

 

"One answer makes me a coward, and the other makes me a would-be hero," Draco said. "Either way, I am a failure."

 

Harry was quite confused with this Draco Malfoy. "Not becoming a murderer is not something to be ashamed of," he said.

 

"No, murder is not something I would be proud of," the blond admitted. "But failing to do what I set out to do is not something I am comfortable with either."

 

"Well, then there's no winning with you, is there?" said Harry.

 

Draco grimaced. "Actually, around you, I always lose."

 

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?" was all he managed in the slight shock Malfoy's statement brought.

 

"Oh, don't tell me that surprises you," Draco sneered, glancing back at Potter.

 

"Um, well - I - that's -" Harry paused to collect his words. "I suppose I'm just surprised you said that."

 

"Happy now?" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

 

Harry nearly snorted at that but settled for rolling his eyes, too. "Yes, it's what I've been just dying for you to say," he answered sarcastically.

 

"Glad to make you happy," Draco said, actually smirking at that one.

 

Harry did snort now. "Right." And then after a short moment he asked, "Why did you say that?"

 

Draco frowned. The truth of the matter was that he did want Potter to be happy. He thought he deserved it after everything he had been through. He didn't know what to say, though, so he shrugged.

 

Harry gave Malfoy a strange look. He took a sip of tea to keep from having to say anything else for the moment.

 

"Do you feel different? Now that it is done?" Draco asked.

 

"Different," Harry repeated, not exactly sure why he was being so honest. "Well, there are some things that just feel different because they can't not be that way."

 

Draco looked up, studying the other man's face. "You are hailed a hero and yet you sound ... unhappy," he said.

 

Now it was Harry's turn to look away. He didn't say anything. He'd come there to not have to think about those things.

 

Draco picked up his tea and sipped it. "I am not judging that," he said. "It makes sense."

 

Harry let out a breath through his nose, still not saying anything. Remus, and Tonks, and Fred, and so many others were gone. It wasn't something he liked to talk about with people he knew and loved, and he didn't really want to talk about it with Malfoy either.

 

The blond really looked at him. "I know what you are thinking, you know," he said casually.

 

Harry's eyes snapped up. "No you don't," he said, an edge to his voice again.

 

Draco nodded, setting the empty cup down. "You want me to tell you?"

 

Harry only looked at him, eyes narrowed.

 

"Suit yourself," Draco huffed, leaning back against the sofa again.

 

Harry snorted humourlessly. "Fine," he relented. There was no way Malfoy could really have any idea what he was thinking. They barely knew each other.

 

Draco looked up, meeting Potter's eyes. "You feel like you should have done it faster and better. That you caused the deaths of those people who fought to hold him off. You don't feel like a hero because you weren't the only one to sacrifice himself. You wish to hell that people would just stop calling you that and leave you the fuck alone."

 

Harry's eyes widened a little and a slow flush spread across the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to say that Malfoy was wrong, but no words came out, and by the time he could actually use his voice it would sound incredibly stupid to say what he'd been about to.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, but his expression was serious. "You forget. I have known you since you were eleven."

 

Harry snorted humourlessly again. "You don't know me," he said, even though Malfoy had just pretty much hit the nail on the head.

 

"As you wish," Draco said with a sigh, looking away.

 

Harry frowned. "And what's the matter with you then?" he asked. "If you have me so figured out." He stared again.

 

"Oh, what could be the matter? You don't care to guess?"

 

"Your dad's back in Azkaban," Harry said quietly. He didn't know if that was actually it, but judging from the way Malfoy had reacted when his father had been thrown in prison the first time, he thought it might have something to do with it. "You still feel like a failure."

 

"Well, that is a part of it," Draco whispered. "And what place do I have in this new wizarding world, do you think?"

 

Harry frowned again. He didn't know how to answer Draco's question, because it was quite legitimate. "I imagine you'll find something," he said quietly.

 

"That's optimistic of you," Draco drawled.

 

Harry sighed, looking at his knees. "It's only the first week," he offered. "The Ministry will stop watching you after a while and then, well, I guess it will be different. You got off, didn't you? You and your mum got off."

"Yes, so lucky," Draco sneered.

 

"Well, it is lucky actually," said Harry a bit sharply, looking up again. "There was no case against you except that stuff you did in sixth year, and you were still a minor then. But your mum could've been thrown in prison. And then you'd be all alone here." He felt horribly like Hermione saying to look on the bright side, only meaner.

 

"You want me to give you the bloody silver lining speech, too?" Draco snapped.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look, Malfoy," he said, setting his half empty cup of tea on the table. "You have your wand, so I guess that's it then."

 

Draco nodded. "Have a nice life," he drawled.

 

Harry looked at him, at his dishevelled hair, his rumpled clothes; he looked at how ill Malfoy seemed, but he didn't know what to do about any of it. He didn't owe him anything. "Yeah," he said, getting to his feet. He held his hand out to him.

 

Draco stared at Harry's hand for a moment, tempted to laugh at the irony. He stood up then and took the other man's hand.

 

Harry shook, meeting Malfoy's eyes. He still held his hand as he said, "I'll be honest and say that I really do hope you have a nice life as well."

 

"Same," Draco answered, his heart speeding up at the feel of the man's hand pressed against his own. It was ridiculous. He released him and stepped back.

 

Harry gave him a sort of loose salute then. "I can let myself out. Thanks for the tea," he said, turning.

 

Draco nodded and watched him go.


	2. Chapter 2: Without Recourse

Harry walked through the Ministry with Ron and Hermione, people tipping their hats to them as they went, smiling and giving waves. None of the people knew them. It made Harry almost want to roll his eyes, but he felt guilty for thinking that way.

 

The three of them had been called as witnesses in Goyle's trial. It had been a couple weeks since Harry had dropped off Malfoy's wand. He hadn't seen the man since. He wondered, in the very back of his mind, how he was doing, but mostly Harry had his hands full. It seemed like there were constant award ceremonies, constant memorial services, and constant funerals. He didn't have room to think of anything except what was in front of him. It all seemed as though it would never end.

 

They rounded a corner and found the hall where some wizard had told them to sit and wait to be called. There were a few people that Harry didn't know sitting in the hall as well. He took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. Ron sat on his left and Hermione next to him.

 

Draco detested going out in public these days, and into the Ministry was far worse than any other place. Most people wouldn't even look at him. He preferred that to the ones who sneered or even, in a few cases, spat on him. It made leaving the Manor an ordeal. He had his wand back but he was on probation, so he didn't even dare threaten them. He made his way to the floor where the trials took place and then nearly stopped and turned around. Potter was there with his friends. He sighed and took a seat as far away from them as possible.

 

Harry had looked up when Draco entered and watched him sit down. The blond was dressed better and his hair was combed, but it was long and a bit ragged. He still looked impossibly pale and a bit thinner than Harry remembered.

 

Ron nudged Harry unnecessarily, nodding in Draco's direction. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Bet he'll defend the bastard," Ron muttered.

 

Harry frowned, glancing at Draco. He didn't know if he would defend Goyle or not.

 

Draco heard Weasley but ignored him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and staring at his own hands.

 

Harry shrugged to Ron's comment. "Maybe," he said to shut him up. "Maybe he won't," he added nonchalantly. He didn't know why he was sort of poorly sticking up for Draco Malfoy. He supposed he felt a little sorry for him.

 

Ron looked doubtful, shaking his head.

 

Draco glanced at Potter but quickly away again.

 

"Does it matter?" asked Hermione, glancing at Malfoy as well. Harry recognised it as the tone she used when she too was trying to shut Ron up. Harry had told them both about the time he'd spent at Draco's - well, most of it anyway. He'd left out some things. Hermione had been a bit more sorry than Ron, but neither of them had seen him like Harry had. Hermione looked at him now though, obviously taking in the blond’s appearance.

 

Draco shifted uncomfortably, sitting back now and closing his eyes. He didn't want to be there. Unfortunately, being a witness against his "former associates" was one of the conditions of his probation. He felt like a traitor to his old friend.

 

A door off to the side opened then and a woman stepped out, wearing official-looking black robes. "Miss Hermione Granger?" she called, reading from a scroll of parchment.

 

Hermione stood.

 

"Come with me," the woman told her, going back through the door from which she had come.

 

Hermione gave Harry and Ron quick waves before she left, closing the door behind her.

 

Harry sighed, sinking down in his chair. He'd had to attend plenty of trials in the past weeks. He was sick of them. He glanced at Draco again, eyeing the dark circles set against the very pale skin. Next to him, Ron shifted as well.

 

"Where's his mummy do you think?" Ron asked in a low voice. "Surprised she's not with him."

 

Harry sighed very quietly. "I don't know," he said.

 

Draco frowned, glancing at Ron but then doing his best to control his temper. He just wanted this over with.

 

Ron met Draco's eyes, raising his brows. Harry remembered that during the last confrontation they'd had, Ron had punched Draco in the face.

 

"Don't, Ron," he said quietly. "We're in the bloody Ministry."

 

"I'm not doing anything," Ron said indignantly.

 

Harry sighed again. "Okay. I'm just saying," he replied.

 

Draco shook his head and looked away.

 

Some of the other people were called from the room. Ron, thankfully, didn't try to start anything with Malfoy. He was very touchy these days and got angry easily. Harry thought it might have had to do with Fred. They sat there for what felt like forever, until the door opened again and "Mr Ronald Weasley" was called.

 

"See you," he said to Harry, leaving like Hermione had.

 

Draco was surprised to find himself alone in the hall with Potter. He glanced up at him.

 

Harry looked over at Draco just as Draco looked over at him. He nodded. "Malfoy," he said by way of greeting.

 

"Potter," Draco acknowledged with a nod.

 

Harry nodded again, looking away and drumming a random beat with his hands on his knees. "Been all right?" he asked, looking over again.

 

Draco snorted at that. "Same." Then after a pause, "You?"

 

"I'm all right," Harry answered. Technically, he'd been _all right_ the last time he'd seen Malfoy, so it wasn't a lie.

 

Draco nodded. "I've been keeping up with you in the news," he said softly.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. That was an odd thing to say. "Oh," he said, shifting a little. "Same old stuff, I guess."

 

Draco sighed, nervous and unsure of what to do.

 

They sat in silence for a full minute, but Harry knew that they were going to have quite some time alone together. "How's your mum?" he asked. That was one of the strangest things he could've asked since he didn't even know Draco's mum, but he too was at a loss for words and didn't feel like sitting in awkward silence for God knew how long.

 

Draco glanced up in surprise. "She is ... doing a bit better," he replied.

 

Harry nodded. "That's ... good," he said. "I didn't know that ... she wasn't doing okay to begin with." But of course she couldn't be, her husband was in Azkaban. Perhaps she was as bad as Draco was.

 

"It was a ... difficult year," Draco said softly.

 

"Yeah, I - yeah," Harry said, and nodded once again for filler. He didn't know what to ask about. Asking Malfoy what he wanted to do with his life would probably upset him. Asking him a lot of things would probably upset him and Harry didn't really want that. The image of Draco and the others that had been at the Manor, screeching in pain and terror, flashed through Harry's mind, seen through Voldemort's eyes. He winced. He could only imagine the kind of year Malfoy had had.

 

"Where do you live these days?" Draco asked.

 

"I'm staying over at the Bur - at the Weasleys'," Harry answered. "Don't know how long I'll be there. I've got a place, but ..." He trailed off, shrugging.

 

"You do?" Draco asked.

 

"Yeah, it was my godfather's," Harry said. "Kind of a big place for one bloke."

 

"The Black house?" Draco asked.

 

"Yeah," Harry answered, not surprised that Draco knew. His aunt, after all, had killed Sirius and his mother had sent Kreacher on his mission that had essentially helped to accomplish that. Harry sighed. That all seemed like such a long time ago. Kreacher had fought in the bloody war for fuck's sake.

 

Just then, the door opened again. The same woman came out but didn't need her list to call, "Mr Draco Malfoy." Harry didn't know if he was imagining it, but her face changed when she said his name, like she'd just been forced to utter the name of something unclean. He frowned slightly.

 

Draco sighed and got to his feet. He looked at Harry and nodded, before following her into the chamber beyond.

 

Harry let out a slow breath, staring at the place where Malfoy's rough-looking blond head had disappeared. He did feel sorry for him. He still thought him to be a complete prick - he hadn't forgotten about all of the things he'd done in school, all of the things he'd said to Harry, to Harry's friends. No, he hadn't forgotten those things, but the fact still remained that Draco wouldn't have killed Dumbledore, wouldn't have killed Harry, either. Harry didn't know if it was just because he was unable, too afraid to do it, or if it _did_ involve something else. The former seemed more likely to him, but even so, what did it matter which motive had kept the man from killing? He hadn't killed, which made him different from so many that had. And, as much of a stuck-up arsehole that he was, he didn't deserve what he was going through. Or maybe he did. Harry didn't really know what he thought. All he knew was that Draco had been able to tell exactly what had been going on inside his head. It had been strange, and it intrigued Harry. Draco also hadn't told him to get over it - to just forget the things he felt. Harry had told Draco to do it, but Draco hadn't said that to _him_. Even Ginny, though she did it in a very loving, thoughtful way, had told Harry to just get over it. Harry let out another long breath.

 

***

 

Draco hunched his shoulders. His mother would disapprove of his posture, but he felt nervous outside of the Manor these days. He had even considered wearing a cloak with a hood, but the scorching August heat made the idea impractical and likely to draw as much attention as it would hide him. His potions supplies were very low and his mother was still feeling poorly. So he tapped the bricks with his wand and entered Diagon Alley, making his way toward the Apothecary shop as quickly as he could.

 

"Ooh, well lookie over there," came a lofty voice from a short distance away. It might not have been directed at Draco, but then, "That's Draco Malfoy, that is, Mitch."

 

Then a second voice sounded, that of Mitch, the first man's friend. "Ah, yeah, can see the resemblance to good ol' dad. I ever tell you what Lucius Malfoy did to my cousin?" The voice dripped with resentment and barely contained anger.

 

Draco kept his head down but his hand slipped inside his pocket. At least with his wand back, he now had a chance to defend himself if necessary. Problem was that he had to be careful not to break the restrictions of his probation. He gritted his teeth and continued down the street.

 

It was no good, the two men followed, moving to walk on each side of him. "What's the hurry, lad?" the first man asked. He was large, with dark hair and eyes.

 

Mitch didn't speak, but stuck close to Draco on the left. He was a little shorter than Draco was, but he was also quite large. And his hand was in his robe pocket.

 

"I was cleared of charges; leave me alone," Draco hissed.

 

They laughed at him. "You little bastard," Mitch said lowly, "because that's what you are now. Your father is going to be locked up for a long time."

 

"Almost a shame, though," said the first man. "You never got to teach him a lesson."

 

"Yeah," Mitch agreed. "He put my cousin in St Mungo's, your dad did. How would he feel about his son joining her?"

 

Draco glanced about, looking for a possible escape route. He was not up for a physical fight with these two, and if he hexed them, there was a high chance of joining his father in Azkaban. He found himself weighing the choice of prison or a beating.

 

***

 

Harry strolled along the street, hands in his pockets as he looked inside shop windows. He was searching for a birthday present for Ginny. Her birthday was only a few days away, August 11th, and he had no idea what to get her. Maybe a pair of new earrings or something.

 

He paused to stare in a window at some robes hanging there. He didn't think she really needed those. He shrugged and continued on his way, shuffling his feet. He turned the corner, where he knew there was a jewellery shop, but then faltered. His eyes were immediately drawn to three figures a bit ahead of him. Two rather hulking men and a tall, overly-thin blond man in the middle. He frowned. Had Malfoy gone and gotten himself two new bodyguards to take Crabbe and Goyle's place? But as he watched, the shorter of the two grasped Draco's shoulder in a tight grip, too tight a grip. Harry narrowed his eyes, his hand automatically closing on his wand handle inside his robe.

 

***

 

"Care for a drink, Malfoy?" Mitch asked Draco, hand closing on his shoulder tightly.

 

"Yeah, it'll be loads of fun," Mitch's friend agreed.

 

"I don't want trouble. Just leave me alone," Draco answered, trying to dislodge the hand on him.

 

The two steered Draco onto a narrow side street then, much quicker than it seemed they should've been able to move. The taller man took Draco under the arms with ease, pulling him back into the shadows, while Mitch pulled his wand. " _Silencio_ ," he muttered, rendering Draco unable to use his voice. And then he said, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," as he drew his arm back and punched Draco right in the gut.

 

Draco had a moment to decide whether or not to fight back. He had been beaten plenty of times in seventh year and knew he would most likely survive. But it would destroy his mother if he was sent to Azkaban. He dropped his hand to his side and closed his eyes as the first blow hit, doubling him over.

 

There was a fierce gleam in Mitch's eyes as he drew his fist back again, hitting Draco once more in the gut and then landing one on his jaw. But then, quite suddenly, there was a flash of red light and Mitch fell forward.

 

Harry stood behind him, wand pulled and breathing quickly from running. He looked up at the man holding Draco, whose eyes had grown wide. "Will you leave quietly or shall I call some friends of mine?" he asked, voice cool but burning like acid.

 

The man shook his head, dropping Draco before hurrying out of the alley without even looking back at his friend sprawled on the ground.

 

Harry watched him go, eyes still narrowed, before he dropped down to Draco, reaching to help him up. "You all right?" he asked.

 

Draco fell to his knees and spat blood on to the cobblestones, panting as he tried not to vomit.

 

Harry winced, bringing his hands back to his sides. "What happened?" he asked.

 

"Nothing unusual," Draco gasped, retrieving his wand and casting a spell to clean himself.

 

Harry frowned. "That _happens_ to you?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, apparently there are plenty who think Azkaban wasn't punishment enough for my father," the blond answered, wincing as he moved to stand.

 

Harry reached to help him again, hands under Draco's arms.

 

Draco shivered at the contact, part from fear and part from knowledge of who was touching him. He allowed Harry to stand him up and then leaned against the wall. His stomach and ribs hurt. He wondered if something was broken.

 

Harry took a step back from him. "Well, are you all right? I mean, does it hurt anywhere?" He frowned again. "I could probably heal that one for you." He pointed to Draco's jaw, where a bruise was already forming.

 

Draco blinked, looking into those bright green eyes. He felt both comforted by the other man's actions and appalled at being seen like this by him. "Yes," he answered softly.

 

Harry nodded, raising his wand and pressing the tip to Draco's face. He muttered the Healing Charm, watching as the purplish colour of the bruise seemed to be slowly sucked away.

 

Draco shivered at the other man's magic. He found himself close to and staring into his face. He remembered the moment when he had been asked to identify that face when it had been swollen. He wondered how anyone could ever have mistaken those green eyes for someone else's.

 

"There," Harry said when it was finished, lowering his wand again. He stood and stared at Draco for a moment. "Um, I'm not sure if you're hurt anywhere else. I'm not really very good at healing anything other than small cuts and bruises."

 

"I will manage," Draco said, licking his lips nervously. "I appreciate what you did. Few people would have intervened."

 

"Oh. Well, no problem," Harry answered oddly, stepping away from Draco again. "Pretty cowardly thing to do. It's no better than a Death Eater. Trying to punish someone through their son."

 

Draco snorted. "Well, that behaviour has never been limited to Death Eaters. You should have seen some of your friends in seventh year." He winced the second he had said it, realising it was probably a mistake to admit that.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly and he had an urge to retort, to ask Malfoy about all the things _he_ had done throughout the years. "I wasn't there," he said shortly. It was easier that way and meant that he didn't need to get angry with anyone.

 

"No, you weren't," Draco whispered, looking away when he saw the man's anger. No, he wouldn't want to know what his friends had done to Draco that year.

 

Harry looked to the ground, tucking his wand away. He didn't like this subject very much. "So, where were you headed?" he asked quietly.

 

"Apothecary," Draco answered, straightening his robes.

 

"Mm," Harry said with a nod. "I was going to pick up a birthday present. It's right down the street - where I was going."

 

Draco nodded. "Sure.”

 

"Well, er, I guess we're headed in the same direction," Harry said. He shrugged. "Care to come along?"

 

"Yes," Draco said, gesturing for the other man to lead the way.

 

Harry nodded, walking back out onto the brighter main street of Diagon Alley, not bothering to set straight the man he had Stunned.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcome Attention

Draco walked beside Harry, glancing at him as he did.

 

"So, doing any better than the last time I saw you, or still the same?" Harry tried to say lightly, giving Malfoy a small smile. He didn't know how to act around the man. It wasn't like he was used to being friendly with him.

 

Draco shrugged. "Well, it helps having my wand back," he replied cautiously.

 

"Er, yeah," Harry said. "It does help to have a wand." Feeling oddly ashamed for stealing Draco's wand, Harry looked away from him in favour of staring ahead. He remembered the feeling of losing his own, of thinking he would never be able to use it again. He wondered if Malfoy had felt the same.

 

"I can do potions work again, for example," the blond said, looking for something positive to say.

 

"Yeah," Harry said again, and then he frowned slightly. "If you ... had your wand," he said, "why didn't you, well, try to fight back?"

 

Draco snorted, shooting an annoyed glance at the ignorant man. "Because I am under probation," he answered. "If I attack someone else, then I join my father in prison."

 

"Oh," Harry said. "Yeah, I - yeah, I guess you would be." He went silent for a few seconds as they walked. "You could report them, you know," he continued. "Those blokes."

 

"No one would believe me," Draco said, and shrugged. "Besides, if I reported them all, I would have to spend more time at the Ministry."

 

"Yeah," Harry said, sighing. "Oh," he said, stopping suddenly, "here's the shop I was coming to." He pointed to the building, Dennison Jewellers.

 

"Jewellery?" Draco asked. "Who is the gift for?"

 

"Ginny," Harry answered. "It's the only thing I could think to get her."

 

"Your girlfriend?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Harry looked at Draco and nodded.

 

Draco knew he had no good reason for it to bother him, but it did. "Must be serious if you are getting jewellery," he said.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Serious?" he said. "Getting jewellery means it's serious?"

 

Draco nodded, always amazed that Potter was so clueless about things. "You usually give a friend books or something of that nature. Jewellery is a symbol of the relationship. Rings even more so."

 

"Well, I just - I just thought she would like some earrings or something," Harry explained. "I mean, I love Ginny, but I don’t, well, I mean I don't want her to get the wrong idea or anything, you know?"

 

Both of Draco's eyebrows went up. "What would be the wrong idea and what would be the right?" he asked.

 

Harry frowned, thinking about that. "Well, I want her to know that I care about her, but I don't want her to think I want to get ... married or anything." He made a strange face. "Not anytime soon. Earrings wouldn't make her think that, would they?"

 

"Earrings would be safer than a ring or pendant, but would confirm that you are in a relationship," Draco said, sighing. He couldn't believe he was advising Potter on what to get the Weaselette. "How expensive they are matters as well," he added.

 

Harry sighed, too. He probably would have just gone in, picked out something he liked and simply bought it. "How do you know all this?" he asked.

 

"I was brought up to pay attention to details about social standing," Draco replied.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Right," he said. "Well, I guess earrings will do. Ones that aren't super expensive, but nice though."

 

Draco couldn't believe what he was about to say, and he made a bit of a face. "Would you like help?" he asked.

 

Harry nearly laughed at the face. "Well, you don't have to help, but if you want," he said.

 

"It's the least I can do," Draco answered politely, and gestured to the shop.

 

Harry shrugged, walking over and pulling open the door. Glass cases stood around the room, displaying their gold and diamonds and pearls. He couldn’t believe Draco Malfoy was going to help him get something for Ginny, but he seemed to know what he was talking about and Harry didn't have a clue about it.

 

"Do you know what kind of jewellery she favours?" Draco asked.

 

"Er, well, no actually," Harry answered. "She usually just wears some little diamond earrings I think she got from her mum. Her favourite colour's green, if that matters."

 

Draco smirked at that, finding it funny he shared that with the girl. "Well, maybe a small set of emerald earrings would be appropriate," he said.

 

The shopkeeper was hovering nearby and immediately began showing them selections of earrings.

 

Harry ended up getting a small set of emerald earrings like Draco had suggested. He was glad to have it out of the way and was able to leave the shop in the short time it took to pay for them. "Thanks," he said to Draco once they were back out on the street. He stuffed the little bag with the earrings into his pocket with his wand and the rest of his money. "I probably would have picked out the wrong thing."

 

"Well, I am sure she will like them," Draco said, sighing. His hands twisted in his robe; he was reluctant to say goodbye to the other man.

 

"Yeah," said Harry. "I guess I'll be heading back then." For some reason, he didn't want to say goodbye either, if only to make sure that Malfoy wasn't murdered out on the street, but he figured that would probably be an odd thing to stay for and he couldn't think of any other reason he might stay.

 

"Do you ...." Draco trailed off and then took a breath. "Would you like to get a drink or something? My errand can wait."

 

"Um, well, sure," said Harry, honestly surprised. "I guess I'm not in any hurry."

 

"Wherever you like," Draco said. He noticed people staring at them as they stood there.

 

"Leaky Cauldron?" Harry offered. "Should be quiet enough in there at this time of day."

 

"Certainly," Draco said, gesturing again for Potter to lead.

 

Harry nodded, turning 'round to head in the opposite direction. He really couldn't figure out in his own mind why he was glad Malfoy had suggested getting a drink. Yes, he did still want to make sure the man was okay, but there was ... something else too. He shot a few glares at people who gave Malfoy nasty looks, but they made it to the Leaky Cauldron without much trouble.

 

Draco pointed out a corner booth and headed in that direction, slipping into a seat.

 

Harry sat across from him, folding his hands on the table. "So ..." he began, trailing off as he tried to think of what to talk about. “You’ve been doing potion work?"

 

"Not really work," Draco said, trying to signal the proprietor. "I am doing some experiments. I like changing potions and seeing what develops."

 

"Ah, interesting," Harry nodded, and was saved from having to say anything else for the moment when Tom, the toothless old innkeeper, shuffled over to them.

 

"What can I get you boys?" he asked, staring between them as if slightly confused to see them together.

 

"Um, I'll just have a butterbeer," Harry said.

 

Tom nodded and raised an eyebrow at Draco.

 

"The same," he replied. He rested one hand on the table, but the other remained in his lap, plucking nervously at his robe.

 

Harry tapped his fingers on the table, looking over at Draco as Tom shuffled off again to get the drinks.

 

Draco found himself staring at Harry's fingers as they drummed on the table. "What have you been doing then?" he asked.

 

"The 'hero' stuff," Harry answered quietly with a small huff to accompany it. "Stupid really, but ..." He shrugged, ending the sentence there.

 

"Sometimes I think they couldn't have picked better or worse, if they had had a choice," Draco said, smirking.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, nodding to old Tom as he shuffled over yet again and set their butterbeers on the table. He reached for one of them.

 

Draco waited until Tom left, and then traced a finger through the condensation on the side of the glass bottle. "First, you were the best choice as a hero, because you actually had what it took to do it, obviously. But also because you aren't manipulative enough to use it to exploit others."

 

"I had a lot of help," Harry said to the first comment. "And, well, I guess I like to think I'm not manipulative."

 

Draco shook his head. "And the second half because you are one who neither knows how nor wants to play the role they want to cast you in," he explained.

 

Harry sighed and rested his head against the back of the high padded seat, tilting his face up. "Isn't that the truth," he said, staring at the ceiling.

 

"Actually, I tell the truth most of the time," Draco said with a smirk. "It's just that people never believe it of me."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, groping for his butterbeer blindly and bringing the bottle to his lips. "I suppose I don't know you very well," he admitted after he'd taken a drink. "Even being in the same year."

 

"No, I don't suppose you do," Draco agreed, looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

 

Harry looked at Draco as well, moving to sit up straighter. "I guess we never got on," he said, though he didn't suppose it - he knew it.

 

"You weren't interested in 'getting on' with anyone in Slytherin," Draco pointed out.

 

"I don't think anyone in Slytherin was interested in getting on with me either," Harry said. "I suppose it's predetermined, though. Gryffindors don't like Slytherins and vice versa. Seems like it anyway."

 

"I wonder what would have happened if you had been sorted into Slytherin," Draco mused.

 

Harry arched an eyebrow again. "I don't know," he said. "I guess a lot of things would have been completely different."

 

Draco had thought about it a lot, actually, but didn't say so. He had wondered, for example, if Harry hadn't made friends with Ron Weasley, would it have made a difference? It didn't matter now, but unfortunately Draco had too much time on his hands to think about the past.

 

Harry sat looking at Draco and thinking. He didn't know what made him say it, perhaps just trying to keep the conversation from pausing awkwardly, but he opened his mouth. "The hat wanted to put me there," he confessed. "In Slytherin." It wasn't something he normally shared, but it didn't really bother him anymore.

 

Draco's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the sip of beer he had been taking.

 

Harry snorted quietly. "All right there?"

 

Draco picked up his napkin and dabbed his chin, grimacing. "What did you say?" he asked when he could.

 

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry repeated. "I asked not to be," he admitted.

 

"You asked ...." Draco closed his mouth, frowning. "I didn't know anyone had a choice."

 

"Well, I didn't exactly choose Gryffindor," explained Harry. "Just not Slytherin. I'd heard bad things about it before I got there, so I didn't want to be sorted into that House. You were sorted into Slytherin right away - literally. You didn't ask to be there?"

 

Draco was still frowning. "I expected to be in Slytherin, like my father, and I wanted it. But no, the hat did not ask my opinion on the matter."

 

"It didn't ask me either," said Harry. "I was just thinking it - that I didn't want to be in Slytherin. It tried to persuade me, but then I ended up in Gryffindor."

 

Draco flushed and looked away, fingers tight on the bottle of butterbeer.

 

Harry frowned at that. "I don't have anything against that House now," he said, thinking he must've said something. "I was eleven."

 

"I remember," Draco whispered, still not looking at him.

 

Harry took another drink of butterbeer and then reached up to scratch the back of his neck. He was nearly flushed himself, from the weird turn this was taking. "Remember what?" he asked.

 

"When you were Sorted," Draco said, looking down at the table now. "I wasn't pleased."

 

"Why?" Harry asked, his brows low over his eyes.

 

Draco realised he had dug himself into a hole and he wasn't sure how to get out. He shrugged, blushing at the memory.

 

Harry was tempted to say, "What? That's it?" But he didn't. He looked away, feeling a little awkward now.

 

"I guess, after meeting you in the robe shop ..." Draco trailed off again, and took a sip of the butterbeer.

 

Harry looked back at him again. "Meeting me in the robe shop?" he asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

 

"Nothing, I suppose," Draco answered.

 

Harry gave Draco an odd look. "What?" he asked, confused.

 

"It was a long time ago," Draco sighed, "and I didn't know the things I do now."

 

Harry could barely remember the words spoken all those years ago. He only knew that he hadn't liked Draco very much and that the man had never really done anything to change his opinion of him. "It was a long time ago," he agreed. "And the same goes for me, or at least I hope I know a lot more since then."

 

Draco felt the years like a weight, his shoulders dropping with it. And the worst part was, that as clumsy as this conversation was, it was the best one he had had in months.

 

Harry sighed, leaning back again. He did think it was rather discomforting to be talking about their time in Hogwarts. They weren't exactly nice times where they were involved with each other, but what else could they possibly talk about? "A lot has changed," he said quietly, nodding. He could feel the conversation sort of coming to an end, but he still had half a butterbeer left. He was drawing a blank as far as where to go next. As they sat in silence, Harry got a sort of prickling feeling, like he was being watched. He glanced off to the side. A woman was staring at him, her eyes slightly wide. She turned away when she was spotted, but when Harry turned back to Draco, he could see her peek at him again. He recognised the look. It was one he dreaded.

 

"Oh, great," he muttered quietly. "I hope she doesn't come over here."

 

Draco looked up and shook his head. "We each have a similar problem. They adore you, and they hate me, but won't leave either of us alone."

 

Harry sighed, having known it was inevitable. He kept his eyes locked on Draco's without even realising the intensity of his stare, because he was really focusing on the woman still and didn't want to encourage her to come over.

 

Just when he thought he was going to be safe, the woman hesitantly stood to her feet and began making her way over. He sighed again, flushing slightly, but unsure why he felt so embarrassed in front of Malfoy. Harry continued to stare at Malfoy, wondering if the woman would go away if he didn't look. But she didn't go away. She came right up to the table and cleared her throat.

 

Harry finally turned his head and gave her a tight-lipped smile.

 

"Hi," she said, slightly breathless. "I - you're Harry Potter."

 

"Yeah," said Harry.

 

Draco smirked but didn't look at the woman, keeping his eyes on Harry.

 

"Well, you must - I mean you really must get this all the time, but," the woman paused, "thank you." Her eyes were tearful.

 

Oh, no. It was one of those ones. "Please don't," Harry said in what he tried to make a soothing voice. "Really. There's no need to thank me."

 

"So modest," she said fondly, a few tears escaping.

 

Harry groaned inwardly as he got to his feet, stiffly patting the crying woman's shoulder.

 

"Madam," Draco interrupted, "Mr Potter and I were having a private conversation. I am sure you are grateful for everything he has done. So let him get on with his life."

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. He'd said exactly what Harry had been thinking, but would never have actually said himself.

 

The woman looked taken aback. "And what business do you have with him?" she demanded, sounding slightly angry and offended. "You're that Malfoy boy."

 

"Yes, I am, so run along now before I do something nasty," Draco drawled.

 

She gasped in indignation and looked to Harry, as if he were going to shake his finger in Draco's face for being naughty or something.

 

Harry only raised his hands up a bit and gave a strange shrug.

 

She gasped with even more indignation. "Well I surely thought that you - I certainly thought that - If you're out and about with the likes of him -" she spluttered.

 

"There's nothing wrong with him," Harry found himself saying, despite the fact that Draco still wasn't his friend by any means. "He hasn't done anything to you." He didn't say it nastily, but she looked at him as if he had.

 

"Harry, I only hope you know what trouble you're likely to get in," she sniffed. She turned abruptly and walked away, slapping a Galleon forcefully down at the bar before leaving altogether.

 

Draco grinned up at Harry. "See, now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

 

Harry flopped back down in his seat. "Well, now that I feel terribly guilty and have lost a fan," he said, but he was smiling slightly.

 

"You want fans?" Draco asked.

 

Harry snorted. "It was a joke," he said.

 

Draco smiled back. "You need someone around to be rude for you," he teased.

 

"Applying for the job?" Harry asked with another small snort.

 

"Sounds amusing," Draco said. "And if you keep them from kicking my arse, that's a bonus."

 

"All right," Harry said with a grin. "I'll keep them from kicking your arse if you keep them from kissing mine."

 

Draco blushed at the idea of kissing Harry's arse and looked down.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blush, but didn't ask. He drank from his butterbeer again, knowing he could finish it now in just a few big gulps. He looked at the watch he'd gotten for his birthday the previous year, seeing that it was nearly six. He'd told the Weasleys that he would be back by then. He sighed. Still, for a reason that was really quite mysterious to him, he didn't want to leave, but he didn't know what it was. The conversation wasn't exactly an interest-holder. "It's six," he said.

 

"Yes, do you have to be somewhere?" Draco asked. He felt more comfortable now and didn't relish going back to the Manor.

 

"Well, I said I would be home by six," Harry elaborated. "I don't fancy everyone worrying about me."

 

Draco sighed. "Well, if you have to go then ...."

 

Harry wondered if he was imagining the reluctance in Draco's tone. "Well," he said, "maybe we could get together again sometime. You know, if you ever want to get out."

 

Draco looked up, smiling a little again. "Yes, I would like that," he said.

 

Harry smiled back. "Drop me a line or something then," he said, taking the gulps out of his bottle and then laying a few Sickles on the table. "I'm hardly ever doing anything, unless I'm, well, you know - doing the 'hero' stuff."

 

"Good luck with that," Draco said, and stood up.

 

Harry laughed a little, standing as well and holding his hand out once again.

 

Draco smirked and took Harry's hand, squeezing it.

 

Harry smiled again. "See you around, Malfoy," he said. He felt good, like he'd done something nice for someone and it had actually helped.

 

Draco watched him leave. It was too late to buy his potions supplies and his stomach was still bruised, but he felt happy for the first time in a long while.


	4. Chapter 4: Intimate Confessions

A week later a large Eagle Owl appeared and tapped at a window of the Burrow.

 

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron and Ginny, eating breakfast.

 

Ron looked around at the tapping and stood to cross to the window, pulling it open for the bird. "Looks official," he said, reaching for the letter.

 

"If I get another damn letter from the Ministry about that speech, I'm going to murder the lot of them," Harry said, dropping his fork to his plate with a clatter.

 

"And I'll help," said Ginny soothingly, kissing Harry lightly on the cheek.

 

Ron shrugged, handing the letter over to Harry.

 

The parchment was thick and expensive. Harry's name was written in a fine calligraphy that was not like most Ministry letters. And the back was sealed with a wax crest. Harry raised an eyebrow at it. "It looks official, but not Ministry official," he said. He pulled at the wax, opening the envelope and reaching inside for the letter.

 

He was surprised when he saw that it was from Malfoy, inviting him to the coming weekend's Falmouth Falcons Quidditch game for which he had an extra ticket. Was this serious? Harry looked up from the letter to see Ginny looking at him strangely, having read over his shoulder.

 

"Why would Draco Malfoy be inviting you to a Quidditch game?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused. Harry wished she wouldn't have asked with Ron in the room.

 

"That's from _Malfoy?_ " Ron asked. "He's inviting you to a _Quidditch_ game?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Looks like it," he replied, handing the letter to him so he could see.

 

"But _why_?" he asked when he'd read.

 

Harry shrugged again. "Because he has an extra ticket, I guess."

 

"But why would he invite _you_?" Ron pressed.

 

"All right," said Harry. "I get that it's a little strange. Maybe he just wants some company."

 

Ron raised his eyebrows very high on his forehead. "So he contacts _Harry Potter_ out of the blue because he wants company to a Quidditch game?"

 

"I saw him when I was out last week," Harry said. He hadn't mentioned the meeting to anyone, because he hadn't wanted to deal with the questions, but he could already see Ron's and Ginny's minds working to form them. "We had a butterbeer, talked a little. No big deal."

 

Ginny laughed a little. "With Malfoy? You went and had a butterbeer with Malfoy? Just - just randomly?"

 

"I helped him out of a scuffle," Harry said, frowning slightly. "And we agreed to maybe meet up again. I guess he just has another ticket. No big deal," he repeated.

 

"Why would he want _you_ there?" Ron asked.

 

"I don't know," Harry said, raising his eyebrows now. "I'm not Malfoy. He was all right when I talked to him."

 

"You mean he didn't act like a complete prat?" Ron asked.

 

Harry shook his head. "No, he was all right," he said again.

 

" _Malfoy_ was all right?" Ron asked.

 

Harry laughed at him. "Just because he's Malfoy doesn't mean he can't be all right."

 

"Yes, it does," Ron replied, eyebrows shooting up.

 

Harry shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 

"Are you going to go?" Ginny asked now.

 

Harry looked back at the letter, at the date. "Well, nothing's going on then," he said. "Why not? The Falcons are a pretty good team. It's a free Quidditch game. He probably has really good seats, too."

 

"You mean you're _actually_ going to go?" said Ron, looking at Harry like he thought he was mad.

 

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Yes, I'm _actually_ going to go," he said. "Have you got a quill lying around anywhere?"

 

Ron was still looking at him with the same expression of disbelief on his face.

 

Ginny shook her head at her brother, getting up from the table to fetch quill, ink and parchment for Harry.

 

"Thank you," Harry said to her, penning his quick response:

 

_Sounds great. Meet you at your place the day of._

_Harry_

 

He got up and walked over to the window, attaching his note to the leg of Draco's owl. It took off almost right away and he watched it go with a small smile on his face.

 

He turned back around to see Ron still gawking at him. "I can't believe you just did that," he said.

 

Harry shrugged again. "You think I'm mad?" he asked Ginny.

 

She walked over to him, slipping her arms about his waist. "No," she said. "If he was all right, then he was all right. Plus, it _is_ a free Quidditch match."

 

He smiled at her and she kissed him.

 

Ron made a face at them and sat back down at the table to finish eating.

 

***

 

The weekend came quickly and Harry was glad for it. He'd had to endure Ron's rants about Malfoy and how his asking Harry to a Quidditch match was probably some sort of trap. Ron wasn't being completely serious, but he couldn't understand why Harry wanted to go.

 

Harry did want to go, though. It had only been a couple weeks since he'd seen Malfoy and he found he was actually looking forward to it a bit - plus, he did still feel sort of sorry for him. He still wasn't sure if Malfoy deserved it, but he couldn't help feeling that way. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and then set off for Malfoy Manor. He arrived around three and stood on the doorstep again, bringing his hand up to knock.

 

The house-elf Apparated in front of him almost immediately.

 

Expecting it this time, Harry wasn't surprised. "I'm here to see Draco," he said.

 

"Master Malfoy be here soon," the elf said and disappeared again. Before Harry had much time to wait, the door opened and Draco stood holding it. "You are on time," he said, smiling and sounding surprised.

 

Harry smiled back, amused. "Wasn't expecting me to be?" he asked. "Besides, it's Quidditch."

 

"I don't remember you being very punctual," Draco teased. "Shall we go, or did you want to come in?"

 

"I'm ready if you are," Harry told him. "Unless you have something to do before we leave."

 

Draco stepped out and closed the door behind himself. "I'm ready. I can take you on a Side-Along," he said, holding out his arm.

 

"Oh. Okay," Harry said, taking a tight hold of the offered arm.

 

Draco felt a shiver of pleasure at Harry's touch but did his best not to let it show on his face. He laid his hand over Harry’s and Apparated them to the stadium.

 

Harry released Draco's arm once they'd arrived and looked around. It wasn't as big as the stadium had been at the World Cup, but it was very large.

 

"Out of there," a wizard told them, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. They'd obviously appeared at one of the Apparition points. They moved just in time for another two people to appear right where they'd been standing.

 

"Only us?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

 

"In a crowded stadium?" Draco asked, arching eyebrows.

 

Harry snorted. "I mean have you invited anyone else?" he said.

 

"Who else would I invite?" Draco asked. "Just us."

 

Harry nodded, wondering then how Draco had ended up with an extra ticket. They handed their tickets to a witch and were then allowed into the stadium, where they began climbing stairs. "Have you got a box?" Harry asked.

 

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yes, we have a box."

 

"All to ourselves?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

"Yes," Draco said as he climbed the stairs. He glanced at Harry to see his reaction.

 

"Pretty impressive," Harry said with a smile, though he once again wondered how Draco had ended up with the extra ticket. But what did it matter? It didn't really. It was possible that he was about to spend hours completely alone with Malfoy. Harry thought about that, wondering what they would talk about.

 

They reached the box and Draco sat down in one of the very comfortable seats. "You like?" he asked, gesturing to the perfect view.

 

"Wow," Harry said, raising his eyebrows. He walked over to the edge, bending over slightly to see how far up they were. "This is brilliant."

 

Draco admired the view - of Harry's arse. "Yes, it is," he agreed.

 

Harry smiled and walked over to sit next to Draco. "How have you been?" he asked.

 

"Well, I have come up with some new potions, or at least more efficient procedures for them than previously existed," Draco replied, sitting back and crossing an ankle on his knee.

 

"Really?" Harry asked, nodding. He wondered if that was all Draco did. "That's pretty good for it only being a week since I saw you. Nice of you to invite me, by the way."

 

"Well, you always did enjoy Quidditch," Draco reasoned.

 

"Still do." Harry really couldn't help it. His curiosity was too much. "Who was the ticket for? Before me, I mean," he asked

 

Draco shrugged. "We have season tickets."

 

"Oh," Harry replied. So Draco had just invited him because he actually had wanted him to go. Harry didn't ask any more questions about it and a voice suddenly boomed over the crowd, announcing the names of players. He watched the figures in dark gray and white robes zoom out onto the pitch. "Falcons play nasty," he said with a grin.

 

Draco smirked. "You like that, do you?" he asked.

 

"Definitely interesting to watch," Harry answered. "I read one of the Beaters broke some other bloke's jaw last month."

 

Draco actually laughed. "Such a violent streak," he teased.

 

Harry snorted. "Yes, I'm _very_ violent," he said.

 

Draco enjoyed watching the game with Harry. Really, he enjoyed watching Harry watch the game. He loved his enthusiasm and it made it easier to relax and forget his troubles for a while.

 

"Oh!" Harry shouted, standing up halfway. "Did you see that!" One of the Chasers had just been nearly knocked from her broom. "That has to be a foul." He was enjoying himself too. Well, how could he not at a game? But it was fun with Malfoy and it felt _almost_ like they were actually friends, especially since watching the game was sparing them an awkward conversation.

 

Draco found himself getting caught up in the game with Harry, leaning forward and yelling with him.

 

Harry grinned at Draco. "Bit weird to be rooting for the same team, eh?" he said.

 

"Yes," Draco said with a laugh. He wondered if Harry knew just how much they had been on the same side when it counted.

 

"It's nice," Harry agreed, and then blushed, which he found horrifying. Why was that embarrassing?

 

Draco found himself leaning closer and occasionally touching Harry's arm. It felt amazing. And Harry looked so happy.

 

When the Snitch was finally spotted, Harry jumped to his feet, watching the dive and shouting for the Falcon's Seeker to go faster.

 

Draco stood too, watching the game but also standing close to the other man. He watched his flushed and happy face, grinning as he did.

 

"Yes!" Harry yelled, punching the air as the Seeker in gray raised his hand in obvious triumph. The crowd roared its approval, screaming and clapping.

 

"Falcons catch the Snitch!" came the booming voice. "310 - 425, Falcons win!"

 

Harry clapped and whooped along with everyone else, smiling widely. "That was excellent," he said.

 

Draco clapped too, a wide grin on his face. "Good game," he agreed.

 

Harry was still smiling as he watched the victorious Seeker make his rounds about the pitch. "So, you going home?" he asked Draco after a moment.

 

Draco's smile faltered but then he cocked his head. "Want to go for something to eat?" he asked.

 

Harry shrugged. "Sure," he said with another real smile. "I am actually hungry."

 

"Good, let's find a place for dinner."

 

They left the stadium within a few minutes and found a good restaurant a very short time later. A Muggle place, actually, that Harry had picked - they served excellent curry. They were seated, and had ordered their food, and now Harry sat looking at Draco. "Ginny loved those earrings by the way," he said, sipping his soda. "Did I tell you that already?"

 

Draco kept his smile even at the mention of Harry's girlfriend, but it was an effort. "I'm glad that worked out for you."

 

"Yeah, me too," Harry said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Ginny had liked the earrings _very_ much. He didn't elaborate, though he sort of wanted to. He hadn't had a good conversation about girls for a long time. It was hard to do while dating your best friend's sister. But, Merlin, he couldn't actually do that with Malfoy, could he? Well, he was as good as any other bloke really.

 

Draco's eyes widened and he flushed slightly. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to hear about this. But on the other hand, it might help Harry talk to him. "That good?" he asked with a slightly forced smile.

 

"Well, yeah," Harry said, oblivious to Draco's discomfort. "You know how bloody hard it was though, with all those people to hide from? I would've rather done it out in the woods or something."

 

"How did you manage?" Draco asked, shifting slightly. Thinking about Harry having sex with the girl brought a strange combination of jealousy and arousal.

 

"Well, I didn't know we were going to do it," Harry answered. "She just sprung it on me when I was walking up the stairs and we went into her room. Ron came and knocked, looking for me right in the middle." He laughed darkly at the memory.

 

Draco grimaced at the idea of Ron walking in on them. "I gather that wouldn't have gone well," he guessed.

 

Harry let out another dark laugh. "He would've killed me," he said. "Best mate or not."

 

"Was that your ... first time?" Draco asked, wanting to kick himself but not being able to help his curiosity.

 

Harry flushed now. "Er - I, well ... yeah, it ... yeah," he said. "I mean, we did some stuff before that, but that was the first time."

 

"With anyone?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

 

Harry flushed brighter. "Yeah," he said shortly.

 

Draco smirked. "I suppose that means you enjoyed it."

 

Harry laughed strangely. "I think I might have even if it hadn't been the first time."

 

Draco nodded. It had been a while for him. The last two years hadn't been a good time to be in a relationship. Not that anyone would be seen with him now. "Mine was a while ago," he admitted.

 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "In school?"

 

"Fourth year," Draco said, nodding.

 

" _Fourth_ year?" Harry's eyes widened. "How did you manage that?"

 

Draco grinned and his eyebrows rose. "I was rather popular, you know," he drawled.

 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "Who with - if you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.

 

"The first time with a girl was Pansy," Draco answered.

 

Harry's eyebrows lowered quite a lot and he frowned. "Pansy - yeah that's what I figured." He was silent for a moment in which he concentrated on drinking his soda again, then he cleared his throat oddly. "You've, um, you've done stuff not involving a girl?" he asked, flushing again and suddenly feeling rather strange.

 

Draco smiled, arching an eyebrow and nodding. "Yes, I have," he answered.

 

Harry's eyes widened again. "Oh," he said. "I didn't - I didn't know you were ...."

 

"Were what?" Draco asked, amused.

 

Harry looked up quickly before he looked down at his glass again. "Well, into blokes," he said, voice quiet, as if he wanted to save Draco some sort of trouble.

 

Draco shrugged. "My reputation in school was pretty wild," he said. "Now, my sex life, even if I had one, isn't what most people are concerned about."

 

Harry looked up again. "I guess," he said, still hung up on the fact that Malfoy fancied blokes and had done stuff with one, or maybe even several. How had he not heard about this in school?

 

"So you only fancy girls?" Draco asked, wanting to kick himself again but unable to resist asking.

 

Harry moved around a bit in his seat. "Yeah," he said, flushing so brightly he had to look away yet again and pretend that he suddenly really wanted to eat.

 

Draco tried to control his disappointment, shrugging as if it didn't matter to him. "I don't like to set limits on myself like that," he replied a bit defensively.

 

"Well, I don't - I don't have a problem with it or anything," Harry said to Draco's tone. "It's what you like, so, well, it's what you like."

 

"I like specific people, not necessarily all women or all men," Draco tried to explain, suddenly wanting Harry to understand him. "The things I find attractive happen to occur in both."

 

"What do you find attractive?" Harry asked, not really sure why he was asking at all. It seemed the polite thing to do.

 

Draco blushed and looked down. This had gotten into dangerous territory. He tried to compose his thoughts. "Well," he said slowly, "I guess I like intensity for one thing."

 

"Intensity?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Draco nodded, glancing up at him.

 

"Oh," Harry said. "I guess that's something in men and women both."

 

"It's not like the physical isn't important too, though," Draco added. "It's just that it seems to follow the attraction instead of dictate it."

 

"Yeah, I understand that," Harry said. "I guess I like girls that aren't too ... weepy," he said. "Or really ... too girly, I guess. If that makes sense."

 

"I noticed," Draco smirked.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Did you?" he asked, slightly amused.

 

"You seem to like Quidditch players," the blond said.

 

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "Cho though - I mean, I guess you know about her - she cried when I kissed her."

 

Draco winced. "She ... cried?" he asked, perplexed by the admission. "Why the hell would she cry?"

 

"Yeah - I think it was because of Cedric," Harry said quietly, "but then later, she got jealous of Hermione. We pretty much stopped talking after that."

 

"You and ... Granger?" Draco asked, curious.

 

"No," Harry laughed. "I think Cho was jealous because Hermione was just another girl. Me and Hermione - she's like my sister. She's with Ron now. It's always been them."

 

Draco almost made a quip about thinking it had always been the three of them. He held it back and nodded. "So are you in love with the Weasley girl?" he asked.

 

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "I love her," he said. "I really, really like her. She's beautiful, and she makes me laugh, and she loves me, so, yeah, I guess so."

 

Draco schooled his face so as not to show his reaction to that. He nodded. "I guess it's right that you finally get to have a life after everything," he said softly.

 

Harry smiled a little. "Yeah, it's nice," he admitted. "Not having to worry anymore. It's almost boring." He chuckled quietly.

 

Draco could relate to that. Two years of fear, isolation and abuse had left him exhausted. Only the isolation didn't seem to be anywhere near over. Most of his old friends were dead or in prison. Few people would associate with him now. "Yes, quiet now," he said.

 

"Well, maybe you need a girl - or a boy - friend," Harry said, flushing slightly again. "It makes things a little more fun."

 

Draco cocked his head. "Yes, they are lining up to be with me, a convicted Death Eater's son," he drawled.

 

Harry sighed and shrugged a bit, feeling bad for saying it now.

 

"So my family owns that box in the stadium. Essentially, it goes empty now unless I go. You want to go with me again next time?" Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled, happy for the change in subject. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Kind of miss it sometimes since I'm not playing anymore."

 

"You ever thought of playing professionally?" Draco asked, sitting back now that he had finished his meal.

 

Harry shrugged. "Not really," he said. "A little maybe after the World Cup, but then seeing Victor Krum getting followed around by all those people in school - I think I can do without that. I sort of play every once in a while at Ron's place."

 

Draco snorted. "I think you will be followed around by fans no matter what you do," he observed. "I don't believe you should let it stop you from doing what you enjoy. Don't let them bully you into some awful job at the Ministry."

 

Harry shrugged again. "It would be fun," he said. "I don't know about it though. I guess I'm not too sure about anything."

 

Draco nodded. He was uncomfortably aware that his own options were considerably more limited than Harry's. He took a sip of his drink to cover his pause. 

 

"I actually think Ginny wants to be a Quidditch player," Harry said after taking a pause himself. "I think she'd be more suited for it than me."

 

"She does seem to enjoy the competition," the blond said with a half smile. "You used to be pretty competitive, too." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Used to be?" he said with a sly smile. 

 

Draco's smile grew. "Well, haven't seen you play in a while," he drawled. 

 

"So what are you saying?" Harry prompted, smirking. 

 

"I guess I ..." Draco paused, trying to find a way to express what he was feeling without telling too much. "I guess I'm saying I liked that part of you."

 

Harry blushed. He hadn't quite been expecting that answer. He laughed sort of strangely, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh."

 

Draco enjoyed the flushed look and found himself smiling more. "I don't miss waking up in the infirmary, but I do miss the excitement of trying to beat you." 

 

Harry laughed similarly again. "I would suggest a game," he said, "but I don't have a broom anymore. Me and Ron play sometimes, but mostly we just stick to chess since I have to borrow someone else's broomstick when we do play Quidditch." 

 

Draco's eyebrows rose. "I play chess," he said. 

 

"Do you?" Harry said. "I'm all right at it. We could play sometime." 

 

"Well, it might be fun to see if you can challenge me," Draco replied, voice smug as he waited for Harry's reaction. 

 

Harry smirked again. "Oh, but you see," he said, "I _will_ win." 

 

Draco grinned, delighted. "You will try."


	5. Chapter 5: Delayed Gratitude

Harry leaned back in his chair, feeling relaxed and happy. "That really was a good game," he said for what must have been the tenth time. And it really _had_ been a good Quidditch match, even better than the first one he and Draco had attended together. They were at a restaurant again - Harry thought it might be a nice routine to form - Quidditch and then dinner. It had been nice so far, anyway.

 

"I enjoyed it," Draco agreed, glancing up from the menu he was reading.

 

Harry smiled at him. "We should go again," he said. "When I'm not beating you at chess that is." But it was a joke, as Draco had actually been the winner when they'd played.

 

Draco smirked and set the menu aside. Before he could reply, the waiter came to take their order. He picked one of the specials and then waited for Harry.

 

Harry ordered his food as well, and was still smiling when he'd finished. He liked to see how much he could actually get Draco to smile. It was like a challenge in and of itself and it made him feel good. Why that was, he didn't exactly know. He didn't even know why Draco seemed to like him. He hadn't in school, but Harry didn't ask.

 

Draco never smiled this much except around Harry. His mother had actually complained about him never smiling anymore. He hadn't known what to say to her. It seemed that anything he said either hurt her feelings or worried her. But with Harry, he felt like he could relax. He actually felt that he liked himself more when they were together.

 

"So," said Harry. "You been studying at all?"

 

Draco's fork was halfway to his mouth when he paused, frowning. "Studying?"

 

Harry nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," he said. "You know, for N.E.W.T.s. You did get a letter from the Ministry about it, right?"

 

Draco snorted. "Sure, they sent a letter," he drawled, shaking his head.

 

Harry frowned now, too. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Aren't you going to take them?"

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

 

Harry wondered if Draco was joking. "Seriously?"

 

Draco placed his fork down and leaned back in his chair, unsure of what to say to Harry about this. "It would be pointless," he said finally.

 

Harry was a bit confused. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "N.E.W.T.s are the most important exams there are."

 

"What are N.E.W.T.s used for, Harry?" Draco drawled.

 

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Careers ..." he said slowly.

 

"Now assume I actually had a chance to study in seventh year and would be interested in a career. Who do you think would hire a Malfoy after all that has happened?" Draco asked, voice calmer than he felt on this topic.

 

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate. "Well," he said quietly. "You could still take them just in case, I suppose. I haven't had any time to study."

 

"You will do fine," Draco said. "I just don't see the point for me."

 

Harry sighed again. He hated it when Draco talked like he would never be a normal person out in society again, and he hated how convincing he was much of the time. "You could help me study for Potions," he suggested with a bit of a smile, wanting to make the mood lighter again.

 

"Sure, I could do that and any other topics you like," Draco said, smiling wryly.

 

Harry blushed a little, though he didn't know exactly why. "Sure," he agreed. "I was going to have Ginny help me, since Hermione's going mad trying to study for herself, but Ginny has her own exams as well. No one got to take exams last year. And she has to do homework for seventh year until Christmas is over."

 

Draco nodded, not comfortable discussing Ginny Weasley but happy that Harry would be spending the time with him instead of her. "Not a problem," he said. "I have the time."

 

Harry smiled. "Great." He was actually sort of glad that he would have more of an excuse to see Draco, and, well, it was true that Ginny was going to be busy. Hogwarts had suffered major damage to not only to its stone walls, but also to its magical field. And teachers needed to be replaced as well. The school was closed until Christmas holiday was over, so students had to do their work at home, from lessons sent by the Ministry.

 

Draco smiled softly, his mind supplying images of them bent over a book together, sitting close. He flushed and picked up his glass to cover it.

 

They teased each other and joked through the rest of the meal, and Harry enjoyed watching Draco laugh after the N.E.W.T. discussion. "So," he said, leaning back again, "I'll be honest with you. I don't much fancy going home after this. Ron's at his brother's shop tonight and Ginny's actually over at Hermione's - probably talking about me and him," he snorted. "Care to do anything after we leave here?"

 

Draco looked up at him. "Well, I actually have something I would love to show you sometime," he said.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

Draco smiled. "We have a collection of Quidditch memorabilia. Robes, bats and the like that were signed by players. Even some winning Snitches."

 

Both Harry's eyebrows rose. "Really?" he asked, honestly interested.

 

"Entire room full of display cases, in fact," Draco replied, grinning.

 

"Wow," said Harry, setting his fork down. "I would be interested in seeing it."

 

"Do you want to skip dessert here and go to the Manor with me?" Draco asked, heart speeding up as he did. "I'm sure we have something sweet that will do."

 

"Sure," Harry answered with a smile, then reached for the money in his pocket. "I'll get the bill."

 

Draco was tempted to argue, but inclined his head in a small nod. "I'll get the next meal then," he offered.

 

Harry smiled. "Deal."

 

He paid for their dinner and the two of them showed up at the Manor just as the sun was beginning to sink down into the horizon.

 

Draco opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter.

 

Harry stepped into the house, hands in his pockets as he went. He had been to the Manor before - well, obviously when he had returned Draco's wand, and a few other times, but he'd also been there that awful day in the Spring. It seemed less oppressive without Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters. Other than that, it seemed little had changed.

 

The house-elf appeared again and Draco handed him his jacket and looked to Harry.

 

"Lead on," Harry said with a small smile. He wondered if the house-elf was related to Dobby.

 

Draco smiled. "We will have tea and pudding in the parlour in a bit," he told the elf. "Let my mother know we are here." He was tempted to reach for Harry's hand but instead gestured for Harry to follow him as he walked down into a corridor.

 

Harry walked with Draco through the very large house, staring around. Everything looked very expensive and old. It was exactly what he would have expected. "Nice place," he said quietly, feeling like even speaking too loudly might break something antique.

 

"Thank you," Draco said. He came to the Quidditch room and pulled his wand, nodding to Harry to acknowledge it, and cast a charm to unlock the door.

 

Harry followed him inside the room, and his eyes widened a bit when candles flickered magically to life. The room was huge. A least a dozen sets of full team robes lined the walls behind glass, along with broomsticks, Quaffles, still-struggling Bludgers, and tiny golden Snitches.

 

" _Merlin_ ," Harry gasped. "What? Have you got a set of robes from every team in Britain?"

 

"And a couple from France," Draco added, nodding. He stood in the doorway, watching Harry. He loved his look of wonder.

 

Harry stepped closer to examine the row of team robes nearest to him. "Catriona McCormack?" he said, highly impressed. "She played back in the sixties."

 

"Father also has a lot of the Bulgarian team's things as well," Draco added, pointing to a special display of Victor Krum.

 

Harry remembered Draco looking smug when Krum had sat at the Slytherin table back in fourth year. He walked over to the display. "I saw him a while ago," he said. "At Ron's brother's wedding."

 

"Wasn't he involved with Granger?" Draco asked, not wanting to talk about Bill Weasley. He felt a stab of guilt, remembering the injuries Fenrir had caused to the man and how it was his fault.

 

"Well, sort of, I guess," Harry answered. "They went to the Yule Ball together and wrote to each other for a couple years."

 

"Everyone seemed to have a crush on him," Draco recalled, thinking that he was one of the few immune to either Krum's or Fleur's allure at the time. He had been too obsessed with one of the other champions.

 

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I think even Ron had a crush on him before Krum came on to Hermione," he joked.

 

Draco laughed, but didn't really think that it was improbable. He had always thought Ron's behaviour toward Harry seemed an infatuation as well. "You were amazing in those competitions," he said softly.

 

Harry flushed slightly and looked away from Draco. "Er, thanks," he replied. "Had help there too, but -" He shrugged.

 

"Having help doesn't lessen the performance," Draco said, stepping up beside Harry.

 

Harry was aware of Draco coming nearer. "I guess," he said, feeling a little awkward. He turned and stared around the room again. "This really is great."

 

Draco nudged Harry with his arm. "Let me show you something else." He walked across to a glowing pedestal in the middle of the room. Inside a glass box, lying on a velvet pillow, was a Snitch. He tapped the glass with his wand, reciting an incantation under his breath, and the glass disappeared. He gently lifted the Snitch from its bed and turned, holding it out to Harry.

 

Harry took the little ball in his hand, bringing it up to look at it. He could see scrawled on the surface the name Roderick Plumpton. He looked up at Draco, eyes wide again. "No way," he said. "Inventor of the Plumpton Pass? How did you _get_ this?"

 

"Been in the collection since my grandfather's time," Draco answered. "It's from the match where the pass was first used."

 

"God," Harry said in amazement. "This is incredible."

 

Draco grinned, his eyes feasting on Harry's animated face. Intensity, he had said. Yes, very intense.

 

Harry continued to examine the Snitch, holding it up in the light.

 

There was a very soft knock on the door then that caught attention nonetheless. Harry turned his head to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there, dressed in casual, but beautiful blue robes, her blonde hair falling freely about her face and shoulders. She looked not at Harry but at her son.

 

"Mother," Draco said. "I was just showing Potter our Quidditch collection."

 

“Yes, Rusty told me," she replied, entering the room and crossing to Draco. She rubbed under his eyes with her thumbs and then reached up to fuss gently with his hair.

 

Harry watched in silence, still holding the Snitch.

 

"I invited him to stay for tea, as well," Draco said, rolling his eyes at her touches.

 

"That's fine," she replied, ignoring the eye roll and Harry both.

 

"Harry Potter, this is my mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy," Draco said politely. "I know you have technically met before, but ..."

 

Narcissa finally turned to Harry, after making sure Draco's collar was straight. She gave him a slightly cold smile.

 

Harry held his hand out and she shook it lightly with her own. "I'm happy to have you in our home."

 

Harry gave her a small smile and a nod.

 

Draco reached for the Snitch, allowing his fingers to slide over Harry's as he did. The touch felt electric to him but he controlled his reaction.

 

As Draco walked away to put the Snitch back, Narcissa inched closer to Harry and spoke so quietly that it was nearly a whisper. "Thank you for saving his life. I cannot even begin to express my gratitude." Her voice sounded so incredibly sincere that Harry stared for a moment, but then she looked away as if she hadn't said anything at all.

 

Draco replaced the Snitch and its protections, turning back to them. "Tea?"

 

Harry nodded, glancing at Narcissa but quickly back to Draco.

 

"Yes, my love," she said, giving Draco a smile that was only warmth.

 

Draco felt nervous about how his mother and Harry would get along. He knew what had happened in the forest and why his mother had done it. He was grateful, no matter what the reason. He took the lead out of the room but then stepped back to reset the wards.

 

Once alone again, Harry looked at Narcissa. For a second he thought about saying, "Thank you for saving mine," but didn't know if he needed to thank her. She probably wouldn't have saved him if not for Draco. So he said instead, very quietly, "You're welcome."

 

She glanced sideways at Harry and gave him a barely-there nod.

 

When Draco joined them again, they walked together to the parlour in silence, and their old house-elf brought them their tea. Harry sat beside Draco and Narcissa sat on Draco's right.

 

"Mr Potter," she began, making Draco's cup of tea for him and then her own, "How are you?"

 

"I guess I'm not doing too badly," Harry answered, feeling strangely like he was under intense scrutiny. "And yourself?"

 

She looked at him, arching a fine brow. "I have been better," she replied, and her voice drawled a little. Perhaps Draco didn't get all of his snark from his father.

 

Draco waited to see if his mother would pour their guest tea, and was pleased when she did. He reached for dessert plates. "Treacle tart?" he asked Harry.

 

"Yes, that's my favourite actually," Harry said to him.

 

 

Draco smirked. He knew it was Harry's favourite and had told the house-elf to make it that day. Just in case. He cut a slice for Harry and then handed the plate to him. He smiled at the man's profile, watching him concentrate as he added sugar to his tea.

 

Narcissa barely moved her eyes to look between Draco and Harry. She sat up straighter. "What do you do, Mr Potter?" she asked.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Um, well, nothing much yet, I guess," he said.

 

"Draco has been developing his potions," she said fondly, reaching to touch his hair again but then stopping herself.

 

"Yeah, he told me," Harry said.

 

Draco sat back against the sofa, sipping his tea and watching their interactions.

 

"He made me a Hair Conditioning Potion last week," she continued. "It works amazingly."

 

Harry nodded, finding it slightly amusing that Narcissa was bragging about Draco to him.

 

"Potter has never been interested in potions," Draco interjected, trying to discourage his mother from detailing his work.

 

Narcissa sighed, giving Draco a knowing look. "Did you have fun at the Quidditch game?" she asked.

 

Harry nodded again, more enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was great," he said. "Fantastic view."

 

"Yes, it is rather nice," Narcissa agreed. "I don't go very often though."

 

"Father was more into Quidditch than Mum," Draco said. "Harry said he would like to go again."

 

Narcissa smiled thinly at Harry, as if the true smiles were reserved only for her son, but her eyes looked terribly grateful. "That would be lovely."

 

"Yeah, can't pass up tickets to a seat like that," said Harry.

 

Draco's smile faltered. Was Harry only interested in the seat at the game? They seemed to be actually getting along. Not really friends yet, but possibly. He hid his reaction but didn't know what to say.

 

Narcissa was rather quick to respond to Harry. "Well, now, that's not the only thing you're going to go for, is it?" she said, placing an absent hand on Draco's arm, patting him gently and then letting it rest there. She let out a small polite laugh.

 

"Er, sorry?" Harry asked, confused.

 

"The seat," she clarified, eyes piercing again.

 

"Oh," said Harry in understanding. She wanted to know if he was using Draco. He shifted awkwardly on the sofa. "No, I - I like Draco." He flushed as he said it, not having known what else to say under that gaze. It was true, though. He found he did like Draco - as long as he didn't revert back to the way he'd been in school.

 

Draco flushed too. "Mother," he said, "let's not grill Harry, please.'' Though, he was secretly glad his mother had asked.

 

She patted him again, seeming pleased with Harry's answer. "Oh, don't be silly," she said to her son. She turned those blue eyes back on Harry like he was some sort of prey. "You're very welcome here whenever you like," she told him. "I'm sure Draco would agree."

 

"Yes," Draco said, sipping his tea again and looking happily at Harry.

 

Harry felt like Narcissa might claw him if he did anything other than agree with her about coming again. He didn't have to lie though. "Yes, that's nice of you," he said. "I'm sure I'll be over again."

 

She smiled and relaxed a little.

 

***

 

Harry left the Manor after he'd finished his dessert and Draco had walked him to the door. Narcissa was watching her son as he entered back into the parlour. She was silent as she sipped her second cup of tea, but then placed it down on the table. "It's good that you're speaking with him," she said.

 

Draco cocked his head, trying to judge what his mother really thought of the situation. "We ran into each other a few times and just started talking," he said casually.

 

She nodded. "Your father would be glad for it," she said, her tone matching Draco's. "If there's any one person who can ... right ... the Malfoy name - in our current times - it's Harry Potter. But, of course, he likes you as well."

 

Draco frowned, crossing back into the room and sitting down on a chair facing his mother. "This isn't about the Malfoy name. I'm not using him."

 

"Well, of course you're not," she said, looking alarmed that he would think she was suggesting such a thing. "It's just an added bonus."

 

"I don't want to complicate it," Draco admitted, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. "We have a few things in common and he seems willing to let the past not get in the way of that."

 

"He's a nice boy I'm sure," she nodded, seemingly forgetting all of the nasty things she had said about him herself throughout the years. "And really quite handsome," she added, still casual. "Has he a ... significant other?"

 

Draco's eyes narrowed. He had never talked about his interest in men with his mother. It seemed she knew anyway. "He has a girlfriend," he said cautiously.

 

Narcissa didn't react but her lips twitched a bit. "Ah," she commented lightly. "Well, he'll be a nice friend. I don't like you to spend so much time in the Manor."

 

Draco sighed. This was becoming an old argument. Draco didn't want to tell her about the things that happened to him when he did go out among the wizarding public. "I'm glad you approve of the friendship," he said.

 

She smiled at him and nodded, getting to her feet. She walked over, smoothed the hair off his forehead, and kissed it. "Goodnight, Draco," she said, rubbing his back a little before she turned to leave.

 

"Mother," he called after a moment, and waited until she looked back. "Thank you."

 

She smiled again, nodding once more before exiting the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Temptation is the Fire

Harry's books were spread out over one of the tables in the Manor library, along with bits of parchment filled with notes from sixth year, and several quills. He sat at the table with Draco, trying to study, but he kept getting distracted in favour of joking around. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to wipe the smirk off his face. "Potter, at this rate ...." He trailed off when he realised he'd almost said the other man would need to be there every minute of every day. Which sounded fine to him. He sighed. "You won't be ready in time," he said instead. 

 

"Probably," Harry agreed. "I thought you would be a better teacher," he teased. 

 

Draco smirked again but sighed once more, reaching in front of Harry to point out a section in the book on magical theory. The move brought him so close to Harry that he could barely breathe in his effort to control himself. "Read this part again," he said, voice hoarse. He swallowed and pulled back. 

 

Harry noticed the closeness too and stopped breathing for a moment himself. It was a bit strange. "Um, okay," he said, leaning over to read what Draco had told him. 

 

Draco leaned back in his chair, using the time to study the profile of the other man. He smiled softly. He knew every gesture and mannerism - the way Harry's hair fell into his eyes and the way he would idly push it back; the way the man's nose twitched and how he bit his lip when he concentrated. None of it was new to Draco, but it still caught his attention and held him captivated. 

 

Harry tried to read. He did. But was having trouble concentrating. He could feel Draco's eyes on him and it was oddly distracting. He reached and adjusted his glasses a bit, as if that would help. 

 

After a few minutes, Draco forced his eyes away from Harry and onto the book in front of him. He tried to read. Tried. He was aware of every sigh or shift of movement beside him. 

 

"Merlin," Harry groaned after a few moments. "I didn't know it would be this bloody difficult. I suppose missing an entire year of school has something to do with it." He jotted down a quick note on a piece of parchment. 

 

"Probably," Draco agreed, sounding distracted. Truthfully, he hadn't read a word in front of him. 

 

Harry looked over at him and then stared at his nose. He'd always thought it was pointy. It was interesting. It fit his face well, since the rest of him was pointy too. He was pretty nice looking ... for a bloke. It wasn't strange to think that, right? No, of course it wasn't. Harry could judge whether or not a bloke looked good without it meaning anything. He frowned slightly. Why was he thinking of this? He was supposed to be studying. 

 

"Something wrong, Harry?" the blond asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Harry blushed again. "No," he said, turning back to the book. 

 

"Shall I read it to you?" Draco asked, his tone teasing. 

 

Harry glanced at him again. "If you want," he said, his tone teasing as well. 

 

Draco huffed and reached across Harry again, pulling the book in front of himself. He rolled his eyes but then cleared his throat before beginning to read. "Wand work depends on a number of factors, including the power and concentration of the caster and the caster's magical resonance with the wand, as well as the precision of the wand movements and words of the spell ..." Draco smirked, remembering Harry had used his wand. 

 

Harry smiled, listening to Draco's voice. He had a nice voice. It was deep and low, but not _too_ much. He watched the way Draco's mouth formed the words, and the way his eyes moved over them, and then he realised that he hadn't taken in a single thing and found himself flushing again. 

 

Draco glanced up from the page and frowned. "Did it feel different using my wand?" he asked. 

 

Harry blinked a few times. "Oh, um. Well, it did feel different than my own," he said. 

 

"So, how does that relate to what I just read to you?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Harry stared at him. "Er ...."

 

Draco frowned. "Is something wrong?" he asked again.

 

Harry shook his head. "No, nothing wrong," he said, knowing though, that it probably did seem like there was something wrong with him. 

 

"So explain to me what you know of wand theory," Draco prompted. 

 

Harry took a bit of a deep breath and rubbed his face. "Okay," he said, trying to focus. "Well, I know some things. Do you know about the Elder wand?" 

 

"That's not what the book is about, Harry," Draco huffed, and then cocked his head. "I know that stories exist about it," he added. 

 

Harry looked at him for a few moments. "Did you know you were its Master?" 

 

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, confused. 

 

Harry gave him a bit of a strange smile. "You were," he said. "Before I took your wand that one night - here." 

 

"Master of the mythical Elder wand because you took mine and left me wandless?" Draco asked, a bit of anger at the memory. 

 

Harry winced. "You became Master of it when you took it from Dumbledore. And I became Master when I took your wand from you." 

 

"Dumbledore ... had the Elder wand?" Draco asked, feeling like a rug had just been pulled out from under him. 

 

Harry nodded. "Voldemort wanted it. He got it, too, from Dumbledore's grave." He scowled at that. "But he didn't know how it worked - that its allegiance changed according to the defeat of its previous Master. Even a simple Disarming Spell was enough for it to switch - hell - I _wrestled_ yours from you and it changed allegiance to me." 

 

Draco blinked, staring at Harry. "What? My wand?" If he wasn't already sitting down he would have had to. "Start over and explain this to me," he requested. 

 

***

 

"... and that's how it ended up being mine, and why Voldemort actually wasn't able to kill me. The wand wouldn't turn on its Master. I actually used ... your wand to disarm him, and that's when his Killing Curse rebounded and hit him instead," Harry finished, having tried to explain as best as he could. "I used the Elder wand once he was dead to repair my own wand, and ... that's how mine was fixed," he added. 

 

"You used my wand ..." Draco said in wonder. The loss of that wand had cost him dearly and, for the first time, he realised it had been worth it. 

 

"Truthfully," Harry began, "your wand worked better for me than any of the other ones I tried to use after mine had broken." 

 

Draco blushed then, closing his eyes at the irony of that. 

 

Harry watched him and wondered what had prompted Draco's reaction. 

 

"I ..." Draco tried to speak, but had to stop and take a deep breath first. He opened his eyes and looked into Harry's. "I'm glad it helped," he said softly, fingering the handle of it in his pocket. Ever since it had been returned to him, he'd noticed a difference. He had assumed it was just his own feelings that made him think the wand retained some connection to Harry. It seemed now that there was more to it. 

 

Harry smiled a bit. "Well, it did," he said. "Even if you hadn't known it then." 

 

Draco stared at him for another minute, mind awhirl with the things he couldn't say to him. Finally, he wrestled control of himself and cleared his throat. "I don't think the Elder wand is covered on the N.E.W.T.s," he said with a smirk. 

 

Harry let out a quiet snort. "Probably right," he agreed. 

 

*** 

 

Harry studied with Draco at least a little every day until it was time for the exams. The Weasleys asked a lot of questions about where he had been going. He didn't exactly lie about it, but he didn't want to hear Ron's complaints again, so he only told them he was ... around. Once he'd gotten over the initial ... hold up ... of studying with Draco, he'd discovered he actually was a pretty good teacher. He went in to take the tests feeling quite confident, despite Hermione's very fearful mood. She fretted the entire morning, and the entire time they sat waiting in the Ministry to begin the examinations. It took ages to complete. They were given a little over an hour on each written test, and then had to take the practicals. Harry felt even better after that. Judging from the reaction of the examiners, he'd gotten pretty good marks, and did particularly well in Defence. He had figured that though. He also thought he'd done well in Potions, which was saying something, as that _really_ wasn't his best subject. 

 

It was pretty late in the evening when they had finally been able to leave. They'd spent the _entire_ day in the Ministry. Harry really wanted to go over to the Manor to let Draco know he thought he'd done well, but he didn't know if it was too late to do so. However, when Hermione burst into tears from stress, Harry's mind was made up for him. He left her with Ron - he was her boyfriend, after all - and Apparated to the Manor. He stood waiting for Draco to come to the door, since Rusty had already gone to get him. 

 

Draco opened the door, blinking sleepily. He was dressed in green silk pyjamas, a matching black silk gown with a green embroidered dragon on it, and black slippers. His hair was tousled and he had to stifle a yawn. "Harry? Are you okay?" he asked. 

 

Harry winced, taking in the obvious sight of a previously sleeping Draco Malfoy. "Sorry," he apologised. "I thought you'd still be awake. I'll just go. Maybe come tomorrow or something." 

 

"No!" Draco blurted quickly, nearly shouting it. He swallowed, forcing himself to regain his dignity. "No, it's okay. I must have dozed off while reading," he said more calmly, opening the door wider for Harry. 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows, but did step into the house. "Is that why you're already in pyjamas?" he enquired with a smirk. 

 

Draco closed the door and ran a hand self-consciously through his hair, realising he must look a mess. "Yes, I read before bed," he replied, flushing a bit. 

 

Harry nodded. "I really can go, you know," he said. "I just figured you'd like to hear how the exams went." 

 

"No, really, come in," Draco insisted, leading the way to the sitting room. "Do you want something to drink?" 

 

"Um, sure, whatever you have," Harry answered, following. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes but called for Rusty, ordering them both some juice. He sat down on the sofa and gestured for Harry to sit beside him. "So how did it go?" he asked. 

 

Harry smiled. "Brilliantly," he said. "I think I completely aced Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. And I think I actually did good with Potions too, and I know I would have failed that if you hadn't been helping." 

 

Draco smiled, reaching for his apple juice when Rusty brought their drinks. "Well, I doubt that, but I'm glad it helped," he said carefully, even if his heart was pounding at the look on Harry's face. 

 

"You _doubt_ that?" Harry laughed. "I'm shite at Potions. I'm lucky I knew anything." 

 

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "You will probably get Outstanding in everything," he said. 

 

Harry flushed slightly. "Well, now that's something _I_ doubt," he said with another laugh. "But I do think I got at least an E in everything." 

 

Draco gazed happily at that smiling face. "At least."

 

Harry blushed again. "You're quite the flatterer, aren't you?" he teased, flushing even more when the words were out of his mouth. That had sounded completely daft. 

 

Draco thought he would say anything to see that blush again. He swallowed hard. "I believe you did well on your O.W.L.s despite everything else going on at the time," he pointed out. 

 

"Yeah, I guess I did all right," Harry admitted. "Got seven anyway." 

 

"Only seven," Draco teased, rolling his eyes. 

 

Harry snorted. "How many did you get?" 

 

Draco blushed then, sipping his juice. "Doesn't matter now, does it?" 

 

Harry smirked. "Then why can't you tell me?" 

 

Draco huffed. "Eleven," he answered. 

 

Harry's eyes widened. " _Eleven_?" he said. "That's as many as Hermione." 

 

Draco's face coloured even more. His father hadn't been pleased that the 'Mudblood' had gotten as many and one more 'O' than his pure-blood son. 

 

Harry shook his head. "And you didn't take N.E.W.T.s." He shoved Draco playfully. "You daft git." 

 

"Daft git, am I?" Draco asked in mock indignation. 

 

Harry snorted. "Yes," he said. "You're daft, and you're a git." 

 

"Bloody Gryffindor arse," Draco shot back, still smiling. 

 

Harry snorted. "Oh, I'm an arse?" he questioned. "Well, at least my arse is nice." And then he flushed yet again, though he didn't think he would've if it had been Ron he'd been speaking to. 

 

Draco's eyes widened and then he turned his head to cover his reaction. He didn't know what to say to that. Was he supposed to agree that Harry's arse was bloody fucking hot? He was blushing just thinking about it. He sipped his juice, trying to think of what was safe to say. 

 

Harry swallowed, scratching the back of his neck. "So, er, how about we celebrate?" he said after several seconds had passed. He hoped Draco didn't think him a _real_ arse for teasing or something - since he'd told Harry he liked men. He honestly hadn't even been thinking about that. 

 

The question following the comment about Harry's arse definitely set off another round of ideas in Draco's head. He did his best to control his features. "Um, what do you want to do?" he asked. 

 

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, what can we do this late at night with only the two of us?"

 

Draco glanced up at Harry and then away again. The man certainly had no idea of the affect he was having on Draco. He closed his eyes again, counting to himself in German to stop the images that the question brought to mind. 

 

Harry waited. "Um, well," he tried, fumbling for a suggestion when it didn't seem Draco was going to answer. He grinned. "Have anything to drink besides juice?"

 

Draco's head snapped up. "Um, sure, whatever you like," he said absently. 

 

Harry wasn't completely certain that Draco understood what he meant. "Want to get pissed?" he asked bluntly, just to make sure.

 

Draco grinned, thinking it was probably a crazy idea. He usually needed all his self-control around Harry. "Let's go to my room then. I don't think Mother would be thrilled to find us drinking in here." He got to his feet and waited for Harry. 

 

Harry smiled. "Sure," he said, standing as well. 

 

Draco went to the liquor cabinet in the room and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, then led the way upstairs. He felt oddly secretive because, of age or not, he didn't think his mother would approve. 

 

Harry followed Draco to his bedroom, which was as opulent as the rest of the house. There was a large, comfortable looking four-poster bed done in green velvet. All of the furniture was dark, obviously expensive wood and there were thick carpets on the polished hardwood floor. Harry deposited himself on the couch in the room once there.

 

Draco sat on the sofa too, setting the glasses down and pouring for them both. He handed one to Harry and took the other. "To your N.E.W.T.s success," he said, lifting the glass in toast. 

 

Harry grinned, lifting his glass as well. "And to your tutoring skills," he added, and tipped the glass back, feeling the burn of the alcohol down his throat. 

 

Draco drank and then coughed. Bad boy reputation aside, he really hadn't drunk anything much stronger than wine. "Yes," he managed after a moment. 

 

Harry resisted the urge to smirk. He didn't get drunk often, but he _did_ drink, as Ron tended to get drunk often - usually off Firewhiskey, which was a bit stronger than plain old whiskey. Harry was a tad more used to it. 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow and then refilled their glasses when Harry nodded. 

 

Firewhiskey or not, it didn't take long at all to get drunk. Harry nearly snorted an entire glass of whiskey up his nose as he laughed at nothing in particular. The face Draco made after a drink was funny. 

 

"What are you laughing at?" Draco challenged, trying to look offended but laughing too. He was definitely feeling the effects after only a couple glasses. 

 

Harry laughed some more. "Your face," he said honestly. 

 

"What's wrong with my face?" Draco retorted, scowling. 

 

"Nothing at all usually," Harry replied with a slight slur, taking another drink himself. "I think you have a nice face." 

 

It was silly, Harry was drunk, but Draco's heart still seemed to swell at that. "Usually?" he asked, smiling. 

 

"Yeah," Harry told him. "When you don't make that face. 'Cause then you look funny." 

 

_I must be drunk_ , Draco realised, because he found himself scrunching up his nose and making a particularly strange face for the other man. 

 

Harry laughed again, and then laughed harder at the fact that Draco was making the face to make him laugh. He sighed, setting his glass down, sloshing the whiskey on the coffee table as he tried to pour more while still chuckling. 

 

Draco thought about pouring himself another but decided if he had any more he would have absolutely no self-control left. Not that he felt very in control at the moment. He found himself laughing as he thought about how that had been his problem with Harry from the start. 

 

Harry leaned back against the couch with his glass. "What do you think of my face?" he asked teasingly, though he really was a bit curious. He didn't know why he wanted to know, but he didn't feel like trying to figure it out. 

 

A small part of Draco's brain was screaming at him to shut up and send Harry home, or to a guest room since he was probably too drunk to Apparate. "Amazing," he found himself saying instead, one hand reaching out to gently stroke Harry's cheek with slender fingers. 

 

Harry flushed brightly. Draco's fingers felt very good against his skin. "Hmm, I know, I am rather dashing, aren't I?" he teased, even though he got the feeling it wasn't a joke. 

 

Draco was actually touching Harry's face -- fingertips sliding over golden skin as it flushed warmer under them. He licked his lips, heart speeding up. 

 

Harry watched Draco's tongue. "S'like a snake," he said, flicking his tongue out as well.

 

Draco's breath caught and he bit the inside of his lip again. He slowly drew his fingers over the damp lips of the other man. 

 

Harry snorted and licked Draco's fingers quickly, with just the tip of his tongue flicking out again. "Snakes smell with their tongues. You smell good. Like ... cake or something," he said, unable to pick out the certain smell in his state.

 

That lick felt like it went straight down his spine to his groin, and Draco pulled his fingers away as if they had been bitten. He was trembling now. If he pushed this, he could probably kiss Harry, maybe even more. But Harry was drunk. He would regret it in the morning. Draco shivered, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands in an effort to control himself and possibly help sober up. 

 

Harry leaned closer to Draco, smelling him some more. He leaned so close he fell over slightly into Draco's lap and almost spilled his drink. He began laughing again, and smelled Draco's pyjama shirt at his belly. 

 

Only thin layers of silk were between his body and Harry's face. The blond shuddered and his cock twitched in response to the man in his lap. "Oh, Gods," he gasped. He needed to move, to get away from Harry before .... Draco reached for Harry's drink, taking it out of the man's hand and setting it down on the table, his own hand shaking as he did. "I think maybe you should go home," he managed, voice strained. 

 

Harry frowned, looking at his drink and then up at Draco. He managed to push himself up. "S'something wrong?" he asked. 

 

"Let me have Rusty take you back," Draco said, breathing a bit easier as Harry pulled away. "You need to sleep this off." 

 

Harry scratched his head. "I'm pissed, yeah?"

 

"Definitely," Draco said wryly, his reaction to Harry seeming to have sobered him some now. 

 

Harry blinked a few times. "Yeah," he agreed. "I wanna come back over, though." 

 

"Any time, Harry," Draco said with a smile, and then called for Rusty. The elf appeared with a crack and looked suspiciously between the glasses and spilled liquor. "Rusty," Draco said, rolling his eyes at the creature. "Take Harry back to his home and make sure he gets safely to bed." 

 

Harry was amused. "Can ya handle that?" he quipped, teasing the bloody _elf_. 

 

Draco smirked, unable to help it. Harry was adorable, even completely pissed. Well, _especially_ pissed. Rusty grumbled but took hold of the drunken man. "See you soon, Harry," Draco said. 

 

Harry grinned, strangely wanting to touch Draco before leaving, so he did and traced his nose with a finger. "See you," he said. 

 

Draco couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at that, shivering at the touch. 

 

Harry drew his hand back, smiling, and waited for the elf. 

 

Rusty Disapparated with Harry and Draco laid back on the sofa with a groan. He was still aroused, so he reached his hand down to touch himself through the silken material. He relaxed then, closing his eyes, and remembered touching Harry. He let his imagination take him through what he wished he could have done, leaving him writhing under his own hand and crying out Harry's name as he soiled the silk pyjamas. Finally, he calmed down enough to clean himself and go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Can You Catch Me?

"Hi, Rusty," Harry greeted the elf that had just appeared before him. "Is, uh, Draco in?" He scratched the back of his neck, vaguely remembering the elf having brought him home the previous night.

 

The old elf seemed to stare at Harry for a moment and then answered, "Yes, Mr Potter." He ushered Harry inside, taking his jacket and then popping away to get Draco.

 

Harry waited in the hall, slipping his hands into his pockets. He was actually quite disturbed by the fact that he couldn't really remember much. He could remember _getting_ drunk, but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened when he'd _got_ drunk. Very drunk.

 

As he stood there, he could hear footsteps echoing along the corridor. He smiled sheepishly, thinking it was Draco, but his smile faltered a bit when he saw that it was actually Draco's mother. Merlin, he hoped she hadn't somehow found out about what they had been doing.

 

She looked startled to see him. "Oh," she said. "Draco didn't tell me you were going to be here."

 

Harry took his hands out of his pockets, because he thought the posture probably looked rude. "Erm, well, I didn't tell him I was coming," he replied.

 

"Ah," she said. "And Rusty's just gone to get him?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Ah," she said again.

 

Harry nodded again.

 

Narcissa looked like she was going to continue about her way, and took a few steps, but then stopped again, looking at Harry. "You've been spending a lot of time with Draco," she acknowledged.

 

Harry shifted awkwardly. Merlin, she always made him feel like a caged animal under inspection, which was even more uncomfortable under the current circumstances. "Yeah," he said.

 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And ... you like him?" she asked.

 

What kind of question was that? Why did she always ask him questions like that? In fact, she'd already asked him this. "Yes ..." he said slowly.

 

"Hm," she hummed in a curious way.

 

Harry shifted again, wondering where exactly Draco was.

 

"I'm ... glad that he goes out with you," Narcissa continued. "It's good for him."

 

"Yeah," Harry said awkwardly, adjusting his glasses.

 

"He _only_ goes out with you," she went on, and Harry didn't know if he imagined the ... disappointment and slight resentment he heard in her voice.

 

"Oh," he said.

 

"Yes," she replied.

 

Draco appeared then at the other end of the hall. He was dressed casually - for him, at least, and had a smudge of something like soot on his nose. "Harry," he said, "nice to see you."

 

Harry felt relief wash through him and he smiled sheepishly again. "Hi," he said, glancing at Narcissa. "Er, hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

 

Draco smiled, wondering how much of the other night Harry remembered. "No, it's fine," he answered. "I was just working on something in my lab. It can wait."

 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her son. "Well, that's a first."

 

Draco glanced at her with a frown, but turned his attention back to Harry. "So, what brings you here today? Is everything well?"

 

Narcissa actually looked a bit amused with Draco. "I'll see you boys later," she said before Harry could answer Draco's question, and then strode away.

 

Harry let out a small sigh. He got the feeling Narcissa didn't like him a whole lot, but tolerated him because he was 'good' for her son, which Harry found was a weird thought to have. "Everything’s pretty good," he finally answered Draco, giving him a bit of an odd look. "Er, I don't really ... um. Sorry if I got too pissed last night. I ... actually don't really remember a whole lot of it. It's strange. That - that doesn't usually happen to me." He laughed a bit, quietly.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I had Rusty take you home," he said. "You didn't do anything that ... upset me." Draco tried to control his face so that it didn't show how much what Harry had done had affected him.

 

Harry laughed again. "Well, that's good, I guess," he said.

 

“So you can come in," Draco said, gesturing. "Do you want tea or something?"

 

"Yeah, sure," Harry answered. "But, uh, you've got something on your nose." He smiled at the smudge on that interesting part of Draco's face.

 

Draco made a face, trying to look at his own nose and then rolled his eyes. "Where?"

 

Harry stepped up close to Draco. "There," he said, briefly touching the spot with a fingertip. He felt a flash of memory that he couldn't quite place and then he flushed slightly and stepped back, wondering if it was weird of him to have touched Draco instead of simply pointing. Ron would have thought it was weird.

 

Draco tried not to react - to not tremble at that small touch. He felt the shiver down his spine and glanced away nervously. "Come in?" he repeated, gesturing toward the sitting room.

 

"Um, yeah," Harry accepted, happy to cover the awkward moment. He didn't know if it was only him.

 

Draco led the way to the sitting room. The drapes were pulled open and sunlight streamed in the windows. "I didn't realise it was so nice out," he commented absently.

 

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, watching him. "It's not cold out either, just cool. No wind."

 

"Probably turning cold soon," Draco agreed. Then he cocked his head and looked at Harry. "We could go for a walk or something on the grounds?"

 

"Sure," Harry answered, smiling. "Been curious about what's out there."

 

"Flowers, peacocks and doves," Draco said, arching an eyebrow in amusement. He nodded and led the way to the back terrace.

 

Harry snorted and followed. He realised he was walking pretty close to Draco after a while and casually increased the distance between them. He found he did that a lot without meaning to, even the other times he and Draco had spent together. He didn't know why. Maybe he did that with other people as well and only noticed it with Draco.

 

Draco began giving him a tour of the grounds, pointing out features - the fountains, special trees, a pond, the roses and other flowers. "That's the Quidditch pitch down there." He pointed off in the distance.

 

Harry stopped walking. "Wait ... what?" he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

Draco smirked. "Quidditch? The game where you fly around and try not to get killed chasing the little gold ball?"

 

Harry laughed. "You didn't tell me you had a pitch," he said. "A wicked collection, yes, but not an actual _real_ place to play."

 

"You just want something you can beat me at," Draco accused with a smirk, stepping closer and looking down into those sparkling green eyes.

 

When Draco moved towards him, Harry felt a very unexpected swoop in his stomach and shivered from it, and then he sort of wanted to step back, but he wasn't one to back down. He moved even closer, his face only a few inches from Draco's. "Have you got an extra broom?" he asked testily. His blood rushed ... probably just from the excitement of a challenge.

 

"Sure, we have several," Draco said, grinning. His heart raced as the other man stood so close. He licked his lips nervously.

 

Harry looked at Draco's lips very quickly, then his eyes flashed back up and he swallowed and shook his head a tiny bit. What the ...? But he smirked. "Let's play then."

 

Draco held his hand out. "It's a long walk," he said. "Want me to Apparate us?"

 

"Uh, sure," Harry replied, looking down at Draco's hand. Was he supposed to take it, or Draco's arm? He struggled with it inside his head for a few seconds, and then thought it was probably stupid to be so caught up over it. He took the offered hand, feeling another disconcerting swoop.

 

A shiver went up his arm and Draco took a deep breath. He focused and Apparated them to the pitch.

 

Harry let go of Draco's hand once they arrived and then smiled at him. "So," he said. "Where's the gear?"

 

Draco's hand still felt warm and he found himself closing it as if he could hold onto the feeling. He shrugged and led the way to a building with a locker room. He opened a closet and gestured at several brooms, including a couple Nimbus 2000 models.

 

"These will do," Harry said, reaching forward for one of the brooms. He sighed at the familiar feeling. Ron had the best broom out of his entire family and only had a Cleansweep 11 - that Harry couldn't even use most of the time because Ron used it. A Nimbus wasn't a Firebolt, but it was still pretty good.

 

"We have some gear that might fit you, if you want to change," Draco offered, gesturing to the uniforms that hung in the closet. They were Slytherin colours, of course.

 

Harry snorted at that. "A Gryffindor in Slytherin green?" he asked, smirking.

 

"Matches your eyes," Draco noted, and smirked as well, arching an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, well in that case," Harry said with a laugh, though he flushed at the comment. Merlin, what was wrong with him? He reached for the gear.

 

Draco felt his own heart flutter at the colour that swept into Harry's cheeks. He swallowed and picked out a uniform for himself.

 

Without even thinking about it, because, well, he'd spent six years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and six years in a communal boys' bathroom, Harry reached and pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the bench in front of him.

 

Draco froze, mouth suddenly gone dry as his eyes were drawn to Harry's exposed flesh.

 

Completely oblivious to Draco's reaction, Harry kicked his shoes off and then reached to unbutton his trousers, pulling those off as well before reaching to get the uniform and pads on.

 

Draco's heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away, watching as Harry stripped. He had imagined that lean body many times and his own body's reaction now was even stronger to the reality.

 

Harry began to pull the pads on first, standing there in only his shorts.

 

Draco felt rooted to the spot, still holding the uniform clenched in one hand.

 

Harry bent over to get the pads and trousers on his lower half, and then pulled on the green top of the uniform. He turned, once dressed, and saw Draco standing there ... not dressed at all. He raised an eyebrow.

 

Draco came back to himself. He opened his mouth to speak and then cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said, and headed for one of the stalls.

 

Harry flushed again, wondering why Draco had stood there and watched him, and why he was going to change in a stall.

 

Draco changed as quickly as he could, hoping the cup would cover his troublesome arousal. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to get control of himself. When he felt better prepared, he exited the stall and walked over, picking up one of the brooms. "Ready?" he asked.

 

Harry nodded, taking the broom he'd been handling before and hoping both of them could forget those few awkward minutes, because he himself didn't want to think about what they could have meant.

 

Draco didn't dare look at Harry's face as he led them out on to the pitch.

 

Harry was silent, walking with Draco and glancing at him every few moments. "So, uh, I take it with the gear, we play with Bludgers?" he asked. "It'll be more challenging." He waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to tease.

 

Draco didn't know if he was up to a full game, even one on one. "How about we just play with the Snitch?"

 

"Oh, okay," Harry said, shrugging. "Where are the balls?" He really wanted to get started. Perhaps flying would ease them both up again.

 

Draco got the box out and took the Snitch from it. "Ready?" he asked, smiling now as he mounted his broom.

 

Harry grinned at him. "Very," he said, swinging a leg over his own broom as well.

 

That grin definitely set Draco's heart racing. "We go on ten," he decided, holding his hand out. He released the Snitch, letting it fly and beginning to count. "One, two, three ...."

 

Harry listened to him count and leaned low over his broomstick, smirk on his face as he prepared to dart off from the ground.

 

Draco's eyes scanned the sky as he continued to count. "Eight, nine, ten!" He launched into the air.

 

Harry left the ground at the exact same time and felt the same rush that flying always gave him. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the cool air when he had actually slowed down enough to breathe at all. He smiled and opened his eyes again, beginning the search.

 

Draco loved that feeling, too. He couldn't believe it had been two years since he had done this. It felt good. Even better, he felt that thrill of trying to beat Harry. He flew in circles, trying to spot the golden ball.

 

Harry's eyes darted around quickly. It was very different to play on a real pitch without the roar of a crowd in his ears. He loved hearing that, but found it was actually nice without it as well - exciting, but also relaxing in a strange way. His gaze flickered on Draco. He'd _seen_ him fly before, but had never truly _watched_ him. He found himself watching him right then, watching and ... admiring. Draco was a good flier. Harry had known that since he'd first seen him on a broom, but he'd never quite noticed how good he looked. Not that - well - not that he looked _good_ -good or anything. Noth-nothing like that, of course not. Just ... good. Harry tried to make sense of it.

 

Draco was actually looking at Harry again when he saw the flicker of gold behind the man. He grinned and made to fly in the opposite direction, trying to misdirect before looping back after it.

 

Harry sucked in a slightly sharp breath. Damn Draco for ... looking, well, erm ... on a broomstick and messing with his concentration. Horrified with himself, he spun round, trying to spot the Snitch and then darting after it when he saw where Draco was headed.

 

Draco sped after the Snitch, one hand outstretched as the wind made his hair fly back. It felt fantastic.

 

Harry actually tried to scoot up the broom handle to reach further, his hand outstretched as well. He was going so fast he couldn't breathe again, but refused to slow down. He absolutely _had_ to catch that damn ball. He didn't spare Draco a glance as he flew alongside him, their bodies so close in the air it was probably dangerous.

 

Draco tried to resist, but he could feel the other man beside him. He glanced at him, the image so beautiful it made him shiver.

 

That second-long glance was all Harry needed. Draco's hand dropped a fraction lower and Harry reached over those long, pale fingers, snatching the gold right from the tips of them. He felt a burst of the familiar triumph and energy, and grinned fiercely as he held the Snitch tight.

 

Draco saw the expression on Harry's face change and knew before he even turned his head that the other man had the Snitch. Losing had never looked better.

 

"Yes!" Harry shouted, slowing in the air to actually allow himself to breathe properly.

 

Draco looped again, circling back to Harry. He smiled, shaking his head.

 

Harry smirked at him, his mouth open a bit as he panted from the rush. "Now that," he teased, "was winning."

 

Draco laughed. "Can you catch me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow before heading into a dive.

 

Harry raised both his eyebrows, taken off guard by the challenge. He smirked again, plunging after Draco.

 

Draco swerved, banking and changing directions, heart pounding with both the speed and the thrill of being chased by Harry.

 

Harry once again found himself thinking of what Draco looked like, and he couldn't think of anything else because he _had_ to look at him to catch him. He put on a burst of speed, spotting the very small twitch of a fake right in Draco's shoulders, so he went left, pleased when Draco did as well. He was definitely gaining on him after that and reached, trying to grab him.

 

Draco swooped upward, putting on a new burst of speed and laughing as Harry just missed him.

 

"Dammit," Harry muttered under his breath, grinning in an almost predatory fashion as he darted upwards as well.

 

Draco had never gone so fast before and it was exhilarating. He looped overhead, coming 'round behind Harry.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder, pulling off to the right to swerve around and try to meet Draco.

 

Draco kept his flight steady, waiting for Harry to catch up with him.

 

Harry smirked, reaching and then grabbing Draco around the waist. It sent them spinning at a weird angle, but Harry continued to smirk.

 

Draco reached to Harry too, holding on to him while they spun in the air.

 

Within a few short moments, the brooms slowed and the spinning stopped, but Harry's and Draco's arms were still around each other, and they hung that way in mid-air. "Caught you," Harry said, grinning without quite realising yet that he was holding Draco.

 

Draco shuddered with the feel of Harry's embrace. He thought, _About time_. "Yes, you did," he answered, grinning back at him.

 

Then Harry did realise he was holding Draco and laughed nervously. He began slowly untangling himself, because Draco was holding him too and he didn't want to just throw him off.

 

Draco reluctantly released the other man, still smiling. "Dinner?" he asked.

 

Harry smiled back at him. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8: Less Than Real

Days and weeks passed, and with them passed a lot of the 'hype' that came with being the hero of the wizarding world. Not that Harry was let off – oh, no, nothing like that, but there weren’t _as_ many articles about him in the paper, not _as_ many people coming up to him in public. As Draco had said at that dinner after seeing their first Quidditch match together, people would probably follow Harry around wherever he went. 

 

He spent a lot of time with his friends at the Weasleys' and with his godson, who he happily took for one day every week. But when he wasn't there, he was usually with Draco. He liked the man rather a lot. Draco was like an escape for Harry. He didn't talk about Fred, or Remus, or Tonks. He didn't mention the war and it was surprisingly easy to avoid bringing up the unpleasant aspects of their pasts. They went to Quidditch games, played Quidditch games, teased each other, had dinner and tea with one another, played chess - it was never anything too heavy. It was always as if Harry were able to step out of his life for a few hours when he was with Draco. After arguing and arguing to have Snape's portrait hung in the Head office at Hogwarts, Harry went to the Manor and was able to forget for a while. After more memorials and speeches, Harry could go to Draco and have a laugh – not that all the rest of his friends couldn't provide that as well. Ginny was very good at making Harry forget things, but there was just something about Draco, something different. 

 

He ignored all of Ron’s jibes about Draco. Ron just didn't know him. And Harry certainly hadn't told anyone about Draco's sexual preference – or lack thereof, since he liked both women and men. Harry didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about their friendship, but it didn't particularly bother him. It wasn't something they really talked about. 

 

Harry was at the Manor again right then, simply for a visit. He took his jacket and scarf off at the door. It was getting colder outside now. "All right?" he asked Draco with a smile as he handed his things to Rusty as usual. 

 

Draco smiled at him, hands on his hips and head cocked. "Doing well. You?" he asked. 

 

"I'm good," Harry answered. "Probably annoying you by now," he grinned. 

 

"Yeah, years ago," Draco teased. "Chess today?" 

 

Harry snorted. "Sure," he agreed. "I'm going to completely kick your arse." 

 

"You wish," Draco said, rolling his eyes as he turned and walked with Harry into the parlour. Rusty brought them tea and snacks while they settled down on the floor with the chessboard. "Black or white?" Draco asked, smirking. 

 

"White, of course," Harry replied with another grin. "I'm the good one." 

 

"Yes, pure and innocent," Draco snorted as they set the board up.

 

Harry smirked. "Oh, yes, completely," he said, moving one of his pieces. It yelled that he'd squeezed its head too tightly. 

 

Draco stretched out on the floor beside the board. He moved a piece and watched his pawn take out Harry's. 

 

Harry huffed, giving Draco a disgruntled look. "Did I tell you I was moving out?" he asked, taking time to think about his next move. 

 

"Moving out of what?" Draco asked, frowning. 

 

"The Burrow," Harry answered, finally deciding to move another pawn. "Well, I'll probably still spend a lot of time over there, but I think Ron needs his room back eventually. It's an even bigger mess with us both staying in it." 

 

Several questions sprang to mind, not to mention a few rude comments about Ron Weasley. Draco settled for the most practical option. "Where are you moving to?" 

 

"My godfather's house," Harry answered. "The one I told you about. It's only about a mile from King's Cross, and I've got a house-elf there so it's all cleaned up already." 

 

"A house-elf?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his rook. "What will Granger say to that?" 

 

Harry chuckled. "She'll want me to try and pay him, but he would probably commit suicide or something before he took money from me." 

 

Draco snorted and reached for a biscuit on the tray beside them. "So just you and a house-elf?" 

 

"Yeah, I guess," Harry answered. "Like I've said, it's a pretty big place for just one bloke, but I've got to live somewhere. Maybe _you_ could come over to _my_ house then," he added with a grin.

 

The blond glanced up, trying to see anything in Harry's expression that might tell him what that could mean. He thought to ask about Harry's girlfriend, but decided he didn't want to bring her up right then. 

 

Harry watched as another of Draco's pieces took his and bashed it into submission. He sighed. "I wonder who would win between you and Ron." 

 

"Is that really a question?" Draco drawled, but the corners of his lips quirked up. 

 

Harry chuckled, moving one of his knights out of harm's way. "Went to the Ministry the other day," he said. "Me and Ron did. We're thinking of looking into being Aurors. Do you know how much training is in that, though? Two years, and that's not even counting if you want to be in the top teams." 

 

Draco scowled. "Why in Merlin's name would you want to be an Auror?" 

 

Harry looked up at him. "Why not?" he said. 

 

"I would have thought you'd had enough fighting to last a lifetime," Draco replied, sounding angry and he wasn't even sure why. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's not really all fighting," he said. "Especially since Voldemort's gone now. And Kingsley - I mean the Minister - can get me and Ron in." 

 

Draco closed his eyes, trying to sort though his feelings. "I'll just bet," he snapped. 

 

Harry frowned at him. "What's the matter?" he asked. 

 

"I don't know," Draco admitted. 

 

Harry shifted around a bit, still frowning. "Well, I was just looking," he said quietly. He didn't really understand why he felt he owed Draco an explanation. 

 

"I just don't like the idea of you as an Auror," Draco continued. "I am not even sure why. Maybe it's that I don't have good memories of them. Maybe it's that you would be putting yourself in danger again. I just don't bloody well know." 

 

Harry attempted a smile - to make the mood light again. "Aww, worried about me?" he asked, trying to tease. 

 

Draco sighed but didn't answer. Instead he moved his next chess piece, and watched his knight take Harry's bishop. "Should I be?" he finally replied. 

 

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I don't know why you would be," he said. "It's not like anything would happen to me." He found the knowledge that Draco would worry about him ... pleasing for some reason. 

 

"There are still dangerous wizards and witches out there, Harry," Draco reminded him. "Not all of his supporters were caught. As a matter of fact, there was a list of the ones that haven't been caught in the _Prophet_ the other day. And they would love to get a chance to take you out purely for revenge." 

 

Harry sighed. "Going to try and talk me out of it now?" he asked. "Ginny doesn't really want me to do it either." 

 

"I guess that's another thing I agree with her about," Draco quipped. 

 

"Another thing?" Harry asked.

 

Draco winced inwardly, realising his slip. "Your turn," he prompted. 

 

Harry sighed again, shrugging. He moved his other knight and then watched as it was picked up by a black piece and actually flung over Draco's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at the piece. "Was that really necessary?" he asked it. "I'll get it," he said to Draco, pushing himself to his hands and knees and leaning over the chessboard. 

 

Draco looked up, face turned toward Harry. His breath caught as Harry leaned over him. 

 

Harry was very close to Draco without even realising it or paying attention to it as he tried to reach the piece with his fingertips. He leaned in a little further, straining his arm, and then, "Whoa!" he yelled. The hand that he had been using to support his weight slipped and he fell to the ground, scattering the chess game completely and landing awkwardly atop Draco. 

 

Draco caught Harry with both hands on his sides, his eyes wide and staring into the other man's. He shivered as Harry's body pressed against his. 

 

Harry gasped quietly, frozen in place and staring as well. His brain went blank with the shock of it.

 

Draco looked up into those green eyes and licked his lips. The scent and heat of Harry was intoxicating. He could feel Harry's breath on his skin and his hair hung around his face, so close that Draco wanted to reach up and run his fingers through the dark strands. 

 

Harry's heart began beating furiously. His eyes flicked to Draco's lips when his tongue peeked out and then, suddenly, he was leaning forward. Why? He didn't know, but it seemed the right thing to do. He kept leaning until his mouth bumped Draco's, not a true kiss, but enough of one.

 

Draco's mouth opened to that brush of lips. He gasped at the sensation and his fingers tightened on Harry's sides. It was like one of his fantasies come true, which made it feel less than real but more than perfect.

 

Harry gently took control of Draco's bottom lip, still only barely moving his own lips. His eyes were closed now and he brought his hand up to slide it slowly along Draco's jaw. 

 

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move for fear of shattering the moment. His eyelids fluttered at the sensation, but he forced himself to keep them open as Harry kissed him. Harry was _really_ kissing him, touching him. 

 

Harry pressed his lips a little more firmly to Draco's, shifting a bit on top of him to try and get more comfortable. The only sounds in the room to him were those of his own mouth, and his heartbeat in his ears. 

 

Draco came out of his stunned state then and tried to relax into the kiss, opening his mouth a bit more and slipping his tongue over Harry's lips. 

 

Harry sighed at the feeling, letting his tongue out to gently touch Draco's, his thumb stroking his skin in tiny slow circles. 

 

Draco made a little sound of pleasure. He slid a hand up Harry's side and up his back, caressing the man through his shirt. His body tingled with every touch, every movement, and his arousal grew. 

 

Harry made a similar noise a second later, slowly slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth completely, tilting his head so that their noses wouldn't bump. 

 

Draco lifted his other hand from Harry's side and gently cupped the back of his head as he kissed him. 

 

Harry sighed again. He could've stayed there, kissing Draco forever, but his glasses slipped a bit, and suddenly they were getting in the way. It distracted Harry and he opened his eyes, his tongue inside Draco's mouth.

 

His tongue inside Draco's mouth.

 

His tongue. Inside. Draco's. Mouth.

 

He gasped a gasp that was completely different from the others, drawing back quickly. His glasses fell from his face and hit Draco. 

 

Draco blinked, startled at the abrupt change. His heart was beating fast and he was terribly aroused. He winced at the look on Harry's face now. 

 

Harry's breathing sped up, but not from arousal. "Oh, God," he whispered, getting off of Draco and crawling backwards. 

 

Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Harry moved away. He felt his stomach drop. 

 

Harry stared at Draco, eyes wide, even though he couldn't see him as sharply as usual without his glasses on. His voice wouldn't work, and he was desperately confused. 

 

Draco reached across himself and picked up Harry's glasses from where they had fallen. He sat up then, holding them out. "Harry," he said softly. 

 

Harry stared at the glasses, an intense flush spreading across his face, so intense that his eyes were watering. It felt like it took him forever to reach out shaking fingers and take the frames. 

 

Draco's heart felt like it was breaking as he realised that Harry regretted the kiss. He closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to control the feeling of loss that threatened to overwhelm him. 

 

"I - I have to go," Harry whispered. "I have to go." He put his glasses on with still-shaking hands. 

 

Draco opened his eyes wide and his mouth to speak. "Harry," he managed, but then didn't know what else to say. He couldn't say he was sorry. And it was obvious now that declaring his feelings for Harry would only make it worse. 

 

Harry scrambled clumsily to his feet, trembling almost violently. 

 

"Please," Draco whispered, hand falling into his lap as he looked up at Harry. 

 

"I have to go," Harry whispered again, walking backwards. "I - I'll -" He took another step, before turning and leaving the room completely, unable to look back. He didn't even bother getting his jacket or scarf, practically running from the house. 

 

Draco stared after him. He hadn't cried since the bathroom incident in sixth year but he felt his body tremble and his chest hurt. He fell back on the floor with his eyes closed, curling in on himself and shaking. 

 

Harry flung the door of the Manor open, legs flying as he began to walk quickly and unsteadily. His head was spinning; he was confused, he was terrified, and he had no idea what to do about it. He walked until he remembered that he could Apparate and then spun on the spot, Disapparating with a very loud and unstable crack.


	9. Chapter 9: To Waste His Whole Heart

Harry didn't go to the Weasleys', but rather a little way from Grimmauld Place, out of sight of the Muggles. He walked the rest of the way there, watching the Fidelius Charm-protected house seem to pop into existence.

 

He entered and stayed there - for hours. He just sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea from Kreacher that had long gone cold clutched in his hands as he stared into it. It wasn't until the sun had set that he, to his slight horror, felt his eyes water, and it wasn't until the stars were bright in the sky that he actually considered going back to The Burrow.

 

He simply stood there in the backyard. The cold air seemed to press in on him, though it was somehow still more inviting than the warm glow coming from the Burrow’s windows.

 

He almost Disapparated again. Perhaps he could just stay the night at number twelve, but then someone’s voice rang across the yard to his ears.

 

“What’re you bloody doing? Aren’t you freezing your bollocks off out there?”

 

It was Ron, and he was holding the kitchen door open, peering at Harry from where he stood.

 

Harry thought he was exaggerating the cold. It still seemed better than facing Ron, and the others, and … Ginny. But Ron had seen him now, hadn’t he? What was he supposed to do? He shrugged, walking toward the open kitchen door.

 

Ron stood back to let him in. Harry would have reached to pull off his jacket, but he’d left his jacket behind.

 

“Merlin,” said Ron, shutting the door with a sharp snap. “Are you off your rocker? You haven’t even got a cloak or anything. And where _were_ you all day?”

 

“It’s not _that_ cold out,” Harry muttered, ignoring the second question.

 

Ron snorted, and though Harry was turned away, he knew Ron shook his head.

 

“Mum made some really great Yorksh –” Ron stopped off suddenly. He’d walked around and was now facing Harry. “Harry?” His voice held concern and Harry’s stomach squirmed, much like it had been doing since he’d left the Manor.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You okay?”

 

There was a short pause that Harry cursed. “Yeah.” His voice caught only slightly, as if it had stumbled over the word.

 

Ron continued to frown at him. Merlin, what _did_ he look like? Well, he did know that he felt sick.

 

“Do you want to sit down?”

 

Ron had to be exaggerating, like he had done with the weather. Harry didn’t look like he needed to "sit down" because of bloody _Malfoy_ , though the chairs at the wooden table weren’t looking so bad. “Yeah, I guess,” he heard himself say. Was his voice shaky?

 

Ron actually helped him into the chair. Harry wanted to tell him not to, only his legs suddenly felt as shaky as his voice. Because he’d kissed Draco Malfoy, hadn’t he? _He’d_ done it. His stomach churned again with the thought of it.

 

“Where the hell were you?” Ron asked, sitting and staring. He sounded serious now.

 

“Nowhere,” Harry answered. “Just at number twelve.” Fuck, his voice really needed to stop shaking.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Why do you think something happened?” No pause that time.

 

Ron didn’t even give that an answer, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion.

 

Harry sighed. Goddamn, that was shaky too. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

 

Soft footsteps sounded then, as someone else entered the kitchen. Harry knew the footsteps. _I think I’m_ actually _going to sick up_ , he thought.

 

“It’s about time you came back,” said Ginny. “I was starting to worry.”

 

He didn’t look over, which was probably very stupid, because what could be more suspicious?

 

“Harry?” She sounded like her brother.

 

He sighed again, thought about turning his head, and then realised that he really couldn’t look at her. “Yeah?”

 

“What’s the matter?” That was said a little softer than Ron would've said it.

 

“Nothing. Mm' just tired. I think I’ll go to bed.” Yes. That sounded good. Better than sitting there anyway. With Ginny. At whom he couldn't look, which would be, no doubt, odd to her.

 

He got to his feet, pleased to find that he was maybe a little less shaky now that he was going to get away. He shuffled across the room, expecting to be stopped, especially by Ginny, but was only stared at. Maybe they thought he was having some sort of emotional breakdown. He was Harry sodding Potter after all, torn war hero and all that shit. No matter what the reason for them not stopping him, he was grateful.

 

He made his way up the stairs, entered into Ron's violently orange room, and crossed to the bed that had been smashed into the small amount of available space. He kicked off his shoes, but didn't remove the rest of his clothes. His hands rested on his stomach as he lie on his back and stared up at the sloped ceiling.

 

_Sleep,_ he thought. That was what he really wanted to do, because perhaps that would mean he could _stop_ thinking. It was no use. The scene played before his eyes yet again. He'd leaned down and he'd kissed Draco. He'd snogged him for a good minute and a half, tongue and all.

 

He couldn't work out _why_ he'd done it. He wasn't a bloody, flaming poofter. No. He wasn't. He had a girlfriend. A nice, hot girlfriend with a pretty arse and gorgeous tits. But then why did a little voice in the back of his mind inform him that Draco owned quite a pretty arse as well? Why did that little voice also inform him that he'd been sort of thinking that for a while before the kiss?

 

He groaned quietly. Why had he continued going over to the Manor? Shouldn't he have stopped immediately after he'd started to - possibly - think that he'd been developing a .... A what? A crush? Merlin, that was embarrassing to even _think_. He had a crush on Draco Malfoy?

 

No. No, he did not.

 

In fact, he couldn't go over to the Manor again. He wouldn't. That would be risking _everything_. If Ginny were to find out that he had kissed Draco - that _he_ had done it - God, that would be just .... She couldn't find out. So then had he cheated? Oh, Merlin. No. No he had not cheated on Ginny with Draco. But he still couldn't tell her, because then she would think that he ... liked other blokes or something. And what if Ron found out?

 

He closed his eyes, feeling shame redden his face and guilt tug at his gut. What about Draco in all of this? He probably would have never kissed Harry. Harry had kissed him. And the _look_ on Draco's face when he had left him. Merlin, what was this ache in his heart? Why was he feeling it?

 

Right then, Ron entered into the room. Harry immediately closed his eyes, able to assume a better sleeping position in the dark by flipping onto his side, facing away from Ron.

 

“Harry?” Ron asked quietly. He still sounded concerned.

 

Harry didn’t answer.

 

Ron even went so far as to walk over to Harry’s bed and peer down at him. Harry could feel it. But after a moment, Ron released a huffy sigh and moved over to his own bed.

 

Harry sighed too, but did so much more quietly. He knew he couldn't go over to the Manor again. He couldn't see Draco.

 

He felt another ache.

 

***

 

When Harry awoke the next morning, his head hurt and he felt completely lousy. He could faintly smell breakfast cooking, which meant that Mrs Weasley had been awake for a bit. He wondered if Ron and Ginny had told her he was acting strangely or anything. Ron wasn't in his bed.

 

Harry remained in bed for a bit longer himself, staring out the window and trying to think about the colours outside rather than what his brain was really trying to make him think about.

 

He sighed, pushing himself up before getting to his feet. He felt stiff, and stretching didn't really help. He was also still wearing his clothes from the previous day. He got some new clothes out and changed into them. No need to let everyone think he had more of a problem than he actually did. Because he didn't have any problem he couldn't get rid of. He'd already got rid of it. He just wouldn't see Draco anymore. There was that ache again, but he ignored it.

 

He went downstairs, entering into the kitchen. Ron, Ginny, and Mr Weasley were sitting at the table while Mrs Weasley stood at the cooker. "Oh, good morning, Harry," she said, her voice almost overly cheerful. She'd been notified then.

 

"Morning," Harry said, suddenly wishing he hadn't come down. But he crossed to the table and sat down in his usual spot. Next to Ginny. And then he wished even more that he hadn't come down. He could feel her eyes on him, but he couldn't seem to make himself turn his head to meet her gaze.

 

"Sleep well?" Mr Weasley asked in a tone similar to his wife's. Mrs Weasley set a plate of sausages and eggs down in front of Harry.

 

"Yeah, slept okay," Harry answered. He wished he could make himself sound a little louder, but he felt like if he did that, he would sound _too_ loud.

 

"Good."

 

Harry nodded, picking up his fork and taking a small bite. He didn't feel terribly hungry.

 

And then Ginny reached and played gently with the short hair at the back of his neck. Harry tried not to flush as, uncontrollably, the thought of Draco's hand on the back of his head, in his hair, cropped up in his mind. He casually continued to eat.

 

Mrs Weasley set the rest of the food down at the table and then took a seat herself. They all sat there, eating quietly while Ginny still played with Harry's hair.

 

"So, you okay then?" Ron asked.

 

Harry looked up in just enough time to see Mrs Weasley giving Ron a stern look.

 

"I - There isn't - Nothing's wrong," Harry said.

 

"Well, of course not, dear," said Mrs Weasley, reaching to pat his hand, which, of course, told him that she did think something was wrong.

 

He only sighed and tried to ignore his squirming stomach as Ginny gently kissed his cheek and rubbed his back.

 

***

 

For the most part, the Weasleys pretty much left Harry alone for the rest of the day. They thought he was just having some problems with grief. He supposed, to them, that would seem the most obvious reason for his withdrawal. It made him feel more guilty that the actual reason for it was ....

 

When he went to bed that night, he realised that he hadn't kissed Ginny once, and when he fell asleep, it was to insuppressible thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

 

***

 

The next few days were almost exactly the same, only Harry could tell that Ron was getting slightly frustrated with him for not telling him what was up, even though he knew Ron probably assumed it was grief. And Ginny was starting to seem hurt when all she had done in a few days was kiss Harry's cheek and had received a few pecks on the lips. She didn't say anything about it, but he could tell, and it made him feel even more guilty because she was trying her best to make him feel better - to give him his space, even though she was confused with the timing.

 

What was worse was that even after three whole days, the ache of hurting Draco, of being ... without him ... wasn't going away. It was intensifying. Harry had dreamt of him now.

 

He was sitting out in the backyard, thinking of Draco right then, and thinking - reluctantly - of what might have happened if he hadn't run.

 

The sound of crunching leaves announced someone else's presence, and that someone sat down at the picnic table with him. Then the pleasant flowery smell told him who it was.

 

"Hi," said Ginny quietly, but with a smile in her voice.

 

At least Harry could look at her now, so he did. "Hi," he echoed.

 

"What are you doing out here?"

 

"Just thinking." Well, it wasn't a lie.

 

Ginny hummed, nodding, and a few moments of silence passed between them. "About ... Remus, Tonks and ... Fred and them?" she finally asked.

 

Harry winced and looked away, keeping his silence.

 

"I do understand, Harry," she said. "You know I do. We all do."

 

_Oh, no you don't,_ Harry thought.

 

She moved closer on the bench. "I know it's been a little while now. Not nearly enough time for all of it to heal. It probably never will completely. I get like this some days, when it feels like he should just _be_ here with us, I -" Her voice broke and she stopped talking.

 

Harry turned to her then and slipped an arm about her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt so guilty in his life.

 

It was obvious that she took comfort in his arms. And she should have, shouldn't she? He was her boyfriend, was he not?

 

They sat out in the breezy autumn cold together. Harry stared at the fallen leaves blowing and tumbling over the ground. He thought it was stupid to think of, but he pretty much felt like those damned leaves right then.

 

Though Ginny had almost cried, no tears had actually come and she finally shifted a little when it seemed she had got control of herself. She sighed. "I wish thinking of him didn't hurt so much," she said quietly.

 

Harry frowned, rubbing his hand over her arm. "Me too," he agreed, but he didn't know if he was talking about Fred.

 

***

 

That night, while Ron was in the shower, Harry started thinking of Draco while lying in bed. First he had only been wondering if he himself really did like blokes. _Well, obviously,_ said that voice in his head. He scoffed at it, but the longer he lie there thinking - thinking of how Draco's body had felt, hard and straight underneath him, how his lips had felt, how his hands had felt, how his voice had sounded, Harry noticed that he was getting ... _aroused_. He gasped quietly, half-surprised, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. He was a little surprised that the thoughts had taken so long to spring this reaction. He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to, but he reached down and touched his cock. Oh, it felt good after almost a week of simple, minute long wanks in the shower. He tried to think of Ginny, but when he came, it was Draco's mouth he imagined around his prick.

 

***

 

He kissed Ginny the next day, on the lips, properly. He was reminded of the fact that her lips were slightly softer than Draco's were.

 

But.

 

She didn't kiss with an edge of power that Draco had seemed to kiss with, that slight desperation, that incredible _want_. Her tongue didn't slide perfectly against his own. Her lips didn't part for him in a way to drive him mad. She didn't make that little oddly masculine mewling sound that Draco had.

 

Fuck.

 

When had Draco become the perfect kisser in his mind? Maybe he was completely losing it.

 

***

 

The day after that, he and Ginny were talking in her bedroom, and then suddenly they were kissing. He pushed her down onto the bed. He'd started it. He wanted it.

 

Her hair fanned out over the sheets as he pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Oh, she was gorgeous. _Yes_ , he thought, ignoring the ache again.

 

He entered her and she was _so_ soft. So perfectly beautiful. He kissed her gently and rocked above her.

 

"Harry," she moaned breathlessly, quietly.

 

He leaned down, moving closer until their bodies were pressed together.

 

"Harry," she moaned again.

 

He sighed.

 

"Oh, fuck, yes, Harry. Fuck me."

 

His eyes snapped open. That had certainly not come from Ginny's mouth. That had sounded like .... Had that been in his head?

 

His breathing had sped up a little and he'd stilled. Ginny arched up against him and only then did he resume the pace.

 

When he closed his eyes again, Draco was there under him, instead of his girlfriend. His grey eyes were dark slits under heavy lids, his pale skin glowing, his lips slightly parted as he released short pants. Draco mewed and Harry _groaned_ , thrusting harder.

 

When Harry came, with Ginny, on Ginny, in Ginny's bed, he'd come for Draco Malfoy. He'd never come so hard in his life.

 

***

 

He actually cried that night.

 

***

 

He was really starting to get worried. What the hell was wrong with him? It had been a kiss that he'd shared with Draco, a bloody _kiss_. They hadn't declared their love for one another; he _didn't_ love Draco, not in that way, but he couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't stop feeling the ghost of Draco's lips on his own, his hand on his back, couldn't stop hearing that _sound_ from Draco's throat.

 

He _fucked_ Ginny. He fucked her hard, trying to wash Draco out of himself, trying to hold back the panic he felt when he ached for him at night, when he came for him.

 

It didn't work.

 

No matter how hard he pumped his hips, no matter how loud he cried Ginny's name, no matter how much he slipped fingers through her long red, flowery-smelling hair, Draco would still find a way to look up at him with those nearly silver eyes, find a way to run those long fingers over his skin, whisper to him in his deep voice.

 

Harry didn't know what to do. _It had been a kiss._

 

***

 

Two weeks had passed. Two weeks of near torture. Draco hadn't left his mind for hardly a single second. Harry dreamt of him more. He tossed off thinking of only Draco, he fucked Ginny thinking of only Draco, he did almost everything thinking of only Draco.

 

Maybe he was mad.

 

But he couldn't take it. If he wasn't mad yet - which he doubted - he was certainly going to be mad soon. He was trying to lie to himself and he knew it. Everything he was doing wasn't fair to Ginny, and he definitely couldn't _keep_ doing it.

 

He didn't know what going to the Manor would accomplish, but he couldn't stand staying away any longer. Maybe two weeks was not a very long time, but it felt like it had been. He had to know if clearing things up with Draco would make everything go away. And there was also a niggling feeling of worry he felt when he thought of Draco. That, however, was overridden with an overwhelming, almost desperate need to see the other man.

 

He dressed warmly, using a cloak instead of a jacket, and left the Burrow. He gave the excuse that he was going to check on Kreacher and, though he was terrified, confused, and aching for something horrible that he didn't quite understand but wanted. Badly. With his heartbeat thumping in his throat, he stood on the Malfoys' doorstep, raised his fist, and knocked.


	10. Chapter 10: Days of Silence

As soon as Harry's hand had fallen back down to his side, Rusty stood in front of him and stared with his large, old eyes.

 

"Is Draco here?" Harry asked quietly. He couldn't even look the damn house-elf in the eye.

 

Rusty didn't answer him and instead Disapparated, leaving Harry outside without a word.

 

Harry sighed, wondering if anyone were going to let him in at all. He wouldn't blame Draco for not wanting to talk to him. He wouldn't want to talk to himself.

 

Just as he was thinking he should just leave, the door opened and Draco's mother stood there, such a cold, stony look upon her face that Harry nearly took a step back.

 

They stared at each other for a moment, his eyes slightly wide and her eyes narrowed into slits. Harry swallowed.

 

"Mr Potter," she said unpleasantly. "What brings you here on this fine November afternoon?"

 

Harry swallowed again. "Well, I - I just wanted to possibly speak with Draco," he managed to say.

 

"Yes, I'm sure," she said. She knew. She had to know.

 

Harry flushed.

 

"You see, though," she continued acidly, "Draco is currently in his bedroom, quite distraught. Might you know why that is?"

 

"I -" Harry mouthed. No sound left his lips.

 

"He won't comb his hair, he won't eat, and I think he's in the same clothes he wore two days ago. Mr Potter, this makes me _very_ unhappy. Please, do you know why Draco might have taken this sudden turn?"

 

"I -" Harry mouthed again.

 

"Yes," said Narcissa, "that is what I thought. Good day." She stepped back lightly and slammed the door in his face.

 

Harry stared at the place where she had just been standing, speechless. What was he to do now? Did he leave? Could he leave, knowing Draco was in that state? His heart ached so terribly that he nearly fell to his knees. He couldn't leave. He could not.

 

His raised his arm again, shakily, and knocked once more.

 

Rusty did not come this time. Narcissa flung the door back open, looking furious. "I don't know about where you come from," she hissed, her face very white with anger, "but here, that means go _away_."

 

"Please," Harry begged. "Please, Mrs Malfoy. Can I just speak to Draco? I only want to speak to him."

 

She glared heavily. "I said to go away, Potter," she said. "You've already done enough."

 

Harry's heart began picking up speed. Was she really not going to let him in? "Please," he begged again. "Five minutes. That's it, I swear."

 

"I cannot believe your audacity," she said to him. "Potter, remove yourself from our property or I will do it myself."

 

"Mother," came Draco's voice from behind her. He stood at the base of the staircase, holding on to the banister for support.

 

Narcissa's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Then she gave Harry a look of utmost fury, worse even than the others. "Draco," she said, turning to him. "I can take care of this."

 

"Let him in," Draco said. He tried to sound commanding but it still came out as a kind of weak plea.

 

She faltered, looking confused. "What ...?" she questioned, her brows low.

 

Harry's heart sped up even more at the sight of Draco. He looked as terrible as Narcissa had said, and the guilt was tremendous.

 

"Please, Mother," Draco insisted, wincing.

 

She arranged her face, taking a deep breath through her nose as she turned back to Harry. "Apparently," she said to him, her voice carefully measured, "my son wishes to allow you into our home. I cannot say why. Consider yourself _highly_ fortunate."

 

Harry nodded, looking away from her. He knew she was right.

 

Draco hadn't moved from the base of the stairs, not wanting to let Potter or his mother know how weak he was in that moment. He tried to look casual as he leaned on the banister.

 

Narcissa stepped back to let Harry inside, closing the door quite firmly behind him. She looked like the last thing she wanted to do was leave them alone, but she drew herself up and opened her mouth. "Draco," she addressed her son, "I will be in the study if you need me. Send Rusty." She shot one last very nasty look at Harry before she walked away, her heels clicking along the corridor.

 

Harry stood by the door, still in his cloak and staring at a point a little over Draco's shoulder. He didn't know what to say to him now that he was in the house.

 

Draco took in his appearance. Harry didn't look like he felt any better than Draco did. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was biting his lip again. Draco had always found that mannerism distracting and it nearly made him smile now. "You wanted to talk to me," he prompted.

 

"I - yeah," Harry said quietly, taking a few steps forward. "I - I won't blame you if you want me to leave."

 

"Did I say that? Because I was under the impression that I invited you in," Draco drawled.

 

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess." What felt like a very long moment of silence passed. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "For, well ... you know."

 

"No, I think you will have to explain exactly what it is you are apologising for," Draco replied, voice cold.

 

Harry flushed again. "Draco ...." He trailed off, looking away from him.

 

Draco's chest ached and he gripped the banister harder. "I want to understand just what it is that you regret," he insisted.

 

Harry still didn't look at him. "The whole thing," he said quietly. "Because if it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have left you there and we would still be ... friends, and you wouldn't look the way you do and ... I wouldn't feel this way." The last five words were whispered.

 

"You regret kissing me," Draco said flatly.

 

Harry looked up and met his eyes. "You don't?" he asked.

 

"No," Draco whispered.

 

Harry closed his eyes then, taking a very deep breath. This wasn't going the way it was supposed to. "I can't want to kiss you," he said, voice pained.

 

"Do you?" Draco asked, head cocked and his heart speeding up.

 

Harry once again took a long moment to answer. "I can't stop thinking about it," he admitted. "It's all I've been thinking of since I left here."

 

Draco's eyes widened. This changed things. "About doing it again?" he asked softly.

 

"About you," Harry answered. "I can't stop thinking about you. Even when I'm -" He paused abruptly, not sure if he should finish or not, but then he continued, "Even when I'm with Ginny."

 

Draco's heart was beating so fast, and it sounded so loud to him that he was surprised he could still hear Harry. "What ... kind of thoughts about me?" he asked.

 

"God, Draco, what do you think?" Harry replied in exasperation, unable to help that his voice was a little sharp. It still made him feel so incredibly guilty.

 

"I ... I am not sure what to think," Draco admitted. "You kissed me. And I kissed back. It was ... bloody amazing. Then you ran ...." He faltered. Taking a deep breath, he tried to continue. "And then you didn't visit or even write for weeks. I assumed it meant you were angry."

 

"I was," Harry admitted, flushing when Draco said it had been amazing. "I was furious with myself."

 

"And now?" Draco asked.

 

"And now ..." Harry repeated, "and now I still am, but it was worse, not seeing you. I couldn't stand it anymore."

 

Draco gave up trying to stand and allowed himself to slip down, holding the railing, until he was seated on the bottom step. He looked up at Harry. "I missed you," he whispered.

 

Harry winced and went to him then, not completely sure what he was doing but knowing he had to do _something_. He sat next to Draco on the step and wrapped an arm about his shoulders. "I missed you, too," he whispered back.

 

Draco trembled when Harry wrapped his arm around him. He felt like he was barely held together and that if he let go, he would shatter. He tensed but then leaned against Harry.

 

Harry frowned as he held Draco firmly against him and brought a hand up to lightly stroke his hair. He didn't know if he was doing it correctly but it felt right. "I'm sorry," he said again.

 

Draco pressed his face into Harry's shoulder with a sigh, relaxing as the man petted him. He was afraid to speak, to move, lest Harry run again.

 

As the two of them sat there, for who knew how long, Harry felt good - well, slightly anyway. He didn't like that Draco was hurting and he didn't like that he was the cause of it, but he did like the feel of Draco's body so close. He liked the feel of his hair, as unkempt as it was, against his fingers. He liked the sound of his breathing and he liked his warmth. He couldn't help it, he just did, and he knew that if he and Draco were to kiss again, he would like that too.

 

Draco felt warm and content in Harry's embrace. He allowed himself the luxury of inhaling his scent and the little shiver that accompanied doing so. He put an arm around Harry's back, just resting against him. He was, unfortunately, aware that he hadn't bathed in several days. In all his fantasies, this was not how he had imagined Harry holding him.

 

Harry sighed quietly. "I'll stay here as long as you like," he promised. "You can get cleaned up if you want and we can eat. I won't leave you again."

 

Draco blinked and looked up in surprise at Harry. "I ... I would like a bath, yes," he said, unable to think of what the last sentence could mean.

 

Harry nodded. "I'll wait for you," he offered. "I'll just read a book or something."

 

Draco didn't want to admit that he had barely made it down the stairs and there was little chance that he could make it back up again. He sighed. "I should call Rusty to help me."

 

"For what?" Harry asked, leaning his head back a bit to look at Draco's face.

 

"The bath," Draco said, flushing slightly.

 

"You need help?" Harry asked, frowning.

 

Draco grimaced. This was not romantic. He didn't like being seen as weak by anyone, but especially Harry. "I can't get up the stairs."

 

"Merlin, Draco," Harry said quietly, still frowning. "How did you get down them?"

 

Draco blushed and rolled his eyes. _Will power_ , he thought. "I managed," he said.

 

"Well, I can - I mean, I'll help you," Harry told him, holding Draco firmly with his arm as he began trying to help him get up. God, could the guilt get any worse?

 

Draco sighed but allowed Harry to help him stand. "Can you Apparate us to the top of the stairs?" Draco asked.

 

"Can you handle that?" Harry asked, looking at Draco doubtfully.

 

"Better than you dragging me up there," he answered with a grimace.

 

"Well, I could - If you want - I could carry you." Harry flushed slightly as he said it. "I could just lighten you with my wand. I just don't, well I don't want you to get splinched on top of everything else."

 

"You won't splinch me," Draco said. "I trust you."

 

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said. He was already holding tightly to Draco's arm. "Are you ready?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Draco whispered.

 

Harry nodded again, grasping Draco a little tighter before Disapparating with him and appearing at the top of the staircase.

 

Draco came very close to passing out, but clung tightly to Harry's arm.

 

Harry held Draco with both hands. "Have you eaten _anything_ since the last time I saw you?" he demanded.

 

"That was two weeks ago," Draco complained. "I would be dead if I hadn't eaten." He gestured down the hall. "That way."

 

Harry hefted most of Draco's weight as he began to walk with him to the bathroom. "You can't have eaten a lot," he retorted "And I know the way."

 

"I never eat a lot," Draco quipped.

 

Harry sighed. "You're impossible," he said, opening the door.

 

Draco smirked. "Yes," he agreed. They entered into the bedroom and Draco tried to stand on his own then. "You want to wait here while I bathe?" he asked.

 

Harry nodded. "Have you got a book lying around or something? I'll just read until you're finished," he said again. He flushed lightly, knowing without really knowing that Draco would let him in the bathroom with him if he wanted to go.

 

Draco nodded with a smirk and gestured to a bookcase on one wall. "Anything you want to read," he said, and then carefully made his way into the bathroom.

 

Harry watched him go, prepared to leap forward and catch him if he fell or something, but then turned to the bookcase when Draco was gone. A lot of the books were on potions and Harry avoided those, but he found a few on Quidditch and took them with him when he sat on Draco's bed.

 

He didn't know exactly what they would do once Draco was out of the bath, but he'd made up his mind now to stay.


	11. Chapter 11: Who Would Have Thought?

Draco called for Rusty and had the house-elf draw him a bath. He managed to get days of grime and sweat washed away and even got his hair shining again. Finally, clean, dry and feeling more normal, he put on his dressing gown and re-entered his bedroom.

 

Harry had mostly sat and thought rather than read, and he was only a few pages in when Draco came back. He stared at him for a moment, at the dressing gown, and then flushed. "I'll just let you get dressed," he said, making to stand up from the bed.

 

Draco wanted him to stay, but didn't know what Harry wanted. What did it mean that he was back? Draco shrugged, letting the other man decide.

 

Harry got to his feet and left the room, going to wait outside the door for Draco.

 

Draco quickly pulled clothes from his wardrobe and put them on, having to hold on to the bedposts not to fall over, but managing. "I'm ready," he called.

 

Harry peeked around the corner before he came back in. He walked over to Draco and stood staring at him. "Do you - do you want to eat or something now?" he asked.

 

"I suppose I should," Draco answered, one hand still holding the bedpost. "Do you want to eat here or with Mother?" His lips quirked after the question.

 

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "Erm, I think it would be best for all involved if I stay away from her for a bit."

 

Draco chuckled and gestured to the sofa. "We can sit here if you like," he suggested.

 

Harry nodded, taking a seat on the sofa indicated. He still felt sort of nervous, and he wasn't sure why he'd told Draco some of the things he'd said downstairs. He couldn't say those things. He had a girlfriend, but he'd said them, and meant them. He just didn't know what to do about it now.

 

Draco called Rusty again and told him they would eat in his room. The house-elf frowned but nodded. "And, yes, tell Mother I am fine and that Mr Potter and I just need time to talk."

 

The elf looked relieved then and it became clear he had orders from Narcissa to tell her what was going on.

 

Harry sighed when the elf had gone. He picked at his fingernails in his lap before he looked at Draco, unsure of what to say.

 

Draco sat back, one arm along the back of the sofa and the other on his knee. "What now?" he asked.

 

"I don't know," Harry admitted truthfully.

 

"You are the one who came back," Draco pointed out. "You said you were thinking of me ...." Rusty appeared then with a tray of food and set it on the coffee table in front of them before disappearing again.

 

Harry was silent for a few very long moments. "I was," he said finally, quietly. "I couldn't do anything but think of you." Merlin, and there was that same confession again. It just seemed such a huge thing to him, that he had really been unable to put Draco out of his mind for two whole weeks.

 

Draco sipped at some soup and regarded Harry. "How and what were you thinking about me?" he asked with a small smile.

 

Harry sighed. "You really want to know, don't you?" he said, feeling slightly awkward again.

 

"Yes," Draco whispered, setting the food down and turning to face him fully. "I really need to know."

 

"Well I - I -" Harry began, picking more furiously at his fingernails. "I thought of kissing you again, obviously," he said, not meeting Draco's eyes. "And I thought of, well, I thought of you .... Ugh, Merlin, Draco, this is embarrassing."

 

Draco actually smiled then. "Embarrassing to have liked kissing me? To want to do it again?"

 

"It's embarrassing to talk about it," Harry answered, blush brightening.

 

Draco reached a shaky hand out to gently cup Harry's chin and turn his face up to look at him. He looked into those emerald eyes and felt the same flutter inside him he always did. "If I kiss you now, will you run away?" he asked.

 

Harry swallowed. His mind immediately flashed to Ginny, Ginny's smiling face, what she would look like if she found out about this, but he was looking at Draco, and Draco's hand was warm on his skin, and Harry's heart was picking up speed. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. But even when he had left the Burrow to come to the Manor - truly - he had known what he was coming for. He shook his head no.

 

Draco trembled, but leaned forward, letting his lips barely graze Harry's.

 

And even that was ... _perfection_. Harry gently kissed Draco back, warmth spreading through every inch of him as he did, drowning out other thoughts.

 

Draco tilted his head, increasing the contact and opening his mouth slightly. He still held Harry's chin, cupping it now.

 

Harry moved closer to Draco on the sofa, one hand moving to lightly rest on the small of his back.

 

Draco slid his tongue forward, gently caressing the edge of Harry's lips.

 

Harry opened his mouth, allowing Draco access. He moved his free hand to Draco's face, sliding it along his jaw as he had done before.

 

Draco felt every point of contact as a tingling that spread through his body. He gasped, his tongue exploring the other man's mouth.

 

Harry let out an unintentional moan. It felt so bloody good. He moved even closer, at the same time pulling Draco against him.

 

That _moan_. Draco would have done anything to hear that and it made him shudder with pleasure.

 

Harry entwined his tongue with Draco's, twisting and licking as they kissed. It was better than he had imagined for those two weeks and better than the first.

 

Draco's hand on the back of the sofa slid around Harry's shoulders, holding him as he lost himself in the kiss.

 

Harry opened his mouth even wider, unable to get enough of Draco. His stomach swooped with the feeling of Draco's arm around him and he held him tightly in return, moaning quietly again.

 

Draco was sure that no other kiss he had experienced had ever been so good. It might have been a long time, but he would have remembered. He cradled the man's face and kissed him with everything he had.

 

Harry kissed back just as feverishly. He kissed Draco until his heart wasn't the only thing throbbing with blood. He could feel his arousal climbing and pulled back a bit, his glasses crooked. "Maybe we should - maybe we should slow down," he said between panting breaths, his voice husky without his being able to help it.

 

Draco didn't want to stop, slow down, or do anything else, but he paused, just holding Harry, fingers caressing his cheek as their foreheads rested together.

 

Harry pressed another little kiss to Draco's lips, just a little tiny one, and then one more before he pulled back completely, but he didn't release Draco. "I don't," he said, still panting slightly, "I don't want to -" But he didn't know what to say. He wanted to go back to kissing Draco - Merlin, he did, but he didn't want to go too fast. He didn't want to lose control and make things so ... heavy. Though they were quite heavy already.

 

"I do," Draco whispered with a small smile.

 

Harry bit his lip. "I know, I just - I just don't want to - rush," he explained.

 

Draco licked at the place where Harry was biting his lip. He had always wanted to do that.

 

Harry couldn't resist a little smile. "Perhaps you should eat," he said.

 

Draco blushed but sat back a bit, not yet wanting to let go of Harry.

 

Harry brought his legs up to the sofa, folding them under himself. He didn't feel particularly hungry, too full of butterflies for that, but he reached for a roll to encourage Draco.

 

Draco smirked and arched an eyebrow. "If I eat, will you kiss me again?" he asked.

 

Harry smiled again. "Yeah," he said quietly. "But you have to eat good first, not like a bird. As good as you can, anyway."

 

Draco reluctantly released Harry, turned, and picked up the soup. He ate it carefully, licking his lips and watching Harry as he did.

 

Harry stared back. "Well," he said quietly after a minute, "I fancy you."

 

"Good," Draco replied with amusement as he took another spoonful of soup.

 

Harry let out an amused breath, picking at the roll in his hands. "I take it you fancy me, too?" he inquired with a bit of a dry smile.

 

Draco actually ate much faster than normal, managing the bowl of soup and some bread. He set the empty bowl aside and then wiped his mouth with the cloth. "Yes, I do," he said. "You couldn't tell?"

 

"Not really until, well, until I kissed you before," Harry answered. "I guess I sort of thought a few times before that, but I wasn't - I wasn't sure."

 

"Yes, well, I didn't want you to know," Draco said softly.

 

"Mm," Harry acknowledged quietly with a little nod. He knew what he had promised after Draco finished eating, but he wasn't sure how to get back to it.

 

Draco sat back and smiled at him. "Do I get my reward now?"

 

"I'd hardly call it a reward," Harry said, his lips quirking up on one side. He moved closer to Draco, heart picking up again.

 

Draco waited, wanting Harry to initiate this time.

 

Harry closed the distance between them, sitting on his knees beside Draco. He began with another little kiss, but then pulled back to take his glasses off. He quickly moved to place them on the table, but then came back to Draco, letting his eyes fall shut as their lips met again.

 

Draco relaxed, opening his mouth to the other man. He brought his arm around his waist, hand on the small of his back.

 

Harry smiled against Draco's lips as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. "You taste like soup," he whispered, moving a hand to the back of Draco's head.

 

Draco didn't reply, sighing instead as he felt Harry's fingers in his hair.

 

Harry breathed in the sigh, gripping Draco's hair gently as he began to kiss him again.

 

Draco kissed and sucked on Harry's lips, hands running over his back, feeling his body under the fabric of the shirt.

 

"Mmm," Harry let out quietly. It was the exact sound to sum up what he was feeling right then, slow, and warm, and perfect. He explored Draco as much as Draco explored him, hands roaming lightly, fingers clutching hair with the barest pressure, tongues running over lips and teeth. Such sweet perfection.

 

After so long, this was almost too good to be true. Draco found himself both aroused and relaxed, just letting himself enjoy it.

 

Harry broke the kiss from Draco's lips, kissing along his jaw and then down to his throat, pressed even closer to him now.

 

Draco arched his neck, giving Harry access and permission. He slid one hand up to run his fingers along the back of Harry's skull, combing through the thick, dark hair.

 

Harry could feel himself getting aroused again - not that it had gone away at all, but it was getting stronger. He could feel Draco's pulse against his lips and sucked there.

 

Draco was very aroused, gasping at the way Harry sucked on him. His fingers tightened in his hair.

 

Harry stopped abruptly, pulling away. He saw that he had left a mark on Draco's neck. "Sorry," he apologised breathlessly. "I got too - I'm getting too ... carried away."

 

"No, carry away as you like," Draco insisted, smiling dreamily.

 

Harry let out a quiet snort. "Maybe we should stop," he said. He kissed Draco gently. "You couldn't even walk up the stairs."

 

"I could just lie back while you have your way with me," Draco suggested hopefully.

 

Harry flushed at that. "Right," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I would rather not kill you."

 

"Well, we finally have got past that, haven’t we?" Draco teased, pulling gently on Harry's hair.

 

Harry smiled. "I think so," he said, kissing quickly below Draco's ear.

 

"I want more," Draco said with a smirk.

 

"Selfish, are we?" Harry commented, smirking a bit himself.

 

"Very," Draco agreed, "and greedy."

 

"And apparently completely unconcerned about your own well-being," said Harry.

 

"You make me feel much better," Draco assured him.

 

Harry smiled. "Good," he replied, tucking a lock of blond hair back behind Draco's ear, "but I'm not actually a cure for not eating and whatever else you did for two weeks."

 

"Not much actually," Draco admitted. "I will eat better, but you need to come see me every day until I am well."

 

"You can hold me to it," Harry promised with a grin.

 

***

 

Harry turned to Draco as he neared the front door, his cloak in his hands. "Um, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a slightly crooked smile. "If you'll still have me."

 

"Every day, you promised," Draco said, smiling.

 

"Every day," Harry agreed, taking a step up to Draco instead of toward the door. "I suppose a goodbye kiss is in order, if you like that sort of thing."

 

"Yes, I do," Draco answered, feeling himself tremble in anticipation.

 

Harry cupped Draco's face, closing the distance between them and kissing him gently again.

 

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, hands coming up to hold Harry again.

 

Harry smiled, kissing for several seconds before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said again in a whisper.

 

"I will be waiting," Draco said, having difficulty letting him go.

 

Harry kissed Draco quickly one last time. "It won't be long," he assured, slipping gently from his arms and throwing his cloak over his own shoulders.

 

Draco watched him go, standing in the doorway, despite the cold, until Harry had Apparated away. As he stood there, quiet footsteps sounded behind him - the unmistakable clicks of his mother's shoes. He sighed and closed the door, turning to face her.

 

Her eyes took in Draco's appearance, his clean clothes and body, and the telltale slightly pink lips. She raised an eyebrow. "He just left?" she asked, though the answer was rather obvious.

 

"Yes, but he will be back tomorrow," Draco said, leaning back against the door.

 

Narcissa raised both eyebrows then. "Will he?"

 

Draco sighed. "I believe he will," he answered.

 

She looked at him for a moment. "Come here, Draco," she requested.

 

Draco stepped forward to his mother, unsure of how she would handle his relationship with Potter, or any man for that matter.

 

She reached out and cupped his face, staring at him intently. "It is what you want?" she asked.

 

"He is," Draco said softly, looking her in the eyes.

 

"You have to know why it worries me," she went on quietly. "He is Harry Potter. People will not take kindly to his being romantically involved with another ... man. I don't want you to get hurt in that. And I don't want you to get hurt if he remains with that Weasley girl. You are a much better catch, but I can't read his mind. You are my world, Draco. I cannot bear to see you again as you've been for the past two weeks."

 

Draco felt guilty about that. "I will try to do better, Mother."

 

She gave him a sad smile. "If you are sure he is what you want," she gave a reluctant sigh, "then I won't speak a word against him. But be careful, Draco. I know I sound absolutely daft, but promise me that?"

 

"I am always careful," Draco said. "And I will try to take care of myself."

 

She nodded. "All right," she relented, kissing his cheek.

 

***

 

As soon as Harry was out into the evening air, before he even Apparated, the warm fuzzies left over from Draco's kisses and touches disappeared immediately. He was going back to the Burrow, back to all those people who thought him good and great and wonderful. He'd just cheated on Ginny - several times if each kiss counted. He'd just cheated on Ginny with another _man_. How would she react to that? She would be so upset with him. He knew she would be.

 

He winced as he spun on the spot, Disapparating to appear in the Weasleys' backyard. He trudged into the kitchen, glad when no one was there, and went to the sink to get himself some water. He filled a glass up and then tipped the liquid into his mouth, draining it in one gulp. He felt shaky and transparent, like everyone would be able to see right through him and know what he had been doing. He nearly choked right then when two arms snaked around his waist. He spun around quickly, finding the last person he wanted to see.

 

Ginny smiled up at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Merlin, Harry," she said. "You've been gone all bloody day. Did Kreacher blow something up?"

 

Harry laughed nervously. "No," he said. "I was actually just rearranging a few things before I move in. Didn't realise the time."

 

She sighed, still holding him. "Mum doesn't want you to leave here," she said. "And neither do I. Why have you got to move out?"

 

Harry sighed as well. "I can't stay here forever," he told her. "I think I'm starting to drive Ron barmy being in his room."

 

She rolled her eyes. "No, you're not," she argued. "You're his best mate."

 

"His best mate who's a slob," Harry said with a small smile. "That's what he says anyway. What, do you want me to be living here when I'm thirty?"

 

"Yes," Ginny answered promptly, "if I am."

 

Harry's stomach squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm moving to Grimmauld Place," he said. "And I'll still be over here all the time. You know that."

 

She sighed again, pressing her face into his chest and taking a big whiff of him, but then she stilled suddenly, taking an even deeper breath. "You smell different," she said, her brows lowering.

 

Harry's brows shot up. "Different?" he asked, stomach squirming again.

 

She took another sniff. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah like ... vanilla." One more sniff. "Yeah, you smell like vanilla."

 

"Vanilla?" Harry repeated, shifting out of Ginny's arms to put the glass in the sink.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Don't know why I would smell like that," Harry shrugged, but he knew exactly what the smell was from. "Oh, you know what?" he thought fast, turning back to her.

 

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Kreacher had this stuff. He was spraying it around the house. This cleaner stuff. I bet that's what it is."

 

She shrugged, apparently not suspicious of the answer. Not suspicious, period. She slipped her arms over his shoulders then. "You know, if you moved to number twelve we wouldn't get to do this ..." she pressed her leg between his two, "all the time."

 

Harry swallowed slightly. "Maybe that would make it better," he said, trying to waggle his eyebrows.

 

Ginny scoffed at him. "How so?" she questioned dubiously.

 

"The longer we go without it the more we'd want it," Harry replied simply. "Like food."

 

"Food?" Ginny arched a brow.

 

"Yeah," said Harry. "If you eat strawberry ice cream every day, it doesn't taste as good. It gets old. But if you haven't had it in a while, it's delicious."

 

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're really weird sometimes," she said, moving away from him with a final kiss.

 

Harry sighed, watching her leave the room with a frown on his face. "Yeah, I know," he said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12: Could Be Amazing

Harry clutched at Draco's shirt, running his tongue along the other man's. His body felt so perfect under his own, _he_ felt so perfect atop him. He moaned quietly into Draco's mouth, his other hand holding the back of his neck.

 

Draco was painfully aroused, as he had been every time Harry had come to visit that week. He moaned again, arching up so that his erection pressed against Harry's leg.

 

Harry gasped, pulling his mouth away to stare down at Draco. His own erection was straining in his jeans uncomfortably. "Let's ... maybe we should ... stop for a bit," he panted.

 

"No," Draco disagreed, "maybe we should move forward."

 

"But you're - it's only been a few days," Harry replied. "You could still be too weak."

 

Draco reached up and carded Harry's hair back from his face, smiling at him. "It has been nearly a week. I have eaten and taken Revitalising Potions," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage.

 

"But I don't - I mean - I-" Harry spluttered, flushing brighter than he already was from snogging.

 

Draco frowned, eyes narrowed. "This isn't about my health, is it?" he insisted.

 

Harry bit his lip, looking away and flushing brighter still.

 

Draco pushed Harry off of him and sat up, turning away.

 

Harry frowned, his eyebrows low over his eyes. "Draco ..." he said, reaching to slide a hand over his back.

 

Draco tried to hide the hurt and frustration, schooling his features to neutral before he looked back over his shoulder. "What?"

 

"I'm just - I'm just a little ... nervous," Harry admitted quietly. "I don't ... I'm not sure how to ... well, what to do and ...." He sighed.

 

Draco smiled softly, turning back to face him. "I can show you."

 

Harry frowned. "I don't know," he said with uncertainty, biting his lip again, even though his body seemed to know exactly what it wanted. It was his brain that was the problem. 

 

Draco frowned, too. He could think of several reasons for Harry's reluctance, but most of them he wasn't willing to deal with. "What do you want, Harry?" he asked.

 

Harry looked at Draco with eyes that darted away again. He let out a breath that was almost a sigh. "I do want .... But ... I mean, this isn't exactly something I've ever done before - not only that you're a bloke. There's also ...." The fact that he'd never seen himself as the cheating type. He said it all to his knees. 

 

Draco did not want to think about Ginny Weasley. He didn't like thinking about her. But he wanted Harry more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He reached for him again, sliding his hands into the hair at the back of Harry's head, fingers caressing his scalp. "I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with," he said softly. "But I do want you."

 

Harry's entire body reacted to the touch; his eyelids even fluttered a bit, and he swallowed. Oh, he knew Draco could make him feel _very_ comfortable, but the mental block just wouldn't seem to go away. "I - I want you, too," he whispered, and took a moment to look Draco's body up and down. "Very much." His voice went deeper.

 

"Let me _show_ you how I feel about you, Harry," Draco whispered seductively, leaning in so close their breath mingled. "Let me taste you." 

 

Harry couldn't hold in his quiet groan, and his cock was throbbing with heat. He swallowed again. "Oh, God," he whispered. That mental block was leaving him with every passing second. 

 

Draco felt Harry tremble under his hand and his own pulse was beating fast, his cock throbbing with it. He used the tip of his tongue to gently trace Harry's lips, imagining what it would be like to tongue other parts as well. 

 

Harry's breathing sped up, and his eyes slid closed; whatever Draco was wanting to do to him was sounding better and better. His cock twitched as if it were begging and pleading for him to just let it happen. 

 

Draco dipped his tongue into Harry's partially open mouth and slid his other hand over the man's thigh until he softly cupped his arousal.

 

Harry gasped, opening his eyes halfway. They had, of course, touched each other while snogging before, but never so deliberately, and Harry was very unprepared for how good it felt. He pressed his crotch forward - God, anything to get more of that. Why again had he been objecting? He couldn't seem to remember. 

 

Draco stroked Harry through his trousers, running his thumb down the shaft. He kissed and licked Harry's lips feverishly now. 

 

Harry moaned deeply into Draco's mouth, thrusting his hips a little to press even more against his hand. "Draco," he breathed, asking now without actually saying the words.

 

"You ready?" Draco murmured, lips still against the other man's.

 

"Yeah," Harry let out in another breath. 

 

Draco kissed him again, giving Harry's cock another gentle squeeze. Then he pulled back and got to his feet, holding out a hand to Harry. "Let me show you," he repeated. 

 

Harry slid his hand into Draco's and got to his feet beside him. There was no possible way to deny his attraction to him. Absolutely no way. He wanted him, he knew it, and he nodded. 

 

Draco led Harry over to the bed and then kissed him again. He arched an eyebrow, smiling, and reached up to begin unbuttoning his own shirt, eyes never leaving the man in front of him. 

 

Harry licked his lips, taking deep, slow breaths. His eyes were drawn to Draco's fingers, watching as each button came loose.

 

Draco's fingers trembled and he suddenly felt nervous. His chest was not his best feature - not with all the scars he bore now. He stopped, wishing it was darker in his room. But it was day and the sun was streaming in.

 

Harry brought his eyes up to Draco's face when he stopped unbuttoning his shirt. He gave him a questioning look. No _way_ could he want to stop now.

 

Draco looked down, flushing. "My body, well, it has some ... marks."

 

Harry frowned. "Marks?" he echoed. "I don't care -" And then, quite suddenly, Harry could see in his mind's eye blood spurting from Draco's chest, Harry's own wand pointed at him. He looked away from Draco completely.

 

"No, I mean yes, but not just ..." Draco trailed off, heart beating fast.

 

"What?" Harry asked quietly, making himself look up again.

 

Draco blushed and looked down, starting to shudder. No one had seen what he looked like under his clothes in a very long time, and he'd only just remembered.

 

Harry's frown deepened. He closed the foot between them and pulled the man against himself. "Draco, really," he insisted, "I don't care."

 

"You ... haven't seen," Draco whispered.

 

Harry kissed his face, over and over. "If you don't want to do it right now," he said, feeling the disappointment as he did say it, "I understand. But I'm right here if you do."

 

"No, no," Draco was quick to reply. "I do. I really want ...." He was worried that if he didn't now, he would lose his nerve.

 

Harry pressed his hands to Draco's chest. "I'm right here," he repeated.

 

Draco's hands shook even worse as he tried to unbutton his shirt again.

 

"Would you ... would you like me to do it for you?" Harry asked.

 

Draco looked into those green eyes and nodded, licking his lips and letting his hands fall to his side.

 

Harry looked down and began unbuttoning where Draco had left off, his fingers slightly shaky as well. He went slowly, hoping to help Draco relax, and then finally the shirt was open and Harry reached up to slide it from Draco's shoulders.

 

Draco shivered at the feel of Harry undressing him, but at the same time, he was afraid to look at the other man's face when he saw. It wasn't just that Draco was unnaturally thin now. There were scars - a lot of them - on his chest, back and more. Scars from Harry's spell had been the first, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters had added burns and other marks to the collection.

 

Harry tried not to show his reaction, keeping his face carefully neutral, but he wanted to wince. "Are they ... are they from that night?" he asked very quietly.

 

"No, only a couple from the bathroom," Draco replied, pointing out the now mostly white lines under the others.

 

"No, I mean ... the night I was captured and got away," Harry clarified.

 

Draco shook his head. "Some of the worst ones, especially the burns," he said. "But not all of them. The Carrows were in charge of Hogwarts. I was .... "

 

Harry scowled then. "I saw what they did," he spat, but then took a deep breath.

 

Draco thought Harry could have no real idea of all the things they'd done, but he held his tongue on that.

 

"I still think you're gorgeous," Harry told him next, pressing a hand to Draco's chest very gently. It wasn't a lie. Seeing beneath Draco's clothes didn't make him want him any less. Draco was very thin, but that would change, and the scars didn't hide or dash out what was beneath them.

 

Draco didn't believe him, but he liked hearing it all the same. "Now about _your_ shirt," he pressed on, tugging at the Muggle shirt.

 

Harry gave a little smile, raising an eyebrow and then his arms.

 

Draco pulled the shirt up over Harry's head and tossed it onto a nearby chair. He shivered in delight at the exposed chest and arms, immediately reaching to touch him.

 

Harry shivered, too, as Draco's hands slid over him.

 

"Oh, Gods," Draco gasped, his hands exploring Harry's body. He loved the feel of his skin over lean muscle, and the dark hair that dusted his chest. His own embarrassment seemed to disappear as his arousal replaced it.

 

Harry moved forward and brought his mouth to Draco's, running hands over his skin as well. He slowly brought fingers to the front of Draco's trousers, running them over the fasteners.

 

"Yes," Draco breathed into his mouth.

 

Harry flushed with both pleasure and embarrassed nervousness. He began undoing the trousers and could already feel the intense heat.

 

Draco's fingers played over Harry's chest again, gently caressing his nipples.

 

Harry took in a shaky breath at the touch, licking his lips again before he slid Draco's trousers off of him and swallowed thickly.

 

Draco was wearing green silk boxers that were very obviously straining with his erection. He kicked off the trousers and then slid his own hands down to work on the front of Harry's jeans.

 

Harry kissed Draco again, thumbs in the waistband of his boxers.

 

Draco frowned, pulling away from Harry's face to see if he could figure out how the strange Muggle trousers worked.

 

Harry smiled and leaned back a bit, reaching down to pull the zipper of his jeans himself.

 

Draco used both hands to gently slide both trousers and shorts down Harry's legs, bending to one knee as he did. He looked up at Harry, smiling.

 

Harry took in a slightly sharp breath, his cock bobbing as his clothes were removed. He met Draco's eyes, still flushed, but very aroused now.

 

"Step out of them," Draco instructed, licking his lips at both Harry's expression and the cock now inches from his own face.

 

Harry nodded and did so, standing in only his socks now. He kicked the trousers and underwear away, his cock bobbing again.

 

Draco decided to leave the socks for now. He was still kneeling as he ran his hands up Harry's legs, watching his reaction.

 

Harry let out a small moan, unable to help it. He breathed quickly, his heart racing.

 

Draco's hands continued up Harry's thighs to his hips, tracing the line of them. Eyes never leaving Harry's face, he brought one hand in to gently run his fingers up over the man's cock.

 

"God," Harry whispered. He wondered, in the very back of his mind, if he seemed stupid getting so turned on by such a simple touch, but he didn't care too terribly much in that moment.

 

Draco grinned, gently running fingers back down and then caressing the soft sac of Harry's balls.

 

Harry breathed even faster as Draco touched him in a very sensitive spot. He reached out and gently placed a hand on top of Draco's head.

 

Draco noted each reaction, memorising the touches that pleased Harry. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and slid the foreskin back to reveal the glistening head.

 

Harry swallowed yet again, licking his lips again as well. "God," he said, voice more strained.

 

"Beautiful," Draco whispered, his breath blowing over the sensitive flesh.

 

Harry sucked in a breath of his own, trembling in delicious anticipation.

 

Draco moistened his lips and leaned forward to gently lick over that red, shining flesh.

 

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, watching Draco intently. He had imagined this so many times over the last three weeks, Merlin, and it was good.

 

Draco smirked, thinking 'eventually', but said nothing. Instead, he responded by running his tongue in a circle around the crown of Harry's cock.

 

Harry's body twitched forward and he had to fight to keep his eyes from closing. Ginny had done this to him before, but he pushed her out of his mind, only wanting Draco.

 

Draco leaned back a bit, looking up. "Do you like me on my knees like this?" he asked in a husky voice.

 

"Yeah," Harry answered breathlessly, nodding. He wanted to add, _I'd like it better with your mouth on my cock,_ but he didn't.

 

Draco nodded, eyes glittering mischievously as he brought his lips slowly sliding over that head.

 

Harry's head fell back and he tightened his fingers in Draco's hair.

 

Draco liked the hand in his hair and hummed appreciatively. He took more of Harry's cock into his mouth, using his tongue as he did. It had been a long time since he had done this with anyone.

 

"Amazing," Harry moaned. "Draco, amazing." And it _was_ amazing. That _tongue_.

 

Draco continued to suck and lick, totally enjoying the taste and texture. Harry's encouragements thrilled him and made his own cock twitch.

 

Harry swallowed, his toes curling as Draco sucked him. He was so hot and getting hotter, his blood rushing. "Fuck," he moaned again.

 

Draco trembled, breathing through his nose as he slid Harry's cock deeper, until he could feel it in his throat.

 

Harry's eyes snapped open wide and he looked down, just to make sure he was really feeling his cock that far inside Draco's mouth. Ginny had never done _that_ to him before. "Oh, shit," he let out, chest heaving. "Fuck, shit, God!"

 

Draco began a rhythm that allowed him to deep-throat Harry's cock, breathing when he pulled back and then pressing down again.

 

Harry would not be able to hold out much longer, not much longer at all. His fingers in Draco's hair tightened further and he gasped, very, very close to coming.

 

Draco could feel Harry's body tighten and knew what that meant. He took a deep breath, preparing to swallow him.

 

"Draco!" Harry shouted, throwing his head back again as he began to shoot his seed into Draco's mouth, his body spasming. His legs wobbled and he grabbed the bedpost to make sure he didn't fall.

 

Draco pulled back enough to allow Harry's seed to fill his mouth, swallowing quickly and continuing to suck as he did.

 

Harry twitched and panted. "Draco," he breathed. "Merlin, Draco."

 

Draco licked and swallowed until he was sure Harry was spent, before slowly releasing him. He grinned up at the other man.

 

"Merlin," Harry said again, staring down at Draco. His eyes were half closed but it did nothing to hide the amazement on his face. "You are very good at that."

 

"A bit out of practise," Draco admitted, smirking. "But I would love a chance to get better again."

 

"You can do that," Harry panted, still breathless, "whenever you like."

 

"Every day would work for me," Draco whispered, still looking up at Harry with open desire.

 

"Come here," Harry told him, tugging on blond strands.

 

Draco got to his feet, still licking his lips and savouring the taste of Harry there.


	13. Chapter 13: Taste of Vanilla

Harry moved forward and kissed Draco softly. "I ... don't know how good I'll be, but ... I'll return the favour, if you like," he offered quietly.

 

Draco kissed him back eagerly, whispering, "Yes, please," in response, and moving to pull Harry onto the bed.

 

Harry allowed himself to be pulled. He was nervous again, Merlin, how could he not be after Draco's performance? But he would try his best.

 

Draco lay down and drew Harry down with him.

 

Harry brought his mouth to Draco's again and moved his fingers down to trail along the top of his shorts. He tugged gently, running his tongue along Draco's lips.

 

Draco arched his hips up, helping Harry remove his shorts and gasping at the kisses.

 

Harry pulled the underwear off, leaning back to do so. He dropped them off the side of the bed and then stared at Draco, at his erection. He bit his lip. He had absolutely no experience here, but then again, he hadn't with Ginny at first either, right? But Draco was ... rather well-endowed. Not _super_ big, but definitely as big as Harry was himself. Probably about average, but it looked much larger to Harry. He swallowed a bit and then bent to lay a kiss to Draco's collarbone, reaching to stroke his side with his right hand.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed, trembling at the touch.

 

Harry smiled, continuing downwards. He kissed some of the scars gently and then circled a nipple with his tongue. Ginny seemed to like it when he did that but, of course, it was very different with her.

 

Draco's nipples hardened and he moaned.

 

Harry nipped a little bit with his teeth, his hand on Draco's side turning inward to lightly slide along the hair that started at his belly button.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco encouraged, trying to hold still and let it happen.

 

Harry continued down further, licking a line down the centre of Draco's chest and then swirling his tongue along his navel. His hand moved lower, too, fingers spreading through the thicker blond curls.

 

"Gods, yes," Draco gasped, hands grasping the bedspread as his body shuddered.

 

Harry finally took Draco's shaft into his hand then, testing the feel and weight of it. He couldn't believe he was going to suck someone off, and he couldn't believe how much the thought of it turned him on, though he was definitely still nervous about it. What if he was crap at it? He shook his head a bit to clear it and his mouth followed his hand as he kissed the base of Draco's cock.

 

Draco reached his right hand down, lying it atop Harry's head, caressing his hair.

 

It was probably pretty pitiful that Harry was going to mirror Ginny's technique, but he _knew_ he couldn't mirror Draco. Merlin, he really needed to stop thinking about her. He kissed Draco again, cupping his balls gently with his free hand to test the feel as he pulled foreskin back with the other, heart pounding.

 

"Yes, yes," Draco encouraged.

 

"Yes," Harry whispered in response, stroking Draco firmly and slowly. On his belly between Draco's spread limbs, he lifted his head to watch, legs bent at the knees and crossed in the air behind him.

 

"Oh, Harry," Draco murmured, looking down and watching him.

 

Harry hesitantly stuck his tongue out, curious, and caught a drop of pre-come. It wasn't bad, and ... he thought it was actually pretty sexy. He'd wanted to try going down on Ginny before, but she wouldn't let him. She'd said she thought it was too weird for him to do that to her.

 

Just the barest touch of Harry's tongue made Draco moan and squirm, wanting more.

 

Harry smiled a bit at that. Then he took a rather large breath, almost trembling as he moved his lips over the head of Draco's cock, kissing it before he took it into his mouth.

 

Draco gasped and his fingers tightened in Harry's hair.

 

Harry sighed through his nose, sucking gently and using the tip of his tongue to smooth over the surface of Draco's cock and dip into the slit, lapping up more pre-come. This wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was pretty damn fantastic. Harry's body thrummed with the excitement of giving Draco pleasure.

 

"Oh, yes, oh Gods, Harry," Draco babbled. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. And for it to be Harry was so amazing, he felt like he was in a dream.

 

Harry was very glad he seemed to be going about this the right way. He slid his mouth down, meeting the top of his hand as he did. He let out a little sound, sucking a bit harder.

 

Draco moaned and pulled gently on Harry's hair. "Yes, Harry," he whispered.

 

Harry bobbed his head up and down the length of Draco's cock, making sure to cover his teeth, because he knew that didn't feel particularly good. He felt he was maybe a little clumsy, but Draco didn't seem to mind.

 

Draco began to thrash his head, trying to hold his hips still. He could feel his orgasm building. "Harry, yes, gonna come," he managed.

 

Harry moaned, nodding and moving faster, panting through his nose. He _wanted_ Draco to come in his mouth, wanted to feel it and see the moment the man was pushed over the edge. He opened his eyes, looking up at him.

 

Draco cried out, his entire body shuddering as his seed pumped into Harry's mouth. His hand in Harry's hair was probably pulling too hard, but he was unaware of anything but pleasure.

 

Harry even liked the hair-pulling. He moaned again as he swallowed Draco's come, careful to get all of it inside. He sucked and licked like Draco had done, until the man was spent, and then laid little kisses against his skin, moving up to rain them down on his lower stomach.

 

Draco pulled on Harry's hair, reaching his other hand to help guide him as he moved up his body. "Yes, oh, Harry," he kept whispering.

 

Harry kissed until he reached Draco's lips and then kissed those, too.

 

Draco kissed Harry back, tasting himself in the other man's mouth as his body still shuddered in the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

Harry kissed and licked down the path he liked to take to Draco's throat, then he sighed, laying his head on his chest, feeling sated and very, very good.

 

Draco relaxed, content and sated as well. He petted Harry's hair with one hand and wrapped the other about him, holding him tight.

 

Harry smiled. "Very good," he said quietly.

 

"Bloody fantastic," Draco added with a small chuckle.

 

Harry hummed happily, going quiet for a few moments and listening to Draco's heartbeat. "You don't think your mum heard us, do you?" he asked, suddenly blushing furiously.

 

Draco laughed and shook his head.

 

Harry sighed again. "Good."

 

***

 

After being at Draco’s, Harry went back to the Burrow. Yes, he was supposed to be moving out. He was already all packed and had been so for a few days, but Mrs Weasley kept insisting that he stay, so he did. He knew he needed to move out soon – it was getting hard to come up with excuses to see Draco every day, and if he lived at his own place he wouldn’t need to come up with any excuses at all, but the fact remained that he loved it at the Weasleys’. He loved being around Ron, and Hermione when she came over, and Mrs Weasley was the best cook in the world, and Mr Weasley made him laugh, and he did still love Ginny, as strongly as he was feeling for Draco. He mostly didn’t like the thought of having no one to come home to except for Kreacher, no matter how much freedom Grimmauld Place would give him.

 

He walked into the kitchen as usual, but found Ron in the living room – reading a book of all things. “Hey,” he greeted, coming to sit down next to him.

 

“Hey,” Ron replied, closing the book and letting it fall carelessly to the floor. “Where were you?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Around."

 

Ron raised an eyebrow but shrugged as well. “Went to the shop today,” he said after a moment.

 

Harry winced slightly. “Did you?”

 

Ron nodded. Another moment passed.

 

“How’s he doing?”

 

“Better than the last time.” Yet another moment. “Did you know he hasn’t moved any of Fred’s things? Not even after all these months.”

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. “He hasn’t?”

 

“No. There were some dirty socks lying on the floor upstairs and I went to pick them up, but George almost went mad. He said they were Fred’s and not to touch them because Fred had left them there.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows stayed high on his forehead.

 

“It isn’t good for him. Being there alone,” Ron continued, shaking his head and looking to the floor. “He _will_ go mad.”

 

Harry winced again.

 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t just move back home.”

 

Harry knew why, and Ron did, too. Mrs Weasley begged George to move back every time he came over, but he didn’t want to leave the shop. He hardly _ever_ left the shop. He felt closer to Fred there.

 

“Anyway,” Ron said with a sigh, “I think I’m going to start going over there more – helping him out, you know? He really needs it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that would probably help a lot,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” echoed Ron, nodding as well.

 

The two of them sat in silence for a minute, Ron staring into the flames of the fireplace. “Oh,” he said suddenly, looking back at Harry. “Ginny was looking for you.”

 

It took all Harry had not to wince again. “Was she?”

 

“Yeah, a while ago,” Ron answered. “She’s in her room. Should be awake still, it’s only nine.”

 

Harry nodded and remained seated.

 

Ron looked at him expectantly.

 

Harry still didn’t move, but then sighed, getting to his feet. “See you,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Ron replied, picking up the book he’d dropped.

 

Harry turned and began making his way up the rickety old staircase, wondering if he should just pass up Ginny’s door, but then he sighed once again and stopped at her landing, bringing up a hand to knock gently.

 

“It’s open,” she called.

 

Harry turned the doorknob and entered into her room.

 

“Harry,” she said. “I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come back again.”

 

He tried to smile and shrugged.

 

“Where were you?” she asked, sitting up straighter in her bed.

 

Harry came to sit next to her as usual. He opened his mouth, but she answered for him before he could get any sound out.

 

“Number twelve.”

 

Well, if that was what she thought … Harry nodded.

 

She sighed, pulling him against her and then down on top of her as she laid back.

 

Harry shifted.

 

“You’re really going to move over there?” she asked.

 

“Ginny, you know I am,” he answered. “Probably in the next few days actually.”

 

She frowned at him.

 

He let out a quiet huff.

 

“Fine. Fine,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You have to promise that you’ll come over here all the time, though, and that I can come over there.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes now. “Of course."

 

She lifted her head up then and kissed him, gently.

 

He kissed back, an automatic response.

 

She broke the kiss but then kissed him again, a little more firmly, and Harry knew what it meant. The usual guilt washed through him. _Pull away_ , he thought. _Pull away and tell her what’s really going on_ , but he couldn’t do it, and soon her lips were on his throat, and her hands were in his hair, and then they were naked and Harry felt so guilty he wanted to be sick. She wrapped her legs around his lower back as he thrust into her and she called his name softly. He brought a hand between them to bring her to completion, wanting to get it over with, and then she was calling out a little louder. He came too, of course he did, and then rested against her, his face turned toward the door and his eyes staring blankly.

 

She petted his sweaty hair gently, still breathing heavier than usual. “Kreacher sure does use a lot of that vanilla stuff,” she said after a few moments.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “Yeah,” he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect

Harry had shown up at the Manor a few hours earlier. He was supposed to be staying at number twelve, but he'd left there only fifteen minutes after his friends had departed. They'd thrown him a sort of housewarming party. The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Andromeda had come with Teddy, too. It had just been a dinner, and it had been nice, but Harry hadn't stopped thinking of Draco the entire time. He couldn't stay away from him, couldn't get enough of him, no matter what other thoughts were inside his head. The whole evening he'd been looking forward to spending the night with Draco for the first time. He hadn't told Draco that that was what he planned to do, but the man would learn it soon enough. At that moment, it was ten o'clock - later than Harry usually stayed at the Manor. He and Draco had snogged and sucked each other off already - well, of course they had - and now they were simply lying in Draco's bed, comfortable with one another.

 

He reached over and twirled a piece of Draco's hair through his fingers, smiling at him.

 

Draco was warm and happy. He loved the feel of Harry in his arms and the man's fingers playing with his hair. He loved the sex. Yet, he thought he loved being held after just as much.

 

"It's late," Harry noted quietly, pretending to be disappointed.

 

"Stay," Draco said.

 

Something inside Harry gave a flutter at that. He and Draco were thinking along the same lines. "Stay?" he asked, with a gentle, but slightly sly smile.

 

Draco smiled softly. "I would love to wake with you in my arms," he whispered.

There was another flutter inside Harry and he slid his hand up Draco's arm and kissed his neck. "Perhaps I _should_ stay," he pretended to consider. "You make it sound very appealing."

 

"I always want you here. With me," the blond answered.

 

Harry kissed him again. "I know," he said. "And I usually don't stay because everyone would go mad looking for me if I disappeared for a whole night, but I'm supposed to be gone tonight, so it doesn't matter."

 

Draco grinned and held him tighter. "I want you here _all_ night," he declared, kissing Harry's forehead and then moving down his face with smaller kisses.

 

Harry smiled, kissing Draco back when he reached his lips. "And that's where I'll be," he said. "All night here with you."

 

Draco rubbed his lips against Harry's, sighing happily. "I've never done that before," he admitted.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

 

"Slept in a bed with someone," Draco whispered.

 

Harry's insides fluttered yet again. "Really?"

 

Draco flushed and nodded.

 

"And you want to sleep with me?" Harry asked, kissing his neck again.

 

Draco looked him in the eyes. "Very much so."

 

"Sleep with me then," Harry whispered, holding him tighter.

 

"Sleep now or ...?" Draco trailed off, fingers playing down his lover's back.

 

Harry smirked a bit. "Or ...?" he prompted, burying his face in Draco's neck yet again.

 

"I could make love to you all night and still never want to stop," Draco answered, nipping at Harry's chin. He allowed his hand to continue down until he was caressing Harry's arse.

 

Harry gasped, flushing. He struggled with himself for a moment before he asked, "Have you ever ... with another bloke before?"

 

"Have I what?" Draco asked, smirking.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Have you ever ... done another man ..." he flushed brighter, "up the arse?"

 

Draco blushed. "No, not that," he said softly.

 

"And you've never ... been done?" Harry asked next, feeling slightly better that Draco was sort of on the same page as he was.

 

"Only sort of," Draco admitted, still flushed, but watching for Harry's reactions.

 

Harry made a confused face at that. "How can you be only sort of done up the arse?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

 

Draco laughed. "Not with a cock," he answered, kissing Harry's nose.

 

"Well, with what then?" Harry asked, eyebrows still high.

 

"Want me to show you?" Draco offered, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Harry swallowed and his cock twitched. "Will it hurt?" he asked, thinking he would do it anyway.

 

"No, and if I do anything that you don't like, tell me and I will stop," Draco assured him.

 

Harry nodded. "All right," he decided, taking a bit of deep breath.

 

Draco sat up, looking down at Harry. "Lie on your stomach with a pillow under your hips," he told him.

 

Harry made another sort of confused face, but then did as told, flipping over and grabbing one of Draco's pillows to slip under himself. He felt sort of awkward with his arse in the air.

 

Draco knelt beside him at first, running his hands down Harry's back and over his arse, sighing at the feeling of touching him.

 

Harry shivered, laying his head on his arms on another pillow.

 

"Spread your legs," Draco said in a voice full of affection.

 

Harry flushed again, bringing his thighs apart for Draco. Never had he _ever_ thought he would do this.

 

Draco carefully climbed over Harry's leg, kneeling in the 'V'. His heart sped up at the sight. "I'm going to cast a Cleaning Charm first. Okay?"

 

"Okay," Harry said quietly, nodding. He flushed brighter though, and was glad Draco couldn't see his face.

 

Draco cast the spell and then Summoned a jar from beside his bed, setting it and his wand beside them. Then he began to massage Harry's legs.

 

Harry sighed, a little surprised by the massage, but enjoying it all the same. He relaxed more, closing his eyes.

 

Draco started at Harry's calves and worked his way up until he was massaging his inner thighs.

 

That tickled and Harry fought not to squirm, curling his toes.

 

Draco worked his fingers up until he was massaging Harry's arsecheeks.

 

Harry groaned at that, licking his lips.

 

Draco gently spread the cheeks of Harry's arse, leaning in and blowing on the crevice between.

 

Harry gasped quietly, fingers clenching slightly in the material of the pillow under his arms.

 

Draco gently ran a finger down the darker skin there.

 

Harry's arse tightened of its own accord, but he tried to force himself to relax, as his heart sped up and breathing turned into panting.

 

"Relax, trust me," Draco whispered, slowly teasing Harry's puckered hole with the pad of his finger.

 

Harry nodded against his arms, shivering from the feel of Draco's finger. His face was still flushed. _He'd_ hardly ever touched himself there before. A few times, but then it had been too weird and he hadn't done it again. Draco doing it felt ... _different_. Highly different.

 

Draco watched Harry's body quiver and he smiled. Then he moved his fingers down to fondle Harry's scrotum.

 

Harry groaned again, moving into Draco's touch.

 

One hand still holding Harry's balls and his other still pressing his cheeks apart, Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue down the crevice.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he jolted, spinning his head around to look at Draco. He had _not_ been expecting that. "Was that your _tongue_?" he asked, face on fire.

 

Draco looked up with a grin on his face. "Yes," he said, raising both eyebrows.

 

Harry shivered again. "Merlin," he whispered, cock twitching again. "I didn't think ...." He swallowed, settling back down and taking a deep breath.

 

Draco chuckled, a deep knowing sound, and then bent to do it again.

 

Harry moaned this time, fingers clutching again. It was very, very odd to have Draco's tongue there. He hadn't known people even _did_ that. It was dirty ... and very sexy. He liked it. A lot.

 

The blond was encouraged by Harry's reaction and now used the tip of his tongue to trace the circle of his lover's opening.

 

Harry hissed and spread his legs wider without even meaning to. God, Draco felt so ... _good_. It made his hole quiver, which was something he wasn't sure had ever happened before - well, not in arousal anyway.

 

Draco increased the pressure of his tongue, rolling Harry's balls with his other hand.

 

"Yeah," Harry breathed, rising up a bit to try and get more of Draco, because, oh, _damn_ , he needed it.

 

Delighted, Draco pressed his tongue into the centre of that tight ring, feeling the muscle give to allow him in.

 

"Fuck!" Harry cried, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing back even more. Oh, yes, his hole was definitely quivering, as if trying to _pull_ Draco's tongue inside.

 

Draco took that to mean he was doing well and wiggled his tongue deeper.

 

"Oh, God, yeah, like that, Draco. Fuck, yeah, like that," Harry babbled, toes curling again in pleasure. It was like Draco had turned his bones into liquid.

 

Draco was panting as he thrust his tongue in and out, using it to fuck Harry.

 

"More!" Harry shouted, tingling with pleasure. "Oh, God, please more!"

 

Draco thrust repeatedly, panting now and his tongue was just a little sore.

 

"More," Harry told him again. "Please, more! Anything, just please!"

 

Draco lifted his face and released Harry's balls, reaching for the jar.

 

Harry groaned in frustration, spinning round to look at Draco again.

 

Draco unscrewed the lid and dipped fingers into the oil, then set the jar aside again. He smiled up at Harry.

 

"Fuck," Harry groaned, dropping his head to the pillows once more. Draco was going to fuck him. Fucking bloody hell he couldn't believe it. _Fuck_ him.

 

Draco spread Harry with his left hand while he gently caressed his opening with the pad of one finger again, feeling how relaxed it was. His heart sped up and he pushed past the ring, sliding a long finger inside.

 

Harry let out the longest, loudest groan yet, grasping at the sheets with both hands. "Draco, God, yes," he let out.

 

Draco's cock twitched at that and the feeling of Harry's body around his finger. He could easily imagine what it would feel like if it were his cock instead. He slid the finger in and out several times, watching in wonder as Harry writhed on the bed.

 

Harry panted and gasped. Why had he never known this could feel so incredible? Maybe it was that it was Draco's finger inside him - _Draco_ inside him, but it felt better than Harry thought it probably should - so ... _fulfilling_. And Draco's cock wasn't even in him yet.

 

Draco was panting now, so aroused that he felt lightheaded. "More?" he asked.

 

"More," Harry groaned. "Yes, more."

 

Draco slid his finger out and added a second, feeling Harry's body tense around them as he pressed forward.

 

Harry did tense a little, but he didn't want to stop. Nothing had ever been up his arse before, so he had enough sense to know that it was going to be a little uncomfortable. He didn't care.

 

Draco moved the fingers slowly, in and out, making sure that Harry's body relaxed before doing anything else. "More?" he asked again when he thought Harry felt more open.

 

Harry nodded, readying himself for the next one.

 

Draco shook a bit this time. He made sure his fingers were still very slick before adding the third one, pressing in very slowly.

 

Harry tensed again, shutting his eyes very tightly and panting through his nose. Now it felt a little more uncomfortable; he could feel the stretching, but he still wanted Draco, wanted to do this. "I'm okay," he whispered when Draco seemed tense as well.

 

Draco slid his other hand down between Harry's legs, reaching for the other man's cock and sliding over the shaft.

 

Harry let out a long sigh at that; it helped him to relax tremendously. He could still feel the burning stretching, but Draco's hand on him gave enough pleasure to mostly block that out.

 

Draco pumped his fingers in time with his hand on Harry's cock.

 

Harry sighed again, lying there for several minutes under Draco's attentions, until he was pressing back once more. "Draco," he moaned.

 

Draco was panting, his own body rocking with Harry's as he twisted his fingers inside the other man. He knew that if he did it right, it would feel amazing.

 

After another moment, Harry jolted for a second time that night "Fuck," he gasped. "Oh, damn, whatever you just did. Do it again."

 

Draco grinned and did, loving the way Harry responded to him.

 

Harry writhed on Draco's fingers, moaning without stopping again as he was flooded with sensation.

 

"That's good, isn't it?" Draco purred, hands still moving in and out, up and down.

 

"Yeah!" Harry cried. "Oh, Merlin, fuck, yes!"

 

Draco kept his hands moving, mouth open in amazement. Who knew Harry could be like this?

 

"More, Draco, more," Harry whimpered after another minute. "Do it."

 

Draco's heart seemed to skip a beat. Did "do it" mean to fuck him? He hesitated. "Harry?"

 

"Yes, fuck me," Harry told him, pressing his arse into Draco's hands. The words sent a thrill down his spine. "Fuck me."

 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Draco gasped, unable to believe the writhing, wanton man in front of him. He slipped his fingers out of Harry and reached quickly for the jar, accidentally spilling some oil as he slicked his hand again. Then he coated his own cock and moved up so that he was positioned at that opening. "Ready?" he asked nervously.

 

Harry nodded. "Very ready," he breathed.

 

Draco trembled again as he used one hand to angle himself. He pressed forward, feeling the slippery muscle give around the head of his cock, and then tighten again as he breached the other man. "Ohhhhh, Godssss," he gasped.

 

Harry cried out as quick, sharp pain shot up his spine. He stilled, sweating and panting.

 

Draco froze, not sure if he should continue. "Harry?" he asked.

 

Harry lay panting still and clutching the sheets, his body tense. "Just give me a second," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

 

Draco held himself still, his body trembling with the effort. He could feel Harry spasming around the head of his cock, and he was afraid he would come just from that.

 

Once Harry felt calm enough, which took yet another minute, he relaxed until he was lying on the bed again but pressing his arse up. "Okay," he whispered. "Go."

 

"You sure?" Draco asked, voice strained.

 

"Yeah," Harry answered, nodding again. "I want you," he added, voice dropping a few octaves.

 

Draco nodded, even though Harry couldn't see him. "Yes, I want you," he echoed, and began slowly sliding forward.

 

Harry released a guttural grunt, feeling every inch of the man entering his body. "Fuck," he whispered, probably too quiet for Draco to hear.

 

"Oh, Harry, my Gods, Harry," Draco gasped, feeling overwhelmed with emotion and sensation.

 

Harry breathed with the slow thrusts into his body, unable to think of words to describe what he was feeling right then - unable to think of any words at all. "Touch me, close to me," he managed to whisper, gasping.

 

Draco leaned in, pressing his body against Harry's as he gently began to rock into him, feeling each small movement and the pleasure of them up his spine. He braced his arms on either side of Harry, kissing his shoulders below.

 

It was exactly what Harry wanted, to feel Draco against him as they moved together. He rocked his body with Draco's, reaching behind himself to gently thread fingers into his blond hair.

 

Draco pressed his face against Harry's back, moaning into his skin with each thrust. "Oh, so amazing," he whispered, kissing him over and over again.

 

Harry moaned in agreement, his cock leaking onto the pillow beneath it. It seemed they moved that way for hours and hours and it _was_ amazing, so amazing Harry thought he had to be having some sort of unbelievable dream.

 

"Gods, you are perfect," Draco whispered, almost feverish with pleasure. He rocked into Harry, speed increasing and every slide make him shudder. "Oh, baby, yes."

 

Harry could've sworn he grew ten times more aroused in that second alone. "Fuck me," he gasped. " _Fuck_ me."

 

"Oh, yes, fucking you, baby," Draco responded and felt his body tensing as he began to rock faster. "Come for me!"

 

Harry clenched his teeth, feeling both the burn from Draco's movements and the intense pleasure. His cock was straining with his nearing release and all it took was for Harry to reach down and give it a single stroke. He came so hard he nearly passed out. His cock spurted come onto the pillow, over the sheets and onto his hand. He screamed Draco's name, colour flying beneath his eyelids as every inch of him was submerged into a sea of incredible, unbelievable, indescribable, pure fucking _pleasure_.

 

Draco had been close when he felt Harry's body clench around him. Now he cried out, coming hard as he thrust deep inside Harry, his face pressed to the back of his lover's neck. He had never felt anything like this. He was delirious with pleasure and collapsed on top of Harry then, unable to hold himself up anymore.

 

Harry felt like squirming, the feelings were so great. He settled for being deliciously squashed beneath Draco, content to remain there forever. He panted and gasped, unable to believe what he had just been through.

 

Draco felt like he floated on a high. He was damp with sweat, one side of his face pressed against Harry's shoulder and the other covered by his own hair. He was still panting. "Bloody fantastic," he whispered.

 

"Merlin, yes," Harry agreed, unmoving.

 

Draco finally managed to lift himself, pushing up so that he wasn't crushing Harry's body. He gasped again as his cock slipped from inside his lover.

 

Harry hissed and moaned quietly, rolling his shoulders.

 

Draco kissed between Harry's shoulder-blades and then fell to the side, lying there facing him. He reached a shaky hand to pet Harry's hair.

 

"Mmm," Harry let out happily. "You were perfect," he whispered.

 

Draco ran fingertips down the side of Harry's face, watching him with a look of wonder on his own. "I never knew it could be that good," he admitted softly.

 

"Me either," Harry said truthfully. "That was better than ... better than _sex_ ," he continued nonsensically.

 

Draco laughed, still petting Harry.

 

Harry moved closer to Draco, kissing him. "I wish this would last for the rest of forever," he whispered, not knowing where exactly that had come from.

 

Draco's heart felt like it skipped a beat and he shivered. "Yes, forever," he whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Harry kissed him in return, turning, despite the soreness, to press his hand to Draco's back.

 

"You hurt?" Draco asked when he saw Harry wince as he moved.

 

"A little," Harry answered, kissing Draco's nose and then his lips. "But it's worth it."

 

Draco rolled back and then yelped, moving back again to reach behind him and pick up the jar of oil.

 

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

 

Draco recapped the jar and reached for his wand, casting a Cleaning Spell where he had spilled the oil on the sheets.

 

Harry sighed with contentment, watching Draco and feeling delighted.

 

Draco sat up, looking around at the mess they had made. He set the jar by the bed, and then cleaned the pillow Harry had come all over. "You, too?" he asked, wand in position.

 

"Mmm, yeah," Harry said, stretching as he rolled onto his back, wincing slightly again.

 

Draco grinned and cast Cleaning Charms for both of them, then set his wand aside. He reached for the blankets they had pushed to the foot of the bed and pulled them up, snuggling under them and against Harry.

 

Harry smiled and held Draco, kissing his forehead and his hair.

 

"I am almost scared to fall asleep," Draco whispered, arms around Harry.

 

"Why?" Harry asked.

 

Draco blushed, feeling silly to admit it. "I guess I'm afraid to miss even a minute with you," he confessed.

 

Harry blushed, too, slightly embarrassed to be wanted so much by someone, but highly pleased. "I'll be here in the morning," he assured him. "And then the next day, and the next day, and as many days as I can be here."

 

Draco was both thrilled and worried by that. "As many days as I can be here," was very vague. He worried about Harry's relationship with Ginny but didn't want to ruin the mood by asking. He didn't want to be left behind while Harry moved on with his life.

 

Harry kissed Draco again, hugging him close as he closed his eyes.

 

Draco lay there watching as Harry fell asleep. He marvelled at how peaceful and happy he looked. He felt like he could watch Harry forever. He smirked, realising that sometimes it felt like he had already been doing so for nearly half his life. Eventually, Draco fell asleep, too.


	15. Chapter 15: Because You Are Here

Harry awoke the next morning, still in Draco's arms. It was the most glorious way to wake up that he could imagine, and he was struck by the truth of that thought. He brushed Draco's hair very gently away from his forehead and then pressed his lips there, happy to watch him until the very moment he woke up as well.

 

Draco shivered at the feeling of being caressed and then blinked, trying to focus his eyes. His heart sped up when he realised Harry was still with him.

 

"Good morning," Harry said, voice slow and happy as he leaned forward to kiss Draco's lips.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed as he was kissed. When Harry pulled back a bit, he finished, "Good because you are here."

 

"I agree," Harry smiled. "Because _you're_ here."

 

The blond reached and pulled Harry's body flush against his own, letting him feel one of the benefits of waking up together.

 

"Mmm," it was Harry's turn to hum, as he rubbed his own half-hard cock against Draco's body in return.

 

Draco gasped. "Oh, baby, yes." One hand slid behind Harry's neck and the other around his waist, holding them together.

 

Harry gasped at the words and the touch. "Call me that again," he whispered, sliding his leg over both of Draco's.

 

"Baby, yes," Draco whispered, then moaned as he felt Harry's cock brush against his own.

 

Harry groaned. "God," he gasped, clutching Draco with both hands and rutting against him.

 

Draco couldn't agree more and held on tight while Harry thrust against him. "Baby," he gasped, fingers sliding into Harry's hair as the man rocked his own cock repeatedly against Draco's. The friction was amazing and soon both their erections were slick with pre-come.

 

Harry rolled then, pulling Draco with him and on top of him. "Fuck, yes!" he cried, thrusting up and rolling his hips.

 

Draco was startled but recovered quickly, rolling his hips to match Harry's. "Yes!"

 

Harry threw his head back, planting his heels into the bed for leverage as he pushed forward.

 

Draco felt his own balls pressed into Harry's and his cock rubbed along its length by the head of his lover's cock. He cried out and came, spilling his seed over Harry's stomach.

 

"Fuck, yes, come on me," Harry told him, rutting a few more times before he was coming too, fingernails digging into Draco's back.

 

Draco shuddered. Harry writhing beneath him very nearly made him dizzy. He delighted in Harry's words, his nails, and his absolute abandon.

 

Harry sighed as he floated on the high, moving hands over Draco's skin, and feet up and down his calves, rubbing them.

 

Draco curled forward over Harry, pressing their sticky bodies together and resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder. He was still panting and shivering.

 

"Draco," Harry whispered, kissing the side of his face. "I don't think I ever want to wake up another way again."

 

That was exactly what Draco had been thinking and the words sent a thrill down his spine. He lifted his head and looked in astonishment at Harry. "Yes, every day," he whispered.

 

Harry kissed him again, crossing his ankles behind Draco's back.

 

Draco laughed in delight at the way the other man clung to him. "Got me," he teased.

 

"Do I have to let you go?" Harry asked, smiling at him with sparkling eyes, but his heart ached a little, a feeling all too familiar to him.

 

The blond chuckled, kissing him gently. "Never," he whispered against his lips.

 

The smile didn't leave Harry's lips and he squeezed Draco with arms around his neck, not letting go with his legs either.

 

Draco was content to stay there as long as Harry wanted to hold him. He kissed him again, licking at his lover's lips.

 

Harry opened his mouth, sighing through his nose.

 

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, slowly and gently. He took his time to thoroughly kiss his lover.

 

Harry sucked on Draco's tongue, lazily stroking his hair.

 

Draco's eyes slid closed and he sighed happily.

 

Harry sighed, too, drawing back after a few splendid moments. "I have to get dressed," he whispered.

 

Draco blinked and frowned. "You have to go?" he asked.

 

Harry nodded. "I'm supposed to have Teddy today," he explained.

 

Draco smiled softly and nodded, kissing Harry before moving to get off of him.

 

Harry groaned and stretched. "Can I use your shower?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His stomach was still coated in come.

 

"Alone?" Draco asked with a smile.

 

Harry grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked innocently. "Is there someone else that needs a shower?"

 

Draco looked down at his own sticky belly and raised both eyebrows. "I could wait if you want, but ..." he smirked.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him. "No, come with me," he whispered.

 

Draco climbed out of bed and held out a hand to Harry, then led them both to the bathroom.

 

They had a shower together and Harry was sure that he'd never had quite such a cracking good time in one. He hadn't known that wanking could be so hot. He kissed Draco and then licked a bead of water from his cheek, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from where they hung on the door. He lifted it to dry his hair, smiling rather goofily.

 

Draco stretched, still standing in the shower, arms raised and resting on the top of the door frame. He cocked his head, watching Harry. He never tired of looking at him. He even forgot how scarred he was much of the time because Harry made him feel beautiful.

 

Harry turned back around and gazed at Draco where he stood, sighing quietly with happiness. He might've pulled him right back into his bed had he not come twice already. He dried the rest of his body, still looking at Draco.

 

Draco tossed his hair back and stepped out, reaching for a towel and drying himself. He couldn't take his eyes off his lover.

 

Harry wrapped his own towel around his hips. "I haven't got any of my stuff over here," he realised.

 

"Rusty can bring you anything you need," Draco informed him, fingers curling as he resisted the temptation to reach for him again.

 

"Oh," Harry said with a smile. "Even a toothbrush?"

 

"Certainly," Draco said, combing his hair.

 

They dressed, and Harry indeed called for a toothbrush, but he didn't want to leave after he was ready, even though he was supposed to be getting Teddy at noon. He didn't want to leave Draco at all. It was almost enough to make him nervous, but he could feel the truth of it. He stood in Draco's room, fully dressed and frowning. "I guess I better go," he sighed. "I don't want Mrs Tonks to think I'm not coming."

 

"How is my aunt?" Draco asked with a smile.

 

"She's doing better," Harry answered. "He's good for her - Teddy is. She doesn't get so lonely with him there."

 

Draco nodded, thinking his mother needed something to keep herself busy besides him. He wondered what she would think of Teddy. "I bet you are good with him, too," he said.

 

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I guess he likes me all right," he said. "He's seven months old now, tries to steal my glasses."

 

Draco tried to picture his lover with a child and liked the image in his mind. He finished dressing and then leaned back in a chair, watching Harry.

 

"Well," Harry said, sounding sad, "I want to see Teddy but I don't want to leave you." He sighed one last time, walking up to Draco, a very slight limp in his step. He bent and kissed him.

 

Draco pulled him into his lap, hand immediately going for Harry's hair as he kissed him.

 

Harry gasped quietly, kissing back eagerly. He straddled Draco, elbows on his shoulders and hands in his hair as well. It felt odd to be the one doing the straddling, but he'd been fucked the previous night, so he supposed it wasn't _too_ odd.

 

Draco held Harry tightly, not wanting to let go either. Finally, he pulled back and looked into his face. "I never want you to leave," he admitted.

 

Harry couldn't resist giving Draco another kiss for that, thought it felt like his insides tightened. "I don't want to," he agreed quietly, but then looked at the watch he'd slipped back on after showering. "But it's nearly twelve." He frowned.

 

"I don't want to make you late," Draco said, but didn't move to let him go.

 

Harry sighed, giving him another peck, but then he stared at Draco and his brows lowered a bit as he thought. "You know," he said, "I could just bring Teddy over here. If, you know, you don't mind. If your mum doesn't mind either."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Here?" he repeated. He felt both excited and nervous as he thought about that. "I ... I don't mind."

 

Harry smiled amusedly at Draco's expression. "You sure?" he asked.

 

Draco nodded quickly and smiled. "Yes, I think I would like that," he decided.

 

Harry grinned. "I didn't know you liked kids," he said, still amused.

 

Draco blushed and shrugged. "Well, I haven't been around too many of them since I was one," he admitted. "He is important to you, though. Besides, he is my cousin."

 

Harry nodded at that. "Will your mum mind?" he asked cautiously. He knew that Andromeda and Narcissa hadn't spoken to each other in many years.

 

"I don't know," Draco answered honestly. "But she said I can have whatever guests I want." He thought she was trying to encourage him to make other friends besides Harry, but it _had_ been what she had said.

 

Harry snorted. "A seven-month-old baby count?" he asked with raised eyebrows, but he already knew he would bring Teddy now.

 

Draco shrugged, grinning. "So, do you want to go get him now?"

 

Harry nodded again, climbing from Draco's lap after one last kiss. "See you in a bit," he said, turning to head towards the bedroom door. He turned when he reached it. "Make sure you answer when I come back," he said. "Just in case."

 

Draco laughed and went to let his mother know he would be having guests for the day.


	16. Chapter 16: Favourite Toy

When Harry picked Teddy up from his Gran's, Andromeda looked like she needed a break. She didn't ask too many questions about where Harry was taking the little boy – who was currently sporting violently green hair – so Harry didn't actually have to lie. He dressed Teddy in his little, fluffy warm coat and covered his head with his fluffy warm hat with a fuzz ball on top, all the while trying to keep him from playing his favourite game. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Draco that Teddy liked to steal his glasses.

 

Harry bid Andromeda goodbye, taking the baby and the bag filled with bottles, nappies, and toys to play with, and left with him back to Draco's house. He stood in front of the door at Malfoy Manor, feeling silly knocking, since he knew Draco was waiting for him, but not wanting to just barge in. He held his head away from Teddy, trying to avoid little wandering hands.

 

Draco opened the door and couldn't stop the grin on his face at the sight of the strange little boy in his lover's arms. He stepped back, gesturing for Harry to enter as he held the door open for him.

 

Harry smiled, entering into the house.

 

Teddy stared at Draco with golden-brown eyes that changed abruptly to brilliant blue.

 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't warn me about that," he said to Harry.

 

Harry snorted, catching Teddy's attention again and causing him to go for the frames. "He's a Metamorphmagus," he explained to Draco. "Like his mum."

 

Draco was intrigued, looking closely at the little boy. "Does he know he is doing that?" he asked.

 

Harry shook his head but shrugged as well. "Sometimes, I think," he said. "He'll change his hair or his eyes to a colour he sees, but most of the time it's just random. Can't take him out around Muggles until he knows how to control it."

 

"I should say not," Draco chuckled. He stepped closer. "Hello," he said to the boy.

 

Teddy babbled at Draco and then looked to Harry as if questioning.

 

Harry smiled. "Yes, he's a good bloke," he assured him. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked Draco.

 

Draco blinked, suddenly nervous. "Will he want me to?" he asked, but held out his arms.

 

"He goes to almost anyone," Harry reasoned. "Even went to Hagrid once." He passed Teddy to Draco, and the little boy stared at him, changing his eyes then to match the silver-grey of the blond's.

 

Draco laughed again. "Can you do the hair, too?" he asked.

 

Harry chuckled and reached to pull the little hat from Teddy's head. The colour had switched from the green it had been to his natural colour of light brown, but then it switched to quite an alarming shade of violet instead of the blond Draco had suggested.

 

"See?" said Harry. "Random."

 

"So what do you do besides attack Harry's glasses and clash with the colour schemes?" Draco asked the boy.

 

He babbled a response, patting Draco's face.

 

Harry laughed. "Wreck houses and drive people mad," he said fondly.

 

"Well, we are not taking you to the library then," Draco joked. Then he looked at Harry. "Sitting room?"

 

Harry nodded. "Sure," he agreed, knowing his way and taking the lead.

 

In the sitting room, Draco began moving breakable objects off of the lower furniture.

 

"Good idea, that," Harry commented, watching him. He took off Teddy's coat and then upended the bag of toys on the floor.

 

Rusty popped in beside Draco and looked with consternation at the floor. "Don't worry," Draco told the elf. "We won't leave it a mess." The elf huffed and left again.

 

Harry laughed and Teddy crawled over to pick up one of the toys. He stared at it before throwing it as if it were unsatisfactory. Harry smiled, ruffling his hair.

 

Draco sat down in a chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, watching.

 

Teddy found another toy and seemed to like this one. He slobbered on it. He crawled over to Harry with the little stuffed Hippogriff in his mouth and handed it to him. Then he crawled over to the toys again, this time choosing a plastic Snitch and chewing on the very-much-chewed wings. He sat there for a few moments before he looked at Draco and stared at him again. Then he looked at Harry.

 

Harry made a silly face and then asked, "Should we let him play with us?" in a purposely carrying whisper.

 

Teddy looked back at Draco, contemplating him.

 

Draco cocked head, returning the child's gaze.

 

Teddy stared for a few more moments before decidedly picking a toy car of all things – it had belonged to his grandfather – and crawling to Draco. He held the Snitch away, saying "My," but then gave Draco the car.

 

Draco took the toy. "Thank you," he told the baby, and then looked at the car. He glanced up at his lover with a smirk on his face.

 

Harry was grinning widely. "He likes you," he said. "It took Ron forever to get Teddy to let him play with his toys."

 

Draco's smile broadened. He wasn't sure which pleased him more, that Teddy liked him better than Ron or that the child had accepted him quickly. Draco moved out of the chair and onto the floor, rolling the little car around on the rug.

 

Teddy watched him and smiled with squinty eyes, his grin showing two bottom teeth. "Ca'," he said, pointing.

 

"Car, yes," said Harry, nodding and getting to his stomach.

 

Draco was distracted by the sight of his lover on the floor, eyes focused on his arse, the little car momentarily forgotten.

 

Teddy crawled over and patted his knee. "Ca'," he said.

 

Harry snorted. "You've done it now," he said to Draco. "He demands that car to be rolled for ages."

 

Draco arched an eyebrow at the child. He reached over and rolled the car up Harry's arm.

 

Teddy giggled and Harry raised an eyebrow, watching the car's progress and then watching Draco.

 

Draco grinned, working the car up Harry's arm to his shoulder and then slowly moved it around to his back.

 

Teddy followed the movement so that he could see and Harry shivered, feeling pathetic.

 

Draco moved the toy car slowly down Harry's spine.

 

Harry let out a slow breath to match the car's pace, his eyes drooping the slightest bit, but then Teddy smacked him on the back with both hands, bouncing as he happily watched the toy car move.

 

The blond laughed as Harry jumped. "Careful, Teddy," he admonished. "Don't want you breaking _my_ toy."

 

Teddy looked confused, cocking his head at Draco, but Harry chuckled. "Is that all I am to you?" he asked in an overly dramatic voice, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. "Your toy?"

 

"Don't underestimate the importance of a favourite toy," Draco teased, and then abandoned the car to tickle Harry with both hands.

 

Harry's arm flew away from his eyes and he squirmed and gasped, having not anticipated the attack.

 

Teddy laughed wildly, trying to tickle too, but really only pinching.

 

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

 

Draco was so intent on tickling Harry and the baby was laughing so loudly, that he didn't hear.

 

Whoever it was cleared their throat a little louder and Harry turned his head, flushing when he saw Draco's mother standing there.

 

Draco froze, blinking as he turned his head toward the door. "Hello, Mother," he greeted her, amusement still in his voice.

 

Her lips might have twitched in amusement as well, but Harry couldn't tell. "Darling," she said with a smile at Draco. "Harry," she continued, her smile hardening. She'd been suspicious with him since the 'two week incident'.

 

"Mrs Malfoy," acknowledged Harry, sitting up and fixing his shirt where it had gotten twisted up to show his stomach.

 

"Mother," Draco said, "may I introduce you to your great-nephew, Teddy Lupin?"

 

She arched a brow, catching sight of the little boy. "My goodness, why on earth is the child's hair purple?" she asked, her tone highly disgruntled.

 

"Because he can make it that way." Draco smirked. "He's a Metamorphmagus."

 

"Hmm," she hummed, regarding the baby. "Like Nymphadora, then."

 

"Yes," said Harry, watching her expression and feeling slightly defencive over Teddy.

 

"It's quite a gift, wouldn't you say?" Draco attempted, watching his mother.

 

"Certainly," she answered, seeming to not want to enter into the room too far. "Ted, though," she went on, barely able to stop herself from making a face. "I wouldn't have named him that."

 

Harry frowned slightly. "He's named after his grandfather," he reminded her.

 

"Yes, I know," she said in that condescending tone she sometimes carried. "I know who my sister married."

 

Draco frowned at his mother. He knew why she felt the way she did. "He's Harry's godson," he said, hoping to remind her that Harry and the child were his guests.

 

She let out a lofty sigh. "Is he?" she replied, obviously trying to drop the haughty attitude for her son.

 

"Yes, he is," affirmed Harry. "Remus named me godfather before he ...."

 

She made another little face. "The werewolf, yes," she said quietly.

 

Harry frowned again.

 

"Ca'!" Teddy yelled.

 

Draco laughed and looked around for the toy, found it, and held it up for the boy.

 

Narcissa watched Draco with a curious expression on her face, then looked back at Harry as Teddy crawled to Draco. "He doesn't have any werewolf in him, does he?" she asked.

 

"He's Remus Lupin's child," Harry said firmly, "but, no, he isn't a werewolf, nor does he show any of the symptoms."

 

"Good," she replied, eyeing the baby and Draco again.

 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise as the little body climbed into his lap. "Getting friendly, are we?" he asked, smiling.

 

Narcissa's lips twitched again. "My sister allowed him to come here?" she asked.

 

Harry winced. "I ... didn't tell her I was coming here," he admitted.

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, that's what I assumed."

 

Draco looked in surprise at Harry. Then, when Teddy tugged on his shirt, he rolled the little car up the boy's arm.

 

Harry blushed when Draco looked at him and then smiled a bit as Teddy giggled from the tickle.

 

"I don't mind him here if he doesn't have any werewolf," Narcissa said, still sounding disapproving. "But I doubt Andromeda would allow it if you were to ask. I would keep the information away from her if I were you."

 

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

 

"I'll leave you alone, then," she said, taking a step back. "Send Rusty as always, love," she added to Draco as she cast one last curious look at her son and the baby.

 

Draco looked to Harry, eyebrows raised. "Would his grandmother really disapprove that much?" he asked.

 

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I've never mentioned your mum around her. But she ... _loathes_ Bellatrix." It was an understatement.

 

Draco shivered at the mention of his dead aunt. "Not one of my favourite people either," he admitted in low voice.

 

Harry nodded. "I can't believe you're related to such a person," he said, not that he had found it so unbelievable back in Hogwarts.

 

Draco frowned, not sure whether or not to be insulted. "I didn't know her growing up," he said. "She was in Azkaban. But I remember looking at her portrait and thinking of how beautiful she was ... or had been." His voice was far away as he spoke, and he looked up as he saw it in his memory. "She taught me Legilimency, you know. Terrifying experience, that."

 

Harry did know, having heard the conversation between Snape and Draco back in sixth year – under his Invisibility Cloak. "I can only imagine," he said. His own Occlumency lessons with Snape had been bad enough.

 

"Most of her memories were of Azkaban and ... Him," Draco said in a small voice.

 

Harry frowned and made a bit of a face. "He's gone now," he reminded his lover firmly, holding his chin up a tad.

 

Draco came back to himself then and smiled, looking at Harry. "Thanks to you," he said. Teddy smacked him then, apparently annoyed with being ignored.

 

Harry gave a half-shrug at the comment and then crawled over to Draco and Teddy. He was still never sure how to react when people said that to him.

 

Teddy smacked Draco again before crawling out of his lap and to Harry. "Baa," he said.

 

"Pass me his bag?" Harry said to Draco.

 

Draco looked around and then picked up the bag, tossing it to Harry.

 

Harry caught it and took out a bottle and some of Teddy's magical formula-like milk. He took out his wand to prepare the bottle, using it for both the water and the Warming Charm, and then he squirted a little on his own arm to test it. He handed it to Teddy then, who lay down in his lap, lazily kicking his feet back and forth.

 

Draco had no idea why the sight made his heart beat faster. He sat there watching with a small smile on his face.

 

Harry smiled too, gently passing fingers through Teddy's now deep blue, almost black, hair. "I love this little squirt," he said, grinning down at him.

 

Draco nodded, biting the inside of his lip to stop the words he felt the urge to say. He was not going to confess his love for Harry. The man was still technically dating Ginny Weasley. "He's a nice kid," he managed.

 

Harry snorted. "You're a nice kid, too," he said, pushing his lips out for a kiss.

 

Draco crawled over to Harry and kissed him gently. He smirked. "I was never a nice kid," he whispered.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you were a bit of a prat," he said, grinning at him.

 

"I am sure I was," Draco said in a low sexy voice, and then licked at Harry's lips.

 

Harry smirked as he slid his tongue out to meet Draco's. Only the swishing sound of milk in a bottle from below made him hold back from pinning Draco to the floor right then and there.


	17. Chapter 17: Marked

As twilight fell over the grounds of Malfoy Manor, Harry gathered up a sleepy, worn-out little boy and his toys. He took Teddy back to Andromeda's, with a promise to Draco that he would come back yet again after he was finished. 

 

Once the baby was asleep in his cot, Harry left for the Manor, first making a quick stop to number twelve to pick up some clean clothes. Draco met him at the door, and led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Draco was actually a bit tired. Teddy was as much work as he was fun. He kicked off his shoes and fell back onto the bed with a happy sigh. 

 

Harry smiled, laying his pile of clothes on a chair. He kicked off his shoes as well and fell beside Draco. "I suppose it's a little rude of me to assume I'm welcome for another night," he said, amusement in his tone. 

 

"You are welcome in my bed anytime," Draco smiled, reaching a hand out for him. 

 

Harry grinned, rolling closer to Draco and entwining their fingers. "Did you like him?" he asked. 

 

"You know the answer already," Draco said, and then rolled toward him. "He's delightful." 

 

Harry smiled again. "There isn't anyone who doesn't like him." However, he frowned slightly as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Narcissa didn't seem to be particularly fond of Teddy. 

 

"What?" Draco asked, fingers combing through Harry's hair. 

 

Harry shrugged, relaxing his face. "Nothing, I guess," he said with a small sigh. He supposed it didn't matter if Narcissa liked Teddy or not, as long as she allowed him into her home. 

 

"Going to tell me or make me guess?" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Your mum doesn't like Teddy," he relented. 

 

Draco nodded, figuring that was it. "Mother doesn't know him yet," he reminded. 

 

"Do you think she'll want to know him?" Harry asked. "Not that it makes all that much difference, I guess." 

 

"I think she was intrigued enough to come talk to us," Draco reasoned. "So, yes." 

 

Harry nodded. "I hope Mrs Tonks wouldn't kill me for bringing him," he said. "I feel sort of bad not telling her, but I wanted you to see him." 

 

Draco thought about it. "Are you sure she wouldn't approve?" he asked, leaning in to kiss Harry's forehead. 

 

"I have no idea," Harry replied, answering the question again. "I imagine your mum doesn't like her because she married a Muggleborn, right?" 

 

"That's what I was told," Draco nodded. 

 

Harry frowned. He didn't want to say anything bad about Narcissa, but he was very tempted to do so. "Did you know Bellatrix killed Tonks?" he asked, his voice a little hard. "Teddy's mum. She went after her on purpose because she married Remus. Mr Weasley saw the fight." 

 

Draco winced, not knowing why he felt guilty about something his insane aunt had done. It wasn't as if she hadn't been pretty nasty to him, too. "I can believe that." 

 

Harry sighed. "Bellatrix was Andromeda's sister too," he said. "She obviously didn't care enough about her to spare her daughter. It's not like that with your mum, is it? Not that I think your mum would try to kill her or Teddy or anything. Just ... is the hate that strong?" 

 

Draco frowned and lay back on the bed, looking up at the canopy. "Bellatrix was insane. Her family wasn't what mattered to her anymore. It _is_ what matters to my parents." 

 

Harry stared at Draco. It was quite obvious that Narcissa loved him tremendously. He'd not seen Draco with Lucius too many times, but it had always been obvious to Harry how much Draco looked up to the man, no matter how much of a bastard he was. "She was insane," he agreed. "And I believe you about your parents." 

 

"I can't say I always agree with them," Draco continued. "But my parents aren't monsters like He was. Nor insane like my aunt." 

 

Harry believed that too, but he didn't think it made them any less guilty of the things they had done. He still thought Draco guilty for the things he had done. He sighed again, turning to kiss Draco's lips gently. "I know." 

 

"You trusted me around him," Draco said softly. "That means a lot to me." 

 

Harry smiled a little smile. "I do trust you," he said quietly. "I won't lie and say I really did right away, but, I don't know, I follow my gut a lot. I can tell." 

 

Draco turned his head to smile at Harry and reached a hand to slide over his belly. "Well, I am glad your gut likes me too, then," he teased. 

 

Harry snorted. "I think _every_ part of me likes you," he said with an eyebrow waggle. 

 

"Show me," Draco dared, returning the eyebrow waggle. 

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, grinning mischievously. He flipped and pinned Draco, like he had been wanting to do all day. "That sounds like a challenge to me, Mr Malfoy." 

 

"Oh, yes, Mr Potter." Draco smiled back up at him, his heart beating faster. 

 

Harry's grin widened. It just wasn't like this with Ginny. Sex with her was so ... well, it was hard to describe. It was always slightly rushed, never really anything too different. Maybe it wasn't fair to compare, since Draco had a huge house, and a large section all to himself. Maybe it was just because Draco was a man, therefore making it different sex simply because of his gender, but, Merlin, there was something about him. Something about the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, promising care and the daunting unknown all in one. Harry felt it might be very easy to fall in love with him. It made him both nervous and excited.

 

He nipped gently at Draco's slender, pale neck, fingers straying to buttons. 

 

Draco tilted his head back, exposing his neck to his lover. "Yes, show me," he whispered in encouragement, a hand reaching to caress Harry's back. 

 

Harry added tongue to lips and teeth, undoing the buttons with both hands. He sucked on a nipple once Draco's shirt was open, hands travelling lower still to work on Draco's trousers. Even getting Draco undressed was sexier than it should have been. 

 

The blond's fingers twisted in the back of Harry's shirt, and he gasped as the man undressed him. Every moment with Harry was better than he had ever thought possible. 

 

"Lift up," Harry whispered, taking hold of the trousers and shorts beneath as he crawled backward off the bed, prepared to pull. 

 

Draco arched his hips up, letting Harry strip him. His cock was already filling. He was amazed sometimes at how aroused he became at just being in the same room with Harry, never mind when he touched him. 

 

Harry slid the clothing down and off Draco's legs; reaching to pull his socks off, too, before he went for his own clothing. He dropped his trousers and underwear quickly before he perched atop Draco, pulling his own shirt off there. 

 

This was a side of Harry that made Draco's heart race. The man looked positively predatory sitting atop him. The blond smiled up at him. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What to do now?" he asked, voice low and almost a purr. His own arse still hurt from the night before, but he figured he could take it again if that's what they were to do. He wanted to do _anything_ with Draco. He bent to kiss him, tracing his lips slowly with his tongue. 

 

Draco moaned, lips opening under Harry's tongue and hands coming up to entwine in his hair. When he was with Harry, he wanted so much that he often felt overwhelmed by his desires. 

 

Harry rubbed his hardening cock against Draco's as they kissed, rolling his hips like he had done that morning. "Want to ... fuck?" he whispered, moving to Draco's neck again. 

 

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped, fingers clenching in Harry's hair at the words. He arched his hips against Harry's. 

 

Harry nodded, grinning at Draco's enthusiasm. He met it with his own, thrusting down hard against Draco, his cock gathering pre-come. "What way?" he asked with a gasp, wondering if he should lie down on his stomach again. 

 

"You on top," Draco whispered, eyes searching Harry's to see what he wanted. 

 

Harry brought his face back a bit to look at Draco a little more clearly. "Me on top?" he asked, wondering vaguely how he was managing to ask any questions at all. 

 

"Yes," Draco said voice low. 

 

Harry swallowed at the voice, his cock even harder. He forgot for a moment what he was going to say. "M-me on top, or me ... in you?" he asked breathlessly, thinking either sounded very good. 

 

Breathless was right, and with Harry's words, Draco nearly held his. "Yes, whichever you want," he answered. 

 

Harry swallowed again. "Well I ... don't want to do it unless you do," he said hesitantly, licking his lips. 

 

Draco smiled, sliding his hand forward to cup Harry's chin. "I want you. I want you in every sense of the word. I want you in every way I can have you," he whispered, eyes shining with his emotions. 

 

Harry smiled, looking at him and bending to capture a kiss. "Can I have you then?" he whispered against Draco's lips, shuddering. 

 

"Yes, any way you want me," Draco whispered back, eyes closing as he shivered in anticipation. 

 

Harry drew back slowly. "Should I ... lick you?" he asked, flushing only slightly. 

 

"I don't know if I will last that long," Draco admitted, Harry's grinding against him bringing him closer. 

 

Harry stopped moving then. "But I should do the finger thing, right?" he asked, his cock so hard it hurt. 

 

"I think so," Draco answered, unsure himself. "I mean, I have been fingered before. But I haven't ...." 

 

"Merlin, Draco," Harry let out, groaning slightly. He took a deep breath. "I'll do the finger thing," he decided. "It helps, I think." 

 

Draco nodded, heart beating fast as he waited for Harry to touch him. To fuck him. Was he _really_ going to be fucked now? He had no doubts about wanting it. He had spent a lot of time fantasising about this moment. 

 

Harry licked his lips again. "Where's that lube?" he asked, hardly able to believe he was going to get to fuck Draco nearly twenty-four hours after being fucked himself. 

 

Draco held a hand out, Summoning the jar and then handing it to the man astride him. 

 

"You sure about this?" Harry asked, voice husky as he climbed off of Draco. 

 

Draco trembled, scooting up into a better position on the bed. "Never been more certain of anything," he answered. "How do you want me?" 

 

Harry let out another slight groan. "Where you are is good," he said. "Unless you, well, unless you have to turn over or something." 

 

"I like looking at you," Draco said, smiling. He spread his legs and bent his knees, feet pressed flat to the bed. "All yours," he whispered. 

 

Harry took a minute to just stare at Draco, to take in how truly beautiful he really was, no matter what Draco thought of himself. He seemed to glow on the dark blankets and the pink blush on his cheeks was adorable. Despite the scars, even his body was a sight to behold, lithe and lean, still slightly too thin but getting stronger every day. Harry wanted to kiss every inch of that body, but was too aroused to even think of doing that now, lest he come before he even begin. 

 

"Should I cast a Cleaning Charm?" he asked, fumbling with the lid on the jar. 

 

"Probably," Draco said, not actually wanting to wait any longer than he had to. 

 

Harry Summoned his wand and did so before fumbling with the lid again. He finally got it open and dipped his fingers inside the smooth liquid. "One first," he whispered more to himself than to Draco. "You ready?" he asked, cock throbbing with his racing heart. "Do you want this?" 

 

"I want you," Draco nodded. He was so excited he could barely speak. 

 

Harry was already panting as he brought the slicked finger to gently touch Draco's entrance, experimenting. He slid the tip in a circle, feeling the tiny ridges, the heat. His face flushed again, with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, but this whole thing was fucking brilliant beyond words. 

 

Draco moaned, his cock twitching when Harry touched his opening. "Oh, yes!" 

 

Harry looked in awe at Draco, understanding why Draco had looked much the same during the previous night. It was unbelievable. He wondered if he was already relaxed enough to slide the first finger in, but he grasped Draco's cock with his free hand, just in case. 

 

"Please, now," Draco begged, feeling such need it was overwhelming. 

 

"God, yes," Harry whispered, slowly sliding the finger in, _his_ toes curling. He was so aroused, he thought he might pass out. 

 

Draco panted as Harry's finger slid inside his body. Due to his own arousal, there was practically no resistance. "Yes!" 

 

"Oh, fuck, you look so sexy," Harry groaned, having trouble deciding if he should look at Draco's face or his arse. He pumped the finger, feeling Draco already relaxed but wanting to make sure. 

 

"More," Draco moaned, spreading his legs even wider. 

 

Harry nodded, having to remind himself to be careful. He slowly began to add another finger, watching Draco's face intently now. 

 

Draco had made it this far before and he did play with himself, too. Harry's fingers felt different though. The knowledge that it was Harry doing it made it so much more powerful. 

 

"Okay?" Harry asked in a hoarse whisper, gently and slowly sliding the fingers in and out, wiggling them a bit. 

 

"Yes, baby, yes," Draco gasped, fingers gripping the bedding now. 

 

Harry nearly lost his mind then, shivering at the words and groaning. He wanted to fuck Draco so badly in that moment he wondered if he'd ever wanted something else more. "Another?" he asked, whispering again, because the ability to use his voice had left him. 

 

"No, you, please, you," Draco found himself begging now. 

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Yeah?" he said, excited. He shivered again, itching to reach for Draco. 

 

Draco moaned, forcing himself to open his eyes and look up at Harry. "Trust me, please," he answered. 

 

Harry didn't want to hurt Draco, but he imagined that Draco knew his own body better than Harry did, so he nodded, pulling his fingers out. He reached for the lube and spread some carefully over his cock, hoping he wouldn't come from that alone. He even managed to get the lid back on the jar before taking his place between Draco's legs. Oh, fuck, _between Draco's legs_ , cock about to be buried _inside_ him. He took a very deep breath, crawling up a bit more and reaching down with one hand to get the head of his cock situated at that slick hole. He felt like he was going to burst open. 

 

Draco shivered in anticipation, his whole body tingling with excitement. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, full of undisguised awe, as he watched the man about to fuck him. Harry was going to fuck him. It was intoxicating. 

 

"Tell me if I hurt you," Harry said, voice husky as he met Draco's eyes, leaning close to him as he slid the first bit inside. 

 

Nothing. Nothing on earth should have ever felt so good. 

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry let out, babbling already. "Oh, my God. Fuck." 

 

"Yes, exactly," Draco managed, voice cracking. He tried to breathe deep, to relax as that thick flesh pushed inside of him. He felt his body spasm around Harry's cock and his own pulsing in response. 

 

Harry had to force himself to stop, to wait for Draco to let him know it was safe to proceed. "Oh, God, Draco, Draco, _Draco_ ," he moaned. 

 

The sound of his name being moaned by Harry made the experience so much more intense. Draco reached a trembling hand up to touch him. "Yes, more," he encouraged. 

 

Harry slid forward slowly. It was so _tight_. Tighter than anything he'd ever felt before. And it was Draco. Harry closed his mouth over the blond's, one hand in his hair as he held himself up with the other. 

 

Draco's moans were swallowed by Harry's mouth on his. He felt more alive now than he had in years. He panted through his nose, trying to relax and let it happen. It. What he had dreamt of. Harry was making love to him. Fucking him. Harry's cock was inside him now. It felt amazing and perfect beyond anything imaginable. 

 

Harry rocked his hips into Draco's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He lowered his body until he could feel Draco's chest against his own, feel his breathing. There was nothing so good ever, besides maybe the night before – but no – that had been equally as good. Oh, Merlin, Draco was perfect. There could be no one else like him in the world. It wasn't possible. 

 

Draco completely surrendered to Harry. Harry's cock inside his body. Harry's tongue inside his mouth. Harry's body rocking into his, pressing him down and covering him. It was better than his fantasies. Better than anything. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry's hips, using them to pull himself up on to his lover's cock with each thrust. 

 

Harry slid his tongue out of Draco's mouth wetly, and then licked his chin and then his neck. "Fuck, yes. Fuck, yes, Draco. So good, so -" He couldn't even finish. He went back to licking Draco's neck and sucked on his skin, one hand feeling its way slowly down Draco's side to stroke his thigh. 

 

Draco was nearly insensible from pleasure. He moaned and gasped, babbling Harry's name among "oh, yes" and "baby, please, yes." He lay there, feeling the incredible sensations of the perfect cock sliding in and out of his body. He had known for a long time that it was Harry he wanted to do this with, and he was now learning that wanting was nothing like having. 

 

Harry began to thrust a little harder, unable to hold back when his arousal started to climb very, very high. "Baby, yes," he mirrored, sweaty hair in his eyes as he lifted his head to look at Draco's face. "Don't ever want to stop." 

 

"No, don’t stop, don't ever stop," Draco agreed, hips rising to meet Harry's. He wrapped his arms around the other man, fingers grasping and digging into his back. 

 

Harry hissed, feeling the bite of the nails. He was slightly surprised to find he liked the feeling of it mixed with the feeling of almost too much pleasure. He wanted to comply with Draco's words, wanted to so badly. He continued thrusting, reaching the hand on Draco's thigh between them, taking hold of Draco's shaft. 

 

Draco let out a long, low groan, his entire body spasming as Harry's hand wrapped around his erection. The combination of pleasures was almost too much and he found himself writhing under and clawing at Harry. It took only a minute more before he was coming hard and shouting, "Harry, yes!" 

 

"Oh, fuck!" Harry yelled, watching Draco. The sight of him coming, the feel of his arse tightening fucking _further_ brought Harry, too. He came inside Draco with another yell, jolting forward. 

 

"Yes, baby," Draco panted, holding his lover so tightly his fingers were white. He watched in fascination as Harry's face transformed in rapture. He knew he would give anything to see that every day of his life. 

 

Harry trembled against Draco, dropping his head to the space between his neck and shoulder. He kissed there, twitching with aftershocks and feeling exhausted. 

 

Draco lay panting and shuddering, his limbs still wrapped around Harry. He wanted to tell Harry how much this meant to him, but didn't know what was safe to say. "This is what I wanted," he whispered against Harry's hair. "No matter what happens after this, I was always yours first. You have marked me forever." His lips twitched at that, knowing the ways in which that had already been true before. 

 

Harry lifted his face to look at Draco, awestruck again. He didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to tell him that he would never leave him, that he would be there for as long as he was alive, but he was afraid to make that commitment. "You've marked me, too," he replied, lowering his forehead to Draco's and closing his eyes. "Forever." It was true. Indeed, no matter what would happen, it was true.

 

The words shivered over him, down his spine and inside Draco in a way that made his heart feel full. He wanted so much from Harry that it frightened him. 

 

Harry pressed his lips forward and kissed Draco slowly and softly, stroking his white-blond hair with gentle fingers. He was still inside him and would really, _truly_ have never left the exact spot he was in if he didn't have to. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think he'd ever felt so strongly for someone; he'd never wanted to be so near to another human being in the entirety of his eighteen years. He didn't know what it was. He'd hated Draco. He'd been sickened with him, his snobbery, his hurtful words; he'd even thought he was stupid, self-centred, unable to back up the things he said, but Draco had changed. Either that or Harry had missed a side of Draco in school, though he thought the former was more likely. The fact remained, though, that Harry was falling in love with him, falling hard and fast, unable to control it. God. Falling _in love_ with him. Just thinking it told him the truth of it.

 

And he still had Ginny. 

 

He still made love to Ginny, he still whispered sweet words in her ear, told her he loved her, yet he had not said it to Draco, for whom he knew he felt more strongly. He _did_ love Ginny; he cared for her very much, never wanted to see her hurt, and maybe that was what it was. Ginny was still _in_ love with Harry and showing no signs of stopping. Harry wished she would; it would make it easier on both of them. He didn't want to hurt her, and he knew that he would. He was a coward. 

 

He lowered his face to press it to Draco's neck again, closing his eyes tightly and holding him tighter with arms wrapped firmly around him. 

 

Draco. 

 

Draco was who Harry wanted. He knew it. Now he only needed to figure out how to get there.


	18. Chapter 18: Family Pride

Azkaban prison was not exactly visitor-friendly. It was very cold, drafty and wet. The waves of the icy sea crashed upon the shore of the rocky island, blocking out the two cracks of Apparition. Draco and Narcissa were immediately taken by one of the guards, a large, important-looking man.

 

"Malfoys?" he asked, but the blonde hair on both of them and their richly clothed bodies was enough of an answer.

 

"Yes, we are," Narcissa replied anyway.

 

The man gave a stiff nod, gesturing for the two to walk ahead of him, into the prison. It was dark and the sparse candlelight flickered feebly. It was nearly as cold inside as it was out, and it smelled a bit worse. The Dementors were gone at least, and the smell of despair and madness was not helped along by the creatures – nor the cold.

 

The trio passed several other guards on their way through a stone corridor and the man they were with nodded to them. Narcissa fell back into step with their guard as they neared their destination. "You know our deal," she said out of the corner of her mouth, though her face remained impassible.

 

The man stopped then, looking around to make sure no one else was near. "Do you have it?"

 

Narcissa gave him a look of slight incredulousness and put her hand inside her cloak and robes, taking out a velvet drawstring bag, loaded with Galleons. "Of course," she said, an eyebrow arched.

 

The man took the bag quickly, looking around again before stuffing it away. "I'll lose more than my job if anyone finds out about this," he muttered.

 

"Yes, well then you had better keep your mouth shut, hadn't you?" Narcissa replied. "Come along, Draco." She looped her arm through his as they began to walk again.

 

The man led them to a large steel door and unlocked it with several complicated charms and a few manual locks as well. "Inside," he said, opening the door for them.

 

Draco and Narcissa entered the room beyond. Lucius Malfoy sat in a chair, his hands bound with invisible ropes, his short hair in disarray, and his prison uniform slightly dirty, though it was nothing to how he had looked when he'd returned home after the first stay in Azkaban.

 

"Oh, Lucius," Narcissa said tearfully, standing by as the guard entered and swiftly released Lucius from his bindings. He left after that and the locks and charms on the door were recast rather quickly.

 

Narcissa ran to her husband, taking his face in her hands and rubbing some of the dirt away.

 

Lucius raised hands that shook slightly to embrace his wife, managing to smile as he looked up at her. "Don't worry so much, Narcissa," he admonished.

 

Draco stood by the door, hands clenched and breath in little pants. The place terrified him. And it was difficult to see his father in it. He stood quietly, waiting until his parents turned their attention back to him.

 

Narcissa fussed with Lucius' hair, trying to smooth it down. She kissed his forehead and then his lips, hugging him very tightly.

 

Lucius hugged her tightly in return, and they remained that way for several long moments, but finally broke away. Lucius sighed before turning his gaze upon his son. "No greeting, Draco?"

 

Draco startled and met his father's eyes. "Hello, Father," he obliged, worried his voice would crack.

 

Lucius held out a hand toward him and Draco stepped forward, taking it. Both their hands were cold but Draco felt reassured by the strength in his father's grip.

 

Narcissa took a handkerchief out of her cloak and dabbed at her face. "Are you okay, Lucius?" she asked, still staring at him. "Have they been treating you all right?"

 

"The place has improved somewhat," he answered. "Tell me about you and Draco. What have you been doing?"

 

"Well, you know me," she said, trying to give a laugh. "Though most of my ... friends ... the Parkinsons ...." She sniffed. "It's been very lonely," she continued cautiously, "without you there." She smoothed his hair again, glancing at Draco but then back to Lucius.

 

Draco didn't know what to say. "I have made a lot of progress on my potions experiments. I have one that I hope will be a breakthrough."

 

Lucius rubbed Narcissa's hand, but turned his attention to Draco. "Potions?" he asked. "I would like to hear what you are doing to get yourself out into wizarding society."

 

Narcissa moved to stand behind Lucius, rubbing his shoulders but looking at Draco. "He's been speaking with Harry Potter, love," she said, voice careful again.

 

"Potter?" Lucius asked in surprise. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, that's promising," he continued slowly. "He is still very popular at the moment. How does he respond?"

 

Draco nearly blushed but controlled his face. "He is surprisingly easy to get along with," he replied.

 

Narcissa continued to stare at her son. "Yes, he seems to be all right," she concurred. "I've spoken to him several times. He comes over to the Manor. I thought it was rather good, though there hasn't been anything on it in the paper yet. I'm quite surprised actually, with the house still being watched and all."

 

"It would be good for us if people knew you associated with him," Lucius said. "Is he seen in public with you?"

 

Draco frowned but nodded. "He goes to Quidditch matches with me."

 

"So it's only a matter of time before the _Prophet_ prints something," said Narcissa, still rubbing Lucius' shoulders. "It's all been about the war, of course."

 

Now Draco was worried. What would happen if the _Prophet_ did catch on to his relationship with Harry? The thought was unsettling.

 

"Of course," said Lucius, patting his wife's hand. "Potter's not the only person you've been with though, is he?" he asked his son, raising an eyebrow.

 

Narcissa rubbed a little harder.

 

Draco frowned. He didn't want to disappoint his father but the truth was that he had barely spoken to anyone besides his mother or Harry in months. He shrugged.

 

Lucius made a huffing noise. "Son," he said in 'the tone'. "You're eighteen years old."

 

"Lucius," Narcissa interjected quickly. "You know the circumstances. Pansy Parkinson would not be suitable anymore."

 

"Even so," said Lucius, "he should be looking. You are looking, aren't you?"

 

Draco winced. He was supposed to find a pure-blood witch and make Malfoy heirs. He knew that, and he had absolutely no interest in doing so. It didn't even matter that there weren't that many pure-blood witches left. He looked away.

 

Lucius continued to stare. "Draco," he said, "you know this. You _know_ it."

 

"He does," Narcissa affirmed. "So there's no need to lecture him on it."

 

"Narcissa, please," frowned Lucius. "I'm not ripping the boy's head off. Draco, you should have a wife within, at the very most, the next five to seven years. And you cannot _only_ be seen with Harry Potter. The families, Draco."

 

"The families are all in here with you, love," Narcissa reminded. "So they really can't say too much."

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes slightly at that. "You mother him too much for his own good."

 

She rolled her eyes but patted his shoulders.

 

Draco shifted from one foot to the other. "I know, Father," he answered obediently.

 

Lucius huffed some more. "Good," he said seriously. "Now, what else have you got to tell me?"

 

Narcissa went into financials then, and gave Draco a tiny nod.

 

***

 

Narcissa was being rather quiet. It was clear that she missed her husband terribly; she hadn't even wanted to leave when their hour was up, but she and Draco had gone when the guard had returned to let them out.

 

They stepped into their house, out of the horribly cold wind, and handed their cloaks to the old house-elf. Narcissa moved slowly, clearly thinking to herself. Her brows were pulled together slightly and a small frown graced her lips.

 

Draco didn’t break the silence on the journey home. He had been so happy in his relationship with Harry that he had allowed himself to forget what a disappointment his life must be to his parents. He wanted them to approve of him. It saddened him greatly to think that he had let them down.

 

Narcissa looked up at Draco distractedly. "Is he coming tonight?" she asked.

 

"I don't know," Draco answered, looking up at her. He wanted to say something, anything to help her feel better. Nothing came to mind.

 

There was a long moment of silence between them. "Your father's right, Draco," she said quietly, clasping her hands together. "I want you to be happy, and I know that you have been, but ...." She sighed, looking away from him.

 

Draco looked down at the floor, waiting for her to continue.

 

"He's still involved with that Weasley girl," she said. "That's enough for me to worry about. He's ... well, everything about him is uncertain and he is, by no means, a good match. He's male for one thing." She paused for a moment. "He's male and that won't produce children, Draco. And he's a ... half-blood." Her nose wrinkled a bit. "Now, I know I told you that I wouldn't say a word against him. I know how you feel, but I-" She paused again. "I don't think it will last with him. And if your father were to find out-" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

 

"I know," Draco whispered, shoulders slumped. Could he tell his mother he loved Harry Potter? Would she understand or be horrified? He took a deep breath. "Mother, even if that is true, all of it, there isn't likely to be a match for me."

 

She frowned and crossed the short distance between them. "There are plenty, Draco," she said. "Even if she's not British. Now, your father and I will not force you to marry. I want you to marry someone that you love, someone with whom you can be happy. I've seen far too many friends forced into loveless marriages, and I know that it doesn't work terribly well. We don't want that for you, but we do want you to make good choices. Perhaps in France you would find someone. You know your father has family there."

 

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "I know you want what is best for me. And I want to make you proud. But, Mother ..." He paused. "I love him."

 

Her face went blank and she stared at Draco. "You love him?" she asked after another long moment.

 

Draco trembled, eyes pleading with his mother's to understand. "Yes, very much," he whispered.

 

Narcissa took a very deep breath and closed her eyes. "Does he love you?" she asked.

 

Draco looked down. "I ... I don't know," he admitted.

 

"Would he be with you, Draco?" she continued. "Would he be willing to be seen with another man in public? Willing to break it off with that girl? Willing to give up a family? Children? Are you willing to do that for Harry Potter?"

 

Draco frowned. He knew Harry was still seeing Ginny. "I can't speak for him," he said. "But I can't imagine being with anyone else. I think about him all the time."

 

She brought a hand up to cover her eyes now. "Oh, Draco," she sighed. "No one else? _No one_?"

 

"I have never felt this way before," he replied, looking again into his mother's face, letting her see it.

 

"It hasn't even _been_ that long," she said, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself that this couldn't be true. "What will you tell your father?"

 

Draco blushed, looking down. It had been a lot longer than he wanted to admit. "I can't tell Father, I know that," he whispered.

 

"What are you going to do, then?" she asked, looking slightly incredulous. "Get a wife? Have a child? And keep Potter on the side? You won't be able to hide this from Father forever. He will pressure you until you marry, or until you tell him the truth. Whichever comes first."

 

"I understand," Draco said. He wanted to please his father. He wanted to make both his parents proud. But he wanted Harry more than he wanted anything else.

 

"Do you?" she asked, but then sighed, cupping his face with both her hands. "I want you to be happy," she said again. "That is what I want above everything." She kissed his forehead and both his cheeks. "Consider my words, Draco," she whispered. "It may sound like rubbish to you now, but later, when it isn't so new ..." She shook her head. "Just consider them."

 

"I promise to think about it, Mother," Draco said, bringing a hand up to lie over one of hers and giving it a squeeze. "I know you want what is best for me."

 

She nodded. "More than anything." She released him slowly, smoothing the front of his robe and giving him a small smile.

 

"Mother," Draco said when she started to turn away. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, too."

 

She smiled again. "I suppose my mood is daunting when your father isn't here." She turned fully to him again. "That's why I will let you decide," she whispered. "I know what love can be like."

 

He smiled at her, a sad smile, but one full of love. "Thank you."

 

She kissed his cheek again. "I love you too, Draco. And you're welcome." She gave him a look that was a combination of fondness and exasperation before turning again.


	19. Chapter 19: In the Lab

George gave a dry, but slightly amused smile as his younger brother tried valiantly to get him to laugh. “I’m not incapable of it, you know” he said, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Ron shrugged, chuckling as he led the way into the kitchen from outside. He and Harry had managed to get George to come home for dinner. The entire family was there for the meal, including Bill, Fleur, and Percy. Even Charlie was in for the week, and Hermione had come as well.

 

Harry and Ron had spent the day helping George out in the shop. It was far harder than it looked. There was stocking the shelves, and taking care of the – many – customers, and then cleaning and locking up. It even sounded easier than it was. It was a hell of a lot for one man to take care of and Harry felt bad for not helping out more than he had.

 

When they entered into the house, the kitchen was warm and very full, smelling of chicken and roasting potatoes. Harry’s stomach grumbled. It had been a few days since he had spent dinner at the Weasleys'. He’d mostly "been at number twelve" – meaning over at Draco’s.

 

It was so odd how different the two places in his life were. In fact, they were completely different in nearly every way. He sighed quietly, hanging up his cloak before he was pulled into a hug from Mrs Weasley, who had just finished gushing over George being there.

 

“Well, go on and have a seat, dear,” she said fondly, patting Harry’s cheek a few times.

 

He smiled at her, moving to sit as she had said. Ginny pecked his cheek when he did. “Well, if it isn’t the great Harry Potter gracing us with his presence,” she teased, taking Harry’s hand under the table.

 

He released an amused- _sounding_ breath, because the actual subject of his absence made him rather uncomfortable.

 

“What have you been up to, Harry?” asked Mr Weasley, reaching for the bread set out on the table.

 

“Oh, not much,” Harry answered, praying that he wouldn’t blush or something ridiculous like that. “Getting settled and … you know.”

 

Mr Weasley nodded and Harry wondered if he felt Ginny’s hand tighten on his own. He frowned slightly, feeling even more uncomfortable.

 

“Yes, you’ve moved over to Grimmauld Place now, haven’t you?” said Percy.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Percy nodded, too. “Very good to be getting out on your own, you know. The Minister tells me you and Ron were interested in becoming Aurors. Has anything come of that?”

 

“Well, no, not yet,” Harry answered, glancing at Ron. His mind flashed to Draco and the fact that he didn’t like the idea of Harry becoming an Auror.

 

“I do want to, though,” said Ron. “It’d be brilliant.”

 

“Well, yes, I’m sure,” said Mrs Weasley, placing food on the table. “As long as you’re both careful.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes slightly, but smiled.

 

“How about you, Hermione?” asked Charlie. “Still working on all that house-elf stuff?”

 

She looked over at him. “Well, I did think it would be nice to go into that area. I’ve been looking at jobs in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There’s so much that needs to be changed there. The laws for some creatures are just atrocious.”

 

“So we’ll have a nice, big, law-enforcing family,” said George in a drawl that made Harry think of Draco again.

 

“Well, I think it would be nice,” said Mrs Weasley. “I would worry, of course, but at least you would all be doing good.”

 

Harry smiled a bit, but still felt awful. He wasn’t sure of his future at all. He honestly didn’t know what he would do for a job, he wasn’t even sure of his future concerning the very people with whom he was eating dinner. It was frightening.

 

He had always thought he would become an Auror with Ron and be at least a friend of the Weasleys forever. He definitely wanted the latter, but he didn’t know how he could have both that and Draco. Not after everything with Ginny. It was very depressing to think about. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, sighing quietly again.

 

***

 

Harry laughed half-heartedly at Bill’s joke, standing and leaning against the back of the couch in the sitting room.

 

Ginny was sitting directly underneath him on the couch, laughing with everyone else, but there was something in her eyes every time she looked up at Harry. It made him feel like moving to another spot – well, it gave him another reason to want to move to another spot.

 

“Hey,” said Charlie from where he was seated in an armchair. “I brought some wine. Anybody up for some?”

 

Ron perked up at that and Mrs Weasley shot him a stern look.

 

“Oh, c’mon, Mum,” he said. “We’re all of age. Even Ginny.”

 

Mrs Weasley huffed.

 

“Just a sip, Molly,” said Mr Weasley cheerfully. “Go on and get it, son,” he continued to Charlie.

 

Harry really snorted a bit then, though he wasn’t sure if he really felt like drinking anything, even wine. He was too busy trying to think if he should break it off with Ginny or not.

 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea with the entire family and Hermione there, but maybe it _was_ a good idea to just get it over with. He knew he had to do it sooner or later, and he knew it was probably better to do it sooner, but it didn’t make the thought any easier.

 

He watched almost everyone else get their glasses of wine, joking and laughing. He just sat and thought, probably frowning, but he couldn’t seem to change his face.

 

”Harry?”

 

Harry started slightly and looked down. Ginny was looking up at him. “Yeah?” he said.

 

“Are you …?” She sighed. “Do you want to go talk somewhere for a minute?”

 

He frowned. Ginny wanted to talk to him alone? He swallowed. “Er, okay,” he said.

 

She nodded and stood, walking back into the kitchen and Harry followed. A few of the others stared at them as they went, but no one stopped them.

 

Ginny reached the wooden table before turning, and that same look was in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, paused, and then opened it again. “Harry …” she said slowly. “Are you okay?”

 

Harry’s brows lowered down over his eyes.

 

“It’s just … you’ve sort of been acting … well, for lack of a better word, strange,” Ginny continued.

 

“Strange?” Harry echoed quietly.

 

Ginny let out half a sigh. “You haven’t been here,” she said just as quietly. “Even Ron’s been wondering .… And, when you are here you just seem … preoccupied with something. I don’t know what it is. I wish you would tell me. I know it can’t be good for you to hold it in.”

 

Harry looked at Ginny seriously, biting his lip. He wondered if that was his cue.

 

“ _Is_ there something wrong?” she asked when he still didn’t say anything.

 

He continued to look at her. “Ginny …” he said finally. “I don’t – I don’t know. I guess I’m just .…”

 

She waited.

 

Harry bit his lip again, his heart beginning to beat rather quickly as he took a step closer. “Ginny,” he said again. “I love you. You know I do. I always will. I’m sorry I’ve been acting this way. I – I guess I _have_ been preoccupied.” He stopped, taking a quiet deep breath. “It’s just that … Well … I’m not sure if I – if we … I guess I just –”

 

He and Ginny both jumped as there was a loud crash from the living room, and then Ron’s voice floated in, filled with slightly drunken laughter. “I’m okay! Really!”

 

Ginny shook her head, amusement shining through that _look_ in her eyes.

 

The moment was lost.

 

Harry sighed. “I guess I’ve still been sort of thinking a lot,” he said, feeling the weight of the lie settle upon him.

 

Ginny sighed, too. “I understand,” she said quietly. “Just – I’m _me_ , you know?” She gave Harry a small smile. “I’m not Ron, but you know you can still tell me anything you want. Secrets are safe with me.”

 

He returned the smile as best as he could. “Of course,” he said.

 

They stood there for a few more moments before Ginny gave Harry’s lips a quick kiss. “Let’s get back in there before they destroy everything without us,” she said with another smile, leading him back into the living room by his hand.

 

They both sat on the couch, where Fleur and Mrs Weasley were apparently having a compelling conversation about cleaning products.

 

“Mrs Scower's will get that right out, dear,” said Mrs . Weasley.

 

“Ze smell of zat eez ‘orrible,” said Fleur, wrinkling up her nose.

 

George turned his head, sitting on the floor. “You could try some of our stuff,” he offered. “Doesn’t smell too bad.”

 

“Well, what’s that stuff that Kreacher uses Harry?” Ginny asked him, and everyone looked at him.

 

Harry did flush. He couldn’t help it. “Er…”

 

“It smells really good, like vanilla. Might be a little strong, though,” Ginny continued. “He always smells like it, too.”

 

“Oh, and it’s a cleaner?” said Mrs Weasley.

 

Harry nodded stiffly.

 

“What eez it?” asked Fleur.

 

_Draco,_ Harry thought. “Eh, I’m not sure,” he said. “Kreacher’s the one who uses it.” He felt the weight of yet another lie.

 

“Well, you’ll have to ask him for us,” said Mrs Weasley.

 

Harry gave a tight smile.

 

***

Harry stood at the Malfoys' door. He'd just knocked and was wringing his hands. He hadn't seen Draco in a few days, having spent the time over at the Burrow and helping some more at the shop with Ron and George. He had missed Draco terribly. Horribly missed him. He wished that damn house-elf would appear already.

 

Rusty popped into being and blinked. "Master Draco says come in."

 

"Okay," Harry answered, reaching past the elf to open the door and enter.

 

"Master Draco in the Potions Lab," the elf told Harry.

 

"Okay," Harry said again, removing his cloak and handing it off impatiently. He speed-walked through the corridors, ignoring some indignant squawks from a few portraits. He didn't stop until he had reached the lab and then opened the door, stepping in quickly.

 

Draco was just putting the cork in the top of a glass bottle filled with a bright pink liquid.

 

Harry's stomach exploded in butterflies when he set eyes upon Draco. He crossed to him, grinning as he slipped arms about his waist from behind and kissed his neck and his shoulders, even though clothing covered them.

 

Draco trembled at his lover's touch, putting the bottle down quickly, lest he break it. He laid his hands on top of Harry's and squeezed. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

 

"I missed you," Harry told him, kissing his neck again.

 

Draco leaned his head to one side so that Harry could better reach his neck. "Yes, I missed you, too," he whispered.

 

"Missed you so much," Harry continued, kissing still.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed happily. He shivered with his growing arousal. "I always miss you when you aren't with me."

 

"Not as much as I miss you," Harry replied playfully, giddy with his feelings.

 

"Show me," Draco challenged, wriggling his arse back against the man.

 

Harry laughed. "Already?" he asked, delighted. "I just got in the door."

 

"Tell me you are not turned on," Draco dared, smiling.

 

"Well, then I would be lying," Harry answered, adding a lick to his kisses.

 

"Wouldn't want that," Draco said, rotating his hips again, rubbing back against Harry with a sigh.

 

Harry rocked with Draco, moving his hands to the man's hips to pull him firmly back against him. "Mmm, I think your arse wants me," he said with a low chuckle, nipping at Draco's ear.

 

"Yes, please," Draco gasped.

 

Harry brought one hand to said arse and squeezed. "Does it want me right here?" he asked.

 

"Yes, here and now," Draco agreed, grabbing the table in front of him for support.

 

Harry continued the slow, gentle rocking of his hips against Draco's arse. He reached both hands around, unfastening Draco's trousers.

 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Draco answered, his cock twitching in response. He loved the very idea of Harry fucking him in the potions lab.

 

Harry smiled a slow, smug smile. "Oh, yes, Draco," he said. "Gonna fuck you right here." He opened the trousers and let them fall to the floor, running his fingers along the band of Draco's shorts.

 

Draco's cock was tight against the silk, and the feel of Harry's touch made him shiver again. "Yes, I want you," he answered.

 

That same smile was still spread across Harry's face. He pushed the shorts from Draco's hips and reached for his erection, stroking slowly. He shivered with his own arousal.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered, one hand still grasping the table while his other reached back to find Harry's cock.

 

Harry moaned when Draco's hand moved over the bulge in his trousers. "I wanked over you so much in the last few days," he said, eyes sliding half-closed.

 

"Yes, I dreamt of you," Draco agreed, stroking Harry through the cloth. "I want this inside me." Having recently become an expert, he used deft fingers to flick open the button on Harry's jeans and release the zipper, before reaching in to free his lover's straining erection.

 

Harry let out a long, shaky breath. The feeling of Draco's hand against the skin of his cock was electrifying. With one quick motion, he pushed his jeans and shorts to the floor, too occupied to step out of them. "Lube?" he asked, looking around.

 

"Ah," Draco said. He released Harry's cock and then Summoned a bottle from the shelves of potions. "Here," he said, handing it to his lover.

 

Harry took it and unscrewed the cap with shaky fingers before dipping them inside. His hips continued their gyrations against an invisible surface as he moved his hand forward, tracing Draco's entrance and then slipping one finger inside him. "Missed this tight arse," he breathed huskily.

 

Draco grabbed the table with both hands again, moaning as Harry's fingers stretched him. "Yes, missed you," he gasped.

 

Harry worked at Draco for minutes, slicking him considerably. He rubbed at that spot inside him, a glorious little discovery. "What did you think of while I wasn't here?" he asked.

 

"You," Draco gasped. "I thought of you inside me. Me inside you."

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, so deliciously aroused he was still 'rubbing' himself against nothing. "Fuck. Thought of your arse around my cock," he moaned, still moving his fingers. "Thought of your come inside me, my arse, my mouth. Fuck, Draco." He took his fingers out and spread more lube over his erection.

 

"Yes, please fuck me, Harry," Draco whispered, arching his arse back again.

 

"God, gonna fuck this pretty arse," Harry purred, reaching to set the lube on the counter. He slid his pulsing cock over Draco's entrance, sliding it along the crevice.

 

"Oh, Gods, yes," Draco moaned, spreading his legs a little wider. "I need you, please."

 

Harry grasped Draco's arse cheeks, pulling them apart to watch his cock slide along the cleft. Then he reached and grasped his shaft, angling it toward its glorious destination. He slid the head of his cock slowly inside Draco, eyes closed and heart beating rapidly.

 

Draco's arse spasmed around Harry's cock as he felt his lover breach him. He let his head fall back, moaning in delight.

 

Harry hissed through his teeth, moving further into Draco and feeling the heat of him, the slickness. "Oh, Draco," he moaned. "Thought of this every day. Thought of you."

 

Draco moaned, feeling himself stretched and filled by his lover. "Yes, always thinking of you," he agreed. It thrilled him to know that Harry thought of him, too. It allowed him to hope. To hope that Harry felt something at least close to what Draco felt for him.

 

Harry wrapped arms tightly around Draco's chest, holding him as he fucked him. He kissed his neck again, moving his hips in a slow, circular motion, buried deep.

 

"Oh, baby, yes. You feel so good inside me," Draco moaned. He spread his legs as wide as he could while standing with his trousers round his ankles. His own cock was dripping wet now as his lover moved against and inside him.

 

Harry's entire body shook with pleasure. "So good together," he groaned, thrusting now in a more in-and-out fashion.

 

"Yes, fuck me, baby," Draco gasped. "You are perfect inside me."

 

Harry gripped Draco tighter, cheek against his shoulder as he thrust. He sped up, beginning to pant.

 

"Oh, fuck me, yes!" Draco gasped again. He released the table with one hand and reached down to wrap his fingers around his own cock. "Yes, oh, fuck, fill me!"

 

Harry cried out, gasping loudly. "Gonna come, gonna come," he moaned. "Oh, fuck, Draco, gonna _come_."

 

"Yes," Draco agreed, stroking his cock faster. After only a minute, he came, spilling his seed into his hand and onto the floor between his legs.

 

Harry threw his head back and sped up even more, his skin slapping against Draco's. He came hard with a very loud yell, having to grip the counter around Draco to keep himself steady.

 

"Yes, baby!" Draco cried out, body tightening around Harry's cock as it convulsed with pleasure.

 

"Fuck," Harry whispered. "Oh, hell, Draco, yes." His body was still trembling, both hands clenched on the table.

 

"I rather like that greeting," Draco smirked, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

 

"Hell, yes," Harry agreed, grinning.

 

Draco stood there with his trousers on the floor and Harry pressed against his back. He smiled at the other man. "Kiss me," he whispered.

 

Harry moved his face forward, chuckling at the fact that they hadn't even made it to the hello kiss before fucking. He pressed his lips to Draco's, kissing him gently.

 

Draco sighed happily into Harry's kiss, licking and nipping at the man's lips.

 

Harry bit Draco's bottom lip playfully, pulling it with his teeth. "I love how sexy you are," he said with an eyebrow waggle.

 

Draco held back the reply that came to his lips then. He smiled, grey eyes shining as he looked into Harry's green. He felt his lover's cock soften before slipping from his body, allowing come to trickle down his thigh.

 

Harry backed up a step, separating from Draco completely and then taking a nice, long look at Draco's sticky arse and legs. "Sexy," he said with a happy sigh.

 

Draco wriggled his arse, enjoying the way Harry looked at him.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, smiling and landing a light smack on that arse. Then he grinned and kissed him again, shuffling forward, temporarily impaired by his trousers.

 

Draco turned, reaching to wrap his arms around Harry before pressing against him. "Welcome to my potions lab," he whispered, and then kissed him once more.

 

Harry smiled against Draco's lips. "I believe we have made good use of it," he said.

 

"I have had a good day in here and this makes it perfect," Draco told him.

 

Harry smiled again. "Good," he said.

 

Draco was reluctant to let go, but felt odd standing with their trousers down. "Will you stay the night?" he asked.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Will you?" he asked with yet another smile.

 

"I live here," Draco retorted, arching an eyebrow.

 

Harry snorted. "At my place," he clarified. "You haven't seen it yet and I was wondering if you'd like to."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "I would," he nodded. He glanced down between the two of them. "Suppose we should re-dress ourselves."

 

"Good," Harry said again. "And yes, I guess we should. Unless you want to walk around here with your trousers off. I wouldn't mind that at all." He grinned slyly.

 

Draco rolled his eyes at that but was pleased all the same. He shuffled back a bit and then reached for his wand to cast Cleaning Charms on the two of them before pulling his shorts and trousers back up. "I invented a new potion today," he said.

 

"Yeah?" asked Harry, reaching to pull his trousers up as well. "What does it do?" he asked, buttoning and zipping his jeans.

 

"I could show you," Draco offered.

 

Harry looked up and arched an eyebrow. He smiled questioningly. "You're not going to tell me what it does first?"

 

"No," Draco said with a smirk. "Don't trust me?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I trust your beautiful, thick cock up my arse, don't I?" he answered, smirking as well.

 

Draco picked up the vial of pink liquid and held it up for Harry. "Shall we try it? Now, or at your place?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Is it trippy or something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow again.

 

"Something like that," Draco replied cryptically.

 

Harry raised both eyebrows then. "Have you been inventing devious potions, Draco Malfoy?" he asked with a sly, curious smile.

 

"Of course," Draco answered.

 

Harry chuckled. "I guess we can try it at my house then, if you want to get out of here now or something."

 

Draco pocketed the vial. "Let me get some things and let Mother know I will be out."

 

"Okay," Harry answered with a smile, kissing Draco shortly again.


	20. Chapter 20: Where I Belong

After Draco had got things in order, he and Harry Apparated to the usual spot where Harry landed. They walked together down the street. "I live at number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he told Draco. "It's protected," he explained. "Fidelius Charm, even though it doesn't really need it anymore, I guess."

 

Draco nodded, taking in the information. He walked beside Harry and up the steps with him.

 

Harry opened the door for Draco, letting him inside first.

 

The house still had the look of someplace very old; it was out of style, but it was definitely clean. Cleaner than it had been back when Harry had lived in it the summer before fifth year. Kreacher had seen to that. The carpets had been scrubbed, the wood polished, and the decapitated house-elves on the wall even looked more cheerful.

 

Harry pressed a finger to his lips, closing the door softly. Mrs Black's portrait still hung on the wall and was still as mad as ever. He took Draco's hand in his own. "Want a tour?" he said quietly.

 

Draco arched his eyebrows but nodded, squeezing Harry's hand.

 

Harry walked off down the hallway, showing Draco several rooms. Though the house was occupied by a Gryffindor, it was still heavily decorated in snakes and green. He showed Draco the sitting room, the dining room, the study, the drawing room, and the kitchen before he began up the stairs.

 

Draco was fascinated by the Black house. He knew his family lineage and a bit about the Black history on his mother's side. He found it ironic that Harry lived in the house of his relatives.

 

Harry paused at one door. "And this is my room," he said, stepping inside. He found Kreacher there, putting clothes away.

 

"Master is good to Kreacher, but Master is messy," he was muttering to himself.

 

Harry smiled amusedly. "'Lo, Kreacher," he greeted the house-elf.

 

Kreacher started, looking around. "Kreacher is putting clothes away," he said.

 

"Yes, I see," nodded Harry. "Thanks. Think you could maybe go put some tea on, though? I have someone over."

 

Kreacher shuffled over and peered up at Draco. "Kreacher is knowing you, he is," he said.

 

Draco was amused by the elf's statements. "You do?" he asked.

 

"You is Draco Malfoy," Kreacher answered. "My Mistress would be pleased you is here."

 

Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

 

"Kreacher be going now, though. Making tea." He continued to mutter to himself as he headed down the stairs.

 

Harry shook his head after him. "Anyway," he said to Draco, gesturing for him to enter.

 

Draco sauntered in, smiling at Harry. "Strange house-elf," he commented.

 

"Completely insane," Harry corrected fondly, walking over to put away the clothes Kreacher had not.

 

The bed in the room was rather large – though smaller than Draco's, and the duvet was simply white. Mismatched pillows lay at the headboard and a knitted blanket from Mrs Weasley was folded at the foot. The furniture was old, much like that in the rest of the house, and it was nothing too fancy.

 

There wasn't much else in the room besides some pictures in frames on Harry's chest of drawers. One with himself, Ron and Hermione, one of the entire Weasley family, and, yes, one of him and Ginny, hugging and smiling at the camera. There were a few of Harry's other friends, and a picture of Teddy, his hair changing colour.

 

Draco walked around the room, looking at things. He stopped in front of the photos, not even realising he was frowning. Harry's life. The people who mattered to him. But there was no photo of him there.

 

Harry looked at Draco and then followed his gaze to the photos. He walked in front of him, slipping arms loosely about him. "I haven't got one of you," he said, kissing Draco gently.

 

"No, you don't," Draco agreed.

 

"Well, we should take some then," Harry told him. "I have a camera."

 

"What would your friends think if they saw my picture here?" Draco asked.

 

Harry stared at Draco for a second and then slowly slipped away from him, pretending to straighten the pillows. "Doesn't matter," he replied quietly.

 

Draco turned and watched him. Was Harry saying that it didn't mean anything to him whether or not they had photos? Or that he wouldn't care if his friends saw? The blond was afraid to ask.

 

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his friends with Draco. They had never done so before. Well, they did sometimes. A passing comment about Ron, a small story about Hermione, but never 'the talk'. The one where Draco asked about what Harry's friends would think of them together. The one about Ginny. Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to have that talk. No, he _knew_ he didn't want to have that talk, but he also knew it was only a matter of time before it came up.

 

 

He sat down on the bed, turning to face Draco as he tried to smile. "So," he began, lying back with arms behind his head. "Where's that potion?"

 

Draco wasn't sure if trying the potion now was a good idea or not. He pulled the bottle out of his pocket, looking at it.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, hand held out as he waited for him to hand it over.

 

Draco reached up and pulled a hair from his own head, uncapped the potion, and dropped it into the pink liquid. The pink swirled and turned purple.

 

Harry raised his eyebrow again. "S'not like Polyjuice, is it?" he asked, though he knew it couldn't be. It didn't look like Polyjuice.

 

Draco smirked. "It uses the same principle of sympathetic magic. But no, not Polyjuice." He held the vial out to Harry, his own heart speeding up at the ridiculous risk he was taking.

 

"Right," said Harry, sniffing the potion. He gave Draco a last wry grin as he tipped the vial back, swallowing it all in one gulp. He sat and waited, concentrating on feeling something different. He waited a whole minute before he looked back at Draco, confused. "I don't feel any-" But then he did. Something subtle.

 

It was like a tingling warmth – only not real warmth. He felt a flutter in his stomach and he felt his heart beat faster. He shook his head, confused still. It was like he was feeling ... well, feeling. Only they were feelings that were not his own. He knew them well, though. It was what he felt when he thought of Draco, but it was a little scary. The last time he'd felt feelings that were not his own, they had been feelings from Voldemort.

 

 

"What is this?" he asked Draco, eyes slightly wide.

 

"Empathy Potion," Draco said softly.

 

Harry felt another flutter in his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. It was incredibly strange. "Are these ... are these your feelings?"

 

Draco flushed, looking down and nodding.

 

Harry flushed, too. "Your ... feelings for me?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to ask, but thrilled at the same time.

 

Draco's feelings only seemed to intensify as he heard Harry ask, and he trembled. "Yes," he whispered.

 

Harry shivered. It was nearly overwhelming – feeling what Draco was feeling while feeling his own as well. He could feel fear and embarrassment, too. "You ... love ... me?" he whispered.

 

Draco's heart clenched, and he was afraid to say anything. Maybe this was a mistake. What if it scared Harry away from him again? He nearly held his breath as he nodded, still standing beside the bed.

 

Harry felt that, too, that spike of even stronger fear. He shivered again. "Why are you afraid right now?" he asked, sitting up straighter.

 

Draco felt his ears burn as he flushed brighter. He turned away, unable to face Harry.

 

The bed squeaked as Harry stood. He moved behind Draco, wrapping arms about him like he had earlier. "Don't," he whispered. "I -" He almost said it. Almost said he loved Draco, too. "It's good that you feel that way – I – it means a lot to me. A tremendous amount."

 

Draco trembled, feeling more vulnerable and exposed than he had ever felt in his life.

 

Harry could feel all of it. He'd had no idea Draco felt this way. He turned him in his arms. "Look at me," he whispered, grasping his chin.

 

Draco forced himself to open his eyes. When he looked into Harry's eyes, he felt such longing his body ached with it.

 

Harry shivered yet again, having to take a deep breath. He felt his heart skip a beat from his own feelings. He took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "This is amazing to me," he said. "I didn't know you felt this way. I – I can't believe you do. This is just – Draco, don't feel afraid to tell me. I won't leave you or turn you out – not for anything."

 

Draco's heart seemed to swell at that and he almost sobbed in relief. He kissed Harry back fervently.

 

Harry opened his mouth, feeling almost dizzy from all of their combined emotions, bundled up inside him. He burned with the desire to tell Draco how he felt, but something held him back and he settled for kissing him.

 

Draco completely surrendered to Harry's kiss. He allowed himself to feel without thought, his body responding to his feelings and Harry's touch.

 

"Make love to me," Harry whispered instead of telling Draco to fuck him. "Make love to me in my bed."

 

"Oh, yes," Draco purred, licking and sucking along Harry's jaw. He walked them to the bed without letting up his attentions.

 

Harry pulled at Draco's shirt, trying to get it off as he was kissed. He still felt dizzy, elevated even more as he experienced what Draco felt for him. It was amazing to be loved so much.

 

Draco helped Harry pull his own shirt off and then proceeded to strip the other man, too. Soon, fumbling and excited, they both lay naked in the bed, bodies rubbing against each other. "Oh, yes, baby," the blond whispered against Harry's skin, kissing and licking over his chest, hands caressing every place they could reach.

 

Harry arched his neck, his eyes closed as he continued to be washed through with emotion. His cock throbbed and his body thrummed as he rocked against Draco.

 

Draco worshipped Harry's body. There were no better words to describe the way he caressed and kissed and devoted himself to his lover's pleasure, his own emotions swollen with his desire.

 

"God," Harry whimpered, wondering if he was referring to Draco himself. "Oh, Draco, yes."

 

Draco continued to lick and suck and caress Harry until he felt dizzy with his passion. He reached for the jar of lube in the small overnight bag he had brought with him. He coated his fingers and looked into Harry's eyes as he reached between the man's legs.

 

Harry spread his legs as wide as he possibly could without spraining something. His heart was absolutely pounding. He loved Draco. He _loved_ him and wanted to scream it. He was moaning loudly, but he couldn't get the words out.

 

Draco looked deeply into his lover's eyes as he slid fingers into him. He felt consumed by his own desire, by his devotion to Harry.

 

Harry trembled, gasping from both the feeling of Draco's fingers sliding into him, but even more so from Draco's feelings inside him. It was the most intense thing Harry had ever experienced in his life. Trippy indeed, and so much more than that.

 

Draco worked his fingers inside his lover, twisting and making sure to bring him as much pleasure as he could. His other hand continued to caress Harry, fluttering over his skin. When he thought Harry was ready, he moved himself into place and slid his fingers out, positioning his cock against his lover's opening. "I want you. I love you," Draco whispered, grey eyes shining as he looked into Harry's.

 

The emotions inside Harry were so strong with the truth of Draco's words that his eyes welled with tears. "God," he murmured again, feeling those tears spill over and, surprisingly, he wasn't embarrassed by them. He could hardly breathe from all the room his heart was taking up in his chest.

 

Draco moved forward, sliding his cock into his lover without taking his eyes off Harry's. "I love you. I have loved you for a very long time," he confessed. He reached his hands now to slide up and cradle Harry in his arms as he rocked into him.

 

Harry slid one arm over Draco's back, reaching his left hand for Draco's hair. He continued to cry, still feeling the unmistakable truth. How long had Draco been feeling that way? He couldn't even make his voice work to ask.

 

"Oh, yes, baby, you feel perfect like this," Draco whispered. "I feel like I am where I belong. Can you feel that?"

 

Harry nodded frantically. "I can feel it – _all_ ," he said with a gasping sob, crossing his ankles over Draco's back.

 

"Then you know now," Draco whispered. "You know the secret I've kept." He felt a strange mixture of fear and relief to finally confess this to Harry. He had never told anyone how he felt before his mother had asked. He had been ashamed of it before the end of the war. Now, he felt purged of shame as he worked himself inside his lover's body, rocking and sighing.

 

Harry clung to Draco with every part of himself. He even tried to cling to him with his eyes, as wet as they were with tears. Merlin, he had to look like a big, blubbering girl, on his back and crying over being told he was loved, but he didn't care. God, he didn't care at all. All he could possibly care about was Draco right then. Fuck the rest of the bloody fucking world. Draco Malfoy loved him.

 

Draco let himself float in his passion and was almost surprised when he felt his orgasm building. "Oh, baby, come for me," he encouraged. "I'm going to fill you with myself."

 

Harry clung even harder, squeezing Draco to the point of possible pain. He rocked with him, feeling his cock inside, knowing that cock was about to fill him, indeed, with Draco. The thought alone sent him shouting and sobbing over the edge. He shook almost violently, teeth clenched together.

 

Maybe it was the potion or maybe just his wishful thinking, but Draco felt like he poured himself into Harry, filling him with not only his seed but his love. He clutched Harry tightly, crying out as the man beneath him writhed.

 

Harry was nearly certain that he was dreaming. That was how high he felt. And it was like it lasted for hours. It was like coming twenty times in a row, all because Draco loved him. Draco _loved_ him. He loved him a lot, and Harry knew that they weren't just words; he really felt that way. It was so good it made him ache; it made him so happy he cried. He was a complete wreck of emotion and feeling. And he still clung to Draco. It was the only thing he could think to do – the only thing he wanted to do. Ever.

 

Draco shuddered with his release and the small quakes of afterwards. He held the sobbing man, cradling Harry's head and placing small kisses across his tear-streaked face. "Yes, I love you. You can feel it. You know it's true," he whispered. He had done it. He had finally let Harry know. He felt relaxed, content and utterly spent with it.

 

Harry nodded again, still shaking. He never wanted to let Draco go. "Stop time," he whispered helplessly. "Don't ever leave."

 

"Never," Draco whispered against his lips, kissing Harry again.

 

Harry kissed him back, trying to tell Draco how he felt through his actions rather than with words. The fact that he couldn't do it made him sob again. He almost didn't want to look at Draco's face. Harry didn't deserve him.

 

"Shh, baby," Draco soothed, petting him. "I'm here, with you, where I belong."

 

Harry nodded yet again, trembling and shaking, but feeling slightly calmer as moments passed. He took deep breaths, stroking Draco in return. Merlin, wasn't _he_ supposed to be the bloody hero?

 

"Rest now," Draco whispered, moving from his place on top of Harry to lie on his side. He pulled Harry to him and continuing to pet him and murmur soothingly.

 

Harry wanted to tell Draco that he wasn't tired, that he wanted to stay awake and spend all day in bed with him, even if they didn't have sex, but he could feel his eyes drooping even as he thought it. He closed them, still breathing deeply and feeling Draco against him, holding him. He'd never been so comfortable before. "Draco," he murmured, but the rest was lost.

 

"Harry," Draco whispered in return, laying small kisses on the man's closed eyes. He lay watching his lover sleep, feeling wonder at the sight.


	21. Chapter 21: Heroes and Fools

When Harry opened his eyes again, dim pinkish-orange light was spilling in through the curtains, the light of a sunset. He'd slept for a few hours then, as it had only been four when he'd gone over to Draco's. The potion certainly took a lot out of a person. He would've been emotionally spent just with his own feelings. Throw Draco's in there and he was emotionally _exhausted_.

 

Draco slept peacefully beside him, curled against Harry's body.

 

Harry smiled as he looked at him, and leaned over to press his lips very gently to his skin. "I love you," he mouthed silently against him.

 

The blond seemed to smile in his sleep, nuzzling closer.

 

Harry was content to lay there and watch him for however long he could. He gently moved strands of hair to properly watch Draco's face, and he watched his chest move slowly up and down with his even breathing.

 

Draco took a deep breath, eyes fluttering open. He blinked up at Harry, smiling. "Hi," he said softly.

 

Harry smiled back and combed through Draco's hair again with his fingers. "Hi," he answered.

 

The blond shivered in pleasure as Harry petted him. "We fell asleep," he said.

 

Harry let out an amused-sounding breath. "Yes," he agreed. "We've been out for a while by the looks of it."

 

"What now?" Draco asked, allowing the question to vaguely reference either dinner plans or how to handle the confessions of earlier.

 

Harry pressed forward and kissed Draco gently. "Now you love me," he answered in a whisper. "And I suppose we can eat, too." He smiled, kissing his lover once more.

 

Draco trembled again, feeling both content and vulnerable after his admissions. "Supper would be nice," he said, smiling shyly.

 

Harry kissed his nose. "Yes," he said. "Anything with you is nice." He raised his arms to stretch a bit and then wrapped them tightly around Draco, squeezing him. "Mmm, I don't want to move," he said, and then he heard it. A quiet thumping noise. He paused, listening. "You hear that?" he asked Draco.

 

"Someone here?" Draco asked, listening.

 

"Oh, no," Harry groaned, sitting up. "Yes, someone's here," he said, recognising the noise as knocks on the front door. He got out of the bed, reaching for his discarded clothing.

 

Draco sat up and Summoned his wand, casting a Cleaning Charm on himself before looking about for his clothes. "Doesn't the elf get the door?"

 

"No," Harry shook his head, casting a Cleaning Charm on himself as well with his own wand. He began pulling his trousers on, not even bothering with underwear. He only hoped that it wasn't Ginny. "Weirds me out a bit to think of someone walking round my house without me knowing. And I'm _me_ , someone could just kill Kreacher on the outside of the door and then barge in."

 

Draco realised then that Harry was a touch paranoid. But he couldn't blame him, since he did have a number of enemies still at large - ones that he had brought up himself. He nodded, pulling his own shorts and then trousers on.

 

Harry finished dressing and rushed for his glasses on the bedside table, pushing them onto his face. The knocking had grown more insistent and Harry had a very good idea who it could be. It was almost as bad as it being Ginny. He figured he would be able to hear Mrs Black's screams in a moment.

 

Draco was still working on his shirt buttons.

 

"I'm going to go get the door," Harry said. "Before they knock it down."

 

"Yes," Draco agreed, searching about for his socks.

 

Harry was only in a t-shirt and trousers, no socks or anything, but it was his house so he supposed it wasn't odd. He went out onto the landing and down the stairs. Just as he was nearing the door, the curtains around Mrs Black's portrait flew open and she began screaming.

 

"Dammit!" Harry exclaimed, trying to pull the fabric closed.

 

"Harry?" came Ron's voice from the door.

 

Harry huffed. "Come in, you git," he shouted, still trying to pull the curtains closed.

 

Ron entered and quickly walked over to help Harry. The two managed to close the curtains, panting slightly once there was silence.

 

"Merlin," Harry frowned. "Knock a little louder next time, yeah?"

 

"Sorry," said Ron sheepishly. "Were you sleeping or something?"

 

Harry shrugged, not knowing how to answer with Draco upstairs.

 

Draco could only find one sock. He stuffed that in his trouser pocket and put his shoes on without them. He didn't know what his hair looked like and there didn't seem to be a mirror in the room. He didn't know if he should wait there or go downstairs.

 

"What's up?" Harry asked. He and Ron still stood by the door and he didn't want to move. What if Draco _did_ come down?

 

Ron glanced at the portrait again. "Er, well," he said, looking slightly confused about why Harry wasn't asking him in, "Mum made treacle tart. Wanted to know if you'd like to come over."

 

"Ah," Harry said.

 

"I got my papers today, too," Ron continued. "Did you?"

 

Harry glanced up the stairs. "Er, yeah," he said quietly. "This morning."

 

Draco left the room, searching for the loo. He found it and used the mirror to fix his hair before coming down the stairs, hoping it was the right thing to do.

 

"Filled them out and all," Ron said next. "Now I've only got to ...." But he trailed off, mouth dropping slightly open as he watched the stairs.

 

Harry turned his head and looked back, seeing Draco. He swallowed a bit.

 

Draco hesitated on the stair. He saw the looks on both men's faces and realised he probably should have stayed in the room. He showed nothing on his face but didn't move forward.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked him. His voice was filled more with surprise and shock than anything else.

 

"I invited him," Harry answered calmly, sparing Draco.

 

Ron looked back at Harry. "For what?"

 

Harry gave him a disgruntled frown. "Because I wanted to," he said.

 

"I thought you weren't hanging around him anymore," Ron said, frowning now, too.

 

"Well, I am. Have been for a while now so ...." Harry trailed off this time.

 

"You didn't tell me that," said Ron.

 

Harry sighed, wanting to say something along the lines of, "Since when do I have to let you know anything?" but he kept his mouth shut, knowing it would only send Ron out in a huff. "Well, now you know," he replied instead.

 

Draco maintained his position on the stairs. Ron's words brought back familiar anger and he was having difficulty not reacting as he would have in the past. He frowned, teeth clenched.

 

Harry sighed again. "Well, let's not stand here. We'll wake Mrs Black again. Tea, Ron? Or ...?"

 

"Yeah, tea," Ron answered.

 

Harry knew Ron was staying now only because Draco was there. "Tea?" he asked Draco. "I'll tell Kreacher to make some more. We can have dinner, too."

 

Draco was very tempted to make an excuse and leave. But he had never given in to Ron Weasley and it rankled him even more to do so now. He nodded, slowly coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

 

Ron watched the blond with slightly narrowed eyes, studying him.

 

Harry walked between them, leading the way to the kitchen and hoping Ron wouldn't start anything. It was strange to experience that change in his thought process; he was so used to Draco deserving it.

 

Kreacher was already in the kitchen, standing on a stool and washing dishes.

 

"Hi, Kreacher," Harry said to him. "Could you make us some tea, please?"

 

Kreacher looked around. "Oh, the blood traitor's here again," he said, fondly in his own way. "Yes, Master. Kreacher will get it."

 

Ron rolled his eyes.

 

Draco smirked, shaking his head slightly at the impertinent house-elf. How did Harry always seem to end up with the odd ones?

 

"So," said Ron, still staring at Draco. "How you been, Malfoy?" He sat back loftily in a chair, hands folded over his stomach.

 

Harry shot him a warning look, but Ron didn't pay him any attention.

 

"I am well," Draco said, also taking a seat and glancing at Harry.

 

Harry sat, too, staring between the other men.

 

Ron nodded in a way that said he obviously didn't care. "Got a job?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Harry's heart sped up. He hoped they weren't about to talk about jobs.

 

"I don't need a job," Draco drawled, voice haughty as ever.

 

"Oh, no, of course not," Ron smirked. The words, "because you live off daddy's money," hung in the air, unsaid, but obvious. "Harry and I are becoming Aurors," he went on.

 

Harry nearly groaned aloud.

 

Draco's eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows rose. He looked quickly at Harry to see if it was true.

 

Harry was looking at the table, flushed.

 

Ron smiled. "He didn't tell you?" he asked innocently.

 

Harry wanted to hit him.

 

"We just got the entering papers this morning," Ron continued still. "Only have to send them in now. Kingsley - I mean, the Minister -" he said, to show he was on a first-name-basis with him, "said it's good to have the papers in by December. It's when they look them over the most."

 

"I am sure Harry would be accepted easily," Draco drawled, eyes still on his lover.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

"Yep," said Ron, obviously happy that he knew something Draco didn't. "They're dying to have him."

 

"I'll bet," Draco sneered. "They like heroes and fools."

 

Ron's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to retort, but Harry beat him to it.

 

"You know what?" he said, looking up finally. "We're not going to have this conversation right now because it doesn't matter. Doesn't matter at all."

 

Kreacher laid their tea on the table then and Harry reached for it, hurriedly making a cup as if it would shut everyone up.

 

"But, Harry, he just said -"

 

"Drop it, Ron," Harry told him, heart still beating madly.

 

Draco sat rigid his chair, his emotions roiling inside him and his hands gripping the seat.

 

Ron looked highly disgruntled. "I don't see what for," he complained. "What does it matter if he -"

 

Harry cut him off again. "Please?" he asked, really begging. "Please just drop it?"

 

Ron huffed, frowning. "Yeah, whatever," he relented. "I have to go anyway. Mum's expecting me back." He stood up, his tea untouched. "I'll see you later, Harry." He completely ignored Draco as he started for the kitchen stairs. "Oh," he said, turning back. "Ginny sends her love." He made a strange face at having to say it and Harry didn't think it could get any worse than that.

 

Ron turned back to the stairs then and disappeared as he began his ascent.

 

Draco didn't move. He was afraid he would fall apart if he did.

 

Harry closed his eyes, his hands clenched on his tea cup. "Draco," he whispered.

 

Draco closed his eyes as well, dropping his chin to his chest with a harsh release of breath.

 

Harry winced. "I was going to tell you," he said. "I swear I was. And it's not like I've gone in yet. I haven't even filled the papers out. Ron was just - being Ron. He doesn't know - he ... Draco, I swear I wouldn't have gone in without telling you."

 

Draco was breathing harshly through his nose. He didn't like the idea of Harry as an Auror - for a number of reasons, but he found that what upset him the most was the reminder that he wasn't really an important part of the man's life. He was the dirty secret Harry kept from his friends.

 

Harry stood up from his chair, crossing to Draco's and going to his knees beside him. "Please don't be mad at me," he begged. "Please, please don't."

 

Draco forced himself to get control, taking slow and deep breaths. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry, his heart clenching when he did. He reached a shaky hand to cup Harry's chin. "I don't have the right to be mad, do I?"

 

Harry's brows went low over his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

 

"They don't even know about me," Draco whispered. "I am just ...." He trailed off, not knowing what words he could use to describe it.

 

Harry stared at him, his mouth open slightly, as if he were going to say something. He didn't though, and lowered his forehead to rest on Draco's leg, his eyes closed again as he concentrated on not panicking.

 

Draco's hand slid up to lie on the back of Harry's head, trembling as he pet his hair.

 

"You," Harry whispered. "You mean more than everything, everyone. Please, Draco."

 

That actually made Draco shake even more. "I ... do?" he asked in a whisper.

 

"Yes," Harry answered. "Yes, you do." How could he say that, but not, "I love you"?

 

"Then why am I still a secret?" Draco asked.

 

Harry didn't lift his head and was silent for a long moment. "I'm afraid I'll lose them," he whispered, and trembled. He hadn't said that aloud yet.

 

Draco frowned, fingers still curled in his lover's hair. "They still hate me that much?"

 

"I don't know," Harry answered, voice quivering as much as his body. "But Ginny .... They'll hate me for hurting her, for choosing you over her. I - I'm -" He didn't even know what to say. His heart was pounding and his eyes were burning and he couldn't lift his face.

 

Draco's eyes widened again and his heart sped up. Had Harry just implied that he would choose him over Ginny? That he wanted to? He didn't have any reassuring words for the man. He leaned forward, kissing Harry's head.

 

"Tell me you still love me," Harry whispered, knowing it was selfish. "Please, Draco."

 

"Oh, yes, I do," Draco breathed against him. "How could I ever stop?"

 

Harry hugged him around his waist, closing his eyes. "Will you still stay here with me tonight?" he asked, whispering still.

 

"Yes, Harry. I will stay with you now and any time you want me," Draco answered. He knew he might never have more than this, but it was already more than he'd ever thought possible. He ran his fingers through Harry's thick hair. "I love you."

 

Harry stayed right where he was, his face pressed into Draco, his arms still around him. Only the quiet sound of running water from the sink and the clinking of china reminded him of where they were. He lifted his head slowly, staring up into Draco's face.

 

Draco gently kissed him.

 

Harry sighed, kissing back and squeezing him one last time. "Want to eat now?" he asked quietly with a small wince of a smile.

 

"Sure," Draco answered, his voice just as low.

 

Harry nodded, getting to his feet from where he was still on his knees. "What would you like?" he asked. "Anything at all. And we don't have to eat in here if you'd rather not. We can eat in the dining room."

 

Food wasn't the highest thing on Draco's list of priorities at the moment, let alone in which room to eat it. "Whatever," he said softly.

 

Harry nodded again. "Okay." He had Kreacher simply make them some pasta and opted to stay in the kitchen. They sat at the table, smelling the food cooking and listening to Kreacher’s quiet mutterings. Harry drummed his fingers, feeling like it was one of their first meetings all those months ago.

 

"You going to do it, then?" Draco asked.

 

Harry looked up at him, knowing what he was talking about. "You don't want me to, do you?" he said, frowning a little.

 

Draco shook his head, sighing. "I don't have the right to tell you what to do."

 

Harry sighed as well. "It doesn't matter if you have the right to," he said. "But it does matter to me what you think."

 

Draco's grey eyes regarded the man for a minute. "I don't like the idea of it. I don't like you putting yourself back into the fight."

 

"I already said it isn't all fighting," Harry told him. "I'd have two years of school before I even put a toe out on the field, and possibly even another year after that."

 

"Not with your skills," Draco shook his head again, this time smiling a bit. "But that isn't the point, is it?"

 

Harry sighed again. "What isn't the point?" he asked wearily.

 

"Becoming an Auror is a long term plan. One that would put you in danger for years to come," Draco said.

 

Harry looked at him for a minute. "It really isn't all that dangerous," he said. "Well, okay, I mean it _is_ dangerous, but not how you're thinking. I'll have office work, too, papers to write, reports to give. I've read into it all. I've been thinking about becoming an Auror since fourth year. I took all my O.W.L.s to be one, and N.E.WT.s as well."

 

"Reports? paperwork?" Draco questioned, sounding even more sceptical. "That is something you really want to do?"

 

"I want to be one, yes," Harry said. "There's probably not a job out there that's all action, and I know I could do this. Ron's going to do it, and I don't want to do it just because he is, but, I mean, it would be nice. It gets ... boring over here without anyone. I can't spend every day at the Manor, and I can't go over to the Burrow every day either. So I end up stuck here with nothing to do."

 

"If it is what you want to do, then you should do it," Draco said with a sigh, feeling like he had somehow lost something.

 

Harry looked at Draco for a minute longer as Kreacher set plates in front of them both. "Now I feel guilty about it," he sighed, too.

 

"I don't know what to say to you, Harry," Draco admitted. "I can barely figure out what to do with my life. I don't have the right to tell you what to do with yours."

 

Harry sighed. "Well," he said quietly, "I'll think some more about it. Give it a while. Then I'll see what's up. I'll tell you before I do anything."

 

"I would appreciate it. I have never really liked being surprised like that and tend to say ... well, awful things when I am," Draco admitted.

 

Harry gave another smile that was more of a wince. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me," he offered.

 

"Agreed," Draco said with a similar smile.

 

Harry smiled a true smile after that and picked his fork up, twirling some noodles around it. "Good."


	22. Chapter 22: Exposed

"I mean, I just don't get it, Harry. Malfoy? _Malfoy_?"

 

Harry sighed for the millionth time, staring at Ron from across the table. "Yes," he said, "Malfoy."

 

"I don't see the point of arguing about this," Hermione spoke up, still reading from her menu. "It's not like you're his father, Ron."

 

The three of them were seated at a booth in a savvy little place of Hermione's choosing. It wasn't too terribly far from number twelve. Ron, of course, could not put the 'thing with Malfoy' aside.

 

Ron rounded on her next. "You can't tell me you don't think it's weird," he insisted.

 

"Weird?" questioned Harry, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Yes, completely and totally weird," Ron confirmed. "Mental, if you will."

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Hermione. "It's not like _you're_ his friend. Harry is, so what's the problem?"

 

"Oh, I don't know," Ron pretended to think. "His father's a convicted arsehole Death Eater, and he himself was one. And what about everything all over about those Death Eaters that weren't caught? Dolohov, Yaxley, _both_ Lestrange brothers, Jugson. What if Malfoy's working with them? Dad doesn't think it's safe either to be hanging around him."

 

"What did you do? Run and tell everyone?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing further. His fists clenched.

 

Ron frowned. "Well, they _did_ want to know why you weren't coming over. What does it matter if I told them?"

 

Well, that was a legitimate question. What did it _really_ matter if Ron had told them? "He doesn't have _anything_ to do with those Death Eaters. Not a single thing." Harry frowned at the mental image of Draco's scars. "And he wasn't - and _isn't_ \- a Death Eater. He doesn't have the Dark Mark."

 

 

"Yeah, well, how do you explain the whole damn mess in sixth year, hmm? How about him and his fuc-" Hermione shot Ron a look "- cronies - trying to bloody kill us? And how do you know he doesn't have the Dark Mark?"

 

"Merlin, Ron," Harry said angrily. "I've already told you this before. He was _not_ trying to kill us in the Room of Requirement. Crabbe and Goyle are a different story, but Draco was _not_. And I've seen his bloody arm. It's not there." He was very glad that he managed to suppress his blush. He'd seen a lot more than Draco's arm.

 

"Yeah, sure," Ron muttered.

 

"'Yeah sure' is right," said Harry, still angry. "He even tried to hide the fact that it was me back when they captured us and brought us into the Manor."

 

"Oh, please," Ron groaned. "He was _such_ a big help."

 

Harry huffed and sat back in his seat, shaking his head as he tried to keep himself from shouting.

 

"Can you two keep it down long enough to order our food?" asked Hermione, turning to the waiter walking toward them. They did manage to order, but Ron started right up again.

 

"It just doesn't make sense to me," he continued. "Draco Malfoy, prat extraordinaire, is suddenly a friend of Harry Potter?"

 

"Yes," said Harry firmly. "And he's not a prat - not anymore," he said to Ron's look of disbelief. "Believe me, Ron. I'm not saying I don't remember him in school - I do. I'm not trying to excuse him from the things he's done - just trying to say he's not like that anymore."

 

"Oh, right, Harry," scoffed Ron. "You don't even know him. It's only been a few months and already you know so much about him? You know him _so_ very well?"

 

"Yes, I do. I can tell," Harry answered, firm again.

 

"He's probably just using you," Ron muttered next.

 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "How do you figure?"

 

Ron huffed and looked up at him. "Think, Harry."

 

"No. Why don't you tell me?"

 

Ron huffed again. "You're you. His dad's in Azkaban and his name's complete dirt. No one trusts the Malfoys anymore. But, ooh, if the Malfoy son is spotted getting along with Potter, out in public with him, then maybe some of that light will come back."

 

Harry glared. "It's not that way."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I bloody fucking do."

 

Hermione looked sharply at them both. "I asked you here to have a nice dinner," she scolded. "A nice dinner between us, because it hasn't been just us three in a while. Now really? You're going to go and ruin it with a fight over _Draco Malfoy_? Honestly?" She shook her head at them. "Ron, once again, who cares? I don't care, you shouldn't either. I think Harry has proved enough about his instincts for you to trust him."

 

Ron's ears were red and his mouth was opening and closing silently. "It's just bloody stupid, is all," he muttered finally.

 

"So what," said Hermione. "So what if Harry wants to go and make friends with the giant squid, for goodness' sake?"

 

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I can pick my own friends, Ron. I'm not an idiot."

 

Ron rolled his eyes and looked away. "Fine," he relented. "But don't blame me if you die mysteriously in your sleep."

 

"That's completely daft," Harry told him.

 

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed. "So let's drop this and eat."

 

Harry shot one last disgruntled glance at Ron as his food was set in front of him. "Daft," he said again.

 

Ron snorted humourlessly.

 

***

 

"So," Harry said to Draco with a grin. He took the other man's hands, walking backwards as he led him down the hall. "What do you want to do?" He hadn't seen Draco in a few days and he had just arrived at the house. They'd spent several nights at Grimmauld Place since the first and were going to spend another, but they had all day together.

 

Draco smirked. "You know what I want to do," he answered. "You, over and over again."

 

Harry's grin widened. "You are quite a slave to your hormones, Draco," he laughed, waggling his eyebrows as he continued to walk.

 

"Only around you," the blond replied.

 

"I like it," Harry said, pulling Draco close to him as they reached the door to the sitting room.

 

"So do you have something specific in mind?" Draco asked, grinning.

 

Harry smiled playfully. "Maybe ...." He pulled Draco inside the room.

 

Draco's heart sped up and his cock twitched in anticipation as he followed his lover.

 

There wasn't anything special about the room - nothing fancy or new that Draco could notice, but when Harry immediately kicked off his shoes and promptly dropped his trousers and underwear, kicking those away, too, he realised there didn't have to be. Harry sat back against the couch and smirked up at Draco. "Ride me," he ordered. "Looking at me. Ride my cock."

 

Draco's mouth dropped open and he stripped as quickly as possible, making sure to grab the jar of lube from his pocket. "Fuck, Harry," he gasped.

 

"No," Harry corrected, smirking still. " _I'm_ going to fuck you."

 

"Oh, please yes," Draco breathed, climbing into Harry's lap and kissing him.

 

Harry slid his tongue against Draco's lips, his cock already hard and his heart pounding. "Lube," he gasped. "Lube my fingers." He held a hand out, said fingers trembling with his arousal.

 

Draco spread his legs, straddling Harry. He opened the jar and held it out for him.

 

Harry dipped his fingers in quickly and sloppily. He brought them behind Draco, dripping some of the oil, but paying it no attention. "Mmm, gonna ride me, baby?" he breathed huskily, sliding one finger slowly inside right away.

 

"Yes, I want to slide down your cock and ride you," Draco answered in a husky voice, leaning into Harry to give him better access.

 

"Fuck, yes," Harry growled, pumping the finger and adding another. He watched Draco atop him in delight.

 

Draco was moaning, his body pressed against Harry so that the slick head of his cock was rubbing against his lover's belly.

 

Harry prepared Draco with his fingers for several moments, making sure he was slick and open before he pulled his hand away. He dipped in to get more lube and then plopped the jar onto the floor, hoping it didn't spill. He slicked his own cock and then looked up into Draco's face, panting. "Ready for me?" he asked, cock in hand as he slid it against Draco's backside.

 

"Yes, I want you inside me, now," Draco answered, trembling with desire. He leaned back, pushing himself down on Harry's cock. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the head slip inside him.

 

"Fuck," Harry said, growling again. He gripped Draco's hips tightly, letting him lower himself.

 

"Yes, oh, baby," Draco gasped. "I love the feel of you inside me." He pressed down until he was fully seated on his lover, his body spasming around Harry's cock.

 

Harry pulled Draco against him, eyelids fluttering from the feeling of Draco's arse doing what it was. "Love being inside you," he moaned.

 

Draco was shaking with the amazing feeling of Harry inside him and his own cock pressing between them. "I love you. I love being with you," he gasped again. One hand grasped the back of Harry's hair as he began to rock.

 

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around Draco, pressing his cheek against his lover's chest. He closed his eyes, rocking with him. "With me," he whispered breathlessly.

 

"With you, Harry," Draco answered, the feeling of Harry's cock moving inside him making him cry out with the intensity of the pleasure.

 

Harry rocked and rocked with Draco, thrusting his hips up into him, still holding him tightly. "Draco," he moaned, getting closer. "Draco, fuck, Draco -"

 

There was a loud squeak. It was definitely not from the moaning man on top of him. Harry's eyes flew open and he was met by one of the most terrifying sights he could imagine.

 

Hermione stood in the doorway, her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped even wider. "Oh, my God," she managed in that same squeaky voice, before she turned quickly and rushed away.

 

Harry froze.

 

Draco had not heard or seen the woman, his eyes half closed as he moaned and rocked, fucking himself on Harry's cock. "Oh, baby, I love you," he cried out.

 

Harry's eyes began to widen slowly, his heart beating even faster than it had been from the sex. "Draco," he said in a horrified whisper.

 

"Yes, Harry," Draco gasped, and then he was coming, fingers clutching at Harry.

 

Harry didn't even remember he was having sex until the come splashed onto his skin. He looked up at Draco with his wide eyes, his mouth open, now in fear.

 

Draco shuddered, vaguely aware that something wasn't right. "Harry?" he gasped, face pressed against his lover's neck as he clutched him.

 

Harry's grip loosened on Draco, his cock, which had likely been minutes from coming, slowly began to deflate. "Hermione," he whispered.

 

"What?" Draco asked, confused. He lifted his head to look at Harry.

 

"Hermione," Harry repeated again, staring blankly. "She was ... just here. She - she - she ... _saw_."

 

Draco felt a chill down his spine and looked back over his shoulder as if he would find the woman still standing there.

 

Harry closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his face. "Oh, no," he whispered.

 

Draco slipped off of Harry's lap and onto the couch beside him. "She saw?" he asked, even though he had heard Harry.

 

Harry leaned his elbows against his knees, his face in both hands now. He nodded, unable to speak.

 

"Are you going to go after her?" Draco asked.

 

"Dammit!" Harry yelled suddenly, loudly. This wasn't the way everyone was supposed to find out. This wasn't the way at all. He stood from the sofa, grabbing his trousers from the floor. He picked up his wand, casting a Cleaning Charm on himself, then pulled the trousers on before rushing out of the room.

 

Draco was slower to react, unsure of what he should do. He cast his own Cleaning Charm and re-dressed himself quickly. He didn't even know if he should follow, wait, or leave.

 

Harry didn't know if Hermione had gone. He hoped and prayed that she hadn't, that she hadn't just left after seeing that.

 

"Hermione!" he shouted, practically running down the hall. He ignored the screams that started from Mrs Black. He went to the front door, flinging it open and looking out. Seeing no sign of her, he slammed it shut again in his haste and turned around, heading down the kitchen stairs. He found her there, at the table. Her eyes were still wide and she was very red, embarrassed, and obviously confused beyond words.

 

Draco heard Harry shouting and saw him heading downstairs. He stood in the hall and fixed the screaming portrait, still wondering if he should leave or not.

 

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, him topless, breathless, and freshly shagged. And she had seen it.

 

What was he to say now?

 

"Harry," she said after a full minute of staring. "What was -" She closed her eyes, her face reddening further.

 

Harry's face reddened as well. "I -" he said, but it was all he managed.

 

Another minute passed. Almost two.

 

"Is that why you're his friend?" she asked finally, opening her eyes.

 

Harry winced. "I -" he tried again.

 

"You what?" she demanded. "How long has this been going on?"

 

Draco hesitated but then slowly walked toward the kitchen, stopping at the top of the stairs, remaining just out of sight. He didn't want to leave Harry to face this alone but thought actually going down there might make it worse. He settled for listening.

 

Harry looked down to the floor. "A while," he answered quietly.

 

"A while?" echoed Hermione, still staring at him. "How long is a while?"

 

Harry swallowed. "About a month, I guess," he admitted, still flushed. "A little over."

 

"A month?" she repeated.

 

Harry could feel the next question coming.

 

"Does Ginny know?"

 

He winced. "No," he said in nearly a whisper.

 

"I didn't think so."

 

Harry looked up at her, a pleading look on his face. "Please don't tell her," he begged. "I couldn't - I can't - Hermione, please, please just don't tell her."

 

"You're _not_ going to tell her?" she asked, incredulous.

 

Harry paused, hesitating. "I don't want her to find out this way," he said finally, still quiet.

 

"Well, Harry, I don't really think there's going to be a way for you to break it to her gently," Hermione replied, sounding angry. "What were you _thinking_? She could end the relationship over this!"

 

Harry winced again, going silent for another few moments. "I'm going to end it," he whispered.

 

 

"With Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking around Harry as if Draco might be standing there. "That might be a bit wiser, but you _still_ have to tell Ginny."

 

Harry winced. "I mean end it with her."

 

Hermione's eyes went wide again. "Without even talking to her about it first?" she exclaimed. "Without even seeing if you could still make it work? I know this is something ... something, God, I don't even know what, but, Harry, there's no need to - "

 

"No, Hermione," he whispered. "You don't understand. I don't want to be with her anymore."

 

Yet another full minute went by.

 

"Are you telling me that you want to be with Draco Malfoy?" she asked, mouth open in shock.

 

Harry hesitated again before nodding. "Yes."

 

"But, Harry, he's - he's - I didn't even know you liked men!"

 

"I didn't either," Harry said helplessly. "I really didn't."

 

"Well, it looked to me that you knew quite well," she objected shrilly.

 

Harry winced yet again. "Hermione, please, you can't tell her. I owe her that much - to do it properly. Please."

 

Hermione rubbed at her temples. "During this ... month," she said, "have you been ... with Ginny as well?"

 

Harry flushed brighter than ever before nodding.

 

Hermione's mouth fell open again. "Harry!" she admonished. "You can't do that! You can't do that without telling her!"

 

"I know," Harry sighed. "I know I can't, but, Hermione, I couldn't tell her. I tried to, I tried to do it so many times but then I just couldn't. I'm afraid she's going to run out, that she's going to ... to ...." To run, hurt - which was bad enough - and tell her entire family what a bastard he was.

 

"Harry, you have to tell her," Hermione insisted. "You can't let her think that you love her while you're -"

 

"But I _do_ love her," Harry interrupted. "I love her and that's why this is so hard. I don't want to hurt her and I know I will."

 

"If you love her then why did you _do_ this?" Hermione asked, voice pained.

 

"I'm not _in_ love with her," he answered, looking down again. "I don't think I ever was."

 

Hermione shook her head, taking a deep breath. "And you love - no - you're _in_ love with Draco Malfoy?"

 

Harry hesitated again, but then nodded.

 

"God, Harry," she swore softly.

 

"I know," Harry whispered. "I know you're thinking I'm mad. Maybe I am, but, he's ... and she's just not ...." He sighed, plopping down in a chair, his face in his hands again. "Don't tell Ron," he begged quietly. "He'll never speak to me again."

 

"My God, Harry," she said. "Do you honestly think I'd tell Ron, of all people?"

 

"I really hope not," he said.

 

She sighed again. "I won't tell Ron," she assured him.

 

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, looking up at her.

 

"Oh, Harry, you're in a mess," she said quietly after a moment.

 

"A big one," he agreed.

 

She nodded, staring off. "I - I won't tell her," she decided. "But you have to. It's not fair to her, and it's .... You _have_ to tell her."

 

"I know," Harry whispered. "It's not fair. Just - just give me some time to think it over - to think of how to handle it - what to say. I swear I'll do it."

 

She groaned for him. "I know you will," she said, shaking her head again. "Oh, Harry."

 

They sat there at the kitchen table, Harry staring at his hands and Hermione at him.

 

"I have to get going," she said quietly, standing.

 

Harry stood, too, looking at her.

 

She frowned sadly, both sympathy and that spark of anger in her eyes, but she walked over and kissed his cheek. "Don't wait long," she said. "The longer you wait, the more it will hurt."

 

"I know," Harry whispered.

 

She turned to go up the stairs, but he stopped her.

 

"What did you come for?" he asked, wondering now why she had entered without anyone answering.

 

She smiled, though it was still sad. "Neville just sent news that he discovered a new plant," she told him. "I thought you would want to know."

 

Harry smiled sadly as well. "Oh," he said quietly.

 

"He's coming to the Burrow with his grandmother to celebrate. I thought you were sleeping and ...."

 

Harry nodded. "I - I'll have to have him over soon, then."

 

She nodded, too. "I'll say you're sick," she said, sounding guilty about it.

 

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Not just for that, but ...."

 

"You're welcome," she said heavily. "I really do have to -"

 

"Go," Harry finished for her. "I'll see you later."

 

She gave one last smile. "Soon, Harry," she said, heading up the stairs.

 

She stopped and looked when she met Draco there, eyes slightly narrowed. She stared for what seemed a long moment before she headed back down the hall and out the front door.

 

Draco watched her leave and then made his way down the stairs.

 

Harry was sitting back down, unmoving, as he stared at the table.

 

Draco stood, looking down at him. "Should I leave?" he asked.

 

Harry looked up at him as if distracted. "No," he said after a moment. "Merlin, no."

 

The blond pulled out a chair and sat down, facing him. He tried not to let his hand shake as he did.

 

Harry sighed, looking back to the table. "Well," he said quietly. "She knows now."

 

"Yes," Draco whispered, watching Harry guardedly through the fringe of his hair.

 

Harry was silent for a bit. "Maybe it's better this way."

 

Draco winced at the idea of Granger ever seeing them that way being described as 'better'.

 

"What will you do?"

 

"I - I have to tell Ginny," Harry said quietly. "I was going to, but now ...." He looked up. "I should've done it after that second kiss. Probably even after the first."

 

"Tell her what? About me?" Draco didn't keep the surprise from his voice.

 

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "I'm breaking up with her."

 

"Because of me?"

 

"I think it would have happened anyway," Harry answered. "But I suppose you're a big part of the reason. I'm not in love with her."

 

The blond had heard Hermione ask Harry if he loved Draco. But he hadn't heard an answer. He didn't think it likely. Harry would surely have said so by now if he did. "I am ruining things for you," he said.

 

Harry frowned. "What? You're mental if you think that."

 

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to accuse me of that," Draco drawled, smirking a bit.

 

Harry didn't know what the look on his own face was. A cross between a smile and a frown, he supposed. "I don't care what they all think," he said, half lying. "I can be with whoever the hell I want, right?"

 

Draco didn't believe it. He didn't believe that Harry would risk everything just to be with someone like him. "You shouldn't risk losing your friends for me," he said, frowning now.

 

Harry shook his head. "I know what I'm doing," he said. "And I want you."

 

Draco smiled at him, reaching a hand across the table to lie on top of Harry's. He doubted Harry would break up with Ginny Weasley -- but Draco would take what he could get in the meantime.

 

Harry let out a long breath through his nose. He had quite a lot ahead of him, but at least Draco was with him. "Hungry?" he asked, smiling slightly.


	23. Chapter 23: Silence Broken

As Christmas drew nearer, so did the parties. Harry had never been to so many holiday parties before, but then again, he'd never had so many friends out of school before either. He'd already ventured to Luna's insane shindig, at which her father avoided him like the plague, and Ernie Macmillan’s stuffy affair, which he'd been trying to make sophisticated, even though Justin Finch-Fletchley had ended up getting pissed as all hell and knocking down the tree. Now, with only a few days left until Christmas was actually upon them, Harry was over at Seamus' house, along with all the other people he'd seen at all the other parties.

 

He wasn't exactly sure what the point of the parties were, especially since they were held so close together. Just a reason to drink too much, he supposed, though all he did was sit and think about Draco while Ginny hung onto his arm. The parties were seriously cutting into his personal time with Draco, and he missed him so much sometimes he ached – and then had waves of guilt as Ginny pecked his lips and Hermione shot him looks of disdain and warning. He knew he had to break up with Ginny soon. But right before Christmas? It seemed heartless.

 

He sighed, taking a sip of his drink as he sat at one of the tables Seamus had set up in his magically expanded basement.

 

"Aw, not having any fun?" Seamus asked in his lilting voice, nudging Harry with an elbow.

 

Harry tried to give him a smile. "Nah, this is great fun," he said.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes next to him. "He's been like this all day," she said, and ran fingers through his hair. "I keep asking if he's ill, but ...." She shrugged.

 

"I'm not ill," Harry told her and the rest of the people sitting with them. "I'm fine. You all think I would come and infect you if I were?"

 

"Probably are ill," Ron quipped. "God only knows what Malfoy's poisoned you with."

 

Harry's eyes narrowed as everyone at the table looked at him.

 

"You're still hanging around Malfoy, mate?" Seamus asked, eyebrows high on his forehead.

 

"Yeah, Harry, I thought you stopped that a long time ago," added Dean.

 

Harry let out a loud huff. "Why does everyone act like he's some sort of bad habit? He's a person, and he's my friend. Merlin."

 

Hermione glanced at him and he glanced quickly away.

 

Neville had been quiet, listening to the conversation. "How is he doing, Harry?" he asked.

 

Harry looked up at Neville, slightly surprised with the question. "He's doing very good," he answered. "Wasn't so great at first, but he's got a lot better."

 

"I am glad to hear that," Neville said, glancing around at his friends. "I was worried about him after everything that happened in seventh year."

 

Harry thought Seamus might have shifted guiltily; even Parvati and Lavender did. His eyes narrowed further. "Why, what _did_ happen?" he asked.

 

Neville nodded understandingly. "I suppose no one ever told you." He narrowed his own eyes and glanced around again. "He came back from that summer a very different person. You would think with Snape and the Carrows in charge he would have been doing well, wouldn't you? But it was the opposite. The Carrows made him their personal slave or something." He glanced again at some of the others. "And everyone he had ever pissed off seemed to consider it time for revenge."

 

"Hey," Seamus interjected heatedly. "Don't make it sound like we just bloody attacked the arsehole for no damn reason. I don't care how much you deny it. I caught him spying over by the common room too many times to count."

 

"So did we," said Lavender. "All year. And no matter what we did he came back."

 

Harry's eyes were slits now.

 

Neville sighed and shook his head. "I broke up a couple of the beatings," he went on, looking angrier as he explained. "I thought it made us no better than them to pick on someone who was defenceless, because he just wasn't like he used to be. Then he started coming to me with information." Neville glanced up, waiting for their reactions. "Didn't you ever notice that he was only 'spying' when I was around? That's why he was hanging around the entrance to the common room and the Room of Requirement – looking for me. And those beatings for 'spying' were a bit more brutal than they needed to be. You can't deny that."

 

Seamus' eyes were nearly as narrow as Harry's. "You didn't bloody tell us all that," he hissed.

 

Dean's eyes went slightly wide, as did Parvati's and Lavender's.

 

Harry bristled at the word 'beatings', and Ginny concernedly patted his arm.

 

"What are you talking about, Neville?" asked Hermione in a calm voice, obviously hoping it would rub off.

 

Neville frowned at the others. "I couldn't tell. It would have cost him his life, what he was doing. You all saw what the Carrows did to him. Imagine what they would have done if they had known he was helping the resistance. At first, it was little stuff. I think he was testing me. But as time when on, I swear he saved everyone in the DA at least one time. How do you think I knew when to bring people into hiding? How to get out for things and where?" He sighed, shaking his head sadly at the others.

 

Everyone was completely silent, staring at either Neville or the table top.

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron said finally. " _Malfoy_?"

 

Neville looked Ron directly in the eyes. "He saved Ginny, too. How do you think we got her out so quickly when it got dangerous? And did you ever ask Luna how she survived three months in a cell at Malfoy Manor?"

 

Harry glanced over to where Luna was temporarily seated with some people from Ravenclaw, while Ginny and Ron both looked shocked with Neville's words.

 

"He fed them, didn't he?" Hermione realised, her voice quiet.

 

Neville smiled a bit at that. "Apparently, he arranged to have one of the Malfoy house-elves secretly bring them more food. Even while he went back to school," he answered, nodding.

 

"See," Harry said through his teeth, glaring at Ron. "I told you. I told you he was different. He never even told me any of this."

 

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Ron argued, nearly white from the shock.

 

Hermione glanced from Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, and quickly at the others. "If all of that is true," she said a little stiffly, "then the least you can do is accept him as Harry's friend."

 

Ron rubbed at his forehead while everyone else looked away again, averting their guilty eyes.

 

"He might be angry with me for telling this," Neville admitted. "I swore never to tell. I always thought that when the war was over he would tell people his part in it. But he hasn't and I don't feel right about that. Maybe he didn't think anyone would believe him. He's probably right. Yet, in the end, he was one of the most effective members of Dumbledore's Army."

 

The look on Harry's face was almost a smirk and he was having difficulty trying to hold back the whoop inside of him.

 

"If we'd have known that ..." Seamus began quietly.

 

"We would have never done ..." continued Dean.

 

"What we did," Parvati finished.

 

"It doesn't matter," said Hermione. "It's over, it happened, and he's done nasty things as well. We're all human. I'm sure the point of Neville saying what he said wasn't to make you all feel bad."

 

"No, I just wanted to set it right again," Neville agreed. "So, this is a party. Where's the Firewhiskey?"

 

"I'll get it," Harry volunteered with a small grin, and he stood up from the table to find the alcohol.

 

***

 

Harry sighed happily, lying back against Draco's pillows. His breathing was still a little heavier than usual and his heart was still beating quickly. "Brilliant," he said with a grin.

 

Draco smiled down at him, kissing him again. "Fantastic, yes," he agreed before reluctantly rolling off his lover's body and onto his back, beside him.

 

Harry only rolled after him, attacking his neck with little kisses.

 

Draco laughed, lifting his chin and shivering under the assault.

 

Harry laughed as well, moving to Draco's mouth. It was the day before Christmas Eve and the first day that Harry had seen Draco since all the parties. "I've just missed you so much," he mumbled against Draco's lips.

 

"I missed you very much," Draco said. It had been way too quiet with Harry so busy with social gatherings. He didn't begrudge Harry his parties, but it did leave him rather lonely.

 

Harry smiled and rolled on to his back again. "Anything interesting happen in my absence?"

 

_Another letter from his father encouraging him to go to France to find a bride,_ Draco thought but shook his head. "No, been pretty quiet here."

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

 

Draco cocked his head, wondering what Harry might be leading up to. "Not much," he said. "Rusty will probably make a roast."

 

"Ooh, fun," Harry said with a dry grin and an eyebrow raise.

 

Draco frowned and sighed. He remembered times when his parents threw lavish parties for their friends.

 

"You should come over to my house," Harry told him, twirling a piece of his blond hair.

 

"Don't you usually spend the holiday with the Weasley horde?" Draco teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said, "and I am, but we're doing it at number twelve this year. It's bigger and we're having more people."

 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed. "You are asking me to come to a party at your house? You do remember the last time the Weas ... Ron Weasley and I were in the same room, right?"

 

Harry sighed. "I have a feeling it will be different," he said. "Plus, I don't want to spend Christmas away from you." He frowned.

 

"And how will your ... friends ... feel about having the notorious Draco Malfoy in their midst?" Draco pressed.

 

"I don't think they'll mind," Harry answered, not managing to keep all of the loftiness out of his tone.

 

Draco gave Harry a look that clearly implied that he thought his lover had gone mad. "And Ginny?"

 

Harry winced now. He hadn't really thought about that. "Well," he said, "no one knows that we're seeing each other besides Hermione."

 

Draco felt torn. He didn't want to admit that he desperately wanted to spend Christmas with the man he loved; that he was lonely. Not only did he miss Harry, he missed being around other people. But he wouldn't admit that. He couldn't. "Granger will have a fit," he said instead.

 

Harry frowned again. "She'll nag, yes," he said.

 

"And you still want me there?" Draco asked quietly.

 

"Draco, I want you everywhere I go," Harry said. "I hate being anywhere without you."

 

That brought a smile to the blond's face, and he reached a hand up to cup Harry's. "Yes, I wish I could always be with you," he admitted. "And if you want me at your house in front of all those people, then that's where I will be."

 

Harry smiled, too. "I'm not going to throw you to the lions," he promised, then chuckled a bit, realising his inadvertent pun. "Even though that's who's going to be there."

 

Draco felt that was an apt metaphor. Some of Harry's friends, who he supposed would be attending, had been very rough on him in seventh year. How would they behave toward him now? "I remember," he sighed.

 

Harry was slightly confused with that response. "You remember what?"

 

"Never mind," Draco said. "I will be there."

 

Harry leaned over and kissed him, thinking he might know what Draco remembered.


	24. Chapter 24: Shared Madness

Harry walked through the fairy-lit hallway, heading toward the door where someone was knocking. There were fairy lights covering the wreath on the door, too, and they were chattering as he pulled it open. He grinned widely when he saw who it was.

 

Draco stood on the front step, wrapped package in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He smiled at Harry. "Happy Christmas," he said, having to resist the urge to add "baby" and lean in for a kiss.

 

"You're the first to get here," Harry told him, standing back to let Draco in. "The others will be here soon, but not for a half hour, I think."

 

Draco stepped inside and glanced about, leaning forward for that kiss after all.

 

Harry smiled against his lips, kissing back. "How's your mum?" he asked, relieving Draco of the wine and glancing at the gift. He began walking toward the kitchen.

 

Draco followed, his gaze moving to his lover's arse. He always felt this way around Harry. He felt out of control, like he had to have him all the time. That could prove to be the most difficult part of the day -- having to pretend they were just friends.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder when they'd actually made it into the room. "She's doing that well, eh?" he teased, grinning.

 

"Oh, she is fine. Sends her good wishes, too," Draco answered, blushing at having been caught staring.

 

Harry snorted, placing the wine on the counter. The kitchen was warm and smelled of pie and turkey cooking in the oven. Kreacher was actually humming carols to himself as he worked.

 

"Let me take your cloak," Harry offered, stepping up to help Draco out of it.

 

Draco felt silly that he trembled just from the simple touch, but he did.

 

Harry threw the cloak over his arm and then looked at the package again. "What's that?" he asked with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Just a small gift," Draco answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

"Oh," Harry said, nodding, but the smile just came back.

 

Draco suddenly felt nervous, but nodded too. "You can open it later if you like," he said.

 

"Well, whenever you want," Harry told him happily. "Would you like to open mine now?"

 

"Do we have time before people arrive?" Draco asked.

 

Harry looked at his watch and sighed. "Maybe not," he said. "You are spending the night, aren't you?"

 

Draco's heart sped up and he nodded. He hadn't known if Harry would be too busy with friends for that.

 

Harry smiled again. "Good," he said. "We can open presents tonight then." He walked back around Draco, heading up the stairs. "Come on," he said. "We can put that in my room and I'll put your cloak away."

 

Draco eagerly followed his lover.

 

Harry made a quick stop at the coat closet and then headed up the larger staircase to the upper levels of the house. He walked into his bedroom, stepping aside for Draco to enter, and then took the present out of his hands, lying it atop his chest of drawers.

 

Draco smiled at Harry, wanting to take him in his arms but not knowing if it was the right time to do that.

 

"I hope you like what I got you," Harry said, closing the distance between himself and Draco as he slipped arms over his shoulders.

 

With that, Draco sighed in relief, hands immediately going to Harry's waist and lips to his mouth.

 

Harry's eyes slid shut and he kissed back.

 

Draco pulled him close, wanting the warmth of Harry's body pressed against him as he slid his tongue into his lover's mouth.

 

Slightly caught off guard, but of course, not _really_ surprised, Harry relaxed into Draco's arms and pulled him tighter at the same time as they fell backwards onto the bed.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed as Harry brought them down. Touching and tasting Harry was enough to turn him on, but finding himself suddenly on top of him made his head swim as he pressed his arousal against his lover.

 

"Fuck," Harry gasped quietly, rubbing himself against Draco.

 

"I want to," Draco complained, pressing a knee between Harry's legs as he nipped at his chin.

 

"Let's just come before they do," Harry panted, reaching for Draco's cock with his hand while rubbing his own against the other man's knee.

 

"Oh, Gods," was all that Draco could respond to that, one hand tangling in Harry's hair and the other reaching for his cock as well.

 

Harry groaned with approval. "Gonna fuck tonight," he gasped, still arching.

 

"Yes, going to fuck," Draco agreed, stroking Harry through his trousers. "Tell me how," he encouraged.

 

Harry hissed, his neck arched as he concentrated on his own hand moving. "Gonna fuck you," he breathed. "Gonna press you into the bed and fuck you."

 

"Yes, your thick cock inside me, stretching me, filling me," Draco gasped, getting close.

 

"Fuck!" Harry let out, getting close himself. He imagined Draco's arse around his cock, the way it looked, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He arched up one last time and came, moving his own hand faster, firmer.

 

"Yes, yes, yesssss!" Draco managed, coming now too, fingers pulling hard on Harry's hair as he did.

 

Harry groaned, bringing his arms around to hold Draco as they both trembled.

 

Draco panted, rubbing his face against Harry's as he shuddered through the aftermath. "I am crazy about you," he confessed.

 

Harry stroked Draco's back with a shaky hand. "I must confess the same," he replied.

 

Draco laid little kisses over his lover's face. "Good," he whispered, "shared madness is much better."

 

Harry smiled. "Much, much better," he agreed, and leaned up to capture Draco's lips.

 

Draco returned the kiss, slow and thorough this time.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed softly, still passing fingers through Draco's hair. They lay there like that for several minutes, until there was the sound of pounding against wood.

 

Harry sighed, slowly pulling his mouth from Draco's. "There they are."

 

"Better clean up first," the blond teased.

 

Harry snorted as he moved to sit up. "Yes, I reckon spooge isn't a suitable accessory."

 

They got cleaned up and Draco tried to fix his hair, which Harry always made nearly as messy as his own.

 

Harry smiled at Draco as the knocking continued. He kissed him one last time before rushing off down the stairs to get the door.

 

When he pulled it open, he was met with the sight of a smiling Mr Weasley. "Happy Christmas, Harry," he said, stepping inside. Mrs Weasley was next, her arms laden with dishes.

 

"Oh, happy Christmas, dear," she said, bustling in and then right down the kitchen stairs.

 

Harry smiled amusedly after her.

 

Ron came in next with Hermione, carrying the gifts, and Ginny was the last inside, coming right up to Harry to kiss him full on the lips.

 

"Happy Christmas," Ginny said, kissing him once more before reaching to help Ron.

 

Harry's face was very red as he stepped forward to shut the door.

 

Draco was standing halfway up the stairs, watching Harry greet his friends. Watching Ginny kiss him was an unsettling experience. Yes, he was very aware that Harry was still seeing the woman, but he had never had to confront it before. He kept his face neutral, glad that most of them hadn't looked up.

 

Harry took a deep breath before turning to face his friends. "Here," he said, reaching to help Ron as well. "You're going to wake Mrs Black up." He glanced up the stairs to see Draco standing there.

Hermione looked up as well. "Hello, Malfoy," she said. "Or shall I call you Draco?" she asked politely.

 

Draco made his way down the stairs then, nodding in acknowledgement. "That might be more appropriate now," he replied, thinking but not adding, since you've seen me having sex with Harry.

 

"Malfoy," Ron said stiffly, nodding. His ears were red.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Hello," she said to Draco as well.

 

"Hello," Draco replied, extending his hand.

 

Harry felt his stomach squirm as Draco and Ginny shook hands. Hermione twitched a bit.

 

Mr Weasley stood by, watching Draco with a strange look on his face. He nodded, looking a lot like Ron as he brought a hand up to unclasp his cloak.

 

Draco noted Mr Weasley's reaction and was unsure of whether or not to greet him. "Happy Christmas, sir," he said.

 

"Happy Christmas," Mr Weasley replied formally. Ron and Ginny had both said they'd told their parents what Neville had revealed, but given Mr Weasley's history with Lucius Malfoy, Harry wasn't surprised he was still suspicious.

 

"Where do you want these?" Ron asked, indicating the packages still in his arms.

 

"Oh," said Harry. "Down here." He led them down the hall to the sitting room, placing the gifts in his own arms under the tree with those already there.

 

Draco nodded and followed. He stood a bit to the side. He was nervous, but it probably made him look aloof.

 

Harry felt awkward as he straightened up again. "Um, well," he said, shrugging, "anyone thirsty or anything?"

 

They shook their heads.

 

He sighed and sat down on the sofa. Ginny automatically sat down next to him.

 

Harry winced the slightest bit.

 

"So, Malfoy – or, well, Draco, I suppose," she began. "I haven't seen you in a while."

 

Harry wanted to groan. How completely awkward and uncomfortable.

 

"No, not since ... the day after at Hogwarts," Draco answered, leaning against the wall.

 

She nodded.

 

Harry found himself wishing Neville was there.

 

"Harry says you've been doing good," she continued, making a valiant attempt at conversation.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, gaze shifting questioningly to Harry. "I have been working on developing potions," he said to Ginny.

 

"Oh, yes," Hermione piped in from where she had taken a seat in a chair. Ron leaned over the back of it. "Harry said you've actually invented some potions. That's very impressive, especially for someone right out of school."

 

Draco looked in surprise at Granger. "I like to experiment," he said with a small smile.

 

"I would be interested in seeing it sometime," she said.

 

Ron raised his eyebrows, though he didn't say anything.

 

Draco wasn't sure what it was she wanted to see but he nodded.

 

Harry shifted around on the couch. "George is coming, right?" he asked. "Percy? And Bill and Fleur?"

 

"Yes, they are," answered Ginny. "Percy and Bill and Fleur should be here in a little while, and ... well, George is having a hard day today. He'll be here later, though."

 

Harry frowned and Ginny rubbed his back. "It's his first Christmas without him," she said. "It's hard on all of us, but ...."

 

"I know," Harry said quietly.

 

Draco frowned. The number of conflicting thoughts inside his head was unsettling. He had been oddly affected by the death of Fred Weasley. Though he would never have admitted it before the final battle, he had admired the Weasley twins and the idea of one without the other was disconcerting. Bill Weasley also made him nervous – not because of anything the man had done, but because Draco himself was very aware that Bill's injuries were partially his own fault. He shifted nervously, wishing he had the option of touching Harry the way Ginny did.

 

They all sat in silence for a few moments, all of them obviously unsure of what to say. Harry was very glad when he heard more knocking.

 

He got to his feet. "I'll go see who it is," he said, hesitating a bit in the doorway and wondering if Draco wanted to come with him.

 

Taking the opportunity to leave the room, Draco nodded and followed Harry.

 

"Going to be a long day, I suppose," Harry told him quietly once they were both in the hall.

 

Draco sighed and nodded.

 

Harry sighed too and reached the front door, pulling it open. He was immediately handed a hat with a stuffed vulture on top. "Hello, Mrs Longbottom," he said. "Happy Christmas."

 

She stepped inside the house, looking around it. "Well, this place is quite dark, isn't it?" she said, by way of greeting.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows mildly, turning back to the door. "Hi, Neville," he said with a smile.

 

Neville smiled too, stepping in behind his Gran. "Hello, Harry," he said, then looked behind him. "Malfoy." He nodded to the blond as well.

 

Harry turned his head and gave Draco a smile before looking back at Neville's grandmother. She took off her cloak and handed him that as well.

 

"Erm," he said, "Mr and Mrs Weasley are down in the kitchen if you would like to -" But she was already heading off in the direction Harry was pointing. He shrugged and turned to the closet.

 

Draco watched the woman go with an amused expression on his face. "You are looking well," he observed of Neville.

 

Neville blushed but nodded. "You look better, too," he said.

 

Harry resisted the urge to pinch Draco's arse and say, "Much better." Instead, he turned to Neville. "Everyone else is in the sitting room if you want to go in there," he said. "Oh, and I'll take your cloak. Presents go under the tree, which would also be in the sitting room."

 

Neville smiled, handing his cloak to Harry and heading inside to put the presents with the others and greet his friends.

 

Harry really wanted to ask Draco about the things Neville had said about him, but he didn't want Draco to be mad at Neville for telling. He went back to the closet quickly and then walked with Draco back into the sitting room, where Hermione was giving Neville a hug.

 

Draco reluctantly followed Harry back to the room, hanging by the door again.

 

The awkward conversation continued for quite some time, until everyone had pretty much gotten over the fact that Draco was there. They'd started conversing in their regular groups, and since none of them were exactly friendly with Draco, they allowed him to be alone with Harry. Not that they were actually alone, or even partially alone for long. Ginny hung around, and people kept coming up to talk with Harry.

 

Luna arrived at the same time as Bill and Fleur, with Percy after them, and George two hours later, sullen and quiet.

 

Harry knew that the only people left to arrive were Andromeda and Teddy. He still wasn't completely sure how Andromeda would react to Draco, so when there were knocks on the door, his heart began to beat just a little quicker.

 

He stood from where he was sitting on the couch, wondering if Draco would come to the door with him again.

 

Draco cocked his head, looking at Harry for a cue as to what to do.

 

Harry shrugged a bit, turning to enter into the hall.

 

Draco glanced around but followed Harry out into the hall, equally nervous about being left alone with Harry's friends and curious about who could be at the door.

 

"It's Andromeda," Harry said quietly to Draco, preparing him in case of ... whatever might happen.

 

Draco's eyes widened a bit but he tried to look calm, taking a deep breath before Harry opened the door.

 

Andromeda smiled at Harry, her arms full of her grandson.

 

"Happy Christmas," Harry said, returning the smile.

 

Teddy grinned widely, waving a mitten-covered hand and Harry chuckled, waving back as he let them inside.

 

Andromeda stepped forward, handing Teddy off to Harry as she reached to unfasten her cloak. "It's a little colder than it was last -" But she stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes gone slightly wide as they met Draco's.

 

Draco nodded politely. "Happy Christmas, Aunt."

 

Andromeda remained still, blinking at Draco. She turned her head slowly to look at Harry.

 

Harry cleared his throat, flushing slightly, and Teddy picked then to reach for Draco excitedly.

 

"Hi, Teddy," Draco greeted the child, but didn't move forward.

 

Andromeda took a deep breath, her eyes sharply taking in Teddy's reaction to Draco. Harry was reminded of Narcissa. "I ... didn't know that you were on friendly terms," she said.

 

"Er, have been for a while now," Harry said, hefting Teddy up a little as the boy continued to hold his arms out to Draco.

 

"I see," said Andromeda, looking between Draco and her grandson.

 

Draco's heart was racing and he was unsure of what he should do next. "May I take your cloak for you?" he asked, just to have something to say or do.

 

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, peering at Draco. She slid the cloak from her shoulders and handed it to him. "I take it you've met Teddy before?" she said.

 

Draco wanted Harry to answer to that, as he was unsure of what he had told the woman. "Yes, Aunt Andromeda," he answered politely, hanging her cloak up in the closet.

 

Harry swallowed. "He's been with me a few times when I had Teddy," he explained.

 

"I see," Andromeda repeated.

 

Harry glanced quickly at Draco, shifting awkwardly.

 

"He is a delightful child," Draco said, not sure how to let her know he was not a danger to the boy.

 

Andromeda nodded, taking Teddy from Harry when the baby tried to leap from his arms.

 

"Should we sit down?" Harry asked.

 

Andromeda nodded again, and as they began to walk down the hall, she stood next to Draco. "Is your mother well?" she asked guardedly.

 

He smiled softly at the question. "She is ... doing better," he confirmed. "And you?"

 

Andromeda frowned. "I'm fine," she said.

 

Harry frowned too, very briefly laying his hand on the small of Draco's back.

 

They entered into the sitting room, and happy Christmas greetings were exchanged.

 

Harry sat down again, sighing quietly as he watched Andromeda sit stiffly. It was odd to see how alike she was to her sisters – Bellatrix in looks and Narcissa in demeanour.

 

Draco wanted to greet Teddy properly but hung back, unsure as to whether that was allowed.

 

After a few minutes, Teddy was squirming too greatly to be held comfortably. Andromeda put him down on the floor, still watching sharply. She didn't object when Teddy went straight for Draco, pulling on his trousers.

 

Draco glanced at her but when she didn't seem to mind too much, he picked the boy up, setting him in his lap.

 

Everyone looked over and stared at Draco with the baby.

 

Harry cleared his throat again.

 

Andromeda smiled a smile that didn't _quite_ meet her eyes. "Well," she said, folding her hands in his lap. "He seems to like you."

 

"I like him," Draco said, voice a bit defiant in spite of his resolve to be polite. He reached out and Summoned a toy from the box Harry kept for Teddy.

 

Andromeda arched an eyebrow lightly. "Well, good," she said with that same smile. Harry wondered if Draco could see Narcissa there as strongly as he was seeing her.

 

Draco was struck by the family traits but wisely kept his opinion to himself. He chose a toy of a Quidditch player on a broom and began to fly it in front of Teddy.

 

Teddy laughed, reaching for the toy happily.

 

_Well, it could have been worse,_ Harry thought, and smiled a little.

 

As Draco and Harry both played with Teddy, Andromeda asked Draco several more questions, and did not once leave the room Teddy was in if Draco was there, too. She sat with Draco and Harry for an entire hour straight as they played with the little boy. At least she _allowed_ Draco to play with the baby. Harry had been afraid that she wouldn't at all.

 

As evening neared, Mrs Weasley announced that dinner was being served, and Hermione spent almost ten whole minutes trying to convince Kreacher that he could eat with them at the table. The elf was having none of it, though, and exited the room with his hands over his ears.

 

 

Harry sat next to Draco, Ginny on his other side, and began to make his plate, listening to the chatter of everyone else.

 

Draco watched and listened to everything as well. He had spent so long in the quiet of the Manor that it was odd being surrounded by people again like this. He smiled at Teddy who was making a mess of the mashed potatoes in front of him.

 

"Harry," said Mrs Longbottom, scooping up some more corn to put on her plate. "How did you become friends with Dra – Dracoo -Draca – well, you know. I've read some less than pleasant things in the paper about his family, but Neville's had nice things to say."

 

Harry looked up quickly. "Oh, um ..." he said, trailing off.

 

Draco looked to Neville then, who made a face before looking up and meeting the blond's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Neville shrugged and looked away again.

 

Everyone else had gone quiet, listening.

 

"Er ... we bumped into each other a few times," Harry said. "And just ... started talking." It was odd to speak about Draco as if he weren't there.

 

"We both like Quidditch," Draco added.

 

"That's nice," Mrs Longbottom nodded. Harry didn't think she cared too much though, because she turned to Bill then and began talking to him.

 

"Yes," Mrs Weasley said, continuing the conversation. "Harry went to a lot of games with you."

 

"Good seats," said Harry, taking a bite of turkey as Hermione glanced at him. He wondered if she could tell that he'd used the excuse of going to a Quidditch game to actually go and shag.

 

Draco's mind flashed to the image of him 'seated' in Harry's lap when Hermione had found them. He looked down, trying to cover his reaction by cutting his meat.


	25. Chapter 25: Explain Yourself

Dinner - after Mrs Longbottom's bluntness - had been full of simply ignoring Draco for the most part, leaving him available to talk to Harry. Opening presents, thus far, had been going much the same. Everyone laughed and talked with each other, but no one seemed to know how to handle Draco, though Luna did keep giving him dreamy smiles and had even brought him a gift - a house-elf charm to put on a necklace or bracelet.

 

Harry gave Draco an amused look as he leaned over to examine the charm.

 

"I made it," Luna announced happily. Harry looked at the corks around her neck, which she'd also made. Well, Luna was Luna.

"Thank you," Draco said politely, bemused and unsure of how to handle either the gift or Luna.

 

Luna smiled again and Harry held in a laugh.

 

There was quite suddenly a very loud high-pitched screech. Several people jumped and Harry looked round to see Teddy, screaming like he was dying, and holding up a tiny bleeding finger.

 

Andromeda frowned and lifted Teddy into her arms.

 

"Oh, damn, I'll get something," Harry said, quickly getting to his feet and rushing out of the room to get a cold washcloth. He made his way to the bathroom down the hall, reaching for the washcloth and hurriedly twisting the tap for water. He wrung out the cloth and turned to hurry back, but Ginny was standing in the doorway, shaking her head with what looked like amusement.

 

"You forget you're a wizard a lot, don't you?" she smirked.

 

Harry blinked a few times, but then sighed, shaking his head, too, as he dropped the cloth on the bathroom counter. Of course. He laughed at himself a bit. "Well, Teddy was screaming," he said fairly. "I didn't think." 

 

"You rarely do," Ginny teased with a smile, coming closer. "Malfoy healed him up. He's fine."

 

Harry smiled then, too, happy that Draco had been the one to heal Teddy. "Back to it then," he said, making to walk past Ginny. 

 

She grabbed him with her small hand. "So quick to get away?" she asked slyly, pressing closer. "Everyone's distracted. Let's go up to your room. It's been _ages_ and I think I have a craving for some strawberry ice cream." She waggled her brows.

 

Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Ginny," he hesitated, looking toward the door as if someone would be standing there. "We can't."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Anyone could see," Harry insisted.

 

"I just said they're all distracted," Ginny repeated, tugging his arm playfully - in a way that might have had Harry drooling before. But her movements seemed nothing to Draco's slow seductiveness, or even his desperate quickness. Harry shivered just thinking of it and Ginny took it the wrong way.

 

"See," she said, her eyes going slightly darker. "Come on."

 

Harry shook his head. "Anyone could see," he said again.

 

"Oh, please, Harry," she said, still trying to get him out of the room. "What ever happened to Gryffindor recklessness?" She grinned at him. "Besides, I'm going back to school after holiday. We won't be able to do it at all then." 

 

Harry tried to think of a way he could protest, a way he could convince Ginny that it was a bad idea, but he was drawing a blank. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

She leaned forward and stood on tip-toe to press her lips to his, kissing him slowly, and it took everything he had not to grimace. Draco was in the next bloody room. 

 

"Come on," she whispered against his lips, her hands moving to press against his chest. "No one's going to come looking for us."

 

Harry swallowed, his heart beating quickly from nervousness, guilt, and an unwillingness that he couldn't show.

 

She tugged his arms gently, and he moved at her urging, still trying to think of some way to get out of this. She pulled him down the hall, kissing him as they went.

 

"Ginny," Harry tried again. "Ginny, we -"

 

"Shh," she hushed him, warm breath against his lips, and she kept pushing him along. 

 

Merlin, what was he supposed to _do_? He was seriously considering simply telling her no and walking away, but what would she think then? He would hurt her feelings and arouse suspicion. "Ginny," he said quietly when they had finally made it all the way up the stairs to his room. "We really, really shouldn't."

 

She made a sound of impatience. "Don't worry about it," she said, opening the door and gently pushing Harry inside. "I'll take the blame if we're caught." She smiled sexily at him, moving forward for another kiss. 

 

Harry almost groaned, but not from pleasure.

 

"Why are you so tense?" she murmured, kissing his neck. "It's not like we haven't done it with other people in the house before."

 

He didn't know what to say to that. He only stood there.

 

Her hands moved down to the front of his trousers. "Need something to help you relax?" she asked, arching an eyebrow and sliding slowly to her knees.

 

"Oh, God," Harry let out, and she took it the wrong way again, beginning to unbutton him.

 

"Ginny," Harry interrupted insistently, knowing he couldn't do this. Not with Draco downstairs, not at all. He couldn't.

 

"Harry," she mocked, pushing his shirt up to kiss and lick his stomach as she let his trousers fall to the floor. 

 

Draco had expected Harry to return quickly and was surprised to find himself abandoned with Harry's guests. Teddy was currently being held by Andromeda, who was rocking the boy. Draco nodded reassuringly at the child and then got to his feet to go in search of his lover.

 

He wasn't in the downstairs bathroom or the kitchen. Still confused, he made his way up the stairs. "Harry?" he called out. 

 

Harry's eyes widened and he backed away from Ginny so quickly that she nearly fell. "See?" he said. "We can't." He bent to get his trousers up as fast as he could, hoping that Draco wouldn't walk in.

 

"Merlin, Harry," Ginny huffed. "You could be a bit gentler." She got to her feet, looking very disappointed and possibly a little hurt.

 

Harry didn't respond, heart thumping as he fastened his trousers. As soon as he was presentable, he hurried out of the bedroom. 

 

Draco was startled when a flushed Harry met his eyes. "Everything okay?" he asked. 

 

Harry swallowed again, and Ginny walked out of the bedroom after him. He knew what it looked like and he wanted to scream. 

 

Draco frowned before he could catch himself and turned away quickly, heading back down the stairs. 

 

Harry immediately moved to follow him, but then stopped, hesitating. Ginny was still there. "Er, back to the presents?" he asked, voice a bit higher.

 

She looked at him strangely. "I suppose so."

 

He nodded, waiting for her to go ahead of him.

 

She gave him another strange look before she headed down, and he followed, heart thumping even harder now. He hoped his plans for the night weren't completely shot. He went into the sitting room with Ginny, and nearly panicked when he didn't see Draco. Oh, God, he hadn't left, had he? He looked over his shoulder as if he would be standing there.

 

Ginny walked across the room, taking Harry along with her, and sat back down on the sofa.

 

Harry swallowed, trying to think of a way to get out of the room. "Um, I'm thirsty," he lied. He hadn't sat down, so he turned before she could reply, heading back out the door. He probably looked completely insane, but didn't really care as he began checking in rooms. Relief spread through him when he finally spotted Draco in the library. 

 

Draco had picked up a book at random and was pretending to read, because he thought it looked better than sulking.

 

Harry bit his lip, wincing. He didn't really know how to begin. "Um," he said quietly, which really wasn't a word at all. 

 

Draco glanced up, frowning again. 

 

"I - I know what it, well, what it looked like," Harry continued, moving a bit further into the room. "And that wasn't it. Nothing happened." 

 

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Draco said stiffly. His heart clenched painfully, but he tried not to show it. 

 

Harry winced again, moving closer. "No, Draco, really. I didn't even want - she just jumped me. I wouldn't have done anything though - I didn't. We didn't." 

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, shrugging. "She _is_ your girlfriend," he said cautiously, the words seemed to taste bad. 

 

Harry knew he'd said it before - that he was going to break up with her. He didn't blame Draco for probably thinking he wasn't. "You're my boyfriend," he said. _And I'm in love with you_ , he thought. 

 

Draco shrugged again, though he was encouraged enough to put the book aside and get to his feet. "People will be looking for you," he said. 

 

Harry sighed, looking down. "Probably," he agreed.

 

Draco managed to smile a bit. "You go on back in. I'll be right behind you." 

 

Harry nodded, wanting nothing more than to kiss Draco and stay alone with him in the library, but he knew he couldn't. He walked down the hall and entered back into the sitting room.

 

Draco followed him and then stood in the doorway, watching Harry, his eyes caressing what he couldn't touch in front of others. 

 

"Looks good, hm?" said a low voice in Draco's ear.

 

Draco startled, looking back over his shoulder.

 

George stood there, staring at Draco with a hard expression, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "I want to talk to you," he said, indicating the hallway with a nod of his head.

 

Draco hardly wanted to go anywhere with the angry-looking man, but thought it better to leave with him than let the room full of people hear whatever he had to say. He took a few steps back from the doorway.

 

George reached forward and pulled the door closed so that the chatter and laughs died out considerably. He stood close to Draco in the fairly narrow space, certainly closer than he needed to be. "So, you're Harry's friend?" he began, slight emphasis on the word 'friend', and Draco wondered if it were intended to be more of an accusation than a question.

 

Draco schooled his face to neutral. "What do you want?" he asked.

 

"I'm not an idiot," George went on. "I've been watching both of you all day. You and Harry."

 

Draco shrugged, his heart beating faster, but his face still neutral.

 

George snorted humourlessly. "You're shagging him, aren't you? Or him you. Whatever."

 

Draco was unsure of what to say. He usually avoided direct lies when at all possible. They had a tendency to come back to hurt. "Who I do or do not associate with is none of your business," he said as coolly as he could.

 

"It is my business when it's my little sister's boyfriend you're involved with," George replied. "I can tell you one thing: she doesn't know about this."

 

"If your concern is about Harry and his behaviour, then it is he with whom you should speak," the blond answered casually.

 

"Perhaps I will," George said. "Perhaps I'll go and get him right now and we can all have a nice chat."

 

There was no need to get him, though, because Harry showed up at the door right then. He frowned at the scene before him. "What's going on?" he asked.

 

Draco's mask slipped, showing his concern when he looked at Harry.

 

Harry stepped into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "What's going on?" he asked again.

 

"Let me just say," said George, looking at Harry now, "if you hurt Ginny, you're going to have one pissed off family on your hands, Harry."

 

Harry's face drained of colour. "What?" he asked.

 

"You heard me," said George.

 

Draco looked at Harry, shaking his head slightly, trying to let him know he hadn't said anything.

 

"All I know is you had better tell her," George continued. "And you had better do it soon. I won't say anything, because I think it would hurt her more, and you're damn lucky that I care enough about you to not tell the whole damn family."

 

Harry whitened further.

 

Draco stood still as a statue, not wanting to make things worse and knowing anything he was likely to say might.

 

George suddenly turned back to Draco and sniffed his shirt of all things. Then he looked at him with hard eyes. "'Kreacher' my arse, Harry," he said, backing up. "You better tell her." He opened the door and slipped back into the sitting room.

 

Draco frowned. "What was that about?" he asked in confusion.

 

Harry covered his face with his hands and mumbled a response.

 

Draco clenched his fists wanting to step closer and wrap his arms about Harry. "What?" he asked.

 

Harry parted his hands but still covered his eyes. "I told Ginny that Kreacher had some vanilla cleaning stuff because I kept smelling like vanilla and it was really from you," he said, voice pained.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth quirking up in spite of the situation. "Vanilla? Me?" he whispered.

 

"Yeah," Harry whispered back with a sigh, dropping his hands to stare at Draco.

 

"We need to talk about this," Draco whispered, "after the party."

 

Harry nodded. "I know," he said quietly, wanting to pull Draco against himself, but they both entered back into the room and took their seats again.

 

Time seemed to inch by after that, as if it were moving in slow motion. George threw Harry and Draco looks throughout the rest of the night, especially whenever Ginny kissed Harry or moved close to him. Hermione shot them looks as well, of course, and Harry felt like somehow everyone knew he was secretly with Draco.

 

Two more hours passed, but it felt like fifty. "Soon," George whispered as he was getting his cloak.

 

Harry swallowed.

 

Luna had already gone, as had Neville and his grandmother, and Teddy and Andromeda. Harry was bidding the Weasleys and Hermione goodbye.

 

"Happy Christmas, dear," said Mrs Weasley, pecking him on the cheek.

 

They filed out, one by one, and Ginny kissed him again at the door. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she said. "And you better come over soon," she added, smiling.

 

"Happy Christmas," Harry said quietly, watching her make her way down the front steps and out into the snow.


	26. Chapter 26: Present Every Day

Draco had remained in the sitting room, not wanting any questions at the door about why he wasn't leaving yet. He sat there quietly, watching the fairy lights on the tree.

 

Harry sighed, feeling relief as he shut the front door. He made his way back into the sitting room, biting his lip but immediately sitting very close to Draco and wrapping arms about his waist.

 

Draco was tense. He tried to relax into Harry's embrace, but found his thoughts were holding him back.

 

Harry frowned, pulling away and reaching down to take his shoes off as an excuse for it. "I have to tell her," he said quietly. "I will. Within the next few days."

 

Draco turned, looking at Harry in surprise. "Is that what you intend to do?" he asked.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. "Yes." He thought they'd been through this already.

 

"And is she likely to allow you to continue seeing me?" Draco continued, voice shaking a bit now.

 

Harry frowned again. "What are you talking about?" he asked, bewildered.

 

"I mean, will she still marry you after this?" Draco asked, hands trembling now.

 

"Marry me?" Harry echoed, highly confused. "I don't want to marry her."

 

"You don't?" Draco asked, even more confused now.

 

"No," Harry said slowly. "Where did you get that idea from?"

 

Draco looked away again, watching the fairies. "I assumed you planned on continuing to see me on the side while you married her," the blond explained.

 

Harry actually smiled in a weird sort of way. "No," he said. "I'm going to break up with her. I've already told you that before."

 

Draco looked back over his shoulder. "Why?"

 

"I'm not in love with her," Harry replied quietly.

 

"You're not?" Draco blinked in confusion.

 

"No," Harry said. "I never was."

 

"But ...." Draco stopped, trying to piece together what was happening.

 

Harry reached and pulled Draco back against his chest. He wondered if the man could feel how his heart sped up in that moment. "I'm in love ... with you," he whispered in his ear.

 

The thrill of pleasure that sped down Draco's spine made him gasp and shudder. "W-what?" he stammered.

 

Harry swallowed, heart still beating madly. "I love you," he repeated. "Very much."

 

"Yes, oh, yes," Draco whispered, closing his eyes now as he trembled more violently.

 

Harry held him tightly. "I love you," he whispered again. "I loved you when you told me. I don't know why I couldn't say it then, but I did love you then, and I do."

 

Draco lay against Harry, feeling the other man's breath on the side of his face and his arms holding him. He tried to breathe deeply. What does one do when a dream comes true? He didn't know.

 

Harry kissed Draco's face gently, rocking with him. His own body felt warm and his heart fluttered with his feelings.

 

"I love you," Draco whispered, placing his hands on top of Harry's.

 

"I love you, too," Harry answered, and sighed. He'd wanted to say that for a while.

 

Draco had a lot of questions, but didn't want to spoil the perfect moment. No matter what else happened, Harry Potter had told him he loved him. That was more than he had ever thought possible.

 

Harry sat with Draco for several more minutes, just rocking with him. Then he smiled a little. "Want to open presents now?" he asked, kissing his face again.

 

Draco turned, looking into his lover's eyes and grinning. "If you are one of them," he teased.

 

Harry chuckled lowly. "I'm your present every day."

 

"I don't get to see you every day," Draco pointed out, nipping at Harry's chin.

 

"Maybe you should never leave."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry Potter, are you asking me to move in with you?"

 

"Would you?" Harry asked, heart speeding up all over again. He hadn't planned on asking Draco so soon, if at all. He especially hadn't planned to before he had broken things off with Ginny, but at the moment, it sounded like the perfect idea.

Draco looked serious. "I thought I'd made it clear that I would spend every day and every night with you if I had that choice," he whispered.

 

"Move in with me, then," Harry told him. "I don't ever want to be without you."

 

"And what will you say to your friends?" Draco asked.

 

"They'll all know soon enough," Harry said. "That Ginny and I are broken up at least, and then they can think what they want. I love you."

 

"You don't mind people knowing that you're shagging a man, let alone me?"

 

"Are you always so negative?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and sighing. "I guess it is a little disconcerting to think of what might be printed in the _Prophet_ , but once it's out, well ... it's out."

 

"Am I negative?" Draco asked, smiling a bit. "I want you. I want to be with you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me."

 

"Nothing bad will happen," Harry chided, even though he knew that bad was certainly a possibility. "Besides a few oh-so-scandalous stories in the paper."

 

Draco frowned. "You know that most people will not approve," he said. "And my father, well, he will be furious."

 

Harry frowned too now. "Furious?" he repeated, though he could quite imagine Lucius would be.

 

Draco looked down, not sure if he should explain or not. He took a couple breaths. "He has been insisting that I get married," he whispered.

 

Harry started slightly. "Married? Married to _who_?"

 

"No one has been chosen yet," Draco said miserably. "Mother has been planning a trip to France, to our estates there. Part of their plan is to find me a pure-blood witch to marry .... So that I can restore the Malfoy name. And produce heirs."

 

Harry frowned. "Y - you're not ... going to get married though, are you?"

 

Draco was shaking again. "I have never openly defied my father," he whispered. He actually had defied him by helping the resistance, but was grateful that Neville had kept his secret. "I don't want to marry some woman I have never met and do not love. I want to be with you."

 

"Are you - are you sure?" Harry asked. "It sounds like I'm the one getting _you_ in trouble."

 

Draco looked up then, grey eyes open and full of feeling as he looked into Harry's. "You have always gotten me into trouble," he teased. "And still I come back."

Harry smiled, stroking Draco's face. "Well," he said quietly, "you don't have to move in with me - yet. You know, if you're not ready. But the place is definitely open."

 

Draco smiled at him and reached for the small package he had tucked under the tree earlier. He handed it to Harry.

 

"I thought you put your gift up in my room," Harry said, taking the package.

 

"I brought it down," the blond shrugged. "Open it."

 

Harry smiled, looking down at the gift and then beginning to work on the paper.

 

The small black velvet box had the name Dennison Jewellers on it, the shop they had first gone into together when Draco had helped Harry pick out a gift for Ginny. Inside was a white-gold ring in the shape of a snake swallowing its own tail. Its eyes were set with small emeralds.

 

Harry stared at it with his lips parted slightly. "A ring," he said quietly, looking up at Draco as a big smile spread slowly across his face.

 

Draco blushed. "You don't have to wear if you think it is too obvious or if it makes you uncomfortable ...."

 

"No," Harry said, taking the ring out and slipping it on his own finger. "I want to." He looked at it on his hand, smiling still. "A ring means it's serious," he said, grinning up at Draco, recalling their conversation from that day in the shop

 

Draco's blush now extended to his ears. "Oh, yes," he whispered.

 

"Thank you, baby," Harry whispered back, sliding his hand along Draco's jaw as he leaned in to kiss him.

 

Draco moaned into that kiss, his whole body trembling with both the words and touch. Harry loved him. Harry really loved him. It made him feel high just knowing it.

 

Harry pulled back gently. "Mine's still upstairs."

 

Draco had forgotten about the other present, his mind now filled with images of Harry naked and writhing against him. He swallowed and nodded, getting to his feet and adjusting his trousers.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, grinning. He stood as well and took Draco's hand in his own, pulling him out of the room and up the stairs. When he reached his bedroom, he dragged Draco inside and then crossed to his dresser, yanking the top drawer open.

 

Draco walked in and sat down on the bed, kicking off his shoes while he waited for Harry.

 

Harry pulled out a little wrapped package, exactly the same shape and size as Draco's had been. He also pulled out a single long-stemmed rose and what looked like two pieces of paper.

 

He crossed to the bed and handed Draco the rose. "The lady at the shop told me it meant I love you," he said, blushing.

 

Draco smiled, sniffing deeply at the rose before setting it beside him on the bed. He looked up at Harry, pleasure shining in his eyes.

Harry handed him the pieces of paper next, which were actually two photos, both of himself. One moved and one didn't. "Didn't know which you would prefer," he said with a shrug, sitting on the bed now as well.

 

Draco smirked. "I'll take both, if you don't mind," he said softly.

 

Harry smiled and then handed him the little package.

 

Draco's fingers shook a bit as he opened it. He knew the shape of a ring box.

 

A ring box it was, velvet like the one Draco had given Harry. The ring inside was also white gold, but simple. "It says something on the inside," Harry said, blushing again.

 

Draco nearly dropped it when he pulled it out, and turned it to read the inscription.

 

The words "Only you" were inscribed on the inside of the ring.

 

"Sorry for being so cheesy," Harry said, still flushed and smiling a little.

 

Draco looked up again with wide eyes. "Only me?" he asked.

 

"I ... know how it's been, but ... I only ever want you," Harry told him quietly.

 

Draco slipped the ring onto his right third finger, feeling it tighten to fit. Then he practically launched himself at Harry, hands coming up to cup the man's face. He kissed him as they rolled back onto the bed.

 

Harry gasped, bringing hands around to hold Draco tightly.

 

Draco's heart was beating wildly as he kissed his lover with every ounce of feeling in him.

 

Harry kissed Draco over and over again, pressing down against him. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Draco."

 

"I love you, Harry," Draco responded breathlessly, arching up against him.

 

Harry pulled wildly at Draco's clothes, kissing every inch of skin his lips met. He undressed him like a starving man and then pulled at his own clothes, breaking the contact with Draco's lips only when absolutely necessary.

 

Draco trembled under the assault, Harry's passion for him as important as his words. The blond's hands caressed as much of Harry as he could reach and he lifted his hips when Harry pulled off his trousers and shorts.

 

Harry lowered his own body against Draco's, all heat and skin. He kissed his throat, running hands over Draco's chest and sides. "Oh, I fucking love you so much," he breathed.

 

"Yes, love me, fuck me," Draco encouraged, trembling as Harry touched his skin and scars. "Baby, I love you so much."

 

Harry held his hand out, Summoning lube from his bedside table. "Love you," he breathed again, kissing Draco's neck gently as his hand stroked the inside of Draco's thigh.

 

Draco's grey eyes were soft with love as he looked into Harry's eyes. "Yes, I want you, I always want you," he whispered.

 

"Want you forever," Harry told him. "God, Draco, you've - you've ...." He couldn't even think of words to explain what exactly Draco had done to him. He continued to kiss him as he worked the lube open, dipping his fingers into the jar before bringing them to Draco's entrance.

 

Draco spread his legs, bending his knees to give Harry better access. "I will," Draco said, still looking into his eyes. "I will move in. I want to wake up every day with you and fall asleep every night in your arms."

 

Harry released a shaky breath, sliding fingers into Draco gently. "Yes," he whispered. "I want to see you every morning, to be with you every day."

 

"Please, I want you inside me," Draco begged now, having been thinking about it all day long.

 

Harry nodded, pulling his fingers out and then positioning himself. "I love you," he whispered yet again, breaching Draco gently.

 

"Oh, yes, love, yes," Draco gasped, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips and his arms around his shoulders.

 

"I want to spend every second with you," Harry whispered as he slid forward. "Every moment."

 

"Yes, please," Draco gasped, fingers of one hand twisting in Harry's hair and the other clutching his shoulder.

 

"Love you, baby," Harry whispered, letting his forehead rest against Draco's shoulder as he thrust, rocking into him.

 

Draco relaxed into his lover's thrusts, feeling himself take in not only the other man's cock but his love. He had never imagined he would feel so happy, and it was intoxicating.

 

Harry rocked against Draco, professing his love in every way he knew how. He drew it out as long as he possibly could until they were both sweating and gasping. His skin slid against Draco's, and his wet hair fell into his eyes as he moved. "I'm gonna come," he whispered. "Gonna come inside you."

 

"Yes, please fill me," Draco urged, reaching between them to grasp his own leaking cock. He pulled only a couple times before he was arching up and calling Harry's name, coming between them.

 

Harry groaned loudly, his own release following only a moment later. "Oh, God," he gasped, pushing into Draco so fiercely that he actually moved him a bit and made the headboard rock against the wall.

Draco panted, kissing Harry's lips and chin as he trembled with pleasure. "Oh, baby, you are amazing," he whispered.

 

Harry panted as well, shaking as Draco kissed him. "Not without you."

 

Draco didn't agree but wasn't about to argue. He just kept kissing Harry's face. His legs were tight around the man's waist and his own body was spasming around Harry's cock.

 

Harry remained right where he was, still gently thrusting. He pressed his lips to Draco's, kissing him again.

 

After a few minutes, Draco let his legs relax, sliding them down Harry's thighs until they reached the bed. "Best Christmas ever," he said.

 

Harry smiled at him. "Best ever," he agreed.


	27. Chapter 27: Someone Else

It truly had been Harry's best Christmas ever, despite what had happened with both Ginny and George, and despite him being in a very large mess. He was so in love it hurt, and Draco loved him as well. What more could he possibly need to make him happy? However, Harry had became nervous again - nervous about telling Ginny. But he had to. He didn't have to do it for George, or for Hermione, but he had to do it for _her_. Hermione was right. It wasn't fair to her, and Harry would deserve whatever he got. 

 

He went over to the Burrow later that week. He was relieved to find that Mr. Weasley was at work and that Ron was spending the day off somewhere with Hermione. He had to tell Ginny that day, not only because he couldn't wait any longer, but because Hogwarts was reopening so that students could come back after the Christmas holidays. He literally didn't have much time left if he wanted to break up with her in person, and he knew that was the proper thing to do. 

 

He was sitting at the kitchen table with her, watching Mrs. Weasley cook and listening to Ginny coo as she sat next to him and played with her Pygmy Puff, Arnold. 

 

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't put it off any longer. "Ginny," he said quietly. "Can we go to your room or something? I need to tell you something." 

 

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Okay," she said, glancing at her mother.

 

Mrs. Weasley didn't pay it any attention as Harry and Ginny stood from the table, Ginny gathering up Arnold. 

 

Harry felt terrible as he climbed the stairs with her. Merlin, she thought he wanted to have sex. He knew it. They entered into her bedroom and he crossed to sit on her bed while she went to put Arnold back in his cage. 

 

He sighed again, leaning over and placing his hands on the back of his neck. He felt the bed dip with her weight next to him, followed by her small hand on his back. 

 

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked concernedly. 

 

He looked up again, seeing that the smile had gone from both her face and her eyes. He took a deep breath. "Y - yeah," he said. "Ginny -" He looked away, rubbing his forehead. 

 

"What is it?" she asked, her hand moving in circles on his back now. "You know you can tell me." 

 

He didn't talk at all for a few moments. He couldn't think of how to begin. "I'm a complete arsehole," he said finally. "More than that. I should be stabbed in the eyes and have the knives twisted."

 

Ginny's frown grew. "What are you talking about?"

 

Harry took another deep breath, not wanting to look at her, but knowing he should. He turned his face back again. "I've been seeing someone else," he said quietly. And just like that, the words were out of his mouth after what had felt like forever.

 

Her frown changed from concerned to confused. "What?" she asked, her hand pausing on his back.

 

Harry winced. "I have. For over a month now," he whispered.

 

"S-seeing someone?" she echoed, her eyes growing wider as she took her hand away completely.

 

Harry nodded. 

 

Ginny shook her head, her mouth hanging slightly open as her breathing turned a bit irregular. "Is that - So that's why you've been acting - _That's_ why we haven't - Why you haven't..."

 

Harry's expression was pained as he nodded again. 

 

Ginny looked dumbfounded, completely taken aback. "Who is it?" she asked when a minute had passed, staring at Harry with a look of - if anything but anger and hurt - the utmost disappointment.

 

Harry's heart began beating quickly, his mouth gone dry. He had no idea how she was going to take this, but he could guess that it wasn't going to be very good. "It's... Draco," he whispered very, very quietly. 

 

She went completely still, staring at him. "What?" she repeated, her voice flat. 

 

Harry winced again. "I had to tell you," he said. "It isn't fair for you to not know the whole truth."

 

She only stared at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. 

 

Harry didn't know what to do except wait, so he sat there, frowning and feeling his body seem to clench up.

 

"You're _seeing_ Draco Malfoy?" she asked finally, her breath quickening now. "As in dating him? _Him_?" 

 

Harry looked away again. "Yeah," he said to his knees. 

 

She went silent again, her mouth hanging open as she looked at Harry. "Are you lying to me?" she asked in a whisper. 

 

"No," Harry whispered back. 

 

"Oh, my God," she let out strangely, breathing heavily with the words. She stared up at the ceiling as her eyes began to gather tears. "You're dating Draco Malfoy? You're dating a _man_ behind my back?" She let out an incredulous laugh, shaking her head again. It was a very terrible sound. 

 

Harry didn't know if he was supposed to answer that. 

 

"How, Harry?" she demanded, looking at him angrily as the tears spilled over. "How did this happen? What - I don't - I don't _understand_." 

 

Harry glanced at her and felt his heart beat painfully. "I don't know," he admitted, trying to make his voice clearer. "We kissed and..." 

 

She let out another incredulous laugh, tears falling freely. "I thought something was maybe going on, but him?" she babbled, her face and voice still animated with that strange pseudo-happiness. "Oh, my God." She wiped at her face furiously, looking up at the ceiling again. 

 

Harry could hardly stand to watch. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry, Ginny." 

 

"God," she moaned again. 

 

"I am," Harry told her helplessly. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. I wasn't even - I was never attracted to him before - or any man really. He just -" 

 

"I don't want hear this," she cut him off. "I can't believe you! I thought you wouldn't be like that. I never thought - Oh, Harry, oh my-" But it sounded like her throat was closing up as she tried to keep herself from crying. 

 

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said again, covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry." 

 

She couldn't seem to bring herself to look at him. 

 

He waited there in silence, waiting to see if she would say anything to him. 

 

"Is that it then?" she said finally, her voice strangled. "Do you expect me to just forget this? Think we should just keep going?" 

 

Harry closed his eyes tight. "No," he said. "Ginny, I -" 

 

She stared at him once again. "You what?" 

 

Harry bit his lip tightly, picking at his fingernail and only noticing that it had started to bleed when he looked down. He took a breath before, "I love him," he whispered. 

 

Ginny was white with shock now as her tears streaked her face. "You love him?" she said. 

 

"Yes," Harry answered.

 

Her eyes filled with new tears. "And you don't love me." It wasn't a question. 

 

Harry winced. "I do," he insisted. "Ginny, I do love you. I just..." 

 

"Just not that way," she finished for him. "You _lied_ to me, Harry." 

 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, voice very pained. "If I could go back -" But he stopped, because to say that he regretted it would be a lie. He could not regret Draco. "If I could go back and do it differently, I would," he said instead. "I - It wasn't right to lie to you." 

 

"No, it _wasn't_ ," she said angrily, tears still falling. 

 

"I know," he said. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I don't deserve it, I just wanted you to know. Because I do love you, no matter what. You're like my family, Ginny." 

 

That only made her cry harder and she actually let out a sob, but then sucked in a deep breath. "I think you should go, Harry," she said shakily. "Now." 

 

Harry winced one last time. "Okay," he whispered, getting up to stand on wobbly legs. 

 

She didn't look at him again, bringing her own legs up to her chest. "Go," she said again through her teeth.

 

Harry let out a very quiet breath, moving to the door and feeling a small part of himself left behind with Ginny, even if he wasn't in love with her. 

 

He stepped out of her room and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, heading for the backdoor. He found himself wondering if he would ever be welcomed happily back into this house again, and he was terrified. 

 

"Not staying for dinner, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as he pulled the door open. 

 

He resisted the urge to close his eyes. "No, stuff to do," he said quietly. 

 

"Oh, well, maybe next time," she said. 

 

"Yeah," Harry said, just as softly, and he walked out into the backyard before Disapparating. 

 

*** 

 

Draco had practically been living at Number Twelve, even if he hadn't technically moved in yet. He had spent most of the week following Christmas with Harry. He was, in truth, nervous about telling his mother, let alone his father, about his plans. So when Harry went to the Burrow, Draco went to the Manor and stood nervously in the doorway of the sitting room where his mother was reading. 

 

She looked up, smiling, and set the book aside. "Well, you certainly haven't been here much lately," she said, looking happy to see him. 

 

Draco walked in and sat down on the chair opposite her. "I have been at Harry's house."

 

"Yes, I thought so," she said, hiding any resentment that she might have had. "Another letter from your father arrived." 

 

Draco winced. 

 

She sighed. "He only wants the best for you. And he wishes you a happy Christmas, though I suppose it's a little late now." 

 

Draco sighed too, looking down at his hands. 

 

Narcissa frowned slightly, sitting back in her chair knowingly. "What is it?"

 

"I know he wants what is best for me. I know you both do. But I don't think I agree with Father as to what would be best," he said. 

 

She stared at him for a moment. "What is it that you think is best then?" she asked, but by the tone of her voice, she already knew what Draco was going to say. 

 

"I am in love with Harry," he said firmly. Then looked up to meet her eyes. "And he loves me." 

 

She stared again, raising her eyebrows. "And you are certain of this?"

 

Draco played with the ring on his finger, twisting it. "Yes, he told me - at Christmas," he answered. "And he has asked me to move in with him." 

 

Narcissa's eyebrows rose further. "What?" she asked, her mouth dropping uncharacteristically open. 

 

Draco held up his hand, so the ring was more visible. "He wants me to live with him, as his lover," he said. 

 

She looked at the ring. "And he gave you that, did he?"

 

"It was a Christmas present," Draco said. He hesitated. "And I gave him one as well." 

 

She stared yet again, her mouth still open. "Well, what are you going to tell me next? You're getting married?" 

 

"It if was legal to do so and he asked me, I would." Draco held his chin up, shaking, but defiant. 

 

"Oh, Draco," she said with heavy sigh, letting her head rest delicately on her fingertips. "Has he even called it off with that Weasley girl yet?" she asked, obviously trying to cling to something. 

 

"That is where he is now," Draco told her. 

 

"And you're moving in with him?" She gazed at him with intent eyes, even though her posture wasn't tense. 

 

Draco wasn't asking permission, he reminded himself. He was doing this. "Yes," he said as calmly and firmly as he could.

 

There was a pause before she began to speak, her voice serious. "You do know that your father is -" But she stopped, shaking her head, closing her eyes, and sighing again. 

 

Draco got up and went to his knees beside her, his hand on one of hers. "I don't mean to upset you, Mother," he insisted, pleading now. "I love him, I really do." 

 

Narcissa opened her eyes, looking shocked with Draco. "And you would marry him?" she said quietly when she had recovered. "No children, just up and marry Harry Potter? After just this short time being with him?" 

 

Draco flushed. "I have known him for seven years," he said softly. 

 

"I certainly never heard anything good about him in most of those seven years," Narcissa answered. "If anything, just the opposite." 

 

Draco half smiled, shaking his head. "From Father, from other Death Eater families, from the Ministry?" 

 

"From even you, Draco," she said, raising her eyebrows. 

 

"If I had said anything good about the infamous Harry Potter, what would Father have done?" he asked. 

 

She sighed. "Well, he simply would have disagreed," she said. "He's a half-blood, and he's practically one of those blood traitor Weasleys. And there's that Mudblood girl. You really want all that?" She seemed uncomprehending. 

 

"Mother, you and I are blood traitors," he reminded, his voice gentle but firm as well. 

 

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "I am a blood traitor? I gladly take the title. I did it to save my son's life, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. And yes, you will be considered one if you are to associate with the Weasley family and that Granger. Harry Potter is at least half, but is not too terribly popular among the higher families, as his people put most of them in prison. Having him as an acquaintance is not what they would question, but a lover is not something they will understand, and certainly not something your father will understand." 

 

Draco was trembling as he got to his feet and drew himself up straight. "I am not a blood traitor just by association. I am one in my own right, through my own very deliberate efforts," he said in a firm voice. 

 

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked, staring up at him. 

 

Draco wasn't even sure why he was telling her this after he had gone to such lengths to keep if from his parents. "I worked against Voldemort for nearly a year before he fell." 

 

Narcissa blinked a few times. "You what?" she drew her head back slightly as if to get Draco in better focus. 

 

"I hated him," Draco said. "I hated what he did to us and what he was doing to our world." 

 

Narcissa shook now. "Do you know what he would have done to you, Draco?" she asked, whispering as she looked at him. "He would have skinned you alive. Literally." 

 

"Do you know what he actually did to me? What he let the Carrows and others do to me?" Draco's voice broke now. "I would sooner have died than live like that." 

 

Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Come here," she whispered in a tiny voice, holding her arms open. 

 

Draco did break then, and he dropped to his knees to wrap his arms around his mother. "I was happy before he came back. I thought we were," he whispered. "Then he destroyed everything."

 

"I know, my baby, I know," she said, wrapping her arms about him in return. "I'll never forgive myself for allowing any of that into our home. The Dark Lord went too far, and Bellatrix, when she came back... there was nothing I could do. I couldn't take you and run." She was openly crying now and she tried to go on. "Your father was... when The Dark Lord came back that night... he was terrified. We didn't know what to do. Father had the Mark and He would've found us. We thought if we just listened, if we just handed Him the Galleons, He would leave us alone, but Father didn't get the prophecy from the Ministry and He was so angry." She rocked with Draco, holding him tightly against herself. "We couldn't disobey Him, Draco," she whispered. "He would have killed all of us. He would have killed you." 

 

"Which is one of the many reasons he needed to die," Draco nearly growled. "I don't blame you, Mother, I don't. But I couldn't stand by and let him win. It's most of why I helped Harry and his friends," he said. 

 

"You helped them?" she said, still holding him. 

 

"Yes, I did, when I could," Draco admitted. 

 

She closed her eyes and held him tighter. "I'm glad Potter won," she whispered. "I never wanted anything like what the Dark Lord was doing, not as far as he took it. Your father didn't either. He lied to all of us and went mad trying to kill Potter. But Potter does stand for a lot of things your father looks down upon. Associating with Mudbloods, werewolf laws, goblin rights - it's preposterous. But I cannot stop you, and neither can he, no matter what we think." 

 

"I want to marry for love, not breeding or status," Draco whispered back. "I know Father will be angry. I just can't stand the idea of marrying some witch I don't have feelings for just to make a child. That can't be all I am good for." 

 

"No, of course it isn't," she said. "We wanted you to find someone to love, but if you have already found it, what can we do but scream and shout?" 

 

Draco pulled back, looking sadly in his mother's eyes. "I want to make you proud, both of you," he said. "But I never thought he would love me back. All that time and he always hated me." 

 

She sighed quietly, wiping her eyes. "You deserve to be happy," she said. "And we are proud of you. You're our son, and you've obviously helped win the war, even if we were fighting on the opposite side - no matter the reasons." 

 

"Really?" Draco asked, voice sounding much younger then. 

 

"Of course, Draco," she said, kissing his forehead. "Your father will be very, very angry. But he loves you." 

 

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said softly. "Then you won't be angry when I move in with him?" 

 

She sighed one last time. "Well, I'm not leaping for joy," she said with a small smile, "but no. I won't be angry." 

 

Draco smiled. "And you will come to dinner?" he asked, smirking. 

 

She raised her eyebrows. "Let's not push, hm?" she said lightly, kissing his cheek. "I'll think about it," she said though, when she had pulled back. "It is the Black house." 

 

"Yes, it is," Draco nodded. "And we have a house-elf." 

 

She let out an amused-sounding breath. "Yes, I know."

 

"So if you won't come there, do you want to have him come to dinner here?" Draco asked, still pushing. 

 

"What? Am I supposed to absolutely fall in love with him now?" she asked, though she was still smiling slightly. 

 

"Of course," Draco answered smugly. 

 

She rolled her eyes. "You know he can come here whenever he likes," she said. "He's certainly been here enough already." 

 

"Good," Draco answered, and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll be over Sunday." 

 

She sighed, though teasingly. "I'll be waiting with bated breath."


	28. Chapter 28: A Perfect Feast

Harry hadn't spent much time at the Burrow, obviously, and when he returned to Grimmauld Place, Draco wasn't yet back from the Manor. He moped around and had Kreacher make him some tea, even though he didn't actually drink it. He just sat at the kitchen table, feeling horrible. With his luck, Draco would come back and say it had all been a joke, that he didn't love Harry, and then laugh at him. Harry groaned and dropped his head into his arms, nervous about what Draco's mother was going to tell him and unable to get the sound of Ginny's crying out of his head. 

 

Draco used his old school trunk to pack. He would have to figure out what to do about the potions lab later. He took a selection of books and a lot of clothes, having to shrink a few things to fit it all in there. It wasn't like with Hogwarts though, he could Apparate back for more things later. He appeared outside Number Twelve and used a Levitation Spell to get the now very heavy trunk inside the house. He was probably too loud about it because he set off the portrait of Mrs. Black. 

 

Harry jumped from where he sat in the kitchen, bringing his head up off his arms. He quickly stood up from his chair and went for the stairs. "Draco?" he called as he ascended into the foyer, hand on his wand just in case. 

 

"Yes!" Draco called back, and then began struggling with the curtain on the portrait. "Shut up, you old windbag!" 

 

Harry grinned at the sight and watched Draco for a second before moving to help him, pulling one side while Draco pulled the other. 

 

They met in the middle and Draco forgot about the portrait, pulling Harry into a kiss. 

 

Mrs. Black screamed in horror, but Harry simply gave a two-fingered salute, wrapping one arm around Draco's shoulders as they kissed. 

 

Perversely, Draco enjoyed the portrait's protestations and deepened the kiss, fingers plunging into his lover's hair. 

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, though the sound was lost among the screaming. He finally pulled back to roughly pull the curtains shut when his ears started ringing. 

 

Draco stood grinning at him. "Such an interesting welcome one gets moving in here," he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

 

Harry grinned widely, noticing the trunk then. "She's letting you?" he asked happily and almost too loudly. 

 

"I didn't ask permission," Draco said, smiling at him still. "I told her how I felt and what I wanted and that I was doing it." 

 

Harry's grin widened further. "You're going to live with me?" He hugged Draco tightly around the waist. 

 

"That is why there is a trunk in your hallway." Draco smirked. 

 

Harry squeezed him tighter, kissing him again. "Draco Malfoy, you are brilliant," he whispered. 

 

"Of course, I am," Draco said, grinning. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "And very lucky." 

 

Harry rolled his eyes a bit at that. "I'm the lucky one."

 

Draco sighed contentedly before remembering that his boyfriend might not have had such an easy time on his 'mission'. "Are you okay?"

 

Harry sighed then. "Mostly? Yes. Now that I know you're here," he said. "But it wasn't nice." 

 

Draco nodded. He hadn't thought it would be. He leaned his forehead against Harry's, one hand in his hair, pressed along the back of his skull. "I love you, Harry," he whispered. 

 

Harry sighed again, this one more of comfort. "I know," he said. "And I love you. That's why anything that happens is worth it." 

 

Draco left the trunk in the hall and led his lover into the sitting room, drawing him down to sit on a sofa. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. 

 

Harry sighed again and thought about it. "I guess I'm just scared," he admitted. "That they'll all hate me. Even though I deserve it." 

 

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "You don't deserve to be hated. It's me they have reason to resent," he said softly. "Are you sure you can handle folks knowing you are with me?" 

 

"Yes," Harry said firmly. "And they do have reason to hate me. I cheated on Ginny and lied to her for over a month, all because I was too afraid to break up with her. George probably already hates me," he winced, "and now Ginny _has_ to hate me. Hermione probably even thinks I'm an arsehole." 

 

Draco didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know any of those people well enough to say how they would handle it. He squeezed Harry's hand and sighed. "I will do whatever you need me to do," he said. "If that means not telling people about us, I will accept that." 

 

"I'm not ashamed of you though," Harry told him. 

 

"Good," Draco said with a smile, kissing him lightly. "So we keep things quiet for now." 

 

"Okay," Harry agreed. They spent a few moments sitting in silence before he asked, "Did your mum go mad?" 

 

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "She is concerned about my future. But I think she knows how much you mean to me," he answered. 

 

"You mean she didn't lay a curse on the name of Potter?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"No, she didn't," Draco said with a smirk. "And we are having dinner at the Manor on Sunday." 

 

Harry raised both eyebrows now. "Oh?" he said, surprised. 

 

"Yes," Draco answered smugly. 

 

"Will you tell your father?" Harry asked, wincing slightly. 

 

Draco's smile faltered and he sighed. "Not yet," he said. "I doubt he will take it well." 

 

Harry frowned a little. "Didn't think so," he said. "You're giving up a lot for me, aren't you?" he said quietly. 

 

Draco shrugged. "Giving up being a breeding stud for the next Malfoy heir?"

 

Harry shrugged too, still looking at Draco. "You don't want kids?" 

 

Draco looked down, frowning. "Actually, I would like them," he said quietly. "But not enough to marry someone I am not in love with. Not enough to give up being with you." He lifted his face again on the last part, looking him in the eyes. 

 

Harry smiled at him. "Good," he said, "because I don't ever want to take anything away from you." 

 

"I can think of something you can give me..." Draco whispered, waggling his eyebrows. 

 

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" he said. 

 

Draco blushed, mischief in his eyes as he stood up and pulled Harry with him. 

 

Harry smiled curiously, allowing himself to be pulled. 

 

"I think we should shag in every room of this house," Draco said, pulling him into the dining room. "Starting here." 

 

"That sounds like a brilliant idea to me," Harry said huskily, a slow grin stretching his lips. 

 

"So, at Christmas dinner, did I look a bit... distracted?" Draco asked. 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow again. "Yes, actually," he said, remembering. 

 

Draco pulled him close, whispering in Harry's ear, "I kept imagining you stripped and spread on this table for me." 

 

Harry took in a deep shaky breath then. "Kinky are we?" His cock twitched at the very thought.

 

"Oh, my love," Draco sighed, "you have no idea." 

 

Harry's eyes widened slightly at that. "Really?" he said breathlessly, pulling his shirt off. 

 

"Really." Draco waggled his eyebrows, beginning to strip as well. 

 

"Fuck," Harry replied, throwing the shirt and dropping his trousers. He'd never been so turned on by a single person before in his life. 

 

"Yes," Draco agreed. "Lie back on the table, with your knees bent." He removed his trousers and shorts too, his cock already twitching in anticipation. 

 

Harry smirked, though it was nearly a Luna-like dreamy smile. He moved as seductively as he could, hoping he didn't look like an idiot as he climbed on the table. He faced Draco, not yet lying back, and spread his legs wide, flushing as he reached down to gently rub at his own entrance. Trying to be sexy was somewhat embarrassing. 

 

Draco grinned at his lover, delighted with how eager Harry was. "Fuck, baby, let me do that," he gasped. 

 

"Holy shit," Harry groaned, taking his hand away. He stared at Draco with half-lidded, lust-darkened eyes. 

 

Draco stepped up to the table, leaning into Harry, cupping the back of his head and kissing him passionately. He began caressing Harry's chest with his other hand. 

 

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, opening up for him. "Oh, baby," he breathed in the short second between kisses. 

 

Draco hummed, fingers caressing the hair on his lover's chest and gently pinching his nipples. 

 

Harry groaned again, moving restlessly against the table. His cock swayed with the motion and he ran his tongue slowly along Draco's. 

 

Draco's fingers gripped Harry's hair again as the other hand continued downward over his belly. 

 

Harry twitched at the feeling of Draco's fingers, arching into them slightly as they made their way down. 

 

"Lie back now and bring your knees up," Draco whispered against Harry's lips. 

 

Harry nodded, lips parted as he panted and did as Draco said. 

 

"Fuck, you look so beautiful," Draco whispered. He pulled Harry's hips forward until his arse was at the edge of the table, feet planted on either side. "A feast spread for me," he added. 

 

"Oh, fuck, for you, baby," Harry let out. "Only for you." Merlin, Draco was so fucking hot Harry wanted to scream. 

 

Draco ran both hands up Harry's legs until he reached his lover's groin. He gently caressed Harry's cock. "I sat here fantasising about doing just this to you," he whispered. 

 

Harry threw his head back against the table with a clunk, spreading his legs wider if possible. "Oh, fuck, Draco, so hot," he gasped. Thinking of Draco sitting at the table with those dirty thoughts running through his mind was thrilling. He wanted him _that_ much? Though Harry had imagined sex with Draco that entire day as well. Against the wall, in a chair, on the staircase, fuck, it was endless really. 

 

"Yes, I wasn't interested in apple pie. I wanted this," Draco murmured as he bent forward and took Harry's cock into his mouth. 

 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, hands moving immediately to tangle in Draco's hair. "Suck me, baby, fuck," he gasped. 

 

Draco swirled his tongue over the crown and sucked his lover's cock, bobbing his head. He wrapped his fingers around the base and cupped Harry's balls with his other hand. 

 

Harry stared up at the ceiling, his eyes rolling slightly as he babbled Draco's name and swore like a sailor. There was such an _intense_ heat in his groin, and pleasure surged throughout his body. 

 

Draco drew back, smiling down at Harry as he continued to stroke him. He used his other hand to reach for a chair and pull it up, sitting down with Harry in front of him. 

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, staring down his own body at Draco. It was like he was _literally_ a feast. He propped himself up on his elbows, despite how shaky he was feeling. "Gonna eat me?" he asked huskily, so turned on there was no more room for embarrassment. 

 

"Yes, I am," Draco answered, voice husky too as he smiled. He leaned forward, gently sucking one of his lover's balls into his mouth. 

 

Harry clenched his hands, mouth dropping open as he threw his head back again, but he picked it up quickly, wanting to watch Draco. 

 

Draco slowly licked and sucked both of Harry's balls before starting to work his way below them. He kept one hand wrapped around his lover's shaft as he did. 

 

"Oh, fuck, Draco," Harry gasped, watching Draco's hand on his cock while his face dipped lower. 

 

Draco licked his way down until he was tracing the tight hole of his lover with his tongue. 

 

"Oh, baby, I love this," Harry groaned, feeling once again that Draco was turning his bones to liquid. He had to sink back down to the table, his thighs quivering. 

 

"The perfect feast," Draco said before pressing his tongue into the centre of his lover's opening. 

 

Harry clenched his teeth and hissed through them, trying to resist the urge to press against Draco. 

 

Draco wiggled his tongue inside this lover, hand still stroking his cock. 

 

Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to take much of this. He began moving his hips in a tiny circular motion with Draco's stokes, still feeling that - literally - fucking tongue. "Baby, gonna come for you," he groaned, getting louder. "Gonna come!" 

 

Draco moved his tongue faster, fucking Harry. 

 

Harry's body seized up before he came with a tremendous shout, thrusting his hips up as if there were an invisible body atop his. "Oh, Merlin, fuck, Draco, fuck!" 

 

Draco felt Harry's come coating his hand, his tongue pushed out by the spasming of his lover's body. "Yes, baby, yes!" he encouraged, loving the way Harry's body shook. 

 

Harry nearly knocked Draco in the head with his knee as he continued to thrust into his hand, his back bowed against the table. He finally landed in a twitching heap, gasping for breath. 

 

Draco stood up and began licking the come from Harry's cock and belly. 

 

Harry watched him with his mouth hanging open, blinking his eyes a few times to make sure he was really with someone so hot. 

 

Draco's hard and leaking cock brushed Harry's inner thigh as he leaned further forward, licking up every drop of his lover's seed. 

 

"Oh, fuck, let me suck you," Harry gasped, feeling that cock. 

 

"Yes, please," Draco agreed, licking his lips as he stood up again. 

 

Harry scrambled upright and off the table, moving to his knees in front of Draco and pulling him forward by his hips. 

 

Draco turned so that he could hold onto the table with one hand, trembling at the sight of the other man kneeling for him. 

 

Harry delivered a long lick to Draco's cock, grasping it with one hand. He knew Draco probably wouldn't last long, not after all that, so he quickly sucked the fingers of his right hand into his mouth, coating them with saliva before bringing them between Draco's legs and behind to his opening. 

 

Draco's other hand grabbed Harry's shoulder then, fingers pressing tight. "Oh, Gods!" He tried to spread his stance, giving Harry room to press into him. 

 

Harry groaned, lowering his mouth over the sticky head of Draco's cock, simultaneously sinking a finger inside him. 

 

Draco moaned, his whole body shaking. "Oh, suck me, baby, yes," he gasped. He would definitely not last long. 

 

Harry bobbed his head quickly, pressing firmly with his lips and tongue as he added another finger, finding that spot inside of Draco and rubbing against it. 

 

Draco's fingers tightened painfully on both the table and Harry's shoulder. He nearly screamed as he came, his entire body shaking with it. 

 

Harry ignored the pain in his shoulder, delighted with it actually. He pulled back enough to swallow Draco's come, letting a drip of it dangle as he smirked and licked slowly with his tongue. 

 

Draco was shaking and sank to his knees facing Harry. He leaned in, licking his lover's chin and lips. 

 

"Mmm," Harry moaned softly, letting his tongue out to touch Draco's. There was something very hot about kissing after doing that to each other. 

 

Draco could taste both their come and the underlying musk of Harry's arse as he sucked on his lover's tongue. He grabbed the back of Harry's hair again, his other hand dropping to wrap around his waist and pull him close. 

 

Harry sighed, arms twining around Draco's neck as they kissed on their knees, chests pressed together. He did not want to let Draco go for anything and held him even tighter. 

 

"Master be wanting dinner now?" came a voice from the door.

 

Harry gasped and pulled away from Draco. Kreacher stood in the doorway, frowning at the two of them. 

 

"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed. 

 

Kreacher shook his head as he turned away. "Kreacher is wondering if Master is mad," he muttered to himself. "Master is mating with a male in the dining room."

 

They could hear him mumbling down the hall and Harry's face burned. 

 

Draco began laughing, nearly falling over with his amusement. 

 

Harry made a disgruntled face, staring at Draco. 

 

His lover's expression made it even funnier to Draco, and he doubled over in his laughter. 

 

Harry shook his head at Draco. "Weirdo," he said with a slightly amused, but still disgruntled smile. He pushed Draco playfully. 

 

"That ... elf... is... funny," Draco managed between laughs. 

 

Harry snorted. "Yes, and if he isn't careful, he'll see a lot of me mating with a male." He rolled his eyes again. 

 

That sent Draco into another round of laughter. This time he released the table and fell to his side. "Mating male..." he gasped. 

 

Harry laughed with him now - well, more at him really. He lunged at Draco and pinned him to the hardwood floor, kissing his neck. 

 

Draco giggled. "Help, being attacked by a mating male!" he said in a pseudo-frightened voice. 

 

Harry really laughed at that, rolling onto his back next to Draco. 

 

Draco continued to chuckle, lying there panting a bit until he'd settled down. "Do you need to explain male mating to your house-elf?" he asked, giggling again. 

 

"I'd rather not have any conversations with Kreacher at all that come anywhere _near_ the word mating," Harry answered, snorting again. 

 

Between the sex and the laughter, Draco was worn out, just lying on the floor chuckling. "Well, life together should not be boring," he mused. 

 

Harry chuckled as well, turning his head to gaze happily at Draco. "No, definitely not," he said. "And there's just one more question to make this whole thing official." 

 

"Oh, really? What?" the blond asked. 

 

Harry rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and grinning. "Draco Malfoy," he said in a serious-sounding voice, "will you be my boyfriend? I never actually asked." 

 

Draco was already on his side, facing him. He reached out and cupped Harry's cheek. "I thought I already was," he answered softly. 

 

Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "You're much more than that," he said against Draco's lips. "And I love you very much." 

 

"Very good," Draco agreed, kissing him back.


	29. Chapter 29: Difficult Dinner

Harry didn't know why he felt nervous about going to see Narcissa Malfoy for dinner. He'd had dinner with her at the Manor dozens of times - of course, not as the man with whom her son was living. Harry wasn't actually afraid of her, but he _was_ afraid of what her reactions might do to Draco's resolve, and, well, it would be nice for his boyfriend's mother to actually like him. Though he did know that was certainly asking something. It _was_ Narcissa Malfoy, and that was enough of a reason for her not to like Harry.

 

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror in defeat, as he was utterly finished trying to make his hair lay flat. He wondered if that bothered her - that he always looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. He just couldn't help it.

 

"Harry," Draco called from the bedroom. "I don't want to be late."

 

Harry looked out the door and then back to the mirror, sighing. "You are hopeless," he told his reflection. He walked out into the hallway and leaned in the doorway of the bedroom.

 

Draco smiled up at him from where he was seated in a chair, tying his shoes. "Ready?"

 

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said, raising his arm to mess with the cuff of his sleeve.

 

Draco rolled his eyes as he got up and inspected said sleeve. "You look fine."

 

Harry shrugged again. "I look like I always do."

 

That made Draco grin and lean in to kiss him.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, but kissed Draco back. "You look good though," he observed.

 

"You can show me how good later," Draco whispered, and then pulled back and smiled almost angelically. "Time to go."

 

Harry shook his head at Draco. "You are evil," he said with a bit of a smile.

 

Draco smirked, took his lover's hand and led them out of the house. Soon they had Apparated to the Manor and were taking the snowy walk up to the house. Rusty met them at the door to take their cloaks.

 

Harry handed his cloak to the elf and looked down the corridor warily. He didn't have to wait long before Narcissa came into view.

 

She smiled, but Harry did think he saw maybe a little resentment in her eyes when she looked at him. "Darling," she said to Draco, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "Harry," she said, turning to him next. They shook hands lightly as usual.

 

Draco smiled and pretended like he didn't notice how awkward they were. "Mother, thanks for having us," he said.

 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes amusedly. "Goodness, Draco, you've only been gone a few days." She turned and began down the corridor again, obviously expecting them to follow. "Dinner is ready and only needs to be served," she said, leading them into the dining room and taking her usual seat at one side of the - too long, Harry thought - table.

 

The other two places had been set up facing each other on either side of her. Draco nodded to Harry and took one of the seats.

 

Harry sat in the chair on Narcissa's left, and all three were quiet as Rusty came in and served them their food. Once the elf was gone though, Narcissa carefully began conversation.

 

"So, how has the new arrangement been?" she asked. Harry didn't know if she was asking both of them.

 

Draco nodded to Harry, letting him know to answer.

 

"Oh, erm, well, I like it quite a lot," Harry said, and then flushed slightly.

 

"Well, I would hope so," Narcissa replied. "You are the one who asked him, did you not?"

 

Harry picked up his fork and looked down at his plate. "Yeah," he said.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow at his mother and sighed. "It works very well," he told her. "Though I will need to convert one of the rooms into a potions lab so I can continue my work."

 

"You don't mind that, do you, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

 

Harry looked back up at her. "No, not at all," he said. "There are a lot of rooms that don't get used."

 

She nodded, eating silently for a moment. "So, this relationship is serious between the both of you?"

 

Harry flushed slightly again. "Serious for me," he said, nodding.

 

Draco smiled at his lover. "Yes," he answered, even the simple words making him feel happy.

 

Narcissa looked at Draco and there might have been a twitch of a smile, but she took a bite of potatoes to cover it. "You've both thought about this then? The bad even?"

 

Harry frowned slightly. "The bad?"

 

"Well, certainly," Narcissa continued. "You do remember your own standing in the eyes of the wizarding world?"

 

"Yes."

 

"There hasn't been anything in _The Daily Prophet_ yet," she continued, "but there will be. You won't back out?"

 

"No," Harry answered firmly, frowning a little more. "Of course not."

 

"We know that most people won't appreciate Harry being involved with a man, let alone me, Mother," Draco added.

 

She frowned a little now at Draco's words, but didn't contradict him. "How does your ... how is everyone you know taking this?" she asked Harry.

 

"Um, well, I haven't talked to them in a few days," he answered. He had no idea if Ginny had told anyone. The thought of it made him feel almost ill. He'd been thinking of it a lot in the three days that had passed since breaking up with Ginny, wondering if the Weasleys all hated him now, though something told him that they still didn't know; Ron hadn't yet shown up to beat the piss out of him.

 

"Harry has only recently broken it off with the Weasley girl, Mother," Draco explained in a soothing voice. "We felt it might be more appropriate to wait a bit before informing others."

 

Harry looked up again at that. "The Weasley girl." It sounded like a creature. Harry sighed.

 

"Oh," Narcissa said. "You did break it off with her then?"

 

"Yes," Harry answered shortly, not meaning to be rude, though he knew it probably sounded that way.

 

Narcissa arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you regret it?"

 

"No," Harry said quickly. "I want to be with Draco and not with her, but I hurt her, and she is still important to me. That entire family is very important to me. I only regret not telling her sooner."

 

Narcissa still looked suspicious of him as she took a sip of her wine.

 

"Mother, Harry is actually risking friendships that are important to him to be with me," Draco admonished her.

 

Harry looked over at her. "And it's worth it," he said. "Mrs Malfoy, I do love your son," he said firmly.

 

She raised both her eyebrows then. "Yes," she said quietly. "He's told me."

 

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his own food.

 

Draco wished he was sitting next to Harry so he could touch or reassure him in some way.

 

"Harry," Narcissa said after a moment, "I do not doubt that you love Draco." She sighed. "I suppose it's rather obvious actually. The thing is, and I'm sure you must know this, he is a pure-blood wizard and the last of the Malfoy line. Now, he will not be forced to marry or to have a child - he knows this - though that is ... I suppose, what his father and I expected - he knows this as well. I think it's safe to say that many parents expect this of their children, as it is part of carrying on the pure-blood tradition, and there is added pressure on Draco with him being in the position that he is. Now, unless I'm _very_ mistaken, he will not be able to produce a child with you, which means - if this relationship is as serious as you both say it is - the Malfoy name will die with him. Once again, he will not be forced to marry. His father and I do not want that, but you must understand the ... difficulties this presents. Mr Malfoy, as I'm sure you have probably figured out on your own, will be very displeased."

 

Harry sat staring at her. "Erm, well, yes, I thought ... um ... that," he said after a moment.

 

"Mother, do we have to talk about his _now_?" Draco asked in a pained voice.

 

She looked at him. "When would you like to talk about it, Draco?" she asked, giving him a look that was both innocent and challenging at the same time.

 

"So, Mother, how have you been?" Draco said with a smile.

 

She rolled her eyes at him, but did change the subject. Harry was relieved.

 

"I have been just fine," she replied. "I've just given a large amount of money to St Mungo's and to the new portrait gallery they're building in London."

 

Harry knew about that gallery. Portraits were being made for those fallen in the war, even from the first war - well, the first half of it really. Fred, Remus, Tonks - even his parents. It was going to be a sort of memorial. He smiled at Narcissa. "I gave some money to that, too," he said. "The gallery."

 

Draco nodded, realising how many of the important people in Harry's life would be represented there. "It sounds like an important project. Do you know when it will be complete?"

 

"It has been costing many Galleons to pay all of the people working on it," said Narcissa.

 

Harry nodded. "It's taking loads of charm work to keep the Muggles away."

 

"And the builders need to be paid as well," Narcissa added. "It's really quite expensive."

 

"Very expensive," Harry agreed. "But it's being completely paid for by donations. Could take quite a while, depending on the weather and the Muggles."

 

Draco sat back and tried to keep the smug smile off his face once Narcissa and Harry got into talking about the details of the project.

 

Harry was surprised to find that that Narcissa had actually given to quite a few things he had also supported. They managed to keep the conversation on the various charities and causes all through the meal and into dessert.

 

"But I am really looking forward to the gallery," Harry said, taking one of the last bites of his pie. "I really want to take my godson up there when it's finished."

 

Narcissa looked up a little sharply. "Yes, his parents' portraits will be there, won't they?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Maybe we could all go together," Draco suggested.

 

"His grandmother won't want to take him?" Narcissa asked.

 

"I imagine she'll go," Harry answered. "Her husband's portrait will be there as well."

 

"And you will want to be at the opening too, won't you, Mother?" Draco asked.

 

"Well, yes, I had planned on going," Narcissa answered.

 

"Well, Draco can go with me if he wants to," said Harry. "And we'll pick up Teddy and Andromeda. We could see you up there."

 

Narcissa seemed to be thinking about it as she patted her lips with her napkin.

 

"We will have Teddy again this week," Draco said, his delight at this fact clear.

 

Narcissa glanced at him, arching an eyebrow only slightly.

 

Harry smiled and she looked back to him. "You have him often?" she asked.

 

He nodded. "Just about every week," he said. "Sometimes more."

 

"Does Andromeda know that Draco lives with you?"

 

"Well, no, no one does yet," Harry answered, looking down for a moment. "But she knows Draco's my friend. She and Teddy were at my house for Christmas."

 

"Ah," said Narcissa.

 

Draco met his mother's eyes. "Teddy likes me," he said. "And he is my cousin."

 

"Yes, I know that," she nodded. "He likes you?"

 

"He likes him a lot," Harry answered for Draco. "Hardly leaves him alone."

 

"And I think he is going to have strong magical talent," Draco added.

 

"He already does if you ask me," said Harry. "What he has is rare. Andromeda said that with ... Tonks gone, Teddy's one of three Metamorphmagi in Britain."

 

"Impressive," Narcissa said with a stiff nod.

 

"And one of the very small number of children to have ever been fathered by a werewolf," Harry added, watching her.

 

She obviously couldn't help it. Her nose wrinkled the slightest bit. "Yes," she said.

 

Draco frowned at Harry. He didn't want his mother reminded of that. "Maybe we could bring him over here to play again," he suggested.

 

Harry nodded, still watching Narcissa.

 

"Well," she said, "if you like."

 

Draco grinned in triumph and began to eat again.

 

***

 

Well, dinner with Narcissa hadn't been completely terrible, Harry thought as he opened the front door and led Draco through it. Not _enjoyable_ per se, but not bad. At least they had small things in common.

 

Draco had spent the previous half hour completely distracted by thoughts of what he would like to do to Harry when they got home. They barely made it through the door before he reached for him, kissing him.

 

Harry smiled at the pleasant surprise of the kiss, and kissed back. "What was that for?" he asked.

 

Draco didn't let go, backing Harry up against the door and nipping at his chin. "For everything," he whispered.

 

Harry hummed lowly, feeling his arousal rising. He was struck by how strong his feelings were for Draco, and how overwhelming they could be sometimes, and how Draco could turn him into a bloody girl when he said things like that.

 

Draco kissed him again, this time nipping at his lips as he pressed a knee between Harry's legs.

 

Harry groaned quietly, grasping Draco's cloak tightly to pull him forward and, consequently, up against him.

 

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, tracing the outside of the other man's mouth with his tongue as one hand slid down Harry's side to his hip and the other cupped the back of his head.

 

"Yes, baby," Harry whispered, gently and barely touching Draco's tongue with his own.

 

Kissing Harry was intoxicating. Draco found himself practically dizzy with his desire when he tasted the other man. He rocked his body against Harry's, letting him feel how much he wanted him.

 

Harry pressed his crotch into Draco's, slipping hands down to grasp Draco's arse through his trousers. "Fucking love your cock," he whispered. "Fucking love the way it feels against me."

 

"Yes, perfect," Draco nearly purred as he kissed his way up Harry's jaw to his ear and then nipped at the lobe. "I want you, here and now."

 

"Mmmm," Harry moaned, licking slowly along Draco's jaw. "Want your cock in my arse, fucking me so good."

 

The way Harry talked when he got turned on was as arousing as it was shocking sometimes. Draco felt the thrill down his spine and slid his hand between their bodies, trying to get the man's trousers open.

 

Harry brought his own hands up and unfastened Draco's cloak, letting it fall to the floor, before moving down to work on Draco's trousers as well. They were really the most important article of clothing after all, hiding that glorious piece of flesh.

 

Draco had to release Harry's neck, and, joining him in fumbling with their clothes, he pushed the man's cloak from his shoulders and then unfastened his trousers. He slid one hand inside both trousers and pants, moaning in delight as his fingers caressed his lover's shaft. His other hand pushed up Harry's shirt, delighting in the feel of the hair and skin on his lover's belly and chest.

 

Harry gasped, standing flushed and panting and feeling so _fucking_ good. He raised his arms up over his head, staring at Draco through heavy eyelids.

 

Draco stripped Harry's shirt, tossing it carelessly aside. His fingers wrapped around Harry's cock as his mouth worked its way down his neck, nipping and sucking.

 

"Yes," Harry hissed, feeling the sparks of pleasure accompanying Draco's perfect pink lips on his skin, his oddly attractive hands on his throbbing cock. He continued to fumble with Draco's trousers, relieved when he'd finally managed to unfasten the frustrating clothing.

 

Draco's cock was so hard it was straining the tailored slacks and he sucked in a breath of relief as Harry managed to open them. He licked along the man's collarbone and then bent his head to take a dark nipple into his mouth.

 

Harry gasped again and arched forward. Oh, he adored Draco. More than adored him. He tugged on Draco's trousers, letting them fall, and then reached inside his boxers with one hand, as the other worked on pulling them down.

 

Draco sucked on Harry's nipple, using a bit of teeth as he did. He slid his hand down his lover's body and under the waistbands of his trousers and shorts, then released his cock to push them both down over his lover's hips.

 

Harry sighed with the movement, nodding as if to encourage as he pulled Draco's shaft.

 

Draco huffed in amusement at the image they must have made, both of them still wearing their shoes and socks, trousers pooled around their ankles. He released his lover's nipple with a loud pop and then lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I want to bend you over the banister of those stairs," he told him, voice hoarse with his need.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Mmmm," he moaned deeply in arousal, and then slid his cheek along Draco's, gently biting his earlobe before he whispered. "And I want you to eat my arse."

 

"Delightful," Draco gasped, his cock in his lover's hand twitching in response as well.

 

"Fuck, yes," Harry whispered, tonguing Draco's ear and then releasing his cock. He struggled to get out of the rest of his clothes, eager to be bent over _whatever_ Draco wanted to bend him over.

 

Draco was panting as he drew back and kicked off his own shoes and trousers, then bent to strip off his socks as well. His eyes were so focused on Harry that he nearly stumbled.

 

Harry was in a particularly nice and dirty mood; that, or he was just _very_ turned on. Probably both. He licked his lips suggestively. "Can't wait to have your tongue between my spread arsecheeks, can you?" he asked in a near drawl, cock twitching as he delighted in Draco's undivided and lustful attention.

 

Draco's eyes widened and he licked his lips before he even thought about it. "Yes, grab the rail, spread your legs and hold on," he said with a grin.

 

Harry grinned as well, rushing - and probably looking like a big idiot with his hard cock swaying - to the stairs. He straddled a few steps, one knee bent so that he could spread himself as wide as possible.

 

Draco shivered at the image. He stepped up too, reaching both hands up to Harry's shoulders and then gliding them slowly down his lover's back.

 

Harry arched into the touch, moaning quietly. "Mmm, baby, your tongue's gonna feel _so_ good." He made sure to push his arse out, his back curving.

 

Draco loved hearing Harry beg for him like this and he loved teasing him. His hands cupped his lover's arse, kneading the flesh as he got to one knee behind him. "You want me that much?" he whispered, still amazed by it.

 

"Yes," Harry told him, half incredulous with the question.

 

Draco's fingers gripped his lover's arsecheeks, spreading them, and he leaned in to run his tongue up that crevice.

 

Harry groaned, his cock twitching and leaking as he pressed back into Draco's face.

 

"Yes, so eager," Draco whispered and then used the tip of his tongue to trace that tight circle, feeling Harry's body straining under his hands.

 

"Because you're so fucking _good_ ," Harry growled in return.

 

Draco shivered again and pressed his face between those cheeks in earnest now, lips around the hole as he licked in a circle.

 

Harry drew in a sharp breath, whimpering in pleasure. He knew he would be able to come like this, without touching himself, just Draco's hot, sweet, brilliant tongue up his arse. Oh, but he wanted his cock. Not yet though. No, first he _wanted_ to to be licked and sucked until he was begging.

 

Draco loved those sounds. They seemed to go straight to his cock, making it twitch and leak more fluid. He pressed his tongue into his lover's hole now, wiggling to get the tip inside that ring.

 

"Oh, baby, fuck yes," Harry gasped, his cock bobbing below him. "Feels so fucking good. Want you so much." Merlin, he was babbling already? Oh, he _adored_ Draco. He'd already thought that, hadn't he?

 

The blond wiggled his tongue more, sliding it in and out of his lover's hole as his fingers continued to knead the firm flesh of Harry's arse.

 

Harry arched yet again. "Want you," he repeated, sweating now. "Want you inside me."

 

Draco wondered how long his lover would let him do this before he couldn't take it any longer. His own cock was so hard it nearly hurt but he increased the pace of his tongue thrusts.

 

Harry cried out loudly, so loudly that he set Mrs Black's portrait off. He didn't care. He continued pressing his arse back, wanting more. "Fuck me, Draco," he gasped. "Come on, baby, fuck!"

 

Draco chuckled darkly, rolling his eyes as the portrait and Harry both yelled. He pulled back and looked up at Harry. "Lube?" he asked, not knowing where the nearest jar was.

 

Harry didn't know if he had enough patience for lube. "Can't you just do it?" he whined.

 

Draco's cock was pretty slick with pre-come or he might have insisted on lube. He got to his feet and pressed himself against his lover, lining up his cock as well. He rubbed the head against Harry's opening, making sure to slick it that way and then pressed forward.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure. True, he did feel more of a burn, but he wanted Draco _in_ him. "Yes," he breathed, probably too quietly with Mrs Black's screams echoing around them.

 

"Oh, yes!" Draco gasped, thinking he must be a real pervert to be enjoying fucking Harry with Mrs Black's portrait shouting in the background. He continued to slide into him until he was pressed against his arse.

 

Harry clenched around him purposefully, smirking over his shoulder. "Fuck my arse, Draco."

 

"Yes, fucking you," Draco growled and then took hold of both his lover's hips and began to move. "Hold on," he warned.

 

Harry shivered at that, gripping the railing harder in both hands.

 

Draco let himself go, pulling back and slamming forward into his lover. With no lube it was almost too much friction but it sent shivers up his spine and he found himself growling with it.

 

Harry cried out loudly again. The warning in Draco's voice certainly hadn't been a lie. "Fuck!" he shouted, panting.

 

Draco was panting as his hips slammed forward, fucking his lover hard and deep. "This ... what ... you ... want?" he gasped.

 

Harry wasn't sure if could compose his thoughts enough to answer. "Yes," he finally managed, his voice shaky with lust and sensation.

 

Draco was getting really close now and his rhythm was faltering. "Can you ..." he gasped, having trouble finishing the sentence.

 

_Just a little more, a little more,_ Harry thought, knowing that if he touched his cock he would come. He wanted to feel Draco's orgasm inside him first. "What?" he gasped.

 

Draco couldn't speak, crying out as he slammed into Harry and came, back arching.

 

"Yesss," Harry groaned, clenching his arse again before he let go of the railing with one hand and reached down to bring himself off.

 

Draco's fingers still held Harry's hips, digging in as he pressed against his back, shuddering. "Oh, baby," he gasped.

 

God, those words were so beautiful leaving Draco's mouth. Harry nodded like he had before, taking heavy unsteady breaths.

 

Draco nuzzled the back of Harry's head, pressing his against his lover's thick hair.

 

Harry sighed, but after a few moments, the portrait's screeches of, "Foul, disgusting, abominable freaks!" were growing quite old. He shifted a bit under Draco's weight.

 

Draco gasped again as he pulled back, slipping from his lover's body. He stood for another moment to admire the view.

 

Harry smirked over his shoulder again. "Pretty, isn't it?" he teased before getting gingerly to his feet, still holding the railing.

 

"Fantastic," Draco agreed and gave his lover's arse a swat.

 

Harry snorted, turning to wrap his arms loosely about Draco's neck. "What do you say we shut her up and then I make your arse feel as delicious as mine does?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco agreed, kissing his lover before turning to tackle the curtains.


	30. Chapter 30: Confession

"Where do you want this?" Harry asked Draco, holding up a glass case of potion ingredients.

 

"On those shelves over there. If those are the labelled ones, put them in alphabetical order."

 

Harry sighed. "Of course," he said with a wry smile, walking over to the shelves.

 

It had been a week since he'd broken up with Ginny and it had actually been a very nice week despite that. Harry was _happy_ with Draco. He'd known happiness before, of course, but not on this level. He was happy just being with him. He didn't have to be kissing him, or in bed with him. It was just knowing that Draco was there, with him, and that he could reach for him whenever he wanted. He was _comfortable_ , which was saying a lot.

 

Draco was unpacking another box of equipment. He kept glancing up and smiling at Harry. It meant a lot to him that Harry wanted his lab in the house, too. The sex was fantastic but he wanted to share other aspects of himself with his lover. Potions was part of who he was, what he liked to do. He was delighted when Harry had volunteered to help him set up.

 

Harry situated the ingredients in alphabetical order as Draco requested. He kept smiling at Draco as well. He liked doing this with him, no matter how much he pretended to be annoyed. "Keep bending over like that and I'm going to mess up all the work we've done in here when I throw you down and shag you," he teased, grinning.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Promise?" he asked, and then did bend over again.

 

Harry chuckled deeply, watching that pert arse with lustful eyes. "I would regret it," he said. "Well, not all of it, but the fact that I'd have to pick all the stuff up again."

 

"I'm sure we can find part of the floor with room," Draco teased.

 

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Tempting," he said, "but perhaps we should get this done and _then_ ravage each other." He waggled his eyebrows.

 

"Deal," Draco agreed with a smirk, working faster at unpacking.

 

Harry laughed at that, shaking his head again as he went back to his own work. They went at it for several minutes, unpacking in comfortable silence, until the silence was broken by what Harry knew were faint knocks on the door.

 

He stilled and looked over at Draco.

 

Draco looked up, eyebrows raised, and shrugged. "Not expecting anyone, are we?"

 

"I'm not," Harry answered, but he knew he didn't have to be expecting anyone for them to actually come over. He swallowed a bit. Most of the time the only people who came over to his house were Hermione and ... the Weasleys.

 

"I'll see who it is," he said, setting the vial in his hands down on a table as he strode across the room.

 

Draco watched him but stayed in the lab, unpacking. He didn't want to confront any of Harry's friends if they were still keeping a low profile.

 

Harry came down the stairs, his heart speeding up as he neared the door. He opened it just as the person behind it began knocking again.

 

It was Ron.

 

Harry swallowed once more, but then looked at Ron. He didn't seem angry. He seemed ... well, Harry didn't know what, but it wasn't anger.

 

"Hi," Ron said quietly.

 

"Hi," Harry answered cautiously.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Oh." Harry stepped back, slightly confused. "Sure." He shut the door behind Ron and glanced up at the stairs before directing his gaze back toward his friend.

 

"Haven't seen you in a bit," Ron said.

 

Harry stared a little more. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I ... thought I should probably keep away for a while."

 

Ron sighed and nodded. "Understandable."

 

Harry was even more confused. Where was the screaming? "Um, well, tea or something?" he asked.

 

"Sure," said Ron, hanging his cloak in the closet.

 

Harry, still confused, made his way down into the kitchen. He didn't know where Kreacher was, and hardly ever called him much when he wasn't actually there, so he just began making the tea himself.

 

Ron came down a moment later and took a seat at the table. He watched Harry a bit before he said, "No one's mad at you."

 

Harry turned his head and raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

 

"Really," Ron continued, "I was always afraid this would happen if you two started dating. You know, break up and then make it kind of awkward to be around each other."

 

Something definitely wasn't right. Where was the name calling? The insults about being a ponce? Was Ron not going to mention Draco? "Yeah," Harry said slowly.

 

"It shouldn’t be though, you know?" Ron continued. "Mum's all upset, thinking you won't want to come over anymore. And, well, I don't want you to stop coming over either. You're my best mate."

 

Harry's eyebrows rose further. There was no way Ron knew the whole truth. "What did Ginny tell you?"

 

Ron raised an eyebrow now. "That you broke up of course."

 

"That's all she told you?" Harry questioned.

 

"Why?" Ron asked slowly. "Is there more than that?"

 

Harry sighed. Merlin, how was he supposed to handle this? "Well, we didn't just break up for no reason at all ...."

 

"Well, I didn't think so," said Ron. "Ginny just said it wasn't working out."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "S-she did?"

 

"Yeah," Ron said slowly again.

 

Harry could not think of a single thing to say for a moment. Why would she do that? Cover for him after what he had done to her? He closed his eyes. He had to tell Ron the truth, as much as he didn't want to. If it came out later -which it would - it would be twice as worse. He opened his mouth, but right at that moment the tea kettle started whistling. He jumped slightly and turned to fill the cups.

 

God, could he do it? Could he sit and look Ron in the eyes, knowing his reaction would most likely be terrible, and tell him that he had left Ginny for Draco Malfoy?

 

He brought both cups of tea, the milk and the sugar over to the table, taking a seat himself. "We did break up for a reason," he said quietly.

 

Ron frowned slightly.

 

"Not just because it wasn't working out," Harry continued, "though it really wasn't."

 

"Well, what then?" Ron asked.

 

Harry winced as he took his time stirring sugar into his tea. "I broke up with her," he said. "She didn't know I was going to."

 

Ron continued to frown, looking at Harry and waiting for him to explain.

 

Harry chanced a glance up at Ron and sighed again. "I broke up with her because ...." He paused, his heart beating very fast.

 

"Because ...?" Ron urged.

 

Harry winced again. "Ron," he said. "You're going to hate me."

 

Now it was Ron's turn to wince. "It's that bad?"

 

Harry nodded.

 

A long moment passed between them.

 

"Did you leave her for someone else?" Ron finally asked quietly.

 

Harry looked up quickly and stared at Ron for a moment.

 

"You did," Ron realised, closing his eyes. "Were you ... seeing Ginny and ... the other at the same time?"

 

Harry winced worse than ever, nodding.

 

Ron let out a small groaning sound. "Harry," he said, looking up at him, expression pained. "Why would you do that?"

 

Harry didn't look up. "I don't know," he said. "I wasn't thinking. I - I didn't want to hurt her. I - Ron, I still love her, I just don't want to be her ... boyfriend."

 

"Well, you could have told her that before you went and got someone else," Ron muttered, sounding angry now. Harry could tell he was switching into older-brother mode. "Merlin, Harry."

 

"I know," Harry moaned. "And I am sorry. I wish I would have done it differently. I know that I went about it completely wrong. I was just holding off. Because, at first I didn't know if I wanted to leave her at all, and then by the time I'd realised I was in love with the other person so much time had already gone by, and ... it was too late. And then I realised I wasn't ever _in_ love with Ginny. I just loved her."

 

Ron shook his head, eyes squinted with an expression of confusion. "You sound like Hermione," he said.

 

Harry groaned and let his head fall back. He stared at the ceiling.

 

"Who is she?" Ron asked after another moment.

 

Harry went quiet for an entire minute. This was where it was going to turn nasty. He wondered during that minute if he should even tell Ron at all, but he knew it would come out eventually. He let out a very long breath.

 

Ron stared expectantly.

 

Harry put it off for almost another minute, but then, still staring at the ceiling, whispered, "Draco."

 

Ron's mouth dropped open as he stared in shock at Harry. "You're lying."

 

Harry slowly looked back at Ron. "No," he said quietly. "I'm not."

 

Ron was completely speechless.

 

Harry sat and stared, the resounding echo of his heartbeat in his ears the only sound in the room as he waited for Ron to say something.

 

“You left my sister," Ron finally said, his voice shaky, but strangely careful, "for Malfoy?"

 

Harry brought a single hand up to cover his eyes. "I fell in love with Draco," he replied, still quiet. "It's as simple as that. It's not something I can help."

 

Ron was shaking his head, as if what Harry was saying couldn't be true.

 

They sat in silence again.

 

"At Christmas?" Ron finally spoke, still shaking his head. "All those times, you were with _him_? You're a _poof_?"

 

"Let's not make this about my sexuality, Ron," Harry said firmly. "If it really means a lot for you to know, no, I'm not a poof. I like girls and I liked Ginny. But I guess I like Draco, too. I've never been attracted to another man before him."

 

Ron was still shaking his head.

 

"I should have never done what I did," Harry continued. "I should have never hurt Ginny like I know I did, but I love Draco and I can't help it. I love him a lot."

 

"How, Harry?" Ron demanded, his face getting very red. "How can you be with him? Merlin, it's enough that he _is_ a him, but _him_?"

 

"What's the matter with _him_?" Harry asked.

 

"God, everything!" Ron shouted now. "This doesn't make any damn sense!"

 

"Oh, now you're going to get angry?" Harry asked, rather angry himself. "I tell you I cheated on Ginny and you were going to forgive me for that, but you find out who it was with and _now_ you start shouting?"

 

"Harry, it's Malfoy!" Ron continued to shout.

 

"So what!" Harry yelled back. "You heard what Neville said! He saved them all, he gave them information all year! He bloody saved Luna's life, saved Ginny!"

 

"You didn't know all that before!" Ron squawked.

 

"I told you I could tell, Ron!" Harry yelled. "He was an arsehole in school, I know, all right! I hated him! He was a prick to me, and a prick to Hermione, and a prick to you and everyone else, but you won't even give him a chance!"

 

"He doesn't deserve a chance!" Ron snarled, knocking over his teacup as he abruptly stood from the table. Harry knew Ron was just plain angry now, because he had been willing to give Draco a chance after the things Neville had said.

 

"You're just being an arsehole," Harry told him, standing as well.

 

"Well, you really know about arseholes now, don't you, Harry?" he said, turning to stride from the room.

 

Harry's face reddened and he followed after Ron. "Go ahead, Ron," he said angrily as they both moved up the steps and into the foyer. "You only believe what you want to believe. Just like with bloody everything else!"

 

"Fuck you," Ron said shortly, stomping to the door and flinging it open. "I hope he pounds you into the mattress, hope you enjoy it."

 

"Yeah, well, I will," Harry retorted, slamming the door as Ron descended the front steps. He stood against the door then, listening to the screams coming from the portrait they'd set off. He let out a growling yell of anger, kicking the wall and then wrestling with the curtains on the portrait. "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted, and when he finally got the curtains shut, he sat heavily on the floor, face in his knees.


	31. Chapter 31: Never Told Me

Draco had not been trying to eavesdrop, but the last part of the conversation had been loud enough that he couldn't help it. He sighed and shook his head, making his way directly to Harry.

 

Harry sat on the floor and didn't even notice Draco approaching.

Draco stood looking down at him. He sighed and shook his head again. If Harry had asked him, he would have advised against telling Ron Weasley at this point. "I could hear how well that went," he said.

 

Harry groaned quietly, not looking up.

 

Draco crouched down beside him, reaching a hand to push Harry's hair out of his face. "You expected a different response?"

 

"No," Harry answered. "It still doesn't make it any easier."

 

"Come on, let's get you off the floor," Draco said, tugging on his lover's arms.

 

Harry stood as Draco tugged on him, but he felt miserable. They were all going to hate him.

 

Draco led him into the sitting room and sat him down on the sofa, sitting beside him.

 

Harry sighed, leaning back against the cushions and staring at the ceiling.

 

Draco knew better than to say he'd known this would happen. Hell, even if Harry hadn't been dating his sister, Ron wouldn't have accepted Draco as Harry's lover. He sat stroking the other man's hair and waiting.

 

"He's so stupid," Harry said quietly after a while. "He really is."

 

Draco huffed but didn't add commentary on that, knowing it would not help.

 

"I mean really," Harry continued, sitting up suddenly. "Everything's completely all right, all is forgiven, but Harry's been sleeping with Draco Malfoy, so it all changes. Bloody fucking hell, that's completely _stupid_. He was even going to give you a chance after all that stuff Nev -" But he ceased his ranting suddenly.

 

Draco's hand moved back to rest on the sofa. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was hoping I had misunderstood that."

 

Harry bit his lip. He hadn't meant to let that information slip. He looked at Draco, frowning.

 

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone," Draco said, looking at Harry again.

 

"He was defending you when he told me," Harry said. "And he got everyone to shut their mouths about you, too." He frowned again. "Why ... why didn't you tell me?"

 

Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the carpet. He tried to figure out how to explain it. "I guess, in some ways it was like what happened with you and Ginny," he began. "I couldn't tell you at first. By the time I could, well there just never seemed to be the right time. And I guess ... I guess I wanted you to want me without knowing."

 

"I did, you know," Harry said quietly. "He only told me at Seamus' Christmas party."

 

Draco couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at that. He smiled and glanced over at Harry. "Good," he nodded, satisfied. "Can you understand why I didn't want that to be the reason you accepted me?"

 

"Well, I imagine you wanted me to trust you on my own," Harry said.

 

"That's part of it," Draco replied. "I never really intended anyone to know, to be honest."

 

Harry scooted closer to Draco. "He didn't do it to be an arsehole," he said. "He really didn't."

 

"I know Neville," Draco said, smirking. "I have never seen him be an arsehole."

 

"No, he's definitely not," Harry agreed. "He's probably a better man than all of us."

 

Draco nodded. "He saved me a few beatings back then," he said softly. "Some of the others felt it was open season on me."

 

Harry's face transformed into anger. "Yeah, I heard that too," he said bitterly.

 

"I guess they felt I had it coming after the things I had done before," Draco shrugged. "They might be right. But that on top of what the Carrows were doing wasn't good for my health."

 

"What did happen to you, Draco?" Harry asked him in a near whisper, kissing him gently on the temple.

 

"I don't know if I want to go into details," Draco said, shaking as he spoke. He turned to look at Harry. "I heard you said you were there, on the tower ...."

 

Harry pulled Draco into his arms as he shook. "I was," he said quietly. "Under my Cloak."

 

"So you know I didn't do it. That I didn't want to do it," Draco whispered, allowing Harry to hold him.

 

"Yes," Harry answered. "I told you that. I don't know the exact reason why you changed your mind up there, why you didn't do it, but I'm glad you didn’t."

 

"Well, it didn't save him, did it? And the Dark Lord was very angry with me and with my family," Draco continued to whisper, as if doing so would make it less painful.

 

"It wouldn't have saved him anyway," Harry whispered back. "Haven't you wondered why I fought to have Snape's portrait in the Head office at Hogwarts?"

 

"Yes, I did," Draco admitted, looking up at him again.

 

Harry sighed. "He killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. It's ... very complicated, but Dumbledore was dying already. He wanted Snape to kill him, to make sure Voldemort trusted Snape, and Snape did it. Snape ... did a lot of things I never knew before."

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Snape wasn't working for Voldemort?" he asked, sounding genuinely stunned.

 

Harry shook his head. "Not since the night my mum died," he said quietly.

 

It took a minute for that to sink in. "Not since ... oh, fuck," Draco swore, and began to shake even more violently.

 

Harry frowned slightly, holding Draco tighter. "What is it?" he asked.

 

"He never told me," the blond whispered. "All that time and I didn't know. I thought he hated me because I had failed."

 

"He was a spy," Harry said, "for the entire second half of the war."

 

Draco wanted to cry. It was painful to learn this now. To know he could have gone to Snape for help during seventh year but hadn't.

 

Harry rocked very slightly, working to calm Draco down. "You can tell me anything," he whispered. "Or nothing. I'm here."

 

"After that night on the tower," Draco tried to continue his story.

 

Harry held Draco's head against his chest, petting his hair. He wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him, but he waited.

 

"Snape took me home. I thought it would be safe at home," Draco whispered still. "It was always safe before. But He was there."

 

Harry winced.

 

"He brought Father home, from Azkaban," Draco continued. He had never talked with anyone about the things that happened that year. "But it was like he wasn't my father anymore. He was ... quiet and scared and ... different."

 

"Anyone would be scared with that in their house," Harry soothed, remembering himself how terrified Lucius Malfoy had looked.

 

"Aunt Bella and the others too," Draco added, swallowing hard again. "All of them were angry with me for failing."

 

Harry winced again. He didn't know if he even wanted to hear some of the things that probably went on.

 

"I was punished," Draco said quietly.

 

That was enough for Harry. "It's over now," he whispered. "It's over, and he's gone. A lot of them are gone."

 

Draco knew when to shut up, so he did, but that didn't stop the memories from crowding in. He shook with them.

 

Harry only continued to hold Draco. He knew himself some of the things that had happened. He'd seen them for brief moments through Voldemort's eyes.

 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't tell anyone," Draco finally admitted.

 

Harry sat silently for a few moments. "You didn't do it to make it out that you're a hero," he said quietly. "But ... it seems you are one, as much as Neville and all the rest, if not more, if everything Neville told me is true."

 

Draco shook his head. "I don't know if I believe that, but I had to do something to stay sane. Not sure I managed the second part, actually," he said, with a smirk.

 

Harry smiled a little.

 

Draco buried his face against Harry's chest then, sighing. "There is another reason I didn't tell you, though," he said.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked quietly.

 

"I didn't want my father to know," Draco answered, muffled. "To know I defied him."

 

Harry frowned. "You're defying him by being with me," he reminded.

 

"Yes, I am," Draco agreed. "And I still haven't figured out how to tell him."

 

Harry sighed. "I'll be here with you," he assured. "Whenever you want to do it, even if it's just in a letter."

 

Draco pulled back enough to look Harry in the face again. "A lot of trouble to be with me, you know," he said, smiling slightly.

 

"You're worth every bit of trouble that ever befalls me," Harry replied, smiling as well as he squeezed Draco.

 

"I know he is your best mate," Draco said, abruptly changing the subject back to where they'd started. "I know it hurts to have him yell at you like that."

 

Harry sighed again. "It does," he said quietly. "But I guess I really was expecting it. I was expecting him to know when he got here. I don't know why Ginny kept it ...."

 

"She covered for you, did she?" Draco asked. "Was that to help or because she didn't want to deal with it?"

 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I haven't talked to her."

 

"I guess, in the long run, it might help that Neville told your friends about what I did before they found out about us. At least, those who aren't Ron," he said. "I actually had wondered why everyone was so civil to me at Christmas."

 

"I guess that was it," Harry shrugged. "Everyone definitely believed Neville."

 

"Hey, I believed in his honesty enough to risk my life," Draco said, smiling.

 

"He's a good bloke," Harry smiled too. "You ended up a DA member." He kissed Draco gently.

 

"Wouldn't the old man have found that funny," Draco commented, shaking his head.

 

Harry smiled again. "Probably," he agreed. "I think he'd be happy about it."

 

"As long as you are happy, that's all that matters to me," Draco said, leaning in to kiss Harry.

 

Harry leaned towards him, kissing him back. "I'm very happy," he whispered.

 

Draco wanted to touch and be held and feel good again. He deepened the kiss, tongue caressing the inside of Harry's lips.

 

Harry sighed through his nose, touching his tongue to Draco's gently.

 

Both Draco's hands came up to Harry's face, holding him as he slid his tongue against his lover's. He nearly climbed into Harry's lap as he did.

 

Harry pulled Draco the rest of the way into his lap, holding his hips. "You know I ache when I'm away from you?" he whispered, kissing slowly.

 

"Where do you ache?" Draco asked, smiling. His voice was low with his own arousal. He slid his hands down Harry's back, massaging and caressing.

 

Harry chuckled deeply. "You're oh-so-romantic," he said sarcastically, though his tone gave away his delight.

 

"That wasn't romantic?" Draco asked in mock offence as his hands continued down, cupping Harry's arse.

 

"No, just horny," Harry replied with another deep, quiet laugh, feeling up Draco with his own hands.

 

"Isn't it romantic if the only one I'm horny for is you?" Draco asked, nipping at Harry's chin.

 

"I find I like that quite a lot," Harry replied with a slow grin. "Romantic? I'm not so sure, but I don't think I mind very much."

 

Draco worked his hands under the back of Harry's shirt and pushed the material up, allowing his fingers to caress the warm skin directly as he nipped and licked on his lover's neck. "Good," he whispered.

 

"Mmm," Harry moaned softly, tipping his head back. "I get everything with you," he said.

 

"You do? What's everything?" Draco asked, and then pulled Harry's shirt up completely, tugging it over his head.

 

Harry had lifted his arms as Draco pulled, and his glasses went with his shirt. "You're gorgeous for one thing," he said, voice still deep. "You're romantic, and sexy, and hot. Sometimes all three during one session," he chuckled, "and I'm the luckiest fucking bloke in the world to have you."

 

"Yes, you are," Draco said with a smirk as his mouth descended onto Harry's collarbone while his hands roamed over his upper body. "Gods, I love you," he mouthed against Harry's skin.

 

Harry sighed again, beginning to tug on Draco's shirt. "And there's that, too," he said, his entire body warming considerably.

 

Draco helped with the shirt and sighed when he felt Harry's hands on his skin, too. "Yes, baby," he said, and then sucked one of Harry's nipples into his mouth.

 

Harry's eyelids drooped and his heartbeat sped up. "Merlin, and I love when you call me that," he said, sliding a hand down Draco's back.

 

Draco chuckled, nipping at the flesh in his mouth. One arm wound around Harry's waist now and the other hand slid down Harry's belly.

 

"Mmm," Harry moaned again, still running fingers over Draco's skin as he was touched. He twitched a little at the nip, his smile widening.

 

Draco noticed Harry's reaction and pressed his teeth more firmly around his lover's nipple. His hand reached the waistband of his trousers and began to unfasten them.

 

Harry gasped and looked down, his cock jumping.

 

Draco released his nipple and worked his way to the other one. He pulled Harry's trousers open enough to slide a hand inside his shorts and run his fingers down his lover's shaft.

 

Harry arched his back, thrusting his cock into Draco's hand. "Yes, baby," he hissed.

 

Draco bit Harry's other nipple, squeezing his hand on his cock at the same time.

 

One of Harry's hands gripped Draco's hair and pulled while the other found the material of the couch cushion and pulled on that. He hissed again, trying not to thrust more than he already was. The bite hurt a bit, but it felt ... good.

 

Draco began a series of bites over Harry's chest, stroking his cock as he did. "I want to lick and bite every inch of you," he said, demonstrating again.

 

"Fuck, yes," Harry whispered, wondering if Draco found it strange that he liked it.

 

"Tell me when it is too much," Draco said, biting harder on Harry's belly.

 

Harry cried out, arching again. There was something thrilling about Draco's teeth on him, something about knowing he could bite a chunk out of him but that he wouldn't. It was very sexy.

 

Draco reached to pull on Harry's trousers. He yanked them down enough to expose Harry's cock and then began licking and biting his hips.

 

"Oh, fuck, fuck," Harry whimpered, really feeling the bites now on his more sensitive skin, but still not wanting Draco to stop.

 

Draco sucked hard, leaving a mark on Harry's hip. Harry's cock was twitching with the bites and Draco refused to give him relief yet.

 

Harry groaned, breathing quickly as he continued thrusting, mindlessly trying to get attention.

 

"Do I need to tie you down?" Draco asked, looking up at his lover.

 

Harry eyes widened and he blushed at the vision that the simple statement brought to his mind.

 

"Yes, you like that," Draco said, grinning, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He got off the couch, Summoning his wand. "Ready?"

 

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, staring up at Draco. Was he really going to do it? He gave a few quick, short nods.

 

"Take your trousers off and then stretch out on the sofa," Draco instructed, his own arousal twitching in anticipation.

 

Harry fumbled in his haste, wildly kicking off his shoes and trousers, twisting them up so that it actually took longer than it normally might have. He laid back on the couch then, chest heaving.

 

Draco would have laughed but he was far too aroused. He grinned, waiting while Harry followed his orders. "Arms above your head," he continued.

 

Harry's eyes were dark as he did as he was told. Oh, God, he was a complete freak.

 

Draco cast the spell, ropes tying his lover's arms and feet in place. "Now that is a beautiful sight," he breathed, proud of his handiwork.

 

Harry stared up at his blond lover, registering the lust-filled look on his face. Well, he thought, at least they could be freaks together. He pulled on the ropes, testing them, and found that he was quite bound. He groaned again, an edge of strange fear and anticipation added to his arousal.

 

Draco's grin didn't diminish. He set down his wand and began unfastening his own trousers, watching Harry has he did.

 

Harry's eyes were glued to Draco's body, watching those slender, long fingers work on buttons. "Fuck, Draco, fuck," he whispered, arching up again without even realising he was doing so.

 

Draco stripped, lying the rest of his clothes aside. He stood right over Harry, stroking his own cock while he looked at his lover. "What wicked things can I do to you, baby?"

 

Harry's cock was dripping pre-come now, and he could've sworn Draco's words alone touched him somehow. "Oh, my God," he breathed. "Anything."

 

Draco got to one knee beside the sofa and began where he'd left off, nipping and licking Harry's hips and then down his thighs. He reached a hand up to twist a nipple as he did.

 

"Shit!" Harry shouted, twisting with the twisting of his nipple. His cock twitched again, begging for some sort of fucking _anything_.

 

Draco made sure to torture both nipples and then run his fingernails down Harry's chest and belly. Meanwhile, his mouth was working further inward, now biting the soft insides of Harry's thighs. "I love the feel of your flesh between my teeth and the way it makes you squirm," Draco murmured. "Is it too much, baby? Or do you like it like this?"

 

"More," Harry gasped, flushing again and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"Oh, yes, that's it," Draco said, nails running down Harry's legs now. Without warning, he leaned in and gently nipped at Harry's scrotum, watching for the reaction.

 

Harry's eyes flew open as he instinctively moved away. He looked down at Draco. Any sort of bite harder than that, down in that sensitive area, would definitely be a bit much, though the little gentle one wasn't bad.

 

"You are so hard and wet," Draco cooed at his lover. He arched an eyebrow and then opened his mouth, taking the head of the man's cock inside. But instead of using his lips to hold him, he very gently used his teeth.

 

Harry took in a deep breath, feeling another twinge of nervousness next to his arousal. Draco's _teeth_ were on his cock. He had the power to seriously hurt seriously badly right then. Harry was tense and relaxed at the same time, eyes on Draco's mouth.

 

Draco used the tip of his tongue to trace the ridge of the cock's crown, still holding him with his teeth. He laid a hand on Harry's hips, making sure to hold him still so that he wouldn't be injured by the game.

 

Harry groaned, letting his head fall back as he pulled at the ropes on his hands to relieve some of the tension.

 

Draco swirled his tongue against the sensitive flesh now.

 

Harry groaned again, feeling Draco's hand holding him down as he tried to thrust up a little. "Draco," he pleaded.

 

Draco looked up, mouth still on his lover. He stopped, holding still and arching an eyebrow in question.

 

"No, no, don't stop!" Harry said quickly. The last thing he wanted Draco to do was stop; he had been about to beg for more.

 

Draco would have smiled then but instead he allowed his lips to close around Harry's cock and his tongue to press harder.

 

"Nggggh, fuck, yes," Harry whimpered, pulling the ropes and arching his back again.

 

Draco sucked and licked, still holding Harry down firmly.

 

Harry tried to writhe and squirm, held down by his lover. "I wanna fuck," he gasped suddenly. "Please, Draco, please!"

 

Draco gave another hard suck before releasing Harry's cock with a pop. He stood back up and lifted his wand. "My turn to fill you," he said with a grin. He released the ropes. "On your knees and bending over the couch," he commanded.

 

Harry scrambled upright, turning and practically throwing himself over the back of the sofa. "Oh, fuck yes, please," he moaned, his cock aching.

 

Draco Summoned the lube then and slicked his own cock. "I am going to fuck that tight hole," he promised. "Going to pound you into the cushions of that sofa." He smiled, remembering Weasley's parting words.

 

Harry threw his head back, rubbing his cock against the couch. He had to resist the urge to reach down and touch himself. "Fuck yes. Pound me," he groaned.

 

Draco moved behind his lover, holding his cock in one hand while he used the other to spread Harry's arse. He rubbed the head of his cock against the opening. "Yes, baby, going to stretch you," he gasped, his body trembling with his desire.

 

"Do it!" Harry demanded, not even caring that Draco didn't prepare him as he usually did. He didn't even think he would need it at that point.

 

Draco smeared more lube across his lover's opening and then pressed in slowly, feeling how quickly Harry's body seemed to take him inside. He reached his other hand up and grabbed Harry's hair, pulling his head back to whisper in his ear. "Gods, I love this, love my cock inside you!"

 

Harry cried out loudly, spreading his legs as wide as he could get them. "So good," he whispered back, breathless.

 

"Oh, yes, my cock belongs here," Draco growled as he pushed forward into Harry. His hand clenched hard in his lover's hair, pulling his head to one side before biting down on his neck.

 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, coming without any warning at all. He felt like he almost collapsed. He closed his eyes as white light seemed to rush past them and inside his head. His hands pulled at the couch so hard it hurt and he gasped, unable to breathe.

 

Harry's orgasm surprised Draco. The man's body clenching around him was amazing and he thrust hard and fast several times until he came too, sucking so hard on Harry's neck that he wasn't surprised when he left a dark red mark.

 

Harry's head lolled onto Draco's shoulder and he was finally able to take in air. He trembled, his eyes closed as he tried to remember his own bloody fucking name.

 

"Baby, I love you," Draco whispered, still kissing Harry's neck and the side of his face. "I may not know how to be romantic, but I want to show you in every way possible how much I love you."

 

Harry reached his hand back to slide fingers into Draco's hair. "That is one of the most romantic things I've ever heard," he whispered in return, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the kisses laid on his skin. "I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 32: Be Nice

Harry watched happily as Teddy played on the floor with Draco, rolling his car around and throwing his various stuffed toys, along with some that were not so stuffed. He caught a rather heavy feeling toy horse as it hurtled through the air, headed straight for a glass flowerpot. "Merlin, that kid's got an arm," he remarked, tossing the horse back.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, lying back on the floor as the boy piled toys on his chest. "We may have to put Cushioning Charms on everything in the house."

 

Harry laughed. "Probably," he said, watching Teddy. The little boy crawled over to them and put one of the stuffed animals on Draco's forehead.

 

"I have a hippogriff on my head," Draco drawled at the child.

 

Teddy laughed and took the opportunity to pile more toys on Draco's face, no matter that they just fell off again.

 

Draco closed his eyes, face scrunched up, but didn't protest.

 

Harry chuckled, lifting Teddy into his arms to tickle him. Teddy giggled loudly, batting at Harry's face excitedly.

 

Draco smiled up at his lover and the child. He laughed but tried not to move all the toys. "He's dangerous when he gets worked up," he said.

 

"Which one of us are you talking about?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Draco laughed harder, several toys falling around him. "Both."

 

Harry snorted, setting Teddy back on the floor. The baby crawled over and began pushing the toys off of Draco.

 

"Am I to be freed now?" the blond asked the child, arching an eyebrow.

 

Teddy mumbled a string of unintelligible words, pushing more of the toys away.

 

Harry laid on the floor too, watching with his head propped up on his arm. No sooner had he laid down though, did he hear a faint knocking sound. Someone was at the door. He sat up and frowned, knowing that whoever it was probably didn't have anything nice to say to him.

 

Draco frowned, too. He had been enjoying their peaceful day with Teddy. He didn't want any more screaming, especially not in front of the boy.

 

Harry sighed, pushing himself to his feet. "Be right back," he said, leaving the room and moving down the hall. He opened the door and swung it inward.

 

"Safe to come in today?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harry blushed but was relieved. "Yeah," he said, closing the door behind her. "Teddy's here."

 

That brought a smile to her face.

 

"So is Draco."

 

The smile slipped a little, but she looked almost amused. "I thought he would be."

 

Harry sighed and shrugged, waiting for her to take off her coat before walking with her to the sitting room where Draco and Teddy were still playing.

 

Teddy had climbed on top of Draco and was sitting on his chest, pulling the blond's lower lip.

 

Hermione's amused smile grew and she raised her eyebrows. "Hi," she said to Draco, and waved to Teddy as well.

 

Teddy smiled to show his teeth.

 

Draco reached up and gently pried the child's fingers off of his lip so he could speak. "Hello," he managed, rolling his eyes.

 

She shook her head, taking a seat in an armchair.

 

"What's up?" Harry asked, feeling like he could probably guess. He sat on the sofa, Draco and Teddy at his feet.

 

"Ron," said Hermione, raising both her eyebrows.

 

Draco tried not to snort.

 

Harry sighed again. "I figured as much," he said. "Come running to you as soon as he left here?"

 

She nodded. "He's really upset, you know."

 

Harry did snort.

 

"He is," Hermione insisted.

 

"Yeah, he was 'upset' when he left here," said Harry, rolling his eyes and leaning back into the cushions.

 

Draco forced himself to keep his mouth shut, the effort leaving his lips pressed into a tight line. He picked up the toy car and began rolling it on Teddy's leg to distract him from the conversation.

 

"Well, Harry, you did cheat on his sister," Hermione quietly reminded him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

 

Harry snorted again. "Yeah, and he was prepared to forgive me for that one, was even sympathising. But when he found out who I'd cheated on Ginny with all sympathy was gone."

 

She sighed. "Why did you tell him anyway?" she asked. "Ginny didn't."

 

"Would you rather I lied to him?" Harry countered, raising his eyebrows.

 

"No," she sighed.

 

Harry smiled at Draco, but it didn't last long as he looked back to Hermione. "Well, I told him the truth and he's being completely mental about it."

Hermione sighed once again. "Did you really think he would take it any differently?"

 

"No," Harry answered. "But what really gets me is that all he cares about is that it's Draco."

 

Draco decided his ribs would crack if he let the boy bounce on them any more. He sat up and put Teddy on the ground beside him, shaking one of the toys to distract the boy from grabbing his hair again.

 

"No," said Hermione. "He does care about what happened to Ginny, but he was prepared to overlook that because she was acting like she wasn't bothered by it. You know how she is." She frowned sadly, shrugging a bit.

 

Harry winced, nodding.

 

"Anyway," said Hermione. "I'm supposed to be over here getting his cloak. He left it."

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "He can't even come over here to get his cloak?"

 

"You know how he is, too," Hermione replied. "It's going to take him a bit. I'm trying to talk to him."

 

"He'll probably never talk to me again," Harry groaned, not meaning to sound miserable but he couldn't really help it. Ron _was_ his best mate, after all.

 

"Yes he will," Hermione said reassuringly. "It's just, well, your news was a bit ... much."

 

Harry huffed, but didn't protest because he knew that she was right.

 

She sighed and sat back and they were silent for a few moments. "He will come around. He just needs a little time."

 

"Yeah," Harry said, unconvinced.

 

"Harry," Draco spoke up from his place on the floor. Teddy was climbing him at the moment. "She's right. Give him time."

 

Hermione looked over at Draco. "Were you here yesterday?" she asked. "When he came over?"

 

Draco looked to Harry to see if he should answer. They hadn't told anyone he was living there yet.

 

Harry huffed again, leaning back like Hermione. He didn't see any point in hiding the truth. "He lives here now."

 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You've already moved in together? How long have you even been ... dating?"

 

Teddy took a hold of Draco's hair with both hands and yanked. "Oww," Draco complained, reaching up a hand to massage his violated scalp.

 

"Teddy," Harry chided gently, bending over to pry little fingers away. "Don't pull hair. Be nice." He sat back again. "Since November," he answered Hermione. "I asked him to move in on Christmas."

 

Hermione still looked surprised. "Oh," she said.

 

Another short period of silence passed.

 

"So, you're dating Draco Malfoy _and_ you live with him," she mused. "Not that, you know, I have any particular qualms about it - it's just, well, not something I thought I would ever say."

 

Draco smirked. "Surprised me, too," he said, looking up at her.

 

"What? Harry was the one to ... initiate?" she asked, raising eyebrows again.

 

Harry flushed slightly. "Not like you would think."

 

Draco's smirk grew as he fought a massive grin. "Kissing me didn't count?" he asked his lover.

 

Harry looked at Draco and gave him an eye roll with no real heat behind it.

 

"I just ... didn't know you liked men," said Hermione quietly, looking at Harry. "I didn't know you did either," she added to Draco.

 

"Among my faults, bragging about my intimate experiences was never one of them," Draco drawled. "And it isn't likely to go over well with my father."

 

"Does your mum know?" Hermione asked. "Well, I suppose she must if you're living over here."

 

"Yes, well, Harry visited the Manor quite a bit before, so she figured that part out before I told her about moving," Draco admitted.

 

"Ah," said Hermione with a short nod. "I'm not going to lie," she continued after a moment. "This is very strange."

 

Harry shrugged.

 

Hermione gave him one of her looks. "I'll talk to him, Harry," she said. "And I am glad you finally told her. She needed to know."

 

"I know," said Harry quietly.

 

Draco nodded. He was happier with Harry having confessed, but probably for different reasons than the others. It meant he no longer had to share Harry with Ginny.

 

"Well," said Hermione in a tone of finality, "I guess I better get him his cloak. I know he's sitting and counting the minutes. And I don't want to bother you."

 

"Okay, but, Hermione?" said Harry.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Is she okay?"

 

She gave him a sad smile. "She's going back to school on Monday."

 

"Yeah, I know," Harry nodded, not really getting the answer he wanted. He gave Hermione a look, prodding for her to continue.

 

"Well," Hermione said slowly, catching the hint. "She's hurt. You know that already. And she's angry because you lied, and she doesn't understand why you're with a man."

 

Harry sighed.

 

"I think she'll come around too, though," Hermione finished quietly, standing up and patting his leg.

 

"Do they all know?" he asked.

 

"Ginny hasn't told anyone," said Hermione. "I only told her I knew already and that's why she talked to me. She doesn't even know Ron knows."

 

"So he didn't tell anyone?"

 

"He wanted to," she answered. "But I talked him down."

 

Harry was relieved. "Thank you," he said. "If he would have told them now-"

 

"He would've made it sound a lot worse than it really was," she finished for him. "I know."

 

"I think someone needs a nap," Draco spoke up, rocking a suddenly whiny baby. "We should probably put him in his cot." He paused. "Granger?"

 

She looked down at him. "Yes?"

 

"I know your friendship means a lot to Harry," he said sincerely. "Thank you for coming over."

 

"Well," she said with a small surprised smile, "no thanks needed. His friendship is important to me, too."

 

Harry gave her a small smile as well, getting to his feet. "Walk you to the door?" he offered.

 

She nodded. "I suppose I'll see you around," she said to Draco, raising an eyebrow.

 

Draco nodded, still rocking the boy who was falling asleep in his arms.

 

She gave him a genuine smile before walking with Harry to the door, taking her coat and Ron's cloak. "Well, Harry," she said. "I wish you would have told her in the first place."

 

"I know," he said. "Me too."

 

She nodded, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Be seeing you."

 

"See you," Harry agreed, opening the door for her. He walked back to the sitting room when she was gone, seeing that Teddy had fallen asleep, his hair a very deep blue again.

 

"Want to put him in the cot?" Draco asked from where he sat with the boy.

 

Harry nodded, smiling as he bent down to gather Teddy into his arms. He walked carefully across the room, lying the baby inside his cot and hoping he didn't wake. He did stir a little, opening his eyes and raising his head before flipping around and going right back to sleep.

 

Draco got up off the floor, stepping over the toys strewn everywhere and making his way over to Harry.

 

"He's out," Harry said quietly, staring down at the little boy.

 

Draco wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. "He looks so different when he is asleep. You would never guess the mischief he gets up to by looking at him now," he whispered.

 

Harry chuckled. "I know," he agreed, taking hold of Draco's arm. "He's a right little monster sometimes."

 

Draco grinned and turned his head toward his lover. "I guess so am I," he teased, whispering in Harry's ear and nipping at the lobe.

 

"Ooh, but you're a good kind of monster," Harry grinned. A shiver went through him as he felt Draco's breath on his skin.

 

"How long do you figure he will sleep?" Draco asked, moving his lips and teeth down to graze on Harry's neck.

 

"Are you suggesting something?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. His heart began to beat a little faster.

 

Draco sucked on Harry's neck for a minute before lifting his head. "I figure we have at least an hour," he said, grinning.

 

Harry smiled back. "I reckon I would agree."


	33. Chapter 33: Anywhere With You

Draco spread a generous amount of raspberry jam on his toast and ate it with one hand. He sipped his tea with the other while he read the _Daily Prophet_ laid out on the table.

 

Harry sat eating his eggs and sipping his own tea, listening to the wireless. There weren't any games to hear about, and nothing but the usual "Death Eaters still at large" in the news, so he finally reached over and turned it off.

 

Draco licked the jam off his fingers before reaching to turn the page of the paper.

 

Harry smiled slyly at that, watching him, but Draco was reading and didn't catch his lover's gaze. Harry sighed, getting up to make another cup of tea. "What do you want to do today?" he asked from the counter.

 

Draco looked up. "Well, I had a new potion I was thinking of trying."

 

Harry sighed again. "That sounds like fun," he replied, his voice slightly flat. He and Draco hadn't left the house much at all since Draco had moved in, except to stop at the Manor a few times. They were quickly running out of things to do - besides each other. But they couldn't shag _all_ day long.

"Did you have something you wanted to do?" Draco asked, catching the tone in his lover's voice.

 

Harry turned, mug in hand, and shrugged. "No, not really," he said. "There isn't anything _to_ do."

 

Draco sighed. "You are bored." It wasn't a question. "What did you do in the winter before you had me to shag all the time?"

 

Harry smiled at that, but then frowned slightly when he actually thought about the question. "Well, me and Ron were still talking," he said quietly. "I guess I went out with him and Hermione a lot, or with our other friends. Over to the Burrow a lot too," he shrugged.

 

Draco frowned. "Well ..." he said slowly. "You can go out without me."

 

Harry stared at him. "That's the thing though," he said. "I don't like being away from you. Even when I was out with them all I did was wish I was with you. It would happen again. I want to do something with -" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was distracted by a tapping at the kitchen window.

 

A familiar barn owl stood out on the sill, and Harry recognised it as belonging to Seamus. "Weird," he mumbled to himself, crossing to let the bird inside.

 

Draco folded the paper and set it aside, watching.

 

Harry opened the window and the animal hopped in, holding out his leg with the parchment attached. "From Seamus," Harry told Draco, untying the letter.

 

Draco sipped his tea, waiting for Harry to read the letter.

 

Harry unrolled the parchment, looking down at Seamus' scrawl.

 

_Harry,_

_Haven't seen you in ages, mate! Heard about the split with Ginny. Too bad about that. Heard you and Ron aren't talking. Too bad about that as well. He'll come around. Hermione says so even, but, hey, I'm getting together with the usual this weekend, was wondering if you'd fancy coming. Heading over to Hogsmeade. I invited Ron, but he says he's doing something, so you wouldn't have to worry about any of that if you two can't even be in the same room or something - I know you blokes can be that way, spent enough time with you in school. So, go ahead and send Oran back with your answer. Maybe I'll see you soon!_

_Seamus_

 

Harry sighed as he finished reading the letter. It wasn't exactly much of a mood brightener.

 

"Well?" Draco asked, waiting to hear what it was about.

 

Harry looked up at him. "Seamus inviting me out," he said.

 

"And that's a problem?”

 

"I just told you I don't really want to go out if you don't," Harry answered.

 

"Is that a backwards way of saying you want me to go, or that you don't want to go?" Draco snapped.

 

"Merlin," Harry said, frowning. "Did I do something to you?"

 

"You say you're bored but you won't go out," Draco said with a sigh. "You want to go but you don't want to go alone .... But you don't ask me to go either."

 

"Because I didn't know if you'd want to go," Harry huffed. "And you didn't even give me a bloody chance to ask you."

 

Draco scowled. "You want to go out with your friends, then you should do it. But do you think any of them bloody well want to be sitting with me?"

 

Harry sighed, walking over to sit next to Draco at the table. "I love my friends," he said. "But I'm _in_ love with you. I don't want to go without you. If I go, then it will be because you're coming with me."

 

Draco gave a huge sigh, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the chair. "They hate me, Harry."

 

Harry frowned. "They don't _hate_ you," he insisted. "They were there when Neville ... told everything. I think they're actually sort of ... sorry. For seventh year. They said they wouldn't have done those things if they'd known before."

 

"Yes, because that makes beating me bad, where before it was perfectly fine," Draco sneered.

 

"I'm not saying what they did was fine, Draco," Harry replied, an edge to his voice. "I was pretty damn mad when I found out what went on, and I don't even know all of what happened. But maybe you're forgetting all of what _you_ did in school. Now, I'm not trying to have a row over this. I don't even want to bloody bring this up, and I know they shouldn't have done what they did. They should all get their arses kicked for it, but I do remember the old Draco Malfoy." He leaned forward, closer to Draco. "I love you," he said. "I'm not telling you that you have to go. I'm only saying that I'm not if you're not."

 

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Draco hissed.

 

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry said with a heavy sigh, flinging himself backwards. "I'm just trying to tell you that you mean more to me than my friends do. Merlin. Draco, you mean more to me than my friends do. Clear enough?"

 

Draco flushed, feeling guilty now. "Oh, hell," he echoed, and put his face into his hands.

 

Harry sighed again. "Don't," he said. "It's my fault. I guess I'm just not very good with words."

 

Draco pulled his hands down and looked up, face paler. He reached a shaking hand to Harry, not trusting himself to get up or speak yet.

 

Harry frowned when he actually caught sight of Draco. Noticing his lover's outstretched hand, he took it into his own and squeezed gently. "Draco?" he asked, voice concerned.

 

Draco pulled the other man to him and pressed his face into his stomach, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

 

Still frowning, and slightly confused, Harry held Draco's head against him. "Baby?" he asked softly.

 

It was one of those times when Draco wished he could still cry. He shook instead.

 

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered, stroking blond hair.

 

Draco mumbled something against Harry's shirt.

 

Harry leaned back a bit. "What?" he asked, looking down at Draco.

 

Draco looked down. "I ..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I am a coward."

 

Harry was even more confused with this. "What?" he said again. "Why the - What are you saying that for?"

 

"You want me to sit at a table with them ...." Draco whispered.

 

"You - you mean ... you're afraid?" Harry realised, frowning heavily. "Of _them_?"

 

"Of them, of just about everyone," Draco whispered, not lifting his face. "How often have you seen me go anywhere?"

 

Harry thought about it. He'd only seen Draco out in public a few times. Well, actually, only those two times he'd run into him before their first Quidditch game - once when he'd been getting his arse beaten, and once when he'd been forced to go out. The rest of the times, Harry had been with him, and they hadn't been around too many other people. "Why?" he asked quietly.

 

Draco shrugged.

 

Completely unsure of what to do with that, Harry just sat there, holding Draco. "We don't have to go out with them," he whispered. "Maybe just us two. Hell, we don't even have to go out at all. I'm fine here."

 

Draco shook his head. "You are not. And you shouldn't have to be," he whispered.

 

"No, I am," Harry whispered back. "Really, Draco. I mean, yeah I guess I can get a little bored, but we can find stuff to do. I don't want to go without you. Understand that. It's not fun for me without you."

 

Draco looked up, grey eyes wide with amazement. "You mean it, don't you?"

 

"Of course I do," Harry told him, raising his eyebrows slightly at Draco's expression.

 

"I can try to go out," Draco said softly.

 

Harry sighed quietly and kissed his forehead. "I don't want you to do it if you don't want to."

 

"I liked going out with you, even before." Draco blushed then. "I wasn't actually trying to seduce you."

 

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps you're just naturally seductive," he said, trying to joke.

 

Draco blushed harder and reached a hand up to cup Harry's cheek. "Not that I hadn't thought about it," he whispered.

 

Draco's words made Harry feel lighter. "I guess it just took care of itself," he said quietly, turning his head to kiss the hand on his face.

 

Draco slid his hand further up, cupping the back of Harry's head and pulling him down for a proper kiss.

 

Harry closed his eyes, kissing Draco gently. He pulled him up, trying to get him out of the chair and into his lap.

 

Draco moved, following his lover's pull and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

 

Harry held Draco's sides and then slid his hands to the small of his back, pulling Draco flush up against him.

 

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, fingers plunging into his hair.

 

Harry held Draco even tighter, hands moving lower to press firmly against his arse.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco whispered against his lips, "I would go anywhere to be with you."

 

Harry kissed him again, so firmly he was actually pressing forward without anything to press Draco against. "And I would spend the rest of," he stopped to kiss again, "my life," again, "locked up if you were there," once more, "with me." And then he somehow managed to lift Draco, sending them both into the table. It probably hurt some, but he covered Draco's mouth with his own, hands on either side of his shoulders.

 

"Yessss," Draco hissed when Harry pressed him into the table. He trembled with emotion.

 

Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck, climbing onto the table and into the 'V' created by Draco's legs. He grasped at the silk top of his pyjamas, pulling but unable to take his mouth away.

 

Draco untangled one hand from Harry's hair and reached down to help him push his pyjama bottoms down.

 

Harry abandoned the top and pushed it up instead, making sure he could feel Draco's chest. He slid almost fluidly down Draco's body and off the table, kissing as he went, and pulled the bottoms off in one quick swipe. He licked Draco's hips, kissed the skin of his balls, and dipped his tongue into his belly button. He licked along his skin, tracing scars and circling both nipples before he was at his neck again, sucking and licking there.

 

Draco lay on the table, sighing and moaning while his lover's mouth devoured him. It made him feel worshipped. "Baby, I love you," he whispered.

 

"Mmm, baby," Harry moaned softly, "you have no idea how much I love you." He slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, running a hand smoothly up his side, over his chest, and then down, stroking his belly.

 

"Yes, show me," Draco encouraged, his hips arching up to meet Harry's hand.

 

Harry pushed himself up, pulling his own t-shirt off and then pushing his pyjama bottoms down to his knees, unwilling to climb from the table again. Moving to Draco's mouth once again, he held his hand out. " _Accio lube_ ," he whispered against Draco's lips, and he could hear the jar clunking against walls in the house as it made its way to his hand.

 

Draco heard the jar and might have laughed but his mouth was suddenly full of Harry's tongue. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock.

 

Harry groaned deeply, moving his hips so that he thrust slightly into Draco's hand. He fumbled with the lube, slicking his fingers quickly and bringing them to Draco's tight entrance. His arm was in a bit of an awkward position, but he didn't fucking care.

 

Draco bent his knees and spread his legs so that Harry could reach him easier. "Fuck me, baby, yes," he gasped.

 

Harry looked down between them, watching Draco's pale hand stroke his cock. He breathed shakily, plunging his fingers into Draco.

 

Draco moaned, fingers squeezing his lover's cock as he arched again. "Please, baby," he begged.

 

Harry let out a sound that was not quite a cry, but close. He rubbed Draco's prostate as he stretched him and flung his own head to the side, sending his obtrusive glasses skidding across the table top.

 

Draco cried out, tugging Harry's hair. "Now, fuck, now!"

 

"Fuck," Harry groaned lowly, reaching immediately to lift Draco's hips, giving himself an easier angle. He moved Draco's legs so that they were held up by his arms. "Put me in there, baby," he gasped.

 

Draco guided his lover's cock to his entrance, his hand shaking slightly as he did. "Yes, fuck me," he whispered, gazing up at Harry.

Harry slid forward slowly, still breathing shakily as he stared down at Draco with heavily-lidded eyes.

 

Draco sighed in pleasure as he felt Harry's cock stretching and filling him. "Oh, yes, baby, yes," he babbled, "I love the feel of you inside me."

 

Harry panted in great breaths against Draco's face, moving in until he could absolutely go no further, pressing Draco firmly into the table.

 

Pinned between his lover and the table, Draco lay happy and panting. His body clenched and relaxed around his lover's cock and his hand in Harry's hair mirrored those motions.

 

Harry stayed that way for a long moment, staring into Draco's face. "I love you," he said in a voice nearly as firm as his posture. He slid out a bit and back in, rocking Draco with the movement.

 

"Yes, Harry, yes," Draco whispered, eyes focused on the other man's. He never felt this good except when he was with Harry. He wondered sometimes if that was wrong, but he wanted this, wanted to be happy.

 

Harry bumped against Draco's face with his nose, nudging his chin up so that he could suck under it as he thrust, his movements still firm and smooth.

 

Draco obliged, lifting his chin.

 

Harry licked him, nipping gently with his teeth before he began to suck on the tender flesh. He fucked Draco as thoroughly as he always made sure to do, moving hips in a circle against him as he slid in and out.

 

"Gods, you feel so fucking amazing," Draco gasped. "You make me feel like anything is possible."

 

Harry thrust harder, rotating quicker. "Feel that way," he whispered breathlessly. "Feel it."

 

"Yes, I feel you, inside me," Draco answered. "Loved you and never thought this was possible."

 

"I'm here," Harry whispered. "Here with you, inside you. Not leaving." The strain on his arms was getting a little uncomfortable, so he moved them, one hand in Draco's hair and the other holding his jaw. "Wrap your legs around me," he whispered.

 

Draco did, hooking feet together behind his lover. "Yes, together," Draco whispered.

 

"Together," Harry agreed as their bodies did move together, sliding and arching. It was smooth and slow, nearly perfect timing. Even their breath seemed to be in sync.

 

"Yes, baby, yes," Draco gasped, panting harder now as his arousal grew.

 

Harry moved and sucked on Draco's collarbone, the sensations inside him growing as well. He pushed harder into Draco, trying to intensify the experience. "Come on," he whispered to himself, trying to find that spot to make Draco feel even more.

 

Draco pulled himself up using his legs and arching his back until he felt that surge of pleasure. "Harry!" he shouted when he came a few thrusts later.

 

"Oh, Draco, so beautiful," Harry whispered, watching Draco through his orgasm. He kissed his neck again, thrusting until he was coming too, his body trembling.

 

Draco panted and held Harry, equally amazed at watching his lover's face when he came. "Oh, yes," he encouraged.

 

Harry lowered himself against Draco when the more intense sensations had faded away, leaving him weak and feeling tired, as usual. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Draco's skin.

 

Draco untangled his fingers and petted his lover's hair. "Hey, we can add the kitchen to the list now," he said with an amused smirk.

 

Harry laughed quietly. "We can continue to defile every place people eat in this house," he said.

 

"Defile?" Draco asked in mock offence. "Consecrate more like. If this isn't sacred, nothing is."

 

Harry sighed happily, lifting his head to kiss Draco's lips. "I reckon you're right," he whispered against them.

 

Draco gave Harry a squeeze with his arms and legs and then let his legs relax and slide down to rest on the table. He continued to gently card his fingers through his lover's hair. "I will go with you," he whispered.

 

Harry sighed quietly. "Are you sure?" he asked.

 

"I will go anywhere with you," Draco replied, kissing his lover's forehead.

 

Just then, there was a loud, annoyed screech that filled the kitchen. Harry jumped and twisted his head around quickly to see, Oran, Seamus' owl, still waiting over by the window. Harry didn't know if it was actually possible for birds to look angry, but if it were, then Oran did.

 

Draco laughed, body shaking with it. "I suppose you should answer the letter before he attacks."

 

Harry knew how very possible that was, remembering Hedwig with a small sigh as he reached and then pushed his glasses back on. "I'm coming; I'm coming," he said, gently sliding away from Draco and getting gingerly to his feet before he pulled his partially removed bottoms up. His knees hurt and he walked strangely as he made his way over to the owl, shivering at the freezing air blowing through the window. He hadn't noticed it at all while with Draco. He went to a drawer for a quill and ink. "You sure?" he asked Draco again, poised to write his response.

 

"About you, yes," Draco replied. He cast a Cleaning Charm on himself and the table before pulling his pyjama bottoms back on.

 

"Draco," Harry said firmly, looking at him. "Are you sure about going? We don't have to." He wanted to be sure himself. Draco had reacted so strangely before.

 

Draco wasn't sure, but he _was_ sure he didn't want Harry to give up his friends for him. "Yes," he answered.

 

Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said, bringing the quill to the parchment.

 

_Seamus,_

_Sounds good. Thanks about mentioning that other stuff though - brightened my day right up._

_No, I'm just taking the piss, but it is a situation I'm in, so it should be nice to get out for a bit. I'm bringing a friend with me though, and if you're real clever, you'll be able to figure out who it is. See you this weekend._

_Harry_

 

He straightened up when finished and reached to tie the parchment to Oran's leg. The owl looked at him with what could almost be narrowed eyes. "Sorry," Harry told him cautiously, tying as quickly as he could. When Harry finished, Oran took off, but not before knocking him in the face with his wing.

 

Draco shook his head at the bird's attitude. "When is this gathering?"

 

"This weekend," Harry replied, reaching to close the window.

 

Draco took a deep breath and nodded again. "I love you," he said softly.

 

Harry walked back over to Draco, pulling him forward with his slightly cold hands. "I love you, too," he said. "And if you're doing this for me, you really, really don't have to."

 

"I know," Draco said with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. "Want to help me in the lab today?"

 

Harry smiled, giving Draco's nose a small kiss. "Sure."


	34. Chapter 34: Against the Wall

Harry and Draco left the house around eight for Hogsmeade, making their way to The Three Broomsticks. It was snowing rather hard, so the warmth and golden light coming from inside the pub was looking very nice. Harry wanted to take Draco's hand as they went, but knew that he shouldn't enter that way with him, not if all of them didn't know. He didn't know if they should tell anyone at all about the true nature of their relationship. There were going to be quite a few people there, and it would be risking a piece in the _Prophet_ if they were to spill it. He reached out with a gloved hand to open the door, gratefully stepping inside.

 

Draco followed Harry inside, closing the door behind them. He stood close to his lover, having to resist the urge to lay his hands on him. He was so used to touching him that it was difficult to resist. He stood waiting for his eyes to adjust, and then scanned for Harry's friends.

 

From across the room and in the corner where it was the loudest, Dean stood up, taller than everyone else, and waved them over. Harry raised his hand to show that he had seen. "Something to drink first?" he asked Draco, indicating the bar.

 

"I'll get it. What do you want?" Draco said.

 

"Umm, just get me some mead, I guess," Harry answered. "You want me to wait for you?"

 

"No, go ahead," Draco said, shaking his head as he clenched a hand against the urge to kiss Harry before he walked away.

 

Harry nodded, walking over to join his friends.

 

"How you been, mate?" Ernie MacMillan asked, holding out his hand from across the table.

 

Harry slipped his gloves into his pocket before he shook Ernie's hand. "All right," he said, noticing how almost everyone was looking over at Draco. "Yes, that's Draco Malfoy," he said.

 

"Figured that's who you were talking about," said Seamus a little stiffly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"'Lo, Neville," Harry said next, smiling at the man and reaching to shake his hand as well. He glanced around at the faces of all their friends.

 

Draco ordered the mead but stood still for a moment, watching the scene at the table while trying to decide if he had been insane to agree with this. Sex had muddled his brain, that's what it was. He sighed, shook his head, and began to slowly make his way to the table.

 

Harry looked over his shoulder as everyone stared at Draco's approach. He Summoned a chair to place next to himself so that Draco could sit down.

 

Draco set the mead down in front of Harry and took the seat. He nodded to Harry's friends.

 

There were murmured words that were really only sounds, since not a single thing was discernible, and few nods in return.

 

"So," Harry said when everyone else simply sat there. "How have you lot been?"

 

"Good," said many voices, with "Fine," coming out in equal numbers.

 

"Ah," said Harry.

 

Draco glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow that implied "told you."

 

Harry sighed.

 

"How have things been with you, Harry?" asked Hannah. "Haven't seen you since the last time we all got together."

 

"Well, I suppose I've been pretty good," Harry answered, not really wanting to get into a conversation about the Weasleys.

 

"I heard you broke up with Ginny," said Parvati.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Yeah," he said flatly.

 

Draco sipped his mead and sat back in his chair, his expression neutral. He was silent, hoping to just sit and listen rather than intrude. He definitely felt like an intruder. Unsurprisingly, the only person there besides Harry around whom he felt remotely comfortable was Neville.

 

"Ron said that you ... left her for someone else," said Dean, giving Harry a shifty look as he swirled his drink around.

 

Harry flushed slightly. "So he's been telling all of you then?" he asked, voice a little bitter.

 

"Well, me and Seamus ran into him in Diagon Alley a few days ago," Dean explained. "That's how we know."

 

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" asked Hannah, obviously unable to see that Harry didn't want to talk about it.

 

Harry's flush deepened.

 

Draco studied the mead in his glass, not looking up.

 

"Is this really important?" Harry asked them all, his voice hardening now. "It's really not any of your business."

 

"Well, just asking who the new girl is." Seamus shrugged innocently.

 

"Yeah, she must be ... something," said Dean. "I mean ... it's _Ginny_ you left."

 

Harry just sat there, his face red as he stared at his friends.

 

Draco shook his head, realising that Harry had walked into a kind of trap. No matter what he said now, he was either a liar or he was keeping secrets that would make his friends suspicious.

 

Harry was thinking along the same lines as Draco. Why had he agreed to come out so soon after the break up? He should have known this would happen. He and Draco should have talked about it before they left. He had thought about it a little himself, but he hadn't really thought they would be so adamant.

 

"It's not important," he said finally.

 

They all stared at him.

 

"You're really not going to tell us?" Lavender whined.

 

"It's going to have to come out sometime," said Parvati.

 

"Why do you all care?" Harry asked.

 

Draco wished he had an excuse to leave but sat quietly instead. He put his concentration into controlling his facial expression. He looked at Harry, wondering if he would tell or not, and how the others would react if he did.

 

"Well, you _are_ our friend," said Seamus.

 

"I think Harry has the right to his privacy," Neville spoke up. "He'll tell us when he's ready. And I can handle that."

 

Harry looked over and smiled at him.

 

Several people shrugged, looking at the table.

 

Harry found it delightful that Neville, who had once been the most ignored out of all of them, had become one of the, if not _the_ most trusted, listened to, and respected out of all their friends.

 

"So enough of this, what are the rest of you up to?" Neville prompted.

 

"Well," said Justin, speaking up when it seemed no one else was going to. "I've personally just gotten into the Healer training program."

 

"I didn't know you were going into that," said Terry.

 

Justin nodded. "It's really great," he said. "A lot of work though."

 

"I heard there's a lot of potion work in that." Lavender frowned, sounding put off by the idea.

 

"Naturally," said Justin, nodding again. "I enjoy potion work though."

 

Harry glanced at Draco, but didn't actually think it likely that he would say anything.

 

However, Draco did look up at the discussion, nodding. "Potions are often much more effective and gentler on the system than spells for healing," he said.

 

Harry was surprised. He watched the others.

 

Justin nodded. "That's what they tell us.You were always rather good in Potions," he said in a tone of slight remembrance. "Are you still in it?"

 

"I have a lab and do some experimental work," Draco answered.

 

"Experimental?" asked Terry. "I'm doing experimental charms myself. They're looking for that right now in the Ministry. Wanting to completely renew all Security magic if they can, since most of it's been broken into with, you know, everything that happened. You ever had a look there?"

 

"What would be really helpful is if someone could find a spell or potion that could detect the Imperius Curse," Draco said, thinking aloud. "That was one of the major problems both during the war and now - trying to figure out who is really guilty and who was acting of their own free will."

 

"My dad said the same thing," said Lavender, and then blushed slightly, as if she'd just realised who she'd spoken to.

 

"Well, it's true," Harry agreed quickly to cover the awkward moment. "Using Priori Incantatem isn't solid enough proof. Pretty much useless actually. Anyone can pick up a wand and cast. There's no way to tell who did it."

 

"It would be helpful to have a way to screen Ministry employees and others to make sure they are not under Imperius," Draco continued. "Priori Incantatem requires the wand of the caster. It doesn't help us figure out who has been affected to begin with."

 

"They've been trying for years," said Seamus quietly, entering into the conversation as if slightly reluctant. "The properties of the curse are too complicated to make just one potion or spell for it."

 

"It affects the brain very deeply," added Anthony. "Almost impossible to trace."

 

"I have some theories on it, but they are still just that," Draco said. "I've been working on potions that allow for empathy and other types of sympathetic magic. It may not help with this problem but it is a different approach than Veritaserum."

 

"Well, Veritaserum can be tricked, so that's not even real proof when it comes to trials and things," Dean pointed out. "A new type of potion that people don't know about would be great for a time like right now, even if it could be figured out in a couple years or so."

 

Harry nodded in agreement, blushing a little at the thought of the Empathy Potion.

 

"I heard about experiments with the brain that they do at the Ministry," Draco said, glancing at Harry. "I would be interested to know if they have made any progress in that area. But since my area is really potions, I have been focusing on the potential there."

 

Harry glanced at Draco as well. He'd told him a bit about what had happened in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year, including the bit about that weird brain room.

 

"Well, I bet the people over in the Ministry would be interested if you've actually got good stuff," said Terry. "They really are looking for that right now."

 

Draco frowned. "I doubt they would be willing to talk to me," he said, shrugging.

 

The conversation trailed off a bit from there and everyone sort of looked to the table again.

 

"Um, well, I thought you were going into the Ministry, Harry," Padma said.

 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, weren't you looking into being an Auror?"

 

Harry glanced at Draco again. "Well, I was thinking about it," he said.

 

Draco looked at Harry and shrugged.

 

Seamus raised an eyebrow at that. "Hasn't Ron been ... oh," he said, but stopped.

 

Harry shrugged like Draco. "Yeah, he is. I'm thinking about it, but there are a few things I'm taking into account that don't actually have anything to do with the job."

 

"Mm," Seamus hummed, nodding.

 

Luckily, the rest of the evening went without a hitch. The conversation was still cautious and careful. They were all obviously trying to avoid talking about the things that had happened in seventh year, and managed it fairly well. Harry was glad. He hadn't wanted the experience to be a bad one for Draco.

 

"I have to get up early tomorrow," said Dean when a few hours had passed. "I'm helping my dad paint his office. I make things go a lot faster." He smiled and took out his wand.

 

"Actually," said Anthony, "I better get going, too."

 

It hadn't been nearly as bad an evening as Draco had feared, but he was still relieved when it seemed to be breaking up. Everyone was standing and saying their goodbyes.

 

"Harry," Neville said, "can I talk with you for a moment?"

 

Harry raised his eyebrows lightly, shrugging. "Sure." He glanced at Draco as he got to his feet.

 

Draco nodded to him, showing he understood. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, and made his way to the lavatory.

 

Harry stood looking at Neville, wondering if he should just sit down again or if he wanted to walk somewhere to talk.

 

Neville gestured for Harry to sit beside him at the table and waited for the others to leave. "I saw you two come in together," he admitted.

 

Harry was silent for a moment. "Well, I did say I was bringing him," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Neville looked steadily at him for a minute. "I know you remember me differently," he began, "but I really did learn to watch people during the war. And I watched Malfoy a lot. He's good at hiding things ... except when he looks at you. His face completely changes then."

 

Harry went silent again for a moment. "What, um, what do you mean?" he asked, but he could already tell; Neville knew, or at least suspected.

 

Neville smiled. "I actually always thought he paid more attention to you than made sense," he admitted, blushing a bit. "But now, when he looks at you, he ... softens. He looks like a different person."

 

Harry bit his lip, looking down, and sighed. "Well, Ginny already knows," he said quietly. "And Ron." He looked up again, figuring that would be enough.

 

Neville nodded. "So it's mutual," he said, but it wasn't really a question.

 

Harry sighed again. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "He's ... the 'new girlfriend'." He rolled his eyes.

 

Neville laughed softly at that. "I can imagine how well that went over with Ron."

 

"What do you think is the real reason that Ron's not talking to me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I figured it was something like that." Neville sighed. "A lot changed last year. You, Ron and Hermione ... I know you went through a lot, too. But there's so much anyone who wasn't at Hogwarts would have a hard time understanding. Telling about it just isn't the same, you know?"

 

Harry nodded. "He's ... tried to tell me, I think," he said. "It is sort of ... hard to imagine. I mean, I only saw it for that one day. And, I don't know, he's ... he must have had it really bad."

 

Neville frowned, looking a the table as if he was looking into the past. "When we came back that autumn, if it weren't for that hair, you might have thought he was a different person," he whispered. "And the Carrows ... well, they seemed to decide he was their slave or something."

 

Harry stared at Neville, frowning. "He's ... afraid," he said quietly, knowing that Neville wouldn't say anything. "He was even sort of afraid to come here. He did it for me."

 

"I can understand that." Neville nodded. "I can't think most people have been too nice to him with his background. And since he won't let me tell the Ministry what he did, he's still seen as a Death Eater collaborator."

 

"He keeps saying no one will believe him," Harry explained. "And I can't help thinking that sometimes he's right. Back when we first started talking, I had to get these two big blokes off him, right in the middle of them trying to beat the piss out of him."

 

"He may be right, Harry," Neville admitted. "Yeah, I told our friends, but that doesn't mean they've really changed their opinions of him. And people who don't know me aren't likely to believe me at all."

 

Harry sighed. "I don't know," he said, looking down again. "He's ... moved in with me," he blushed, "but we're keeping a low profile. Not only do we know the press will go mad over this, but his dad doesn't know yet and Draco says he'll be furious."

 

Neville's eyes widened a little but he didn't look shocked. "Yeah, I can imagine his father won't agree with his choice. You do realise that anyone who is pure-blood is pressured to marry and have kids. Hey, even I get that and I am not from a family like his."

 

Harry sighed. "Yeah, that's what it is. His mum's willing to put up with me, but that's what she's worried about, too."

 

"Well, there are fewer pure-bloods now than before the war even," Neville pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. "His mum was wanting him to find one out of the bloody country," he scoffed. "He says he's not doing it though, so I don't know what he's going to tell his dad."

 

Neville looked up over Harry's head. "You can talk with me anytime, Harry."

 

Harry gave him a small smile. "I know. Thanks, Neville," he said, knowing Draco was approaching.

 

Draco stood beside the table, looking curiously between the two of them. He wondered what Neville had wanted to say.

 

Harry looked up at Draco. "You ready to head out?" he asked.

 

Draco smiled a little and nodded.

 

"I guess we're going to go," Harry said, standing and holding his hand out to Neville.

 

Neville stood too, shaking Harry's hand and then extending his hand to Draco. The blond hesitated but then shook it. Neville smiled. "See you soon, I hope," he said, and made his way to the door.

 

Draco watched him curiously. "Let's go home."

 

Harry smiled, wanting to take his hand again, but resisting doing so.

 

Once outside, Draco quickly looked around and when he didn't see anyone, took Harry's hand and pulled him aside into the shadows beside the building. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Harry slid arms inside Draco's cloak, pressing his hands against the small of his back as he leaned against the wall and pulled Draco to him. "I love you, too," he whispered back, their breath visibly mingling in the air.

Draco bent and tilted his head to kiss his lover. He felt the warmth of Harry's breath on his face and his body against his own, a contrast with the chill of the winter night.

 

Harry sighed, kissing Draco back slowly. "I was going mad in there," he said softly.

 

"Yes, my hands are sore from holding on to the chair to keep from touching you," Draco admitted, hands sliding over Harry's clothed body as if to reassure himself of his lover's presence.

 

Harry smiled at that, sliding hands over Draco as well. He moved his face forward for another kiss.

 

The blond kissed him again, tongue sliding past his lips this time and his heart beating faster.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed, moving his tongue against Draco's and pulling him even closer.

 

Draco pressed Harry against the wall of the building, his own arousal pulsating against Harry's leg as he plundered his mouth.

 

"Baby," Harry whispered, about to say they shouldn't do that there, but the words caught in his throat as Draco kissed him.

 

Draco was so aroused that he completely forgot where they were. He was shaking as he brought a hand up to cup the back of Harry's head, allowing the other to slide between them and downward.

 

Harry gasped quietly at the movement of Draco's hand, opening his legs as he stood against the wall.

 

Draco's fingers caressed the bulge in his lover's trousers, and he rocked his own arousal against Harry's leg as he touched him.

 

Harry pressed himself into Draco's hand, kissing him with a hungry quickness as he clutched his shirt.

 

"Oh, baby, yesss," Draco hissed. He squeezed and stroked his lover's cloth-covered cock, trembling on the verge of his own orgasm.

 

Harry arched his neck so that his head rested against the stone, moving his hips firmly. He hissed through his teeth, thrusting out as he began to come, grasping Draco's shirt in a vise grip.

 

Draco closed his mouth on Harry's throat, moaning against the flesh as he came. His body spasmed and his hand in Harry's hair tightened.

 

Harry's pulse raced under the ministrations of Draco's mouth, his breath coming in pants. He moved a hand up into Draco's hair as well, stroking.

 

Draco sucked and licked Harry's neck, moving up until he reached his mouth again. "Baby, I love you and want you all the time," he whispered, chuckling a bit when he realised what they had just done.

 

Harry laughed breathlessly. "You're not the only one," he whispered back.

 

"Let's go home so I can fuck you in a warm bed," Draco suggested, smirking.

 

Harry was amazed to feel another shiver go through him. He smirked too. "Yes. Let's."


	35. Chapter 35: Skeeter's Revenge

Harry awoke the next morning twisted up in the blankets with Draco. He lifted his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before smiling down at the slumbering man curled against him.

 

Draco burrowed against Harry's body when he moved, murmuring in his sleep.

 

"Draco," Harry whispered very quietly, still smiling at him and not actually trying to wake him up.

 

Draco's hands slid around Harry's waist, holding him tighter.

 

Harry let out a little sigh of contented pleasure, letting Draco hold him. He touched his face with just the very tips of his fingers. "Beautiful," he whispered in that same barely-there voice.

 

The blond's fingers began to slide over Harry's skin and he kissed the side of his face. He was still more asleep than awake but, not unlike most other mornings, he was aroused as well.

 

"Draco," Harry whispered again, a little louder. He pressed against him and could feel him getting harder.

 

"Yes, baby," Draco answered sleepily, fingers sliding down Harry's body to see if he was aroused, too.

 

Harry smirked a little, a small shiver going through him as Draco touched his cock.

 

Draco's fingers wrapped around his lover's shaft, beginning to move the foreskin. "Turn on your side," he whispered.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, laying a quick kiss to Draco's lips before flipping himself around.

 

Draco sighed happily, pressing himself against Harry's back. He rubbed his cock along the crevice of his lover's arse as he continued to stroke Harry.

 

Harry closed his eyes, wriggling his arse back into Draco as he moved himself in Draco's hand. "Morning," he whispered, smiling crookedly.

 

"Yes, morning," Draco whispered, burying his face against the hair at the back of Harry's neck. "Lube?" he asked.

 

Harry held his hand out and Summoned the jar, opening it for Draco before handing it to him. He was still smiling and still a little tired, and, Merlin, this was the perfect way to wake up.

 

Draco released Harry's cock and dipped his fingers in the oil, reaching to slick his own cock and then Harry's opening. "Oh, fuck, Harry," he said, pressing into his lover's body.

 

Harry groaned quietly. He was a bit sensitive from the previous night, but it made it feel even better. He reached behind and grasped Draco's leg, moving against him.

 

Draco moaned, hand sliding forward to stroke Harry's cock again as he rocked into his body.

 

Harry gasped, fingers pressing into Draco's thigh. "So good, baby," he breathed.

 

"Fuck yes, you love my cock inside you," Draco gasped, thrusting harder as he squeezed his lover's cock.

 

Harry tossed his head back. "Yes," he moaned lowly. "So fucking good stretched around you."

 

Draco moaned and thrust deep, coming inside his lover and biting down on the back of his neck.

 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, arching his back and thrusting outward. He came too, letting out another low moan.

 

Draco was panting against the back of Harry's neck, body trembling. "Fucking good morning," he answered.

 

Harry shakily released Draco's thigh, where he'd been clutching at the skin. "Always is," he breathed.

 

Draco chuckled, inhaling the scent of his lover and the musk of sex. "Yes," he answered. "Suppose we should get out of bed," he added after a minute.

 

Harry yawned, reaching his arms out in front of him to stretch. "I suppose," he said, but didn't actually move.

 

Draco rolled onto his back with a sigh. "Or we could stay here and fuck all day," he said with a grin.

 

Harry grinned too, ignoring the come on his skin as he rolled to face Draco. "And then stay in bed all day again tomorrow because we can't walk."

 

"There has got to be a potion for that," Draco said, sighing.

 

"I imagine there's something," Harry mused. "Though I've never seen a potion for having a cock up your arse."

 

"I should adapt one of the potions for bruises," the blond answered.

 

Harry smiled. "And bite marks," he added, reaching a hand to the back of his neck.

 

"I love my marks on you," Draco said, waggling eyebrows.

 

"I rather like them too, actually," Harry concurred, amused again. "It's when there are five rather big ones visible on my neck that the problem arises."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not if we are going to stay in bed and shag all day."

 

"Oh, did we agree on that?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows now.

 

"Unless you have a better plan ...."

 

"If there is a better plan in the world," said Harry, pressing closer again, "please, don't hesitate to let it be known."

 

"Maybe we should eat before we continue?" Draco asked, reaching for his wand.

 

"You can eat me," said Harry suggestively, but he chuckled, sitting up.

 

Draco cast Cleaning Charms for both of them. "Do you think Kreacher would bring us food here?"

 

Harry had been about to stand up and pull on his pyjama bottoms as usual, but he paused, simply sitting against the headboard. "Yeah," he said. "Why? You want to eat up here?"

 

"Sure," Draco said lazily, still lying there.

 

Harry felt weird calling Kreacher while he was naked, so he pulled the blankets up securely before doing so.

 

The elf appeared, stooped as always. "Good morning, Master," he said, bowing as low as he could manage. He was used to Draco and Harry in bed together by now, no matter how strange he thought it was. He paid it no attention.

 

Harry sighed. It didn't seem to matter how much he told Kreacher the bowing wasn't necessary. "Morning," he said. "Have you already started breakfast?"

 

"Yes, Kreacher has," Kreacher replied.

 

"Can you bring it to us up here?"

 

"Yes, Kreacher can," Kreacher answered. "Master mates in dining room and eats in bedroom. Master is very strange," he mumbled.

 

Harry shook his head, watching him go.

 

Draco chuckled, shaking his head as well. "Strange indeed."

 

"Your idea." Harry shrugged, laughing a bit as well.

 

Kreacher came back a few minutes later with a tray of their usual breakfast foods, handing it over. "Kreacher is giving you the paper, too," he said, pointing to where the _Prophet_ lay beneath a plate.

 

"Thanks, Kreacher," Harry said, pouring himself some orange juice.

 

He disappeared again.

 

Draco sat up, reaching for his cup of tea.

 

Harry brought his juice to his lips, draining half in one gulp before reaching to spread marmalade over his toast. "We didn't get to talk a lot about last night," he said after a moment. "You know, since we came home and fucked. How was it?"

 

Draco frowned. "Not as bad as I thought it would be," he said guardedly, and then reached for the paper.

 

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought too," he agreed. "Neville, um, well ... Neville knows," he said, glancing sideways at Draco.

 

Draco glanced at Harry, not yet opening the paper. "You told him?"

 

"Well, he guessed ... I just told him he was right," Harry answered.

 

Draco sighed, nodding, and then opened the paper.

 

It wasn't the main story, but on the front page, in bold lettering, were the words, ' **Wizarding World's Hero Hiding Relationship With A Man?** '.

 

"Merde!" Draco cursed, eyes narrowing as he began to read.

 

_Harry Potter, beloved public figure, and indeed, vanquisher of the Dark Lord, may be involved in a secret same-sex relationship. According to reliable sources, Potter was spotted last evening outside the popular pub, The Three Broomsticks, fornicating with none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, who is the son of convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, is on probation himself, having been linked to the death of the much respected Albus Dumbledore, and many other crimes of the past years._

_Potter and Malfoy were seen inside the pub with several others, but disappeared into the shadows once the evening had finished and proceeded to display what has been described as 'certainly improper for public behaviour.' The full description of the act is too vulgar for details._

_The question is: Why would Harry Potter do such a thing? Certainly the man has been known to involve himself with the most unsuitable of partners, but a man? A criminal?_

_It is possible that alcohol was involved, as Potter had been drinking. It is also possible that Potter is suffering from loneliness, having just split from his steady girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The cause of the split is unknown as of now, but may be Malfoy himself. Potter had been spotted with Malfoy in public several times before the incident of the previous night, and was still linked with Miss Weasley at the time._

_Has Harry Potter 'switched teams' as the saying goes? Is he confused? Perhaps his judgement is skewed in light of what he has been through in recent months. Whatever the case may be, it is obvious that Malfoy is not a wise choice for the Boy Who Lived. Where could this lead? Only time will tell._

 

The article was written by Rita Skeeter.

 

Draco's hands began to shake as he read the article. He got to the end and dropped it on the tray, hands covering his face.

 

Harry had frowned when Draco yelled, and the expression held all through the time the blond had been reading. His frown deepened as he reached for the paper himself. It didn't take him long to find the right article. His eyes grew wide.

 

Draco was panting, close to hyperventilating as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

 

Harry lowered the _Prophet_ , eyes still wide. Taking a look at Draco, he dropped the paper and pulled the man to him.

 

Draco was shaking badly, still panting.

 

"Shhh, it's all right," Harry tried to soothe, shaken himself. He tried to work it out in his head, what exactly had just been done to them.

 

"My father," Draco whispered.

 

Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He held back the words that came to mind, not wanting to make it worse, but he didn't know what to say to sound reassuring.

 

"He'll see it, he'll know," Draco whispered, face pressed against Harry's chest.

 

"I-it can't be all that bad," Harry whispered back, wincing as soon as the words were out.

 

"Did you read the fucking article?" Draco snapped, still shaking.

 

"I love you," Harry whispered, not knowing what else to do.

 

Draco imagined his mother reading about them having sex in public, his father finding out about his and Harry's relationship through sneered comments among other inmates. His shaking only grew more intense.

 

Harry was more concerned about Draco, but it didn't stop the brief flashes of thought in his own mind. The Weasleys would all know why he had broken up with Ginny. All of his friends were going to find out about Draco in probably the worst way possible. He tried to push that all aside, though, and held Draco tightly.

 

Draco tried to breathe, to get control of himself, but it didn't seem to be working. He felt his stomach lurch and he was panting. He pushed away from Harry and tumbled out of the bed to the floor.

Alarmed, Harry moved the breakfast tray out of the way quickly and crawled after Draco, getting to the floor beside him. "Shhh," he tried hushing, rubbing his back in circles, but his eyes were wide.

 

Draco seemed not to notice Harry as he stood shakily to his feet and staggered out of the room and into the bathroom.

 

Harry didn't know if that meant that Draco wanted to be left alone, so he didn't know if he should follow him, but then he got to his feet and looked out into the hallway to see where Draco was going. When he went to the bathroom, Harry did follow and stood in the doorway, still unsure if Draco wanted him there.

 

Draco turned on the cold tap and began splashing water on his face. "Merde!" he repeated.

 

Harry frowned confusedly. He had no idea what that meant. "Draco?" he said quietly, watching him.

 

Draco startled, realising that Harry had followed him. He glanced at him but held onto the sink. He still felt sick to his stomach and not sure what to do about it.

 

"What .... Are you okay?" Harry asked, still frowning. "Is there .... Do you want anything, or ...?"

 

"I have to go see my mother," Draco said, face pale. He groaned. "And contact my father, and, oh fuck, what about your friends?"

 

Harry winced. "I can deal with them."

 

Draco sat down on the toilet seat, face in his hands again. "How can you be so fucking calm about this?"

 

"I don't think anyone's reactions would be too different if they found out this way or if I told them," Harry said quietly. "I guess it's just happening sooner than I thought it would."

 

Draco shook his head, staring at the floor. "It will matter to my parents."

 

Harry crossed the room to him. He didn't know if Draco particularly wanted to be touched or hugged, so he only stood near him. "It probably doesn't help much," he began slowly, "but I'm here, and I'll do anything you want."

 

Draco looked up then, eyes widened in surprise when he realised he had expected anger from Harry. "You really don't mind? People knowing?" he asked, blushing.

 

Harry gave a small shrug. "I would've rather people found out in a different way, but did you really think I was going to hide that I'm with you forever?" he asked. "You _do_ mind people knowing?"

 

"Not that I'm with you," Draco admitted. "But the part in the alley ...." He blushed.

 

Harry winced yet again, blushing a bit himself. "Yeah, that - that's bad." And then he did feel a flash of anger over it being written about in the bloody news paper. "Someone must have seen us."

 

Draco blushed brighter, reaching for Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I've never done anything like that, in public. I always seem to have trouble thinking clearly around you."

 

Harry sighed quietly, all the thoughts inside him making him feel very compressed and strangely quiet. He was sick of people caring what the hell he did with his own fucking life. He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "I pulled you against me," he reminded.

 

Draco rubbed his face against his lover's belly, sighing at the feel of him, the hair tickling his nose. He kissed his lover's skin. "If it hadn't been freezing out, I might have fucked you then and there," he admitted.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit despite the situation. "I probably would have let you."

 

Draco smiled too, looking up at Harry. "I just never seem to get enough of you," he said, hands sliding over Harry's back and arse. "No one ever made me lose my control the way you did before and still do."

 

Harry passed his fingers through Draco's hair. "How long did you fancy me?" he asked softly. Draco always said that it had been so long, that he'd loved Harry for such a long time.

 

Draco closed his eyes, rubbing his face against Harry's flesh again. "A while," he said reluctantly.

 

"A while?" Harry pressed, stroking Draco's hair again.

 

Draco seriously thought about distracting Harry from this conversation. His fingers were already kneading the man's arse and his face wasn't far above his cock. He licked the skin of Harry's belly, testing to see if he would let it go.

 

"Might've worked if you hadn't just fucked me," Harry said with a small sigh. "You don't have to tell me, I guess."

 

Draco snorted. "You think you know what I am thinking now?" he teased.

 

"Well, you didn't answer my question," Harry countered. "And you never elaborate on what this 'long time' is that you've loved me."

 

"Let's go back to the bedroom and I'll try to answer," Draco said with a sigh, releasing his lover.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, stepping back. "Okay, but you really don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

 

Draco smiled, part grimace. "I know, thanks," he said, getting to his feet and kissing Harry's forehead.

 

Harry walked with Draco back into their bedroom and sat on the bed, staring at him.

 

Draco poured himself more tea, sipping it as he sat facing his lover. "It really is complicated," he admitted. "I don't exactly know how to describe it."

 

"Fancying me?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows now.

 

"Fancying sounds so simple, and how I feel about you has never been simple," Draco said, blushing again.

 

Harry cocked his head a bit to the side. "What do you mean?"

 

"I ... I think I wanted you long before I realised what it was I was feeling," Draco admitted, looking into his tea cup.

 

"Back in Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

 

Draco nodded, not looking up. "I think I convinced myself I hated you, so I wouldn't have to face it."

 

"Convinced _me_ of it," Harry said quietly.

 

Draco snorted. "Do you remember when we met?" he asked softly, nearly a whisper.

 

"In Madam Malkin's?" Harry said, remembering Draco mentioning the robe shop before.

 

Draco nodded.

 

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding as well.

 

"I didn't know your name then," Draco went on. "But I was so eager to talk to you. I remember falling all over myself then."

 

Harry remembered thinking Draco was like Dudley, but didn't say so. "Why?" he asked instead, trying to think of what had been so significant about that meeting.

 

"I was embarrassed later, when I found out who you were. That I had made a fool of myself trying to ... make friends," the blond continued, still watching his tea instead of Harry.

 

Harry stared at him. "But then on the train ..." he said, trailing off.

 

"Weasley pissed me off," Draco said sullenly. Then he took a deep breath. "I just didn't understand you. I didn't understand how you could pick him over me."

 

Harry sighed. "I didn't pick him over you," he said. "Not really. He was just ... nicer, I guess." He shrugged. "His mum helped me on the platform and ... Fred and George helped me with my trunk. And then he knew about as much as I did about Hogwarts, and explained stuff to me that I didn't know about. It felt like you would've laughed because I didn't know things. And Crabbe and Goyle weren't the nicest looking blokes."

 

"Yeah, it always did feel like a competition between the Weasleys and myself. And you never do seem to see that," Draco said, sighing. "Did you ever read Aesop's Fables?"

 

Harry frowned at the Weasley comment and shook his head at the question. "What are they?" he asked.

 

"You would know a lot of them I think just from expressions. 'The Fox and The Grapes' is the one I am thinking of. It's where the expression 'sour grapes,' is drawn from," Draco said, wincing a bit. "In the story there is a hungry fox that comes across the delicious looking bunch of grapes hanging on a vine above his head. He really wants them and he jumps and jumps trying to reach them but can't. So you know what happens next?" The blond looked up then.

 

"What?" Harry asked, still looking at him.

 

Draco held Harry's eyes now. "He declares that the grapes are sour after all and that he doesn't want them."

 

Harry frowned a bit. "What are you comparing that to?"

 

"It means that sometimes the way people handle not having what they really want is to convince themselves they never wanted it, that they hated it, in fact," Draco explained, still watching his lover's face.

 

Harry sighed quietly. "So you hated me," he concluded. "It's not something that surprises me. I wasn't too fond of you either."

 

Draco shook his head. "No, I hated that you didn't like me. So I tried to convince myself that I hated you. It nearly worked, too. But I was obsessed with you."

 

"Obsessed with me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

"You had to have noticed that I paid a lot of attention to what you were doing," Draco drawled.

 

"Well, you were always there," Harry recalled. "Annoyingly so. Trying to get us in trouble."

 

"Paid more attention to you than to Pansy, and don't think she didn't get annoyed by that," Draco admitted.

 

"Even while you were dating her?" Harry asked.

 

Draco blushed, looking down again, but nodded. "And then there was sixth year ...."

 

"What? You mean when you stomped on my face and broke my nose?" Harry asked, again raising an eyebrow.

 

Draco winced. "After that," he whispered. "I dumped Pansy."

 

"Why?" Harry asked.

 

Draco set the empty tea cup aside and examined his own hands for a moment. "Part of it was for her own safety. He had said He would kill anyone I cared about if I didn't do what He said," he whispered. "But then you started following me around, too."

 

"You broke up with her in part because I was following you around?" Harry's voice carried a slight tone of disbelief.

 

"That's not what I told myself at the time," Draco said. "I was convinced I couldn't let anyone know what I was doing, so I couldn't have her following me around and asking a lot of questions. But then there you were, doing exactly that. It was driving me crazy."

 

"I knew you were doing something," Harry said. "I was actually rather ... obsessed with that myself. That's what Ron and Hermione said all year."

 

Draco took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself. "It was an awful year and I felt like I was losing my mind," he admitted. "Then there was ... the incident ... in the bathroom."

 

Harry finally looked away from Draco, staring at his own legs for a very long moment. "I ... didn't know it would do that," he said quietly.

 

"I panicked. It was like everything that had happened all year was there and I was so angry," Draco said miserably. "I tried to hurt you. You were defending yourself."

 

Harry sighed. "I didn't mean for it to happen," he said. "I didn't even know what the spell did. It was the first one that came to mind."

 

Draco shook his head. "Only you would accidentally use dark magic and nearly kill me," he commented, sounding oddly amused. "I woke up in the hospital wing with Professor Snape hovering over me."

 

"It was Snape's spell," Harry replied. "Snape's book that I found it in." He shook his head. "Why does this feel like it was ten years ago?"

 

"It does feel far away," Draco admitted. "But I had a revelation when I woke up."

 

Harry finally looked up at Draco again. "What?"

 

"That I wasn't angry at you anymore," Draco said, looking up again at Harry face.

 

"Why?" Harry asked quietly.

 

Draco fingered the scar on his chest. "The entire rivalry just seemed ridiculous then. And I could better see how I had brought what had happened upon myself."

 

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He went quiet again. "And then you ... figured out you loved me?" he asked, cocking his head slightly again.

 

"Sounds mental, doesn't it?" Draco grimaced. "You nearly killed me and that convinced me that I have feelings for you."

 

"Sort of," Harry agreed with a bit of a strange laugh. "I don't - I guess - Why would you have feelings for me in the first place?"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Does anyone ever really understand that?" he asked.

 

Harry shrugged. "I guess not. I suppose it just doesn't make sense. I mean, your dad didn't like me. He couldn’t have ever said anything good. I don't really fit into anything traditionally pure-blood, and I can't work out why anyone would have a crush on a skinny, specky bloke like me. Ginny included." He chuckled a little.

 

Draco grinned, reaching a hand to cup Harry's chin. "See? Proves I'm mental, I suppose," he whispered, and then leaned in to kiss Harry.

 

Harry smiled and kissed gently back. "I think I'm glad for that," he said quietly.

 

Draco looked into those green eyes and felt his heart beat faster. "So, did I answer the question?"

 

"Yeah," Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss again.


	36. Chapter 36: Not Alone

Draco knew he needed to talk to his mother as soon as possible. He didn't look forward to it, but he knew better than to make her wait. He was cleaned, dressed and on his way to the Manor as quickly as he could be. He handed Rusty his cloak and asked the elf where his mother was.

 

Before Rusty could even open his mouth, Narcissa was striding around the corner and the elf was quickly gone with a crack.

 

Her cheeks grew the slightest bit pink when she set eyes on Draco and she seemed to be waiting for him to speak.

 

"Mother," Draco greeted her, wincing at the look on her face.

 

She took a quiet deep breath through her nose and looked to the ceiling for a brief moment, steeling herself. "Draco," she responded, looking back at him.

 

Draco made a pleading face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

When she opened her mouth next, it was obvious she was trying to be careful. "It is awkward enough to have to hear about a sexual situation involving one's child. But it is another thing entirely to have to read about it with the rest of the world in the morning paper. Draco, _what_ were you thinking?"

 

Draco flushed, looking at the floor. "They made it sound more lurid than it was," he protested.

 

"You think that makes a difference?" Narcissa asked. "It's been done now. Whether or not it is a fact that you had your trousers down is not what is going to matter."

 

"We were fully clothed," Draco insisted, still blushing but a bit angry as well.

 

Narcissa closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. "Draco, you are a grown man. I cannot tell you, nor do I want to tell you what to do with your ..." she took yet another deep breath, "intimate relations. But you should have known better than this. The Three Broomsticks? One of the most popular pubs in Britain?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned from him, walking toward the sitting room. She expected Draco to follow by the looks of it.

 

He couldn't really fault her on that one, but Draco hated being chastised. He sighed and followed his mother.

 

She sat down on the sofa, rather heavily compared to how she usually moved. "I absolutely detest that Rita Skeeter," she said, though she had never spoken of the woman before, other than to comment that she was rather crass. She snapped her fingers for Rusty, ordering him to bring them tea. "What are you going to do now? Your father will know about this. They will make sure he sees it."

 

Draco sat down in a chair, hands in his lap. "I know," he said with a shudder. "I don't know what to do about Father."

 

There was a short stretch of silence. Narcissa reached for three sheets of parchment on the low table in front of her. "I tried to write him three different letters," she said, sounding a bit softer now. She held up the parchment. "I think he will react the same way no matter what we do."

 

Draco nodded, glancing up at her. "I hadn't figured out a way to tell him," he admitted. He twisted his fingers together. "What will he do?" he asked in a smaller voice.

 

Narcissa frowned, replacing the parchment on the table. "Well, what can he do?" she said, softer still, reverting to her normal tone with her son. "He's in prison." She paused. "He will be ... very ... angry. Upset that he's finding out about all of this in the paper. Upset about it anyway. He will also be angry because, if you had to be with Potter, he will think you should have, at the very least, tried to hide it properly." She sighed. "That will be the first half of it. The rest .... He won't be happy, Draco, for reasons that you already know."

 

He looked up at her. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked.

 

"Write him before he writes you," she said after a moment. "Be honest with him, because if you lie now and he gets hope that it isn't serious or that you're not sure about it, he will never stop pushing. He might still push after that, but it will be much worse if you lie."

 

"Yes, Mother," Draco agreed. He swallowed hard. He wanted to ask if his father would ever forgive him, but he was afraid of the answer. Lucius didn't even know the whole story yet.

 

"To be honest," said Narcissa quietly, " _I'm_ not even entirely sure of how he will react. I've never seen him in a situation like this. He is your father though, Draco. No matter what he may say." The last words were nearly whispered, and she looked to her hands for a moment.

 

"I will write him now," he told her, but didn't make a move to stand. He looked over at her, trying to think of something to say to make her or himself feel better.

 

"I'll write him as well," she said, still a bit quiet. "And I imagine you might have to put that house-elf to work on Howlers over the next few weeks."

 

"Father doesn't use Howlers," Draco said, confused.

 

"No, but a lot of other people do," Narcissa replied, arching her eyebrows pointedly.

 

Draco almost cursed in front of his mother, but managed to hold his tongue, wincing. "I can imagine that most people will not be happy with their hero choosing me."

 

"Most people will not be happy, not only because it is you, as the article said, 'the son of a convicted Death Eater,' but also because you're a man. Their hero has now stepped out of his mould."

 

Draco couldn't help but smirk at that. If they only knew how "out of the mould" their hero was.

 

Narcissa sighed. "Don't worry about it for now, I suppose," she said. "Well, I don't mean don't write your father. You should do that as soon as possible, but don't get yourself all worked up about it. What is going to happen will happen."

 

"I'm sorry I caused embarrassment for you, Mother," Draco added solemnly.

 

She sighed again. "So am I," she said, but she gave him a twitch of a smile.

 

"Do you mind if I use the writing desk in my room here?" he asked.

 

Narcissa shook her head slightly. "Don't insult me with that question, Draco," she chided, giving him another small and slightly wry smile.

 

"Yes, Mother," he said, getting to his feet. He walked over to her and laid a simple kiss on her cheek.

 

She rubbed his back a little as he did.

 

***

_Dear Father,_

_I am, to be honest, at a loss as to how I should even begin this letter. I know that by now, you will have seen, or been told about the _Daily Prophet_ that includes an article about myself and Harry Potter. I know you are probably angry and hoping that I am writing to tell you it was all lies. I cannot._

_Although, in typical Skeeter style, the details were inaccurate, the major points of the article are true. I am involved in an intimate relationship with Harry Potter and have been since November. I know this will not meet with your approval._

_When I first began socialising with Harry, it was, in truth, more accident than plan. The change from friendship to more was definitely unexpected, but not unwelcome on my part. I am in love with him. At Christmas, he told me he loved me too and asked me to live with him. I agreed._

_I know my responsibilities to my family and I have always tried very hard to fulfil them. Father, I know I am supposed to marry a pure-blood witch and have children to continue the Malfoy line. I cannot tell you how much it pains me to disappoint you. I don’t know what the future holds. If I could find a way to please you and not betray my heart, I would. I do know that I am in love with a man and that nothing brings me greater happiness than being with him._

_I continue to love and honour you, Father. I am sorry to have embarrassed and disappointed you._

_Your devoted son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

***

 

When Draco had gone off to see his mother, Harry stayed behind, even though he had sort of wanted to go - for Draco at least, but they had both decided that his presence would probably hinder more than it would help.

 

Only about five minutes' time had passed since Draco had walked out the door before someone else showed up. Hermione stood there, looking worried.

 

"Hi," Harry said flatly, letting her in.

 

"Hi," she answered. "You've seen it then?"

 

He nodded.

 

She sighed.

 

"Tea?" he asked.

 

"I suppose," she said, following him as he turned to head for the kitchen. "I don't mean to bother you two. I only wanted to check and see if you were okay."

 

"It's no bother," Harry said. "He's not even here."

 

Hermione frowned as she took a seat at the table. "He's not?"

 

"No. He went over to his mum's."

 

"Oh." She winced. "Yes, I suppose he would go there."

 

Harry nodded, wincing a bit himself.

 

"What will she do?" Hermione asked.

 

"I have no idea," Harry said truthfully, bringing the tea to the table and sitting across from her.

 

She pursed her lips, staring at Harry.

 

He sighed quietly. "Have you seen any of the Weasleys yet?"

 

Hermione let out a small sound of sympathy. "No," she said. "I came here first. I suppose I'm going there next."

 

Harry groaned a bit.

 

She made another small sound. "Well, Harry," she said, "why did you do that?"

 

"We didn't know anyone was watching!" Harry objected, flushing. "It wasn't like we were out in the open."

 

"You obviously were out in the open enough for someone to see you," Hermione said pointedly. "You couldn't even ... wait to get home?" She flushed a little now too. "What were you thinking?"

 

"We weren't, I guess," he said, sighing again. "It sounded a lot worse than it was though. You know Rita Skeeter."

 

A sudden stony look crossed Hermione's face. "Yes," she said, "I do."

 

He winced again. "It was stupid of us," he said. "I guess we were just ... caught up. We'd just spent hours pretending we were only friends."

 

"So you absolutely _had_ to shag the very moment you got away?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

He rolled his eyes a bit. "We didn't shag. Unless you were watching closely, it probably only looked like we were snogging," he lied.

 

"Right," she said, unconvinced.

 

Harry shrugged a little, shaking his head. "I don't even want to think of how everyone's taking this," he said quietly. "Merlin. Seamus and all of them ...." He groaned again. "I wish I could've just done it my own way."

 

"Well, yes. That would have been better," said Hermione, leaving unsaid the words, "You should have thought of that before you decided to frot in public."

 

"Well, Ron's probably laughing it up," Harry said, huffing and sitting back.

 

"Oh, no he's not," Hermione chided. "He may be angry with you, but it doesn't mean he wants bad things to happen to you."

 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but resisted. "I guess I just hope Mr and Mrs Weasley don't -" But he didn't finish, not only because he felt like he probably deserved whatever they would feel for him, but he felt like he was repeating himself.

 

"Well, just don't assume the worst," she said softly. "They do love you."

 

Harry shook his head.

 

They both sat there for a while, going through several cups of tea as Hermione tried to convince Harry that all was not lost, but he still felt like it probably was, and he was starting to wonder how much longer Draco would be gone. He hoped things weren't going terribly for him.

 

Draco came in the door and hung his cloak in the closet. He saw another coat there, recognising it as Granger's. He took a deep breath and walked down the hall, glancing into the sitting room. When he found it empty, he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Harry looked up when Draco entered and got to his feet. "Hey," he said, walking over to him. "How did it go?" He leaned in to kiss him, and then realised that he had never done so with another person in the room. He stopped short.

 

Draco glanced at Granger but brought his mouth down on Harry's. She _had_ seen them fucking, she should be able to handle a kiss.

 

Harry flushed a little, but Hermione didn't seem particularly bothered. She nodded to Draco.

 

Draco smiled at Harry as he moved to sit down in the chair next to where his lover had been sitting. He reached and poured himself a cup of tea.

 

Harry returned to his seat and sat down. "How did it go?" he asked again.

 

Draco sighed, glancing up at Granger. "Well, Mother is understandably upset with our lack of discretion."

 

Harry flushed again and nodded. "Yes, understandable."

 

Hermione was silent, watching them both.

 

"I wrote my father a letter," Draco said into the silence.

 

Harry frowned. He didn't want to ask Draco what he said in the letter while Hermione was there, and he wasn't even sure if he would ask once she was gone. "Oh," he said quietly.

 

"Maybe I should just go," Hermione suggested, still looking between them.

 

"And Harry's other friends?" Draco asked her.

 

"Oh," she said. "Well, I haven't spoken with any of them. I was going to head over to Ron's house after this."

 

"Doesn't matter," Harry muttered. "They'll all be mad at me for something. Either mad because I didn't tell them, mad because it's Draco, or mad because I'm a poof - half a poof - whatever."

 

Hermione shook her head at him. "Everyone is just probably confused," she said. "None of this has been like you at all."

 

"You should go and talk with them," Draco said to Harry.

 

"You know," Hermione began slowly, "that probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Now?"

 

Draco nodded. "I went to Mother and wrote my father immediately, because to let it linger would only make it worse. Let them see you are still their friend."

 

Harry snorted without humour. "What? Just stop over at everyone's houses? Hi, sorry about having sex with Draco outside the pub last night. Still friends?" He rolled his eyes.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as well. "You're so stubborn!"

 

Harry frowned confusedly. "Stubborn? Where do you come off saying I'm stubborn because of that?"

 

"Because you haven't talked to anyone at all yet. You haven't even been to the Burrow since you broke up with Ginny," she said. "You've already got everyone's reactions worked out in your head but you really have no idea how any of them will take it."

 

Draco hated to admit to agreeing with Granger on this, or anything else for that matter, but he nodded.

 

"I know how they are, Hermione," Harry insisted.

 

"No you don't," she retorted. "Not when it comes to something like this. You're going off Ron's reaction and you think that's how all of them will be."

 

Harry shook his head, but couldn't really think of anything to say. He _knew_ most of them would react much like Ron.

 

"You also assume that they are all against the very idea of you with a man," Draco added. "We aren't the only ones you know."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "None of my friends are," he paused, trying to think of an adequate word, but settled with, "Gay. Or at least, not that I know of."

 

"And they would tell you before because ...?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as well. "Wait," he said. "Are you saying that you know one of my friends is gay?"

 

"I don't know if I would use the Muggle word," Draco said. "But it so happens that I wasn't the only boy at Hogwarts with such interests."

 

"Well, yeah, you said you'd done things with another bloke before," Harry said slowly. "But I assumed you meant someone in Slytherin."

 

Hermione looked interested in where Draco was going with this as well.

 

"That's quite an assumption. Are you suggesting that only Slytherins would be into such things?" he asked, smirking.

 

Harry rolled his eyes slightly. "No," he said. "It's just the House you were in."

 

"Oh, so it was just my gorgeous self that turned them to such?" Draco smiled.

 

"Well, it seems to have worked on me," Harry replied, shaking his head amusedly. "You know what I mean."

 

Hermione stared strangely between them.

 

"Yes, I am telling you that at least one of your friends likes men, too," Draco said, still smiling.

 

Harry let out a long sigh. "Are you going to tell me who?"

 

"Not my place to," Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest and looking smug.

 

"Are you kidding me?" Harry yelped, staring at Draco. "You're not going to tell _me_?"

 

"Granger? Do you think it is my place to tell someone else's secret?" he asked her.

 

She looked a little disappointed with not getting to know herself, but shook her head firmly. "No. If you aren't supposed to tell then you shouldn't tell."

 

Harry rolled his eyes a little, but found that he agreed with her, even though he did want to know.

 

"I only tell you so that you might think twice about judging your friends' reactions before you have heard them," Draco said, nodding at Hermione.

 

She nodded as well.

 

Harry sighed. "So you're saying I should go to each of their houses?" he asked.

 

"Maybe you should just invite them all out again. Or even invite them over here," Hermione suggested. "Anyone who doesn't show up probably didn't have a great reaction to the article, but you'd be surprised by how many actually would come."

 

Draco nearly laughed. "We could host a party," he said, only half sarcastically.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

 

Draco looked to Granger, assessing what she said. "If that is what you want to do, yes," he said, holding his chin up proudly.

 

Harry frowned a little as he sat there. "I'll think about it, I guess," he said noncommittally.

 

"Well, don't take too long," Hermione urged. "Like Mal - Draco ... said, letting it linger will make it worse."

 

Draco reached out and took Harry's hand in his, squeezing it.

 

Harry nodded. "I know," he said, squeezing Draco in return.


	37. Chapter 37: Repudiated

Only three days had passed since that damn article had been printed in the Sunday paper and Harry was sure that he and Draco had gotten more letters than had rained in the Dursleys' house. And there were so many _fucking_ Howlers. The tips of Harry's fingers were burnt because the Howlers kept bursting into flames. There were too many to open them fast enough. And what was even more of a pain was that Harry had to go through the letters to check for responses from his friends. He'd taken Hermione's and Draco's advice and had decided to have them all over the coming weekend. He'd already owled all of them.

 

He sat at the table, sorting through all the bloody mail. "Dammit!" he shouted loudly when he sliced open an envelope and gave himself yet another paper cut.

 

Draco shook his head, continuing to help sort the pile. He tossed another directly into the fireplace.

 

"Why do all these people fucking care?" Harry demanded angrily, sucking on the skin between his index and middle fingers. He was in a very foul mood. He tore out the letter from the envelope that had cut him. "I mean fucking come on," he said. "These people wasted parchment to write - and this is all there is - 'Any man that takes it up the arse isn't a man.' Yeah, well, fuck you." He balled the letter up and chucked it into the fireplace with the others.

 

Draco sighed and shook his head. "This really surprises you?" he asked.

 

"No," Harry grumbled, huffing. "It's just fucking stupid."

 

"The price of being a hero is that everyone thinks that what you do affects them," Draco said. "They wouldn't have been happy with you being with a man. But with me?"

 

Harry sighed, abandoning the letters for a moment. "I wish they would just leave me alone. Certainly seems a strange way to thank someone they consider their hero." He rolled his eyes. "Even though they shouldn't consider me anything at all."

 

Draco stopped opening letters and looked at him seriously. "I consider you a hero," he said softly. "I am glad you killed the Dark Lord. I was there, remember?"

 

Harry stared back and sighed again. "Even if I did technically do it ...." He shook his head. "There's just so much no one is ever going to understand. I did a lot, maybe even the most - and I don't even know about that - but I never would have gotten anywhere alone. Never."

 

"You don't have to be alone to be a hero," Draco said. "I would have thought you understood that by now."

 

"But that's how everyone treats it," Harry said. "Like I did it all by myself. Like I have some kind of super power or something. It's not that Harry and everyone who helped him are the heroes, it's _Harry_ is the hero. It drives me mad. Snape was more of a hero than me and I had to _fight_ to have his portrait hung and his name cleared." He shook his head. "I guess it just gets to be a little much when the entire wizarding world is watching you - to the point of critiquing your love interests even. I should be used to it by now, shouldn't I?" He snorted.

 

Draco smiled and nodded. "I would think so," he said softly, reaching a hand to cup Harry's cheek.

 

Harry sighed one last time. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I guess all these damn letters have got me in a mood."

 

Although most of the letters were addressed to Harry, there were a few that were meant for Draco. They tended to be the worst of the lot. "Oh, how original," Draco drawled as he read another one. "You will die, blood traitor," he quoted from the parchment.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at that, shaking his head. "I've had just about enough of this."

 

"Any more replies to the party invitations?" Draco asked as he tossed the letter into the fire and picked up the next one.

 

"Got one from Neville, of course," said Harry. "And one from Lavender, one from Parvati and Padma, and, to my surprise, one from Seamus. He was the one I was most worried about."

 

Draco covered his smirk by sorting through the letters a bit. "Is that everyone?" he asked.

 

Harry shook his head. "I invited everyone at the pub that night, but I think I'd rather just find out at the party who shows up instead of going through the rest of this."

 

Draco had stopped listening, staring now instead at the letter in his hand. He hadn't opened it yet. But his finger traced the familiar script in which his name was written.

 

"Yeah," said Harry, unaware that there was anything wrong. "I'm just chucking the lot of these." He gathered quite a few of the letters up in his arms, prepared to toss them into the flames.

 

"This one is from my father," Draco said in a faraway voice.

 

Harry faltered a bit before he did throw the letters and then looked over his shoulder at Draco. He didn't know what to say to him, so he only stood and watched.

 

"I suppose I should open it," Draco said, picking up his silver letter opener and slicing open the top.

 

Harry walked silently back over to the table, taking his seat again and folding his hands in front of him, still staring at Draco. He hoped it wasn't going to be too terrible.

 

Draco slowly unfolded the letter and read.

 

_Draco,_

_I know exactly where to begin. You have more than disappointed me. I cannot even dredge up a word to describe exactly what you have done. The fact that you are romantically involved with another man is terrible enough. It being Harry Potter makes it inordinately worse; perhaps even beyond that. I cannot believe I had to hear of it from the guard, Draco. I am more than embarrassed, I am ashamed. It is not how you were raised. I cannot believe I have to tell you that you should have known better. If you were going to be involved with Potter, the very least you could have done was hide it. But you made a public show of yourself and have now disgraced our name. And you say you are in love with him? You are telling me that you will not marry a witch? That you intend to let the name of Malfoy die with you? I am speechless._

_Since you are so very in love with Harry Potter, and he with you, then he can take care of you. You have already moved in with him. No son of mine will shame me the way you have and expect me to enable comfortable living. If you refuse to go by my rules, and refuse to live by what you know is right, then that is fine, but you will receive no help from me. I am cutting you out of all Malfoy accounts immediately in the hopes that you will come to your senses. It is perhaps possible to salvage what little dignity you may have left if you act quickly. Until I receive word that you have left Potter, you will receive absolutely nothing. Again, I am more than disappointed with you, Draco. I am nearly repulsed._

_Lucius_

 

It wasn't even signed "Father."

 

Draco's hand began to shake before he was even through the first paragraph. He had to use both hands to hold it so he could finish. Once he was done, he just sat staring at the piece of parchment, still trembling.

 

Harry frowned, still sitting across from Draco. He waited a full minute in silence, and then, "Draco?" he tried.

 

Draco looked up, startled as if he had forgotten Harry was there. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again when he realised he didn't know what to say.

 

Harry waited, but when Draco didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say either. It was obvious that the letter was bad.

 

Draco held the letter out to Harry, unable to read it to him.

 

Harry took the parchment, surprised that Draco wanted him to read it at all. As he did read the letter, his eyes grew the slightest bit wide and his lips parted in slight shock. He looked back up when he was finished. "Draco," he whispered, lowering the parchment to the table.

 

Draco closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his face, trying to breathe.

 

Harry stood up, not knowing what else to do but to hold him. He walked around the table, going to his knees beside Draco and wrapping arms around his waist.

 

Draco was already shaking but Harry's touch seemed to release what little control he had. He dropped his hands to Harry, wrapping arms around his shoulders and pressing his face to the top of that thick mop of hair. He had known his father wouldn't be happy, but the reality of it was worse.

 

"Don't worry," Harry told him quietly. "I do love you and I _will_ take care of you. No matter what."

 

Draco near-sobbed. There were no actual tears but his throat constricted and he felt hot and flushed. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice didn't seem to be working. He rubbed his face into Harry's hair.

 

Harry only continued to hold him, would hold him for hours if he had to.

 

Draco breathed in the scent of him, feeling strong arms around his own waist and Harry pressed against his thighs. It was grounding. It made him feel real. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to speak again. "I don't care about the money," he managed.

 

Harry looked up at him. He hadn't thought the money was the real reason Draco was upset, he'd only wanted him to know that he would be there if needed.

 

Draco looked into those vivid green eyes and felt himself falling again. Harry always had that effect on him. It had disturbed him when he was younger, but now he welcomed it, smiling at his lover. He bent down and kissed him.

 

A little confused, but wanting to give Draco what he needed, Harry kissed him in return, gently rubbing his back with one hand.

 

Draco pushed aside thoughts of anyone but Harry, and his hands came up to cup his lover's face as he pulled him close.

 

Harry raised up as Draco pulled him, ending up standing sort of stooped over as they kissed.

 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, drawing him forward so that the man was straddling his lap.

 

Harry let out a quiet little sound, holding the back of Draco's head, one hand on his chest.

 

Draco kissed and licked at Harry's lips, trembling now with the strength of his feelings for the other man. No turning back, he thought to himself. Not ever.

 

"I love you," Harry whispered, sliding his hand up to wrap his arm around Draco's shoulders. He kissed his chin and the side of his face, pressing closer.

 

"I love you, I want to be with you," Draco whispered back against Harry's ear. "Nothing and no one makes me feel like you do."

 

"Good," Harry replied. "I want to make you feel amazing, like no one is more important than you, because no one is to me."

 

In the midst of pressing repeated kisses to Harry's face, Draco managed to respond, "You do, baby, you do."


	38. Chapter 38: They Have No Idea

How he could go from distraught to aroused when Harry touched him was amazing. Draco felt like he was starving and Harry was the only food he could eat. He smiled at his own metaphor.

 

"Good," Harry said again, whispering. He kissed over Draco's face, and then moved back to his mouth.

 

Draco moaned into the kiss this time. He was regretting having actually gotten dressed now as his trousers felt increasingly too tight.

 

Harry moved his tongue over Draco's lips and then slid it past them, his own trousers feeling a little snug as well.

 

Draco's hands were tugging up Harry's shirt before he even realised it. He gasped as his fingers made contact with skin, sliding up Harry's back.

 

Harry pulled back enough for the shirt to be lifted over his head, but then moved back to Draco's mouth, his fingers pulling at clothing as well.

 

Draco dropped the shirt on the floor, fingers caressing over Harry's skin as the man fought with the buttons of Draco's shirt. Draco had a thought then about finding an easier way to remove shirts.

 

As soon as Draco's shirt was open, Harry pulled it away from his arms and threw it. His hands slid down Draco's chest and he began fumbling with the buttons of Draco's trousers, even though there was no way he would be able to remove them while still sitting in in his lap.

 

Draco had to swallow before he could speak and even then it came out a bit breathy. "Stand up," he told his lover.

 

Harry did so shakily and a little reluctantly, not wanting to break contact with Draco's skin.

 

Draco reached up and unbuttoned Harry's jeans, slowly drawing the zipper down as he looked up at him.

 

Harry licked his lips, watching Draco's hand, and then let his eyes move back to Draco's face.

 

Draco peeled back the fabric, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and jeans and began pulling them down. His gaze flicked from Harry's face to the cock that was now exposed.

 

Harry's cock twitched and his breathing hitched. He licked his lips again, reaching back to lean his weight against the table with both arms.

 

Draco had intended on removing the jeans but they only made it as far as Harry's knees before he found his hands sliding back up the man's thighs. Smiling, Draco licked his lips before bringing them to slide over the head of Harry's cock.

 

Harry gasped quietly, laying a hand on the back of Draco's head again. "I should do you," he whispered breathlessly, watching him.

 

"Mmhmm," Draco agreed, sucking and licking the crown. He slid one hand back to squeeze Harry's arse while he used the other to wrap fingers around the man's shaft.

 

Harry gasped again, his eyelids fluttering. "I can't if you don’t - mmm - stop," he managed to get out.

 

Draco's eyes were dark as he looked up at his lover, still swirling his tongue. He waggled his eyebrows just before releasing his cock with a pop. He gave Harry another stroke before pulling back and getting to his feet to remove his own trousers.

 

Harry released a shaky breath, watching Draco's trousers come down. He stared at him in lustful awe for a few seconds and then kicked his own trousers the rest of the way off. "Come on," he said, reaching for Draco's hand.

 

Draco glanced at the pile of letters on the table and arched an eyebrow. He took his lover's hand.

 

Harry pulled Draco forward and against himself, one hand moving to the back of his neck and the other holding him firmly right above the swell of his arse.

 

Draco smirked. "Lie back," he whispered huskily.

 

An answering slow smirk slid across Harry's face as he looked over his shoulder at the letters still spread out on the table. He looked back at Draco, quirking an eyebrow as he raised himself up and then lowered himself down against the scattered parchment.

 

Draco leaned forward, helping Harry lie back on the letters. He reached his hands down to grasp Harry's hips and pulled him to the edge of the table, before lifting his lover's legs up so that they rested over his shoulders.

 

Harry let out a low groan, his cock hard against his own belly. His eyes didn't leave Draco's face and there was still a bit of a smirk on his parted lips.

 

"All these," Draco said gesturing to the letters. "They have no idea what you mean to me. What I feel when I think about you or look at you, let alone what it feels like to make love with you."

 

"They don't," Harry agreed, his heart giving an odd little flutter. "They have no idea."

 

Draco Summoned his wand and then Summoned the jar of lube they had stashed in a drawer. He never took his eyes off Harry, smiling at him. "I am going to show you what I think of all those people's letters," he said, smirking as he dipped his fingers into the oil.

 

Harry wet his lips, tightening his legs over Draco's shoulders. "Fuck, yes, baby," he said, gripping some of the letters in his fists as there wasn't anything else to hold on to.

 

Draco held his lover's legs with one hand and then reached down to slide slick fingers into the crevice of his lover's arse. "I'm going to fuck you, baby," he growled.

 

Harry took in air through his teeth. "Fuck me over all these fucking bullshit letters," he said breathlessly.

 

"Fuck, yes," Draco agreed, working his fingers into this lover's body. "They don't matter to me. You matter."

 

Harry groaned, tossing his head to the side and back. "Only you," he said lowly.

 

"You want this son of a Death Eater?" Draco asked as he slid his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against his lover's entrance.

 

"Yes," Harry groaned. "More than anyone."

 

Draco's attention was focused on Harry's face, the way the other man looked at him. "I am yours," he said as he sank his cock into him.

 

Harry looked up at Draco with eyes full of awe, showing even through the lust. "Mine," he said, the word sounding more like a question.

 

"Yes, yours," Draco said, shivering with both desire and the magnitude of what he was saying. "My father may disown me. I would rather that than lose you."

 

Harry was nearly speechless. Draco was willing to give up his family, his money, his home, his inheritance - just to be with him? It was ... _so_ much to give up. "Draco," he whispered, but then he didn't even know what to say.

 

Draco held his gaze, showing Harry how much he meant it, but gasping a bit as he felt Harry's body clench around his cock as he pressed into him.

 

Harry gasped as well, letting his head fall back completely but still looking at Draco. He pulled himself up on the cock inside him. "I love you," he whispered. "I - I would give up everything if it meant you'd stay with me forever." He knew as he said it that it was true, even if he hadn't thought about it before that moment.

 

Draco gripped Harry's thighs, beginning to rock in and out of him. "Yes, I love you," he said, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. "I don't care what anyone says, even my father. I am yours and I want to be beside you."

 

Harry groaned, his eyes barely open as he moved with Draco. "Beside you," he gasped. "Yours."

 

The blond moved faster, his cock sliding in and out of his lover's body. The sound of his skin slapping against Harry's was loud. The table creaked with the movement and letters began to slide off on all sides.

 

Harry cried out in pleasure, reaching a hand down to wrap it around his shaft. He pulled in time with Draco's thrusts, leaking pre-come onto his stomach.

 

"Yes, oh, yes!" Draco cried out, slamming into his lover's body now, the parchment scattering.

 

"Fuck! Baby, fuck!" Harry yelped, raising himself up once more before he was coming, muscles tensing as his body flooded with heat.

 

Draco loved the look on Harry's face when he came like that. He watched the man's seed cover his belly and chest. Several hard thrusts after and Draco threw his head back, making growling sounds as he filled his lover with his own.

 

Harry groaned, squeezing his arse around Draco as he watched him come. He was still panting himself. "Yes. Want your come inside me," he whispered, reaching to press a hand flat to Draco's chest.

 

Draco held onto Harry's thighs and bent forward, helping his lover wrap his legs around his waist. "Kiss me," he whispered.

 

Harry lifted his head to meet Draco's lips with his own, tongue gently touching. He let out a quiet sound, his hand moving into blond hair.

 

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, his mouth opening and his tongue sliding into his lover's.

 

Harry made another sound, a low and quiet moan. He stroked Draco's tongue with his own and sucked lightly. His fingers moved softly over scarred skin, tracing the raised marks.

 

Draco trembled as Harry touched him, arms braced on either side of his lover as he continued the kiss.

 

Harry made no move to break the kiss either. He breathed quietly through his nose as his hands continued to explore soft hair and warm skin.

 

Draco's skin was always sensitive, but even more just after coming like that. He gasped into his lover's mouth, delighting in the feeling of his touch. Harry wanted him. It was a miracle and he felt it made everything worthwhile.

 

Harry was content to lie on the kitchen table all day with Draco if he could, even if he lost all feeling in his backside. "I love you," he said very quietly, only briefly parting from Draco's mouth.

 

Draco pulled back enough to look into Harry's eyes. He reached a hand to stroke the hair from his lover's face and smiled. "I love you," he answered. "I don't want to be a burden to you but I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone."

 

"Burden?" Harry repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You? Don't be ridiculous." He raised up and kissed him again.

 

Draco smiled, kissing him briefly. "Maybe we should get up before Kreacher has another of his episodes," he teased.

 

Harry laughed, pushing up on his elbows and pecking Draco one last time on the lips.

 

Draco gasped again as he pulled back, helping Harry sit up as he did.

 

Harry winced a little as he sat on the edge of the table, his legs hanging down. He arched his back to crack it and then stared at Draco. "Suppose we should get cleaned up," he said after a moment.

 

Draco reached a hand into Harry's hair, kissing him again before pulling back and nodding. "Yes," he whispered. "And then we should spend the day in bed. To hell with everyone else."

 

Harry nodded, his eyes serious. "And you're okay?" he whispered.

 

Draco shrugged. "If my father actually goes through with it, I will need to find a way to earn my keep," he said.

 

Harry snorted quietly. "Stay here with me, sleep with me, wake up with me and we'll call it even," he said softly.

 

Draco smiled crookedly. "You would make me a kept man?" he asked.

 

Harry snorted again. "If that's what you want to call it."

 

"I have expensive tastes, my love," Draco smiled, sighing. "It would be better if I find a way to pay for them."

 

"I'm not poor, you know," Harry reminded, though he did know that he probably wouldn't be able to afford most of Draco's "expensive tastes," especially since he didn't have a job yet.

 

Draco cocked his head, not sure of how to answer that. "I actually know very little about your finances," he admitted. He gave Harry another quick kiss and stepped back, looking around and then picking up his trousers.

 

Harry shrugged, hopping off of the table to get his clothes as well. "I have money that my parents left me, and money from my godfather. I suppose it's a pretty fair amount, but it's not going to last me forever. Probably a little more than a few years, I guess, if I don't spend like crazy."

 

The blond cast a Cleaning Charm on himself and then pulled his shorts and trousers back on. "The Ministry doesn't really pay very well," he said. "On the other hand, they wouldn't hire me anyway. I was considering whether or not I could invent potions that might bring in money."

 

Harry shrugged again, casting a Cleaning Charm as well. "I suppose that might work. You like doing it anyway." He didn't mention anything about himself. Draco knew what Harry had considered for a job.

 

Draco picked up his shirt but didn't put it on. He looked back at Harry. "I wouldn't stop you, you know. Not if it really is what you want."

 

"I know," Harry said quietly. "I guess I just ... I don't know. I can see your point, I suppose. The reasons why you don't want me to do it. Maybe it is just stupid, but ...." He shrugged again. "I guess I'm still thinking about it."

 

"I am selfish," Draco said. "I want to keep you safe and in my arms." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

Harry finally pulled his shorts back on and chuckled at Draco. "Aren't I selfish for wanting to do it anyway?" he asked. "I don't want you to worry or whatever, but ...." He sighed.

 

Draco sighed. "Just promise me not to take unnecessary risks," he said, reaching for Harry again. "I don't want to lose you."

 

Harry wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's waist. "So you wouldn't resent me if I went in?"

 

"I can't say I like the idea," Draco admitted, frowning. "But I won't begrudge you anything that makes you happy. You deserve that more than anyone I know."

 

Harry smiled a little. "And remember," he said, "two years of training - maybe three - before I have to do anything at all."

 

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever you want, my love." He kissed Harry again, pulling him tight against his own body, as if that could somehow keep him safe.

 

Harry smiled again, taking in a long, content breath.


	39. Chapter 39: A Bit Strange

Harry couldn't help that he was at least a little nervous about the party, but he was nervous in a strange kind of way. Yes, he hoped that his friends would still be his friends, but if they wanted to sever all ties with him without even trying to give Draco a chance, then perhaps he was better off without them, no matter how depressing the thought was.

 

He waited with Draco for people to arrive, and Hermione was the first. She would have come even earlier to help set things up, according to her, but had been trying to get Ron to come to the party. Harry didn't really even want to think about Ron, though. Whenever he did he got a weird, uncomfortable clenching feeling in his gut. He would absolutely not admit it aloud, but he hated when he was fighting with Ron.

 

Neville showed soon after Hermione, and then a few other people - Ernie, Padma, Terry, and Hannah, then Lavender came with Parvati, followed by Dean and Seamus. They were all almost too cheerful, and Harry knew it was to hide awkwardness, though Seamus _did_ behave a little strangely, hardly looking at either Harry or Draco except to greet them. It wasn't very far at all into the night, and Harry had been mostly meeting everyone at the door, but conversation so far had been careful. No one had yet mentioned the article, even though every single person knew that was why they were there. Harry was surprised. He had expected yelling or something from at least one of them, but nothing of the sort happened. It was still possible though, and it was only a matter of time now, before talking about the article and Harry and Draco being an item was quite out in the open.

 

Draco held a glass in one hand and stayed close to Harry. He would occasionally reach to touch him on the arm or back, finding that doing so helped him calm down some when he got nervous. He did greet people and they were polite. He was amused in a kind of perverse way, to see the way those who had attacked him in seventh year seemed to squirm now.

 

People definitely noticed Draco's little touches. They stared, but then would look away quickly, to avoid being caught.

 

Harry stood in the kitchen next to Draco, feeling awkward himself. He wondered if having this "party'" was such a great idea after all. All everyone seemed to want to do was stand around and pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary. But soon enough though, the topic of the night came out, and it was Hannah of all people to bring it up.

 

"So, you're together then?" she asked quietly enough to Harry and Draco, but it caught the attention of every person near them.

 

Harry nodded. "Yes, we are," he said, feeling his heart quicken slightly.

 

Draco blushed a bit. The only person he had talked to about his feelings was his mother. He nodded, glancing at Harry. Anyone looking at his face could plainly see how it changed whenever he looked at the other man.

 

She nodded as well, going quiet for a short moment. "I, um, I read that article that was in the paper."

 

Harry flushed this time. "Mm."

 

She nodded again, blushing too.

 

"Was what it said true?" asked Lavender.

 

"Well, Rita Skeeter wrote it, so it was quite a bit exaggerated," Harry answered.

 

Draco managed to blush even deeper and shake his head. "We were kissing," he said.

 

Harry nodded, and Lavender faltered, like the very idea of them kissing was shocking. "Oh," she said simply.

 

"Why didn't you tell all of us that night?" asked Dean. He seemed, out of everyone, the most angered. Harry figured it was probably because of Ginny.

 

"Well," Harry began, "I guess I didn't think it was particularly anyone's business, and I didn't think the news would get a great reaction."

 

Draco had to control his own reaction to that, or else he would have rolled his eyes. He knew Harry was afraid of his friends' reactions more than anything. He found himself looking again for Seamus, and wondered what he would say.

 

"Were you with him while you were with Ginny?" Dean asked.

 

Harry flushed again. "That's pretty personal," he said.

 

It seemed enough of an answer for Dean, who turned away and began fumbling around getting himself a drink.

 

Harry sighed quietly.

 

"Well, it is a bit ... strange," Padma said cautiously.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

Curiosity got the better of his tongue and Draco found himself speaking before thinking. "How so?" he asked.

 

"Well ...." she said. "It's not like you two were ever even friends in school."

 

"I thought you hated each other," Parvati added.

 

"We weren't friends in school," said Harry. "But we did become friends before we started ... dating."

 

"I never hated Harry," Draco admitted, flushing again.

 

Several people gave that statement strange looks.

 

"And besides that ...." said Lavender slowly. "You're both ... men."

 

"Yeah," said Harry.

 

"Well ... unless I missed something in over seven years, I didn't know either of you even liked men," she continued.

 

Harry gave a small shrug. "I like him."

 

"You missed something," Draco said with a smirk, eyes glancing to Seamus again, but only briefly.

 

Seamus' eyes twitched a little and he turned to make himself a drink as well.

 

"So, you've always been ...?" Parvati asked Draco. "I thought you dated Pansy Parkinson."

 

"Yes, I do," Draco said calmly, but with a smirk. "And yes, I did."

 

"You do what?" said Parvati.

 

Draco grinned. "Like men, and women."

 

Parvati raised her eyebrows, turning to Harry. "And I suppose you do, too?"

 

He gave another small shrug. "I guess so," he said.

 

"You don't have a preference?" asked Justin, looking doubtful.

 

"I suppose right now my preference is for men, since I happen to be dating one, but I've been with girls and I like them, too." He shifted a little, feeling weird discussing his sexuality out in the open in a room full of people, especially when he didn't quite know how to explain it to himself.

 

"My preference is for Harry," Draco said, smiling again as he looked at the man in question.

 

Harry smiled back at him and they received strange looks again.

 

"So Harry likes men, and Draco likes men, and it just so happens that they like each other," said Hermione from where she stood. "I suppose that about sums it up. I really hope no one's considering letting a friendship fall apart because of this."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"It's just weird is all," said Ernie. "I would've never thought that you were ...." He seemed uncomfortable.

 

"Me either," Harry replied. "But I am."

 

"There are a great many things you didn't know about me," Draco couldn't help but point out.

 

"Well, there were a great many things you never bothered to show," said Seamus, speaking up finally. His tone was defensive.

 

Draco's initial thought was how true that was of Seamus as well, but he held his tongue. He did arch a brow at the man and let it show in his eyes. "It's not always safe to do so, is it?" he asked quietly.

 

Seamus flushed and glanced away.

 

Harry was confused with Seamus' behaviour, and based on others' expressions, he wasn't the only one who appeared to feel that way.

 

"The things I hid, I hid because I would be dead if I hadn't," Draco said with a sigh. "That includes both my affiliations and my ... personal interests."

 

"You had a right to hide them," said Hermione. She glanced a little stiffly around the room.

 

"You did," Harry agreed, glancing around as well.

 

"I hope that this so-called new world we fought for will mean neither I nor others have to," Draco said, eyes flickering again to Seamus, but then focusing on Harry.

 

Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand and bringing it briefly to his lips. Even that made several people blush.

 

Draco wanted to pull Harry into his arms then, but if the reactions of the others were any clue, that would probably be too much. He settled for squeezing his hand and smiling at him with a look of affection that would be clear to anyone.

 

After that, everyone sort of trailed off into other conversations. It was obvious that some people were very uncomfortable with the situation. Ernie was one of them, and Susan seemed a little uncomfortable as well, but everyone else seemed mostly okay. Dean was still mad and Seamus was still acting strangely, but at least they didn't seem sickened or anything.

 

"I've never felt so awkward with most of these people since second year," Harry said quietly to Draco, standing mostly away from everyone.

 

Draco sighed and shook his head. He didn't like that he made things harder for Harry. The fact that Harry was willing to do this to be with him was amazing to him.

 

Harry sighed too, feeling a little agitated. He wanted to kiss Draco and it was frustrating with the other man standing so near. He knew he probably could, but he also knew how uncomfortable it might make everyone. He had half a mind to do it anyway. "I wish I could send everyone out so we could go to bed," he said, his tone suggestive.

 

Draco smiled and stepped closer, looking into his lover's eyes. "To bed?" he asked, voice low and sexy.

 

"To bed," Harry repeated, feeling a flip in his stomach. "Doesn't mean we have to sleep."

 

"You do love to tease me, don't you?" Draco purred, stepping even closer, forgetting the others now.

 

Harry grinned, but it was more of a smirk. "Well, it's just so easy," he said, voice dropping lower. "And you look hot when I do it."

 

The blond leaned forward, lips caressing Harry's.

 

Harry kissed Draco back automatically, one hand coming up to rest along his jaw.

 

Draco's eyes closed and one hand slid around his lover's waist as he deepened the kiss.

 

It was a few moments later, when Harry had pressed closer as well, that he noticed the room had grown very, very quiet. He remembered where they were then, but didn't move to break the kiss immediately. Why should he have to? Everyone there knew he and Draco were together, so they didn't have anything to hide. If they didn't want to look, then they didn't have to. He let the kiss break slowly, as it would normally.

 

Draco felt Harry tense and then relax, remembering then the other friends. When the kiss ended, he smiled at his lover.

 

Harry smiled back, going as far as to waggle his eyebrows a little before he braved looking around the rest of the room. There were many flushed and embarrassed faces, but everyone seemed to be looking anywhere but at them - probably trying to hide the fact that they had been staring.

 

"I love you," Draco said, his voice not loud, but clear enough that everyone would hear it.

 

A few people did turn back to stare then.

 

"I love you, too," Harry replied, voice clear as well. He gave Draco another small kiss.

 

Everyone seemed shocked with the admissions. Their eyes grew wide and they continued to stare.

 

"You love each other?" said Lavender, sounding surprised.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he said.

 

Draco nodded, his eyes still on Harry. "Yes, we do," he echoed softly, then glanced up.

 

"He lives here," Harry added. "Has for a little while now."

 

"You _live_ together"? Ernie repeated, even though Harry had just said so.

 

"Yes," he answered anyway.

 

The blond nodded, turning to look at the others but keeping his arm around Harry's waist.

 

Harry let out a small, quiet sigh. "I know this is going to take some getting used to," he said. "You don't have to agree with it, or even talk to me anymore if you really don't want to, but I do love him. Really. And he really does love me, so this is something permanent. It's not going away. I know it might be easier to say this than some of you think it will be to actually do, but I don't want to focus on me being with Draco. It's stupid really. I'm not focusing on any of your love lives. It doesn't matter to me. I called everyone over here because I thought I should probably tell you what really happened instead of you all speculating over a load of rubbish in the paper."

 

He stood and waited for someone to say something, but they all seemed to be looking past him. Confused, Harry turned his head and faltered when his gaze was met with Ron's.

 

The man was leaning against the door frame, his ears red as he stared at Harry.

 

Draco flushed too when he saw Weasley. He tensed, not knowing whether he would need to protect Harry or not.

 

Hermione crossed the room and Ron's face changed a little when he looked at her. She said something to him that Harry couldn't hear and Ron shrugged. She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

For his part, Harry couldn't think of what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "What're you doing here?"

 

Ron's eyes hardened when he turned them back on Harry. "Hermione said I could come," he replied in a low voice, though he was easily heard as everyone else was watching.

 

Draco rubbed his hand in a circle on the small of Harry's back. He didn't know what to say, and, not wanting to make things worse, kept his mouth shut.

 

Harry glanced at Hermione, but then back to Ron.

 

Ron huffed a bit. "Merlin," he said loudly. "I'm not going to attack him. Nothing to see."

 

At least a few people turned, though some still watched.

 

Harry moved a bit closer to Ron, taking Draco with him. "What do you want then?" he asked in a voice that wouldn't carry.

 

Ron was silent and staring, still with that hard look for a few seconds. "I don't know," he answered.

 

Harry frowned at that. "You showed up here and don't even know why?"

 

Ron huffed again, but didn't give a verbal reply.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"If you don't want me here, I'll go," Ron said. "Fine."

 

"So you want to be here?" Harry asked.

 

"Don't be an arsehole, Harry," said Ron.

 

Harry's eyes widened a bit. " _I'm_ being an arsehole?"

 

"Harry," Draco said quietly beside him.

 

Ron let out yet another huff after glancing quickly at Draco. "Look," he said. "I don't understand you, or," he gestured between Harry and Draco, "that. I don't think I can, but I don't want ... I don't want to ... not talk because of it. You're probably mental or something, but you're still you, I guess."

 

Hermione seemed slightly pleased with that, but pinched Ron's arm where it hung down next to her own.

 

"Nice," said Harry, but with no bite.

 

Ron sighed. "I still think you're an arse for what you did to Ginny," he said quietly. "I thought that even before you told me you were with him."

 

Harry glanced away for a second.

 

"But," Ron continued, "I guess it doesn't really make a difference who you cheated with. I suppose I'll forgive you for that one."

 

Harry didn't say anything, so Ron went on.

 

"And you're a prick, and I'm not afraid to say it to you either," he said to Draco. "No matter what you did seventh year. Thanks for that, but you're still a prick to me."

 

"Ron," said Hermione warningly.

 

Harry clenched his jaw.

 

Draco frowned, eyes narrowed as he listened to Weasley. He held Harry a little tighter.

 

"Is that your way of coming to make up?" Harry said. "Calling him a prick?"

 

"I'm just saying," said Ron. "I didn't come here to be all happy and joyful around him."

 

"Yeah, well, he's going to be around me all the time," said Harry, "so I guess this is just shot then."

 

Ron looked angry for a moment, but then closed his eyes. "I don't want to have a row," he said after a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. I just meant to say that ... I still want to be mates, but I don't - you know already, so I don't need to say it again."

 

"So, you want to be mates, but you needed to make sure I know you still don't like Draco," said Harry flatly.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine, yeah, if that's the answer you want."

 

Harry rolled his eyes again too.

 

"He doesn't have to like me," Draco said quietly. "I don't like him either. But for you Harry, I will try."

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at that. "Yeah, because you _love_ him, right?"

 

Hermione glared at him.

 

"Yes, I do," Draco said calmly.

 

Ron stared at Draco with narrowed eyes for a little longer, but then snorted humourlessly as he looked away. "Anyway," he said quietly, looking at the ceiling rather than at Harry, "you want to stop fighting - or whatever the hell - now?"

 

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Simple as that?"

 

"It can be," said Ron, finally looking at Harry again.

 

Harry continued to frown. He figured it wouldn't be as simple as that, but he nodded.

 

Hermione shook her head at both of them, sighing quietly.

 

Draco had his doubts as well, but didn't give voice to them. He had never liked Ron Weasley, and didn't expect that to change. But he had meant what he'd said. For Harry's sake, he would do his best to get along with his lover's friends.

 

Were they supposed to shake hands now or something? Harry sighed. What was there to do but simply see what would happen?

 

In an awkward, slow sort of way, Harry and Ron turned away from each other, even though under normal circumstances they would have been mostly together the entire time at a party.

 

Draco kept his face as neutral as he could. It was a start. It was certainly better than Ron and Harry's last "conversation." He turned his attention to trying to be a good host, even attempting small talk. Neville helped out when he started a discussion on Quidditch. Maybe things wouldn't turn out _so_ badly after all.


	40. Chapter 40: No Matter What

Harry found himself wishing again that the party would end. Of course, he wanted to be alone with Draco, but he also simply wanted to be able to relax. He felt like he couldn't, and there was no denying that the party was dull and also tense, especially since Ron had got there. He tried to talk with people, entering into the Quidditch conversation, but even that was hard.

 

He was just thinking about going off with Draco somewhere else for a bit when Seamus approached him, his cheeks slightly pink and his expression sort of a wry grimace. He cleared his throat quietly, glancing at Draco and back to Harry.

 

Harry stared questioningly. He'd thought Seamus had been acting strangely all night long, and this behaviour only reaffirmed it.

 

"I guess you already know then," Seamus said in a very, very low voice. He glanced at Draco again.

 

Harry frowned. "Know what?" he asked.

 

Draco arched an eyebrow and smiled but didn't reply.

 

Seamus' eyes widened. "You don't know?"

 

Harry continued to frown. "Obviously."

 

Seamus' flush deepened.

 

"What is it that I don't know?" Harry asked.

 

Seamus didn't answer and looked quickly to both sides. "I - It's nothing, I guess," he stammered. "Nothing important."

 

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Nothing?"

 

Seamus glanced at Draco yet again, causing a frowning Harry to do the same.

 

Draco looked Seamus in the eyes, remembering how the Irish boy had been one of his attackers the previous year. "Tell him," he said. "Harry needs to know."

 

"Can we go somewhere else?" Seamus asked through clenched teeth.

 

Still confused, Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand to let him know he wanted him to come as well. It seemed Draco already knew what Seamus had to say anyway. He had a feeling he also might know what it was about and felt very surprised.

 

Draco nodded and followed. Once they were in the library, he closed the door behind them.

 

The silence pressed. Seamus didn't seem too enthusiastic about spilling what he was about to confess. His cheeks were slightly pink again and his eyes still narrowed, like it was Harry and Draco's fault that he was there.

 

Harry stood, tapping his fingers a few times on his legs as he waited. He cleared his throat when it seemed that too much time had passed for them to be standing in the room without speaking.

 

Seamus let out a small sigh. "I ..." he said, and winced, going quiet again. The muscles in his jaw bulged as he seemed to be grinding his teeth. "This isn't an easy thing ... for me to say," he said finally.

 

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I think I might have an idea what this is about."

 

Seamus frowned. "I thought you said you didn't know."

 

"Well, I don't," said Harry. "Not really. But I think I might." He thought it could make it easier for Seamus to say it.

 

Seamus continued to frown. "Merlin," he muttered finally. "I like blokes, okay?" He flushed deeper.

 

Harry thought that was what he was going to say, but he still felt shocked. Seamus Finnigan liked blokes and he'd never had the slightest clue? And how the hell had Draco known? "Yeah .... Yeah, that's what I thought," he said.

 

"Yeah, well," said Seamus, looking to the floor. "I haven't told anyone, and I figured ... he would’ve told you." He glanced at Draco.

 

Harry looked at him too. "How did you know?" he asked.

 

"Theo," Draco said, smiling. "I was the one he went to when Seamus dumped him."

 

Harry's eyes widened. "Theo Nott?" he said. "He - you dated him?"

 

Seamus huffed quietly and nodded.

 

"'Dated' would be the polite word for what they did," Draco drawled.

 

Seamus looked sharply at Draco.

 

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

 

Draco shrugged. "He was my friend and my lover, too," he explained.

 

"Nott was?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. "How did I not know any of this back in school?"

 

Draco snorted. "From what I hear, you didn't pay much attention to what the rest of us did behind closed doors."

 

Harry shrugged. "I guess," he said.

 

Seamus was still standing there awkwardly. "Well," he said. "Now you know."

 

"And I suppose you don't want me to say anything?"

 

Seamus looked up.

 

"I won't," Harry assured him.

 

Draco shrugged. "I never said anything before and I won't now. But Finnigan?"

 

Seamus looked at Draco.

 

"Why?" Draco asked, meeting the other man's eyes.

 

"Are you honestly asking me that?" Seamus replied, frowning.

 

"Yes, I am," Draco said.

 

Seamus huffed again. "My parents, my friends - everything would change," he said. "I - I don't want -" He shook his head.

 

"And if you fall in love?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

Seamus looked at Draco oddly and let out a slow breath. "I guess that would change things then," he said. "I wouldn't know. I've never been in love."

 

Draco smiled then. "And how will you find someone if they never know about you?" he asked.

 

Seamus gave Draco another odd look. "Why do you care?" he asked.

 

Draco wondered about that himself. "I guess being in love makes me want to see others happy, too," he admitted. "And I think it helps Harry to know we aren't alone."

 

Harry gave Draco an odd look himself but didn't say anything.

 

"You really are in love?" Seamus asked quietly after a moment.

 

Harry nodded and smiled at Draco. "Yes," he said quietly as well.

 

Draco looked at his lover, smiling wistfully at him. "Very much," he said softly.

 

Seamus stared at the two of them with a curious expression. He nodded. "Yeah, it's ... I can tell."

 

 

***

 

After a while, it was finally getting late and people started leaving for home. Seamus was the first to go, but said goodbye to both Harry and Draco.

 

It wasn't until the house was mostly empty that Ron approached again with Hermione nearby. "Well," he said quietly, "I guess we're leaving."

 

Harry nodded.

 

Ron sighed. "We can get together sometime - do something, or, you know, whatever."

 

"Yeah," said Harry. "That would be cool." Yes, things were definitely still weird between them.

 

Draco stood beside Harry, a hand on his back. He didn't respond, not wanting to risk breaking the tenuous peace.

 

Hermione made a small sound through her nose. "I'll see you, Harry," she said, hugging him. "M - Draco," she said with a nod to the other man.

 

Ron frowned, but at least nodded to Draco as well. "See you," he said, pulling his cloak on and taking Hermione's hand to leave with her.

 

"Good night," Draco said politely.

 

They went through the door and the last person to leave was Justin, who was gone very soon after.

 

"Merlin," said Harry quietly when the door was closed behind him, wary of the portrait hanging on the wall.

 

Draco sighed in relief. "Merlin and Morgana, is right," he said. "That was a long night."

 

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Almost _too_ long." He reached his arms up to stretch and brought them around Draco's waist as he lowered them.

 

Draco smiled at his lover, stepping closer and pushing him back against the door as he lowered his mouth to Harry's.

 

Harry smiled too, sighing. "Very glad it's over," he said deeply.

 

Draco didn't reply - exactly. Instead, he kissed his lover, pressing his own body against Harry's.

 

Harry moaned softly, moving one hand to Draco's arse.

 

Draco trembled at Harry's touch, his tongue pressing into his lover's mouth as he pressed his groin to Harry's thigh.

 

Harry moaned again, his tongue against Draco's. He pressed his thigh more firmly to Draco's crotch.

 

Draco broke the kiss, but continued to lick and nip at Harry's lips. "Gods, it was so hard," he pressed more to emphasise how hard, "keeping my hands off you all night long."

 

"Something else is hard now," Harry whispered back, moving his leg to grasp Draco's cock through his trousers.

 

Draco moaned, pressing his face against Harry's and twitching his hips forward against his lover's hand. He braced one hand on the door and used the other to grab Harry's hair.

 

"Let's go to bed," Harry whispered huskily, moving his hand. "I'm gonna fuck you."

 

Those words always sent a thrill down Draco's spine and he gasped, "Yes."

 

Harry pushed off from the door and against Draco, kissing him again before he took his hand and led him up the steps to their bedroom.

 

Draco held tight to his lover's hand, wishing he had the concentration to just Apparate them. The stairs seemed too long.

 

As soon as they were inside the room, Harry began pulling at Draco's clothes, moving as quickly as he was able.

 

Draco reached to help Harry, actually getting tangled a bit as they both tried to quickly strip the other.

 

Harry threw Draco's shirt across the room in his frustration, then reached down to undo his trousers. He pushed those and his shorts down quickly and then reached to push off his own blasted trousers.

 

Draco loved how eager Harry was for him. His own breathing was ragged and his cock twitched in anticipation as he stepped out of the trousers his lover had pushed down.

 

Harry kicked out of his clothes and then moved to Draco's mouth again. He grasped Draco's shaft, pumping his hand over it.

 

Draco opened his mouth, moaning into Harry's. He reached for Harry's arse, squeezing it with one hand while the other slid up Harry's back to his hair.

 

"On your knees," Harry told him between kisses, sliding his free hand over Draco's skin.

 

Draco gasped and slid to his knees, his hands trailing down Harry's body as he did. He looked up at his lover, eyes dark with his desire.

 

Harry had meant for Draco to get on the bed, but this worked very well, too. He licked his lips. "Suck me," he ordered, taking a step up to Draco.

 

Draco grinned, reaching a hand to wrap around his lover's shaft, drawing the foreskin back. He licked his lips before bringing them to his lover's cock and sliding them over the moist head.

 

Harry let out a low groan, taking a handful of Draco's hair.

 

Draco sucked and licked his lover's cock, the taste and texture making him moan around the flesh as he did. And Harry's hand pulling his hair felt like it went straight to his own erection.

 

"Mmm, baby, love your mouth on me," Harry breathed, watching. He made sure to keep himself fairly calm. He didn't want to come yet.

 

"Mmm," Draco hummed, eyes closing as he focused on sucking Harry, his head bobbing as he panted through his nose.

 

"Okay - God, Draco, your fucking mouth - okay, on - on the bed," Harry said, fumbling through the sentence.

 

Draco gave his lover another hard suck before releasing his cock and scrambling to his feet.

 

Harry shivered, pressing against Draco again and mouthing along his shoulder and collarbone. He wondered if they would make it to the bed at all.

 

Draco reached for Harry, pressing his body and his cock to his lover. "Yes, baby," he whispered.

 

Harry rubbed against Draco and licked slowly across his neck and to his lips. "Gonna slick you up," he whispered, "make you so wet and slide into you. You want me to, Draco?"

 

Draco moaned, barely able to communicate the intensity of his feelings. "Oh, please, yes, I want you," he gasped.

 

"On your knees on the bed," Harry commanded, squeezing Draco's arse.

 

Draco trembled, backing away to the bed and then turning to climb on to it. On his hands and knees, he looked back hungrily at this lover.

 

Harry groaned at the sight. "Oh, baby, you look so good," he said. He crossed to Draco and reached to slide his hands from his shoulders to the start of the swell of his arse, squeezing again.

 

"Yes, oh, Harry, I need you," Draco moaned again, arching himself to meet that hand.

 

Harry was reminded of a cat as Draco arched. He stroked down his back again and then climbed onto the bed himself. He moved to rub a single finger over Draco's entrance and kissed the back of his neck.

 

Draco bent his head and spread his legs wider, making himself as open for Harry as he could. "Oh, yes," he gasped.

 

Harry moved a tiny bit lower and kissed the first bump in Draco's spine, still rubbing with his finger. He licked Draco's skin then, breathing over it hotly as he moved lower.

 

Draco shivered and moaned, fingers gripping the bedding.

 

Harry moved slowly down Draco's back, dragging his tongue over his skin and delivering little kisses. "Love this arse," he growled when he reached it, nipping.

 

"Oh, baby, yes, my arse is yours," Draco purred.

Harry nipped a little harder and then moved his finger to wiggle the very tip of his tongue over the hole, teasing.

 

Draco moaned loud and low, pressing his face into the bedding now. "Oh, baby, give me that tongue," he encouraged.

 

Harry shivered again at those words, his cock twitching. He smirked, moving his tongue in a circle around the rim and then dipping it into the centre. He squeezed Draco arse once again, spreading and kneading the flesh.

 

"Gods, that feels amazing," Draco cried out.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed in agreement, thrilled to be giving Draco so much pleasure. He kneaded a little harder and then moved one hand away, only to bring it back sharply as he sucked.

 

Draco jumped when he felt the smack of Harry's hand on his arse. It was completely unexpected and made his entire body shudder, his cock most of all.

 

Harry brought his hand back and did it again, lifting his head after one last kiss to Draco's entrance.

 

Draco gasped, trembling but still pushing his arse back. "Oh, Gods," he moaned.

 

"So fucking hard for me," Harry said huskily, reaching between Draco's legs to touch the sticky head of his cock.

 

"Yes, for you," Draco moaned. "More, please."

 

With his fingers coated in Draco's pre-come, Harry brought them back to his arse and slid one inside, watching its progress.

 

The blond moaned and spread his legs so wide, he was nearly flat on the bed. "Harry, yes, please, fuck me," he begged.

 

Harry rubbed Draco's prostate, still watching him. He Summoned the lube and opened it with one hand, spreading some over his own cock. "God, I'm gonna fuck you so good, Draco," he whispered.

 

"Yes, always so good," Draco echoed, body spasming in pleasure as Harry's finger rubbed inside him.

 

Harry moved his hand away and crawled up behind Draco. He rubbed his cock over the opening, spreading his own pre-come over it. "You look so fucking amazing," he groaned. "So _fucking_ good."

 

"Good, fuck me," Draco said, raising his hips to push back against his lover's cock.

 

Harry chuckled deeply, moving to slide into Draco. "Mmm, fuck, baby," he groaned, hands on Draco's sides.

 

Draco cried out in pleasure as he felt his lover's cock pressing deep into him. "Oh, Harry, you belong inside me," he moaned.

 

Harry bent to kiss Draco's skin. "Nowhere else I'd rather be," he whispered, rotating his hips against Draco and pressing forward firmly.

 

"Yes, yes," Draco panted, thrusting back to meet his lover.

 

Harry pressed the side of his face against Draco as he moved, thrusting into him. He pressed a hand low on Draco's belly, close to where his cock was hanging.

 

Draco lost himself in the pleasure of his lover fucking him, moaning and rocking with the thrusts. As much as he loved seeing Harry, this position always made it deeper and he delighted in that.

 

Harry was panting now and he used his hand to gently touch Draco's cock, but then gave it a bit of a squeeze, stroking him.

 

"Harry!" Draco gasped and then he groaned, his whole body spasming as he came.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure, thrusting only a few more times before he came as well. He had to release Draco's cock to hold up his own body, which suddenly felt very heavy. "Merlin, I love you," he whispered.

 

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped, collapsing onto the bed. "I love you more than anything."

 

Harry slipped from Draco as Draco fell, and then rolled beside him, his breathing quick. "More than anything," he whispered back, staring up at the ceiling and then at Draco. "You really mean that, don't you?"

 

Draco turned his head, smiling softly. "Do you doubt it?" he asked.

 

Harry held Draco's gaze for a moment. "No," he said with a bit of wonder in his voice. "But I can hardly believe it."

 

"I can barely believe it either," Draco whispered, reaching to run his fingers over his lover's face. "I wanted you for so long and here you are."

 

"I don't even feel like you’re the same person," Harry said quietly. "I love you, and I know I do, because - because I've never had this feeling before - about anything."

 

Draco looked into those amazing green eyes and his heart felt full with such joy he didn't have words for it. "Yes," he managed to whisper.

 

"I feel like I would do anything for you. I _would_ do anything for you, Draco. No matter what the cost," Harry whispered back.

 

"All I need is for you to keep loving me, Harry," Draco whispered, stroking his cheek. "You already saved my life."

 

Harry moved closer to Draco, pulling his arm to encourage him to turn and press against him. "I'll love you forever," he promised in a whisper.

 

Draco turned and laid his head on Harry's shoulder, his arm around the other man's waist. "Forever and always," he whispered.

 

Harry kissed Draco's hair, letting a deep breath out slowly. "Yes," he whispered in return.


	41. Chapter 41: Only You

Draco handed Rusty his cloak and asked where his mother was. He made his way towards the back of the Manor, finding her in the solarium. "Hi, Mother," he said.

 

She smiled at him and stood to cross the room, raising up to kiss his forehead. "I didn't know you were coming," she said happily.

 

He kissed her cheek. "Just dropping in to say hello and get some more of my things."

 

"Ah," she said, taking a small step back. "Have you been doing all right?" she asked. "Since ...?"

 

"Since I moved in with the man I am in love with?" Draco finished, smiling as he sat down. "Or since Skeeter decided to go on a crusade against us?"

 

She sighed quietly, taking a seat across from Draco. "I suppose they've happened close enough to each other for you to tell me about both."

 

He leaned back. "Well," he sighed, "the hate mail is jolly intense and we have shocked all of Harry's friends." He couldn't help the smile that registered on his face.

 

"Hate mail," she said, frowning, even though she had warned him of it.

 

"Yes," Draco sighed, "you did warn me. And I guess you warned me about Father, too."

 

Her face went a bit more blank but her eyebrows remained low. "He wrote you?" she asked.

 

Draco looked up, surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

 

"He did write me a letter," she said, her expression turning stony for a short moment. "But he didn't mention that he wrote to you."

 

Draco sighed. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I don't want to cause more trouble between you."

 

Her eyes narrowed at that. "What did he say?" she asked.

 

Draco made a face. "It wasn't ... well, it wasn't very nice," he said, shrugging. "Apparently, unless I leave Harry, he will disown me. To make his point, he has cut off my access to the family accounts."

 

She suddenly sat up straighter and went paler than she usually was. "What?"

 

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "I ... I thought you knew ... I mean, wouldn't he tell you?"

 

"Apparently not," she said, nearly hissing. Her posture became even more erect.

 

Draco sucked in a breath. He hadn't intended to upset his mother, and now he didn't know what to say.

 

Narcissa was completely silent for several moments. "Disown you?" she asked in a whisper.

 

Draco swallowed. His mother's calm was usually a sign that she was beyond angry. "He didn't use the word, but ... well, that did seem the implication."

 

Narcissa's nostrils flared and her hands shook. She placed them firmly in her lap. "I believe I will see if I can arrange a visit," she said.

 

Draco knew better than to argue with his mother when she looked like that. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, Mother," he said softly.

 

"This is not your fault," she said in that unnaturally calm voice. "Your father and I just need to talk. You're certain that is what he said?"

 

"I can get the letter for you, if you want," he replied, not sure it was the right thing to do, but figuring it would be better than giving the wrong information.

 

"If you can." Narcissa paused. "If you have it, then yes." Her hands were still pressed into her lap, which meant they were still shaking.

 

Draco got off the chair and knelt down in front of his mother, taking her hands in his own. "I'm sorry, Mother."

 

"Don't," she said, her voice shaking a little. "Why are you apologising?"

 

Draco closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He opened them and looked up into his mother's eyes. "I just want you to be happy. After everything you've been through, you deserve it."

 

"But so do you," she said, her voice shaking a little more, but her tone firm. "More than me."

 

"I am, Mother," he said sincerely. "Being with Harry really does make me happy."

 

She took a deep breath. "I can see it in your face," she said. "And so don't worry about anything between myself and your father. You are our son, and he should not have written you any such thing without telling me."

 

Draco nodded. "I love you, Mother."

 

She bent and kissed his forehead again. "I love you too, Draco."

 

***

 

Draco Apparated home, walking up the street to number twelve. February wind whipped at his hair and made him shiver as he climbed the front steps. He felt a prickle of unease and glanced over his shoulder, as if there might be someone standing there. But he didn't see anything. It must have been that the hate mail was just making him jumpy. It was a delight to walk into the warm house and strip off his cloak and scarf, hanging them up.

 

Harry was in the sitting room, reading, but heard the door open and close. He shut his book and laid it on the coffee table, getting to his feet to stand in the doorway.

 

Draco looked over, a happy flutter in his heart when he saw the other man standing there. "Hi," he said with a small smile.

 

Harry returned the smile, walking down the hall to meet Draco. "Hi," he said, kissing him. "How was the visit?"

 

Draco waited for Harry to come to him, his heart speeding up as he did. It was ridiculous, this effect Harry had on him, but delicious at the same time. For a moment he didn't register the question. "Good, though complicated," he said quietly.

 

Harry frowned. "Complicated?" he asked, taking Draco's hand to lead him down the hall and into the room from which he had come.

 

Draco allowed himself to be led and seated and then waited for another prompt, fingers curling around Harry's and refusing to let go.

 

Harry sighed and frowned again. "What happened?" he asked, laying down against the arm of the sofa and bringing Draco down on top of him.

 

Draco took a long shuddering breath and then released it slowly, relaxing into his lover's embrace. The feel of his hard warmth underneath him and strong arms around his body was comforting. He hadn't realised he was so tense before.

 

"Not going to tell me?" Harry asked, deciding to press just a little more.

 

Draco huffed. "I just told mother about the letter."

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "The letter from ... your dad?" he asked.

 

"Yes. Apparently, he didn't tell her," Draco said with another sigh, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to Harry's chest, curling against him.

 

Harry winced. "I'm guessing it didn't go over so well?"

 

"I promised to bring her the letter before she goes to talk with him," Draco said with a groan.

 

Harry winced again. "Well," he said quietly. "Maybe she'll be able to talk him out of it."

 

"I don't like being the cause of problems for them," Draco admitted, eyes still closed as he clung to Harry a little more tightly.

 

Harry let him and held on a little tighter himself. "It's not your fault," he said.

 

Draco sighed, but didn't answer, pressing his face to Harry's chest instead.

 

Harry brought his hand up into Draco's hair, stroking gently. "Don't worry about it," he tried. "I'm sure they can work out whatever they need to work out." In actuality, he had no idea if they would. He didn't know anything about Draco's parents' marriage.

 

Draco nodded against Harry, his hand coming up to rest on his belly, gently stroking him through his shirt and then rubbing his face against Harry's chest.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled down at Draco. He placed his own hand over the blond's, letting his fingertips ghost across the skin.

 

Draco shivered and turned his face up to look at Harry. A slow smile stretched his lips and there was a glint in his grey eyes.

 

"Let's," Harry said quietly, not even needing to ask. At least he could make Draco feel better with his body.

 

The blond arched an eyebrow as he slid his hand down to the hem of Harry's shirt and then up again, pushing the fabric out of his way. He kept his eyes on Harry's face as he did.

 

Harry's eyes were warm and slowly growing darker as he stared back into Draco's. The muscles in his chest and stomach twitched as the cooler air hit.

 

Draco drew his nails up Harry's flesh, breath catching as the other man's body reacted. He licked his lips in a very predatory way now, nails raking in circles on Harry's chest but not touching the now hardening flesh of his nipples.

 

Harry made a small noise and his eyelids fluttered as he continued to watch Draco. The hitch in Draco's breathing was thrilling. _Harry_ brought that excitement from him, the hungry look on his face.

 

Draco's nails circled again, closer with each pass until he ran one directly over a nipple.

 

Harry gasped, his body jolting as the contact was made.

 

Draco smirked and continued on to the other side, repeating the movement before bringing all of his nails together, enclosing the pebbled flesh in between them like a talon and lightly tugging.

 

Harry gasped again, lips parting as he smiled. "Feels good," he whispered truthfully, despite the small bite of the nails.

 

It was fun to experiment and Draco nodded, heart hammering as he teased Harry's flesh, feeling him tense and then shiver. He shifted up some, so that his arousal was pressed against Harry's leg and he could bend to take a nipple into his mouth.

 

"Mmm, that too," Harry sighed, pressing his leg up against Draco's cock.

 

Draco sucked and nibbled on his lover's flesh, loving the way it made Harry squirm.

 

Harry clutched at the material of Draco's shirt, pulling and twisting as he arched up against the warm body atop him.

 

"Yes," Draco whispered, proceeding to leave a series of soft bites and suck marks over Harry's chest and down his stomach.

 

Harry's cock twitched where it was still confined in his trousers and he rolled his hips against Draco, wanting more of him. "Marking your territory?" he teased breathlessly, still watching.

 

Draco smirked and replied with another nip, just below Harry's belly button. He slid his fingers down, cupping the man's erection through his trousers.

 

"Mmm, fuck," Harry growled, thrusting up a little more insistently.

 

"As you like," Draco assured him, grinning as he began to unfasten the trousers.

 

Harry licked his lips, grinning too as he lifted up for Draco to pull the clothing away.

 

Draco had to partially climb off of Harry to finish stripping him and then reached up to unbutton his own shirt, tossing it aside as his eyes feasted on Harry's body.

 

Harry sighed happily, stretching out his arms to press his hands to Draco's chest and slide them over his skin.

 

Draco gasped this time and looked down with adoration at the man touching him. He steadied himself with one hand on the back of the sofa.

 

Harry spread his fingers widely, passing his palms over the raised areas underneath them - the hard buds of Draco's nipples and the smooth but sharp lines of his collarbone. He did use his nails a little, just to test it, but mostly he just touched, and adored the feeling.

 

Draco panted now, his cock straining the fabric of his own trousers as his lover touched him. He rarely noticed his own scars when he was with Harry. And then there were times, like now, that Harry could make them feel more like decorations than disfigurements. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I know," Harry whispered back, fingers trailing down Draco's torso as he brought them to his trouser buttons. Harry felt the words were rather inadequate to describe the true feeling. What was the word for warm and light and blissful and perfect and whole? Four letters seemed not enough. "I love you too."

 

Draco's hold on the sofa tightened and he trembled as Harry unbuttoned him. He never tired of hearing those simple but powerful words. He did sometimes wonder if he was having a really brilliant dream.

 

Harry reached a hand inside, slowly drawing out Draco's cock and groaning quietly with the sight of it. He gave it a tight stroke, watching the skin move with his hand, watching the drop of pre-come gather at the tip.

 

Draco was still kneeling on the sofa, swaying with his desire as Harry played with him. The blond used his free hand to push his shorts and trousers down his hips to his thighs, freeing more of himself to his lover's attentions.

 

Harry directed his gaze up to Draco's face, stroking with one hand as he reached the fingers of the other to swipe up the pre-come. He raised an eyebrow, bringing the fingers to his mouth as he stroked Draco more firmly.

 

Draco groaned, licking his lips. "Oh, baby," he whispered. He slid his own hand up his lover's leg, caressing his inner thighs as well before cupping Harry's balls and tugging on the soft skin of his sac.

 

Harry moaned around his own fingers, delighted that he'd had the desired effect on Draco. He pulled the digits out slowly, squirming slightly as Draco touched him. "I want to feel you on my cock," he whispered, reaching up and touching Draco's chest again.

 

Draco's fingers very gently caressed upward, ghosting over his lover's erection. "What part of me do you want to feel?" he asked in a low seductive voice.

 

Harry's pulse sped up with that and he swallowed. "Your gorgeous arse," he replied. "Hot and tight on my cock."

 

Draco's intake of breath was as sharp as if he'd been punched, and his cock twitched in response to his lover. He gave a quick nod and then realised he was somewhat bound up in his trousers. He smiled and blushed a bit as he had to pull them up enough to climb off the sofa and then pull them off.

 

Harry watched him, lust as plain as day written all over his face. "You are so sexy," he sighed, reaching for the other man.

 

Draco could think of no one sexier than Harry, yet he loved the compliment. He smiled and stretched. "On the sofa?" he asked, blushing more as he remembered what had happened the first time he'd rode Harry in this room.

 

_Sexy and adorable_ , Harry thought as he watched Draco blush, though he didn't say it. "Anywhere you want," he answered.

 

"On the rug for now," Draco said, Summoning his wand and casting a charm that made it suddenly plush and thick. Then, with a grin, he cast a Locking Charm on the door.

 

Harry grinned too and chuckled, sliding from the couch onto the floor. Then he arched an eyebrow, watching Draco.

 

"The wonder of the wizarding world spread at my feet," Draco teased, smiling and actually meaning every word of it as he looked down at Harry.

 

Harry hummed with amusement. "Standing before me, you mean," he said. He reached down for his own cock, beginning to play with himself as he waited for Draco with a smirk.

 

Draco knelt beside him, reaching his own hand for Harry's shaft. "I want to taste you," he whispered.

 

Harry groaned quietly. "Be my guest," he said, leaning back on his elbows.

 

Draco lay down on his side, facing Harry but reversed. "Turn toward me," he told him, tugging gently on his cock.

 

Harry gasped, suddenly grinning widely as he turned on his side as well.

 

Scooting down so that his face was in the right area, Draco leaned forward, holding Harry's cock and licking the sticky head.

 

Harry moaned and sighed, pressing forward. He reached an arm around Draco's lower back, pulling him so that he could lick and suck as well.

 

Draco gasped, sliding his lips over the head and sucking on his lover. One hand reached around his hip to squeeze Harry's arse.

 

Perhaps Harry wouldn't need Draco's arse at all - right then of course. What they were doing at that moment was _perfectly_ fine with him. He moaned deeply, gently moving his hips as he circled the head of Draco's cock with his tongue.

 

Draco lost himself to the pleasure of sucking and licking as the same was done to him. He clutched at Harry, mirroring the other man's movements.

 

Harry closed his eyes, humming in pleasure as he bobbed his mouth over Draco's length. He stroked up Draco's back and side, kneading his flesh and rubbing his cock over his lips and cheeks before again descending upon it.

 

Draco moaned around the flesh in his mouth, fingers of one hand wrapped around the base while his others slid down the crevice of his lover's arse.

 

Harry moaned again, louder, as he pressed back a little now and tried to spread his legs wider.

 

Draco took that reaction for encouragement and stroked his fingertips over Harry's tight hole, licking the head of his cock at the same time.

 

"Yes," Harry whispered, reaching his hand to do the same, since it felt so bloody fucking good to have Draco touching him there. He licked and sucked at Draco's balls, quickly wetting his own fingers before moving them to Draco's arse.

 

Draco bent the knee of his upper leg, resting his foot flat so that he was spread to Harry's questing touch.

 

Harry groaned as he gently began to slide his longest finger inside Draco's entrance, his mouth still working furiously. He was surprised he could think enough to do anything at all with as good as Draco was making him feel between his own legs.

 

Draco moaned from the multiple sensations. He drew his own fingers back long enough to coat one in saliva and pre-come from Harry's cock, and then pressed into Harry as well.

 

The heat began rising rapidly as Draco's finger brushed against Harry's prostate. His cry was muffled by the flesh in his mouth and he moved his own finger, looking to hit home with Draco as well.

 

Draco shuddered, having to work harder at concentrating now as he felt such delicious spikes of pleasure from Harry's touch. He used his tongue and lips and fingers on his lover, panting through his nose as he did.

 

Harry cried out again, movements becoming quicker and less coordinated. As Draco sucked at his cock and his finger pressed against that spot again, Harry couldn't help it. He was coming, trying his hardest not to buck against Draco's face.

 

Draco did nearly choke, but, oddly, he found that exciting. He pulled back enough to breathe, Harry's come dribbling from his mouth as he did.

 

With half-lidded eyes, Harry looked down at Draco and groaned at the sight of him. He tried to get enough control over himself to finish Draco off.

 

Draco rubbed his face against his lover's sticky cock and rotated his own hips, trying to encourage Harry.

 

"Fuck," Harry whispered breathlessly, adding another finger inside Draco as he licked his shaft.

 

"Yes," Draco agreed, pulling his own finger from Harry but still clutching his arse. He closed his eyes now, resting his head on the floor as he focused on the sensations.

 

Harry worked at Draco even harder, timing his fingers and his mouth. He sucked powerfully, moving down as deep as he could take it and flicking his tongue over the head.

 

Draco moaned and shuddered, and after another minute came with a shout, body clenching around Harry's fingers.

 

Harry groaned and drank down the come flooding his mouth, pulling Draco tight against his own body.

 

"Oh, baby," Draco gasped. He shivered, still holding Harry's hip while the man swallowed his seed.

 

Harry slowly released Draco's cock, laying gentle kisses along the length and then over his hips.

 

Draco made small contented sounds, shivering with the small kisses. He looked down between them, smiling.

 

Harry grinned back at him and laid a few more kisses against his skin. "Love you, baby," he said quietly, pushing himself up to move towards his lover.

 

Draco lay back, watching Harry crawl up his body. He held his arms open to welcome him.

 

Harry lowered himself down, pressed against Draco's skin.

 

Draco gasped, still sensitive, and wrapped his arms around Harry. He lifted his lips to meet those of his lover.

 

Harry kissed Draco slowly, gently touching his tongue with his own as he smiled. "Feel better?" he whispered.

 

"Always better with you," Draco whispered, kissing him quickly again.

 

"Good," Harry replied with a quiet, contented sigh.

 

Draco held Harry, petting his back with his fingers, eyes closing as he relaxed. When he opened them again, he frowned. "I should take her the letter tomorrow. And I need to pick up some potion supplies."

 

Harry sighed again. "Better to go then," he said. "I've got that lunch with Ron tomorrow."

 

Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Ron, but smiled a little anyway. "Give him my regards," he teased.

 

Harry snorted. "I'll be sure to do that," he said.

 

***

 

Harry opened the front door quickly, eager to get out of the bitter February air. He hung up his cloak and quietly made his way down the hall. "Draco?" he called when he was a safe distance away from Mrs Black. No one answered.

 

He turned around and walked back the way he had come, making his way up the stairs. "Draco?" he called again, making a stop at the potions lab to look inside, but Draco wasn't there, nor was he in their bedroom. Harry sighed, lying down on the bed with his hands on his stomach.

 

Draco was still shopping then. He'd gone to Diagon Alley to restock his potions supplies while Harry had gone out to lunch with Ron. He'd figured Draco would be back before him, though. Obviously, he wasn't.

 

Harry looked at his watch. It was already 2:00 and it had been 12:00 when they'd both left. He frowned and sighed again.

 

Well, at least the time away from Draco hadn't been for nothing. He and Ron were getting along better. Things were almost normal between them - as long as Draco wasn't mentioned.

 

Harry rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, wondering how long Draco could be gone. Maybe he'd gone to the Manor to see his mum. Or maybe he'd just decided to go shopping for other things as well, since he was already in Diagon Alley. Soon, thoughts of Draco drifted into nothing as Harry drifted off himself.

 

***

 

There was a loud tapping at the window.

 

Harry frowned in his sleep, hearing the tapping without really hearing it, but he pushed himself up very quickly when the tapping got louder. He squinted in the direction of the window. It was obviously an owl, but everything looked blurry to him.

 

He felt around for his glasses and found them shoved under the pillow. When he pushed them on, he could see that it _was_ an owl and he got up from the bed, crossing to let the bird inside.

 

It had a small parcel in its beak and a letter attached to its leg. It hopped inside and held out the letter, but didn't release the parcel yet.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the little package, but went ahead and took the letter first.

 

The handwriting was scrawled and a bit difficult to read:

 

_Potter,_

_If you ever wish to see Draco Malfoy alive again, you will follow our instructions exactly. First, tell no one else. Second, you will come immediately and alone. In the package you will find an item that both proves we have him and is a Portkey to where you need to go. The longer you delay, the more time we have to hurt him._

 

It was unsigned.

 

Harry's hands clutched the parchment tightly. He read the words over again, and it was right then that he noticed how much darker it was outside. His heart began pounding and he reached with a shaking hand for the parcel.

 

The bird released it. When Harry unwrapped it, he found that the parchment inside was stained with red. Coated in blood in the centre was the ring that Harry had given Draco for Christmas.

 

Harry's breathing sped up and he tilted the box, hands shaking even more violently, to look for the inscription on the ring. _Only you._ It was there. "Oh, God," he let out, voice horribly strained. He nearly fell, his knees shaking.


	42. Chapter 42: Courageous

Harry stood there in shock, and then yelled, "Draco!" as loudly as he could. He had to make sure. He turned and fled the room, nearly falling as he did. "Draco!" he yelled again, setting off the portrait. He ran through the entire house, screaming Draco's name, but he wasn't there.

 

Slowly it seemed, the feelings of panic and fear had to give way to make room for the terrible rage that Harry felt. He took his wand in his right hand and then reached inside the small box still clutched in his left, removing the bloody ring.

 

He felt that tug behind his navel and closed his eyes as the Portkey sent him spinning away. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself standing in the middle of an unfamiliar living room. It was dusty, and dumpy, and looked barely lived in. He tensed, hand on his wand tightening as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

 

A gruff voice spoke from the next room. "Drop your wand, Potter," the man said, "or we cut something off your boyfriend you might want kept."

 

Another person with a slightly higher voice chuckled at the comment.

 

Chills spread throughout Harry's body. His hand tightened on his wand before he very reluctantly let it clatter to the floor. "Draco?" he called, edging toward the room from where the voices had come.

 

Draco was suspended, spread eagle in chains that hung from the ceiling in what must have once been the dining room. He struggled to speak around the gag in his mouth, trying to tell Harry not to drop his wand, not to come in, to get out! He could see and feel his Uncle Rodolphus holding a knife between his legs while Rabastan stood by the doorway with his wand drawn.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he made to rush forward, but Rabastan flung out his arm and then pressed his wand to Harry's throat. "So happy you could join us," he said almost loftily.

 

Blood dripped onto the old wooden floor from numerous cuts the two brothers had already made in Draco's flesh. He tried to yell around the gag and nearly choked, and the chains rattled as he struggled uselessly.

 

"Maybe we should still cut it off," Rodolphus suggested, grinning as he pressed the knife a little harder against Draco's soft flesh.

 

"He's apparently got no use for it anyway," said Rabastan with small smirk, watching Harry's face intently. "Shacking up with a man and all."

 

Harry tried to keep himself from shaking, tried to keep himself from losing his head.

 

"Seems a fitting punishment for a blood-traitor, don't you think, Potter?" Rodolphus sneered.

 

"Don't," Harry said, and it was all he could think of to say. His mind was racing as he tried desperately to think of a way out.

 

Rabastan pressed his wand harder into Harry's skin and backed him against a wall. "Oh, you're telling _us_?" he accused.

 

"Is his dick that good, Potter?" Rodolphus asked, rolling his eyes and laughing, apparently finding that funny.

 

Draco tried to meet Harry's eyes, to let him see how sorry he was that he had got them into this mess.

 

Harry ignored the words, still trying to think. "What do you want?" he asked, glancing around the room for any means of escape.

 

Rodolphus ran his other hand up Draco's naked and bloody leg, coating his fingers. He held them up. "Pure-blood traitor," he said. "Such a waste." Then he looked up at his brother. "Bind him."

 

There was a strange gleam in Rabastan's eyes as he used his wand to tie Harry.

 

Harry made it as hard for the man as he could, holding his muscles very tense. He wanted to scream for Rodolphus to take his hands off of Draco.

 

"Not even a real struggle," Rabastan said in a low voice next to Harry's ear. "How disappointing."

 

"This one struggles plenty," Rodolphus said, grinning. "I suppose his hero isn't such a hero, after all. Tie him to a chair so he can watch us with his boyfriend."

 

Harry's face transformed into the expression of rage he had been trying to suppress. "No," he growled. "Don't touch him."

 

Rabastan chuckled again. "I'd like to know what you're going to do about it," he said, taking Harry roughly by the arms to try to force him into a chair, but Harry did struggle this time.

 

The gleam shown in Rabastan's eyes again before he pointed his wand at Harry. Without a word uttered from the man, Harry was suddenly screaming on the floor, his body writhing. Rabastan watched with a strange and sick hunger.

 

Draco struggled again, unable to do anything, but equally unable to hold still. At least Rodolphus was no longer holding the blade against his balls.

 

For his part, Rodolphus laughed, obviously enjoying both men's struggles. "Should we take the gag out so we can hear him scream, too?" he asked his brother.

 

Rabastan didn't even seem to notice that Rodolphus had spoken to him. He was unrelenting, still watching Harry scream. He flicked his wand after several more moments and then ended the spell. "Yes," he said, apparently having heard his brother after all.

 

Harry shook in the ropes that bound him, his body still aching as he gasped.

 

Rodolphus set the knife down and drew his wand, silently casting the spell to remove the gag.

 

Draco gasped, suddenly breathing easier. He had to swallow several times before he could speak, his tongue felt swollen. "I am the traitor, not him," he said. "You don't need him here."

 

Rabastan turned almost lazy eyes upon Draco. "You were the bait, my friend," he said. "It wasn't you who," he took a deep breath, "destroyed our Lord." He looked with deep disgust at Harry. "He can watch you die before we kill him as well."

 

Draco looked down at his lover. He had been in pain and frightened before, but it didn't compare to the terror he felt now. "Harry ..." he said.

 

"Sweet, isn't it?" Rodolphus laughed. "It makes it so much more fun." He picked up his knife again, admiring the way the blood coated the blade. "I want to make them beg to die."

 

"Yes," Rabastan agreed quietly, gently nudging Harry's face with his shoe. Then he suddenly drew back and kicked him with considerable might, straight to the gut.

 

Harry cried out, curling instinctively.

 

Rabastan sneered down at him. "You _will_ beg by the time we are through," he said in a voice of eerie calm.

 

Harry could feel the pain in his body, but even worse was the intensified fear he'd felt when Draco had said his name.

 

Rodolphus flicked his wand, muttering, and the chains lifted Draco's feet, moving so that he was suspended horizontally, facing down toward Harry. "Make sure Potter can't move while we do this," he told his brother.

 

"Harry, go, please," Draco begged.

 

Harry looked up at Draco, panting slightly. He shook his head no and spoke as firmly as he could. "Not without you."

 

Rabastan let out an amused sounding breath through his nose and moved to tie Harry to the chair again. Harry kicked and struggled as best as he could in the ropes.

Despite his efforts, Rabastan got him in the chair. "Don't make me have to put you in a Body-Bind," he said, holding Harry back as he tested the ropes with his hands. "Wouldn't want Draco to miss out on anything you have to say to him."

 

Grinning, Rodolphus looked at his brother. "Which end you want?" he asked, starting to unfasten his trousers.

 

Draco closed his eyes, unable to bear looking at Harry now.

 

Harry eyes widened. "No!" he yelled, struggling so hard it hurt. "Don't! Do anything to me you want - just, no, please not this! Don't do this to him!"

 

Rabastan's lips twitched. "Let me have his arse," he said, stepping away from Harry.

 

Harry clenched his teeth so hard that his body shook, and he blinked away tears of terrible fury.

 

Draco felt a hand grab his hair, yanking his face up and he made the mistake of opening his eyes as Rodolphus held his cock against his lips. "Suck it good or we'll do your boyfriend while you watch," he threatened. Cheeks flushed red, Draco closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

 

Harry roared, and his skin burned beneath his shirt where the ropes cut into him. He'd never felt this way before. Absolutely mad with anger and hatred.

 

Rabastan watched Harry from where he stood opposite his brother. He'd pulled his cock out and stroked it with long and gentle movements of his right hand. He laid his left hand on Draco's arse, dipping a finger into the crevice and then sliding it into his entrance. "Yes, he's tight," he said, nodding slowly. He was still looking at Harry as Harry shook violently, tears spilling over. "You're not too rough with him, are you, Potter?"

 

Draco nearly choked on the cock in his mouth when he felt pain as the other man pushed a finger into him. His body tightened and he tried to breathe through his nose, knowing he had to relax or it would be a lot worse.

 

Rodolphus laughed, still gripping the blond hair and pushing deeper into Draco's mouth.

 

Harry wanted to turn his face, to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He felt like doing that would somehow betray Draco, so he stared through his tears at the scene, still pulling at the ropes.

 

Rabastan slid his finger out and replaced it with his cock, that mad gleam in his eyes again as he pushed in. He wasn't rough exactly. He definitely didn't give enough time for Draco to adjust, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't even getting started yet. He reminded Harry of a snake, almost more than Voldemort himself. He spoke quietly, calmly, and moved the same, before he would strike - quick as lightning.

 

"Is this how you are with him, Potter?" Rabastan asked, giving long, slow thrusts into Draco's body, one hand on his back. "Does he mew for more?"

 

Harry could hardly breathe. "I will kill you," he promised in a deadly voice. "I'll bleed you dry."

 

Rabastan tutted as he moved. "Mew for me, Draco," he said, his lips twitching again.

 

Draco wasn't mewing. He was making gurgling sounds as Rodolphus repeatedly thrust hard against the back of his throat. He shuddered as he felt Rabastan pushing into him and his hands clenched convulsively as he fought his revulsion.

 

Rodolphus moaned and gasped. "Fucking sweet mouth," he growled, twisting his fingers in Draco's hair.

 

Rabastan continued at the same pace, smirking a little at his brother's words. "Shame you never put him to good use," he said softly to Harry. "I suppose I'll have to do it for you."

 

"No!" Harry choked out, already barely able to take the sounds coming from Draco's throat.

 

On the next thrust Rabastan slammed inside Draco, making a quiet grunting noise.

 

Rodolphus moaned then, filling Draco with his come. His brother's thrust had pushed him so far into Draco's mouth that the blond was clearly unable to breathe. Draco thrashed, struggling against both men and the chains.

 

When he saw that his brother had come, Rabastan reached up and took hold of Draco's hair himself, pulling roughly as he continued to thrust what had to be as hard as he could. "We'll leave you full of our seed on your traitor mother's doorstep," he growled between his teeth.

 

Draco choked still, spitting out what he could and trying to clear his air passages. It felt like Rabastan was trying to rip him apart. Draco couldn’t help but keep struggling as a part of him realised he was going to die this way.

 

Rodolphus had stepped back and was watching with a smile on his face. "Yes, we'll show them what we think of the Malfoys now," he added. "That blood traitor bitch. She'll see how clever an idea it was to help Potter when she sets eyes on on her precious baby boy."

 

Harry was clenching his hands so tightly that he was drawing blood with his nails. They were very lucky he was unable to move.

 

Rabastan continued on with his brutal treatment of Draco's body, growling with every thrust until Harry could tell he was coming. The man panted harshly through his nose, still managing a last ripping thrust into Draco.

 

Draco gave up trying to be quiet and was moaning in pain with each thrust. His entire world had narrowed in that moment to the agony he was feeling. Some of the cuts from earlier had reopened and were dripping onto the floor with the sweat of his body.

 

Rabastan pulled out after another moment and stood back to look down at Draco, apparently pleased. He patted him as if he were a horse that had just performed a trick correctly.

 

"I'll _fucking_ kill you," Harry told both men, unable to even believe what had just happened in front of him. "I swear it."

 

Draco sagged in the chains, panting and shuddering. They were right. They would make him beg to die if they kept this up. He couldn't even look up at Harry, shame making his face flush and his stomach churn. He gritted his teeth to keep from vomiting.

 

"Will you really?" said Rabastan as he still panted slightly, looking over at Harry again. "Get out of those ropes and we'll talk."

 

"I wonder what it would feel like to fuck someone while they were under _Crucio_ ," Rodolphus mused, watching Draco struggle.

 

Harry was bruised from the ropes by now, but he still pulled against them. "No!" he screamed. "Please don't! Please!" This was all his fault. If Draco died, it would be another death because of him. The worst.

 

"Wonder no more," said Rabastan lightly, taking his wand and flicking it. He put Draco under the curse for only a few moments, but it was enough. The blond was screaming and writhing in the chains.

 

Harry's eyes widened and he gasped, new tears of frustration falling. He couldn't get to Draco and he burned with it. He felt ill. He could not let Draco die this way.

 

When the curse ended, Draco sagged again, nearly passing out this time. "No, no more," he whispered.

 

Harry let out a sob he couldn't help. "Draco," he moaned.

 

Rabastan snorted.

 

Draco had a moment of absolute clarity when he realised that, yes, he would beg to die -- except that he couldn't do that to Harry. He knew that when they finished with him, they would start on his lover. The longer he kept the attention on himself, the better chance Harry had of figuring a way out. "Fucking morons," he cursed, voice so hoarse he didn't even know if they understood him.

 

Harry's eyes widened again. "No, Draco," he said, but Rabastan's face contorted in anger. He slashed his wand through the air and a gash was cut across Draco's side. "Little fucking brat," he spat.

 

Draco hissed and then lifted his head to look at Rabastan. "If you're the kind of inbred monsters that come from being pure-blood, then we should all fucking die," Draco spat right back.

 

"How dare you," Rabastan roared, bringing his wand though the air again, this time cutting across Draco's back. Then he cast _Crucio_ , his hand shaking as he held his wand.

 

Harry screamed for him to stop, his own voice growing hoarse.

 

Draco's back arched and his body seemed to be doing a kind of wild acrobatics as he twisted in the chains, screaming.

 

Rodolphus looked stunned by what Draco had said as he watched in fascination while his brother retaliated.

 

Rabastan jerked his wand back to end the spell, panting again from his effort. "You don't deserve your blood," he hissed.

 

For several minutes, all Draco could do was hang there, panting, trying to remember things as simple as his name. He had felt the snap in his arms and realised now that they were probably broken. He blinked blood out of his eyes and looked up again. "We should be grateful that dear Aunt Bellatrix was killed before she and Rodolphus here had a chance to spawn," he said coldly.

 

Rabastan's mouth actually fell open and he stood motionless for a moment, before looking to his brother in disbelief.

 

Draco's uncle turned purple and launched himself forward. Rodolphus appeared to have forgotten he could use a wand and was beating him with fists instead, howling as he did.

 

Harry could hardly think as he watched Draco beaten. Rabastan was watching as well, still stunned with what Draco had dared to say. Right then, Harry's brain seemed to start working again. With his heart beating madly, he glanced at their two captors and then closed his eyes. " _Accio my wand_ ," he whispered. He nearly sobbed in relief when he felt the wood fly into his hand from the next room.

 

Draco's body swayed in the air as Rodolphus used him like a punching bag, screaming obscenities as his fists pounded into Draco's flesh.

 

With the sounds of the chains rattling and the thud of blows to Draco's body as motivation, it took Harry only a moment to free himself, and then he launched out of the chair, flying at Rodolphus. He couldn't remember ever feeling so angry. He sent the man across the room with an Impediment Jinx and then turned to Rabastan, who blinked rapidly in surprise before anger enveloped his features.

 

Harry tried to Stun him, but was blocked.

 

Rabastan roared in rage, cursing as he sent a violent orange-coloured spell at Harry, but Harry dove out of the way and the spell missed him by mere centimetres.

 

Rodolphus scrambled back, apparently confused by the abrupt appearance of Harry with a wand. Belatedly, he realised he had dropped his own and went crawling for it.

 

Harry turned his head as he blocked another curse from Rabastan and then reached his hand for the wand lying nearby, Summoning it. He used the split second he had to Stun Rodolphus and then turned all his attention on Rabastan, his eyes bright with fury.

 

Rabastan's eyes flashed as well and he used the same spell he had used to cut Draco, cutting Harry's wand arm. It was a clever move as Harry nearly dropped his wand, hissing, but he managed to hang onto it.

 

"You're not going to get away, Potter," Rabastan spat, standing across from Harry.

 

Harry didn't even waste time with words, firing a jinx instead.

 

Rabastan deflected. "You killed my Master," he said, eyes possibly tearful but still narrowed with anger. He managed to cut Harry again.

 

Harry clenched his teeth through the pain, needing all of his concentration. "That's all you'll ever be good for," he said. "Servitude."

 

Rabastan trembled, spells flying like blurs from his wand.

 

Harry had never fought so fast in his life. Since he wasn't good at non-verbal magic, Rabastan had an advantage and was a bit quicker. Harry had to be physical as much as he used his wand, ducking, jumping, and running. He panted as he blocked a curse.

 

"Fuck you!" Rabastan screamed at him, still firing quickly, but obviously having trouble keeping Harry in focus.

 

"Did Voldemort fuck _you_?" Harry asked him, diving to the right. "Is that why you loved him so much?"

 

Rabastan did actually let out a strange sob then, faltering slightly. And then Harry remembered what he had promised the man. " _Sectumsempra_!" he yelled, and Rabastan was too thrown off by Harry's words to block. The spell went through the man's clothes and blood spurted from all over his body. He fell to the floor, screaming in horror as he bled at an alarming rate from the gashes.

 

Harry watched with slightly wide eyes, panting.

 

When Rabastan collapsed, there was a long moment when the only sounds in the old house were Harry's panting and the creaking of the chains where Draco's body was still suspended.

 

Harry blinked a few times and then walked very shakily to Draco, feeling on the verge of falling to his knees. He unlocked Draco from the chains, taking him into his arms and then indeed falling to the floor under the extra weight. "Draco," he whispered, hardly wanting to touch him in fear of making things worse. "Oh, Draco, please don't do this to me." He held very still, trying to see if Draco was breathing. He sobbed when he saw that he was.

 

Harry didn't move for several moments - because he couldn't. He was shaking too badly. He tried to pull himself together, knowing that he had to get Draco out of there. He gently slid away from him and then got shakily to his feet again, crossing to Rodolphus spread on the floor.

 

He used his wand to bind him with ropes and then dropped the man's wand to the floor, crushing it with his foot.

 

He wanted to kick him, but turned back to Draco. He used a spell he had learnt from Hermione to lighten him and then lifted him into his arms, holding Draco's head securely against his shoulder as he Apparated directly to St Mungo's.


	43. Chapter 43: So Much of It Broken

Draco's first moment of awareness after Rodolphus had beaten him senseless was the sound of crying. He didn't think he was the one crying, but he hurt so badly that he didn't know if he could move. It felt like his legs and arms were held down still, which made him afraid to open his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and gasped as his ribs hurt.

 

Someone else gasped as well. "Draco?" asked a nasally voice, and a delicate hand smoothed his hair back very gently.

 

Draco's eyes fluttered open, blinking at the light in the room.

 

"Oh, Draco," his mother sobbed, the owner of the hand and the voice. Her eyes were very red and she looked a complete mess.

 

"Mother," Draco whispered and it came out as a kind of croak. Trying to speak made him aware that his lips were swollen and cut and that his throat was sore and dry.

 

Narcissa continued to cry, fussing over her son with fluttering hands.

 

"Draco?" came another voice softly, and Harry stepped into his line of vision, his expression that of someone very worried - more than worried. His eyes were red as well.

 

"Harry," Draco murmured, trying to lift a hand to reach for him, but he found they were both bandaged and apparently bound to boards to keep him from doing just that. He had a moment to wonder if he had broken them while under the Cruciatus Curse. "My love," he whispered.

 

Harry trembled and went to his knees beside the bed. "Draco," he said again, reaching a hand to touch his face.

 

"You saved me, again," Draco managed and then grimaced. "Water?" he asked.

 

Narcissa was the one to reach for water on the bedside table. She went to help Draco drink, and then seemed to think twice before finally handing the glass to Harry.

 

Harry glanced at her, surprised, and then helped Draco hold his head up to take a drink.

 

Draco sipped the water and then glanced between them, smiling. "Thanks," he said.

 

Narcissa let out another sob at that. "Oh, Draco," she said again.

 

Harry didn't take his eyes from Draco's face.

 

Draco looked his lover up and down, noticing the bandages on his arms and the dark circles under his eyes. "How long?" he asked.

 

"A day," Harry answered, his voice a little hoarse as well. "About a day and a half, I suppose."

 

"They dead?" the blond asked.

 

"Rabastan is," Harry answered quietly. "I'm not sure what the Aurors did with Rodolphus. I ... haven't left here."

 

"You haven't slept," Draco observed, glancing between Harry and his mother. It wasn't a question. "I take it I was badly ... injured."

 

Harry nodded, putting his hand over Draco's and giving it a small squeeze.

 

"Yes," Narcissa whispered tearfully.

 

"Mother," he said, "I am going to be fine. You should get some rest now."

 

Harry had been telling her that for the past several hours. He looked at her now.

 

"Don't worry about me, Draco," Narcissa said, kissing his forehead. "I want to make sure you're okay."

 

"I appreciate that, Mother," Draco replied, trying to smile despite the swollen lips. "Please go rest and let me talk with Harry now."

 

She opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it, closing her eyes also for a long moment. It was obvious that she was battling with herself. "Yes," she said finally. She stood strangely, like she didn't want to leave Draco at all. "I'll go and come back later." She turned eyes on Harry and pointed a finger at him. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," she ordered.

 

"Of course," Harry said seriously.

 

She nodded, sniffing as she walked from the room in an odd, stiff way.

 

Draco watched her go and sighed when the door closed behind her. He closed his eyes a moment and then turned and looked at his lover. "I'm sorry," he said.

 

"No," Harry said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to be nearer to Draco. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

 

Draco looked down. "They used me to hurt you."

 

"Exactly," Harry said, voice shaking a little. "They wanted _me_. God, I - _I'm_ sorry. I couldn't get out of that chair and -" His breathing sped up and he closed his eyes.

 

"You would never have walked into that trap if it weren't for me," Draco disagreed, fingers curling with the urge to again reach for Harry.

 

Harry shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. "And they would have taken someone else I love if not you," he said quietly. "This happens to everyone around me."

 

"Would you have given up your wand for anyone?" Draco asked. He was strangely grateful for his damaged throat as it masked his feelings well.

 

Harry thought about that for a few seconds. "If there was no way to keep it," he answered.

 

Draco's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that, but he wasn't sure whether it was because Harry made himself so vulnerable, or if it was that he would do the same for someone else.

 

When Harry looked up again, he frowned at Draco's expression. "What is it?" he asked, reaching to touch his face again.

 

"You are willing to give up your wand if someone else is in danger and you want to be an _Auror_?" Draco asked, anger in his voice now.

 

Harry blinked at Draco. He was going to bring this up now? "For Ron, for Hermione," he said. "I would give up my wand, yes. You wouldn't for your mother?"

 

"Not if it meant I had to die with her," Draco answered coldly.

 

Harry frowned, sitting back and staring at Draco. He couldn't think of anything to say to that.

 

Draco hurt so badly it was almost worse than when he had been in chains, but now it was as much his heart as his body. He felt shame every time he thought about what Harry had watched Rodolphus and Rabastan do to him. He looked down at himself. How much more marked was he than before? Would Harry always think of that when he saw him? He closed his eyes against the stinging in them.

 

"I don't know why you're angry with me," Harry said quietly. "You probably have the right to be, but I won't leave until you tell me to."

 

Draco looked up then, surprise showing in his eyes. How could Harry even stand to look at him now? Was it just some sort of Gryffindor sense of honour? Should he send Harry away then? Draco found himself panting, fear and longing warring inside him.

 

Harry's eyes widened in confusion and he leant close to Draco's face again. "Whatever it is, please, Draco, tell me and - I - I'll do anything - anything you want."

 

Draco knew that for Harry's sake, he should send the man away. Hell, he had even known that back when Harry was still dating Ginny. But he had never wanted anything or anyone like he wanted Harry. It made his stomach roil and sore body clench painfully to even think about being without him.

 

"Please, baby," Harry whispered. "Please."

 

Those words undid him. He had no defence against them or the sound in Harry's voice. Suddenly, Draco felt a tear run down his cheek. He hadn't cried in a very long time, not since that day in the bathroom at Hogwarts. He wanted to wipe it away, but his hands were still bound to boards and he sat helpless as more tears joined the first.

 

Harry didn't know what else to do but hold Draco, though he was afraid of hurting him. He kissed Draco's tears as they fell. "I love you," he whispered, not wanting to think of anything but how true that was. "I love you more than anything."

 

Draco sobbed then. He turned his face up so that Harry's lips pressed to his. He didn't care how much pain it caused; he wanted Harry to kiss him.

 

Harry kissed Draco very gently, his heart beating a little faster as he did. It made him almost angry that he couldn't take out whatever thoughts were making Draco feel the way he did. He wanted to make it all disappear.

 

Draco kissed him back hungrily as if that could make it all okay again. His lips hurt but he didn't care. He wanted to lift his arms and hold Harry. And he couldn't stop crying now. Two years, he hadn't cried. Not when Voldemort had had them tortured. Not when Harry had walked out on him after that first kiss. And not even when the Lestranges had raped him. Now he cried.

 

"Shhh," Harry hushed against Draco's lips. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

 

"Too late," Draco gasped, but kissed back, opening his mouth to Harry.

 

Harry stilled at those words and tensed before pulling back. His own eyes began to burn. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

"Don't," Draco gasped. He didn't want to cause more pain for Harry. He struggled against the bindings that held his arms.

 

"Stop moving, Draco," Harry told him, his eyes still burning. "You had to be awake to take Skelegrow, but you can't move until you're mended." His own words made him cringe as he thought about why Draco had broken bones.

 

Draco tried to breathe, to calm down and still himself as Harry had instructed, finally managing to stop his tears. His face was wet and his nose itched. "Tell them I will take the potions now," he whispered.

 

Harry nodded, moving to his feet to get someone for Draco. There was an ache in his chest and he wasn't sure how to make it go away.

 

He found a mediwitch down the hallway, and soon Draco was checked and being administered the potions he hadn't been able to take while asleep.

 

The witch had several potions for Draco to take, including Blood-Replenishing and Skelegrow. "It should be a little while before it takes full effect," she told Draco once she'd given him the Skelegrow. "Then you can take your arms out." She patted his hand and glanced at Harry before leaving again.

 

Draco watched her go and then closed his eyes. "Is it supposed to hurt more now than before the potion?" he asked.

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Your bones are mending. Took me all night to grow them back in my arm."

 

"I remember that. Lockhart," Draco said, opening his eyes again to look at Harry. "You should get some rest."

 

Harry shook his head. "I can't," he whispered.

 

"You can't?" Draco asked, suddenly very tired again.

 

Harry shook his head again. He didn't know if he really wouldn't be able to sleep without Draco, or if he just didn't want to. "You go to sleep though," he said. "I'll be here."

 

"You should go ...." Draco tried to argue, but his eyelids were heavy and he fell asleep before he could finish.

 

***

 

"You really should get some sleep, Harry."

 

“I'm fine, Hermione," Harry answered. "Can't sleep anyway."

 

Hermione sighed. "But you look tired."

 

Harry sighed too, not even answering, as they had been arguing about sleeping since she and Ron had gotten there.

 

Narcissa glanced around at them all, obviously uncomfortable in such company, but she only kept stroking Draco's hair gently.

 

Draco moaned in his sleep, pressing his face to his mother's hand.

 

Harry was sitting at the other side of the bed and looked down.

 

"Draco?" Narcissa asked gently.

 

"Mmm," Draco responded, trying to wake up. He lifted his hand to his own face and then his eyes opened when he realised it meant they had untied him.

 

Narcissa continued to pet her son's hair and face. "Are you feeling a little better now?" she asked.

 

Harry didn't want to be intrusive, but he slid his hand onto the bed.

 

Draco licked his lips and found that they and his tongue were better than when he had been awake before. "Water, please," he told his mother. He looked up, eyes widening when he saw Ron and Hermione as well as Harry. He reached his hand and laid it on Harry's.

 

Narcissa reached for the glass and handed it to Draco while Harry sighed quietly, more content with just the little touch.

 

Ron and Hermione stared at Draco.

 

"You've been sleeping for a little while now," Narcissa told Draco quietly.

 

Draco took the glass, and though his hand was still unsteady, he was glad to be able to drink on his own. His other hand tightened on Harry's. "Anything happen while I slept?" he asked, looking at Harry and frowning at how tired the man looked.

 

"Not a whole lot," Harry replied, still feeling achy. "Ron and Hermione came to see ... how we were doing," he said, glancing over at them.

 

Ron gave a stiff nod and Hermione gave Draco a strange sort of small grimace of a smile.

 

Draco didn't know what to say to that, so he nodded as well. "Can you get Harry to go to sleep?" he asked Hermione and Ron.

 

Hermione gave Harry a dark look. "I've been trying," she said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"How long will I be here?" Draco asked, handing the glass back to his mother. He had other questions but he wouldn't ask them in front of his mother or the other two.

 

"They haven't said," Narcissa answered. "They're wanting to make sure everything is working correctly before they release you, so it might be another night, but maybe not," she said soothingly, though she did sound upset; she hadn't sounded anything but upset since arriving.

 

Draco huffed and laid his head back, unsure of what to say or do now. He wanted to go back to sleep, to not think about what had happened.

 

"You should eat, love," Narcissa continued. She turned to where there was a tray of food standing behind her and moved it closer to the bed.

 

Draco frowned. "I'm not hungry."

 

"Eat, Draco," Harry urged, clutching his hand a little tighter for a short moment.

 

"I don't want to eat and I don't want to talk," Draco said petulantly and crossed his arms over his chest. The gesture lost something when he hissed in pain.

 

Narcissa's hands fluttered over Draco. "Where does it hurt?" she demanded.

 

Harry frowned, bringing his hand off the bed.

 

"The chest wounds were magical," Draco sighed. "They will probably take longer to heal." He knew it was true. He still had scars from when Harry had used the spell on him.

 

Narcissa's eyes flashed with anger and she nodded.

 

Hermione stood up from where she was sitting in a chair against the wall. She glanced at Draco as she walked over to Harry and then bent down to say quietly against Harry's ear, "Should we go? I don't want to upset him."

 

Harry glanced at Draco as well. "Yeah, I - I guess you can go," he said. Honestly, he wished Narcissa would leave, too. He knew she had the right to be there as Draco's mother, but he was feeling a little jealous of her, having to deal with letting her care for Draco.

 

Hermione nodded. "We wanted to make sure you were okay. You are okay, aren't you?" She leant back and frowned, looking into his eyes.

 

Harry let out a small quiet breath and nodded, but he didn't know what the right answer was.

 

She shook her head the smallest bit and stood straight again. "I -" she began, addressing Draco, but stopped. "I hope you feel better," she said finally. "Harry, we're going to let the Weasleys know you're okay." She walked back over to Ron, who stood. "Get some sleep," she said one last time before nodding to Draco and Narcissa. Ron nodded as well and they left through the door.

 

Draco nodded to them again and then looked at this mother and sighed. "I will ... heal."

 

She frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

 

Harry sighed quietly, picking at his nails as he stared at his hands in his lap.

 

"I need to talk with Harry, Mother," Draco said, patting her hand. "I'm safe now. You can stop worrying over me."

 

"But, Draco," she said. "I can't just leave you here."

 

"You can't be with me every minute of the day," he told her, reaching to touch her cheek. "I am not a child, Mother."

 

"You're my child," she said softly.

 

"Yes," he smiled. "I know. And I know I haven't made that easy."

 

She frowned again. "Don't say things like that, Draco."

 

He rolled his eyes and huffed. "What do you want me to say, Mother? I have not lived up to Father's expectations and I have put you through a lot trying to protect me. I know you love me. You've proven that. I just don't want to put you through all this."

 

She sighed heavily. "Draco," she said, "I am your mother. It's my job to go through this. You won't understand how I feel until you have your own child." And then her face faltered a bit and she glanced at Harry, but quickly back to Draco.

 

Draco winced but nodded. "Can you let me have some time to talk with Harry?" he asked her.

 

She stared at him for a few moments. "If I had my way I wouldn't leave this room," she said, but stood up, kissing Draco's forehead as she always did. She cupped his cheek before turning to leave, but obviously didn't want to.

 

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I think she wants to lock me in my room until I am thirty, or even sixty."

 

"She loves you," Harry said quietly.

 

"Yes," Draco said in an equally quiet voice. After a minute he sighed again. "Do I need to ask a Healer or can you tell me how badly damaged I am?"

 

Harry winced and bit his lip. "You want to know?"

 

"Shouldn't I?" Draco countered.

 

Harry looked at him, meeting his eyes briefly. "Your arms were broken," he said quietly. "In several places. You had cracked ribs and cuts and bruises everywhere, but they healed most of those. There are a few that are still mending. There was," and here he had to take a deep breath, "tearing, but that's mending as well." His hands were clenched when he finished.

 

"They gave me Blood-Replenishing Potions," Draco said. "That sounds like a lot of blood loss, probably ... internal bleeding."

 

"It wasn't good," Harry affirmed. He didn't mention that the Healers told him that Draco had nearly died.

 

Draco nodded, shivering slightly at the memory. "Who knows?"

 

"Aurors were sent back to ... where they had us," Harry said. "I don't know if there's been anything in the paper. I let Ron and Hermione know so that they wouldn't hear it somewhere else and panic about me, and the Weasleys know from Mr Weasley."

 

"Who knows they ...." Draco closed his eyes, taking a breath to keep from getting sick. "Who knows they raped me?"

 

Harry clenched his teeth. "I didn't tell that," he whispered. "But your mother heard everything the Healers said."

 

Draco grimaced, shaking his head. He didn't understand why his heart sped up. He clenched his hands into fists.

 

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say to Draco and it was driving him mad.

 

It took Draco another minute to get himself calmed down enough to speak. "Maybe I should rest again," he finally said, not looking at Harry.

 

"Okay," Harry whispered.

 

Draco closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Part of him felt he should tell Harry to leave, go home and get some sleep. But the thought of being without Harry made him near sick again. After a minute, he opened his eyes to see what Harry was doing.

 

He wasn't doing anything, only sitting and staring at a point a little above the floor.

 

"Is there someplace you can lie down?" Draco asked.

 

"I don't want to sleep," Harry answered. He didn't say, "without you."

 

"You need to sleep, Harry," Draco said, voice softening. "You look terrible."

 

Harry winced again. "I can't. I tried to," he lied.

 

Draco stared at Harry. "You are exhausted. If I have to take the bloody potions, you have to rest."

 

Harry looked up and into Draco's face. "I -" he began, biting his lip again. "I'm afraid to," he admitted in a whisper. "I don't want to sleep unless ... unless I can hold onto you."

 

Harry Potter, who had defeated Voldemort and had recently defeated two more Death Eaters, looked like a small boy when he said that. Draco smiled softly at him. It was like seeing that little boy in the robe shop again. Something hard loosened inside him. "Help me move over," he said in a near whisper.

 

Harry frowned, shaking his head quickly. "Draco, no - I - I don't want to hurt you."

 

"I think we are both thin enough to fit," Draco said and then winced as he tried to scoot over on his own.

 

Harry made a quiet huffing noise, reaching to help. Once Draco was situated, he stood staring at the small empty space in the bed, still frowning.

 

"Spell damage can take a long time to heal, Harry," Draco said. "You can't stay awake that long." He patted the bed beside him.

 

Harry made a bit of a strange face at that and then climbed onto the bed, trying not to jostle Draco too much. As much as he didn't want to risk hurting him, Harry already felt a little better.

 

Draco couldn't even turn onto his side, so he reached a hand and laid it on Harry's arm. "That's better," he said, not sure who he was soothing.

 

"Yes," Harry whispered, staring at Draco. He moved his hand very slightly and grasped the material of the hospital gown Draco was wearing.

 

"Can you sleep now?" Draco asked, fingers caressing Harry's arm through the cloth of his sleeve.

 

"I guess we'll see," Harry answered, fingers tightening.

 

Draco lay staring up at the ceiling, his hand still holding Harry's arm as his eyes started to droop. "Right beside you," he murmured just before he fell asleep again.

 

Even though Harry was exhausted, he lay awake after Draco. At least a few minutes passed before his eyes began to droop as well, and this time, he allowed it. Feeling Draco's hand on his arm and holding onto him with his own hand helped him to finally fall asleep as well.


	44. Chapter 44: Always Been You

Draco was sitting propped up in the bed with a breakfast tray across his lap. He frowned at it, picking at the eggs with his fork.

After hours of not leaving the room, Harry finally had to get up to use the toilet. Draco's mother sat in her place beside his bed with hands folded in her lap, frowning at the way Draco was eating - or rather - not eating. She glanced at her hands and let out a small huff through her nose. "Draco," she said quietly.

Draco rolled his eyes and skewered a sausage, cutting into it with a fork before lifting the bite to his mouth. He forced himself to chew and swallow, hoping to stave off more nagging about his lack of appetite.

Narcissa sighed, shaking her head. She was silent for a moment before she said Draco's name again. "Draco, where are you going when they let you out? You know you've only got a little while left before they do." She spoke quickly, like she had been wanting to ask but had refrained.

Draco tensed. It would be easier in some ways to let his mother take him home, for her to pamper and keep him like a child. He wouldn't have to face his fears then. He shook his head. He might not be a hero, but he wasn't a coward either. "Home with Harry," he answered, taking another bite of the sausage.

Narcissa frowned again. "I think you should come home with me," she said. "Just for a while at least."

"Why?" Draco asked, nearly gagging on the sausage as he forced himself to swallow.

"Well," she said, still frowning. "I want to know you're all right. I want to be sure of it. And ... I don't feel comfortable having you there with him. I know how you feel about him, and he's ... I can see how he feels about you, but ...."

Draco set the fork down and pushed the tray away. He sighed, shaking his head. "Him? Harry saved my life, Mother," he said. "Three times now."

"You wouldn't have needed saving," she said quietly. "If it weren't for him. Not this time."

Draco thought about that. Actually, he had been thinking a lot about that. "They weren't just out to hurt him," Draco said. He didn't know if he should explain this to his mother. He knew that it would upset her.

"I am not stupid, Draco," Narcissa told him, looking up to meet his eyes. "I know much more about those people than you could possibly imagine. I know exactly what they were thinking and I know exactly what they would have done." She took a very deep breath. "Perhaps they would have gone after you without Harry as motivation as well, but it is much more likely that they would have left you alone."

"No, they wouldn't have," Draco said in a rough voice, his body tense as he remembered their taunts as they had cut him. "They wanted to hurt you and Father," he whispered.

Narcissa's hands in her lap clenched and her eyes were suddenly very shiny. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a very long moment, looking completely lost.

Draco immediately regretted telling her. "I'm sorry, Mother," he said, reaching a hand to her.

She closed her eyes, but they flew open a second later. "Stop it, Draco. Stop," she said, voice shaking. "Stop saying you're sorry. I can't stand it."

Draco's eyes widened and he drew back, heart pounding.

Narcissa covered her face, taking deep breaths from beneath her hands. "No," she said. "No, I'm not going to do this." She took yet another deep breath, letting it out slowly, but she didn't look like she knew what to do. "Do you want to go home with Harry?" she asked finally.

Draco took several breaths as well. He looked at his mother. He wanted to make her happy. He did. He tried to figure out a way to tell her how he felt, a way to make her understand. Finally he gave up and simply said, "I need him."

She placed her hands in her lap again. "Very well," she said quietly. "I'm going to go and see how much longer it will be before you can go." She stood, and at the same time, Harry reentered the room. He'd been waiting outside the open door and hadn't wanted to interrupt. He felt even worse.

"Mother," Draco said again, holding his hand out to her.

She looked at Draco and then took his hand in her own.

He kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Thank you," he said softly.

She nodded, managing a small not-quite-smile before leaving the room.

Harry stood near the door still, staring out the window. "You don't have to go with me for me," he said quietly.

Draco spent the next minute really looking at the man in front of him. He could see the stress in the way Harry held himself, the dark circles under his eyes and the worry in them. "I love you," was the only thing Draco could think to say at that moment and he did so without even realising it.

Harry swallowed, stepping closer and shaking slightly. "Still?" he whispered.

Draco blinked, surprised. "You doubt that?" he asked, voice carrying his shock.

"I didn't know how you would feel about me now," Harry answered. "Not after all of this was my fault. Even your mum -" He clenched his teeth and swallowed again against the lump in his throat.

"You heard?" Draco asked.

"I - the door was open," he said quietly.

"Then you heard what I said as well," Draco said. "I was telling the truth."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What do you need me for?"

Draco flushed, looking down. "I meant that it wasn't your fault. That even if we weren't together, my unc ... those two would have come after me."

Harry wasn't convinced, but only sighed. He knew it was his fault. "I love you, too," he said. "Still more than anything."

Draco looked up and held his hand out to Harry, urging him forward with it.

Harry stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, and then stepped forward to take it.

Draco's hand shook by the time his fingers clenched around Harry's. "Do you still ... want me ... to live with you?" he asked, not looking up, but focusing on their hands instead.

"Yes," Harry whispered. "If you still want to." He wouldn't blame Draco if he didn't.

"You just heard me tell my mother that I do," Draco answered, looking up again.

"Then come back with me," Harry said, feeling selfish but saying it anyway.

Draco flushed again. "I want to, I just don't know if I can ... be ... like I was ... before," he managed to say.

"I only want you," Harry whispered.

"You can have ... what's left of me, anyway," Draco said.

Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head back, just standing there still holding Draco's hand. "I want any part of you I can have," he said.

Draco trembled as he tugged on Harry's hand, pulling him closer.

Harry opened his eyes and moved forward again, going down beside the bed.

"Kiss me?" Draco asked, a bit breathlessly.

Harry looked at him for a few seconds before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Draco was still shaking as he kissed Harry, one hand holding the other man's and the other gripping the bed. Kissing Harry still felt like the most perfect thing in the world and he nearly wept in relief at that realisation.

Harry shook a little and then sighed, opening his mouth as he did.

Draco's tongue traced the edge of Harry's lips, feeling their warmth and softness. He was perversely grateful that the Lestrange brothers hadn't kissed him.

Harry sighed again, pressing the tip of his tongue to Draco's before sliding it into his mouth, his hand moving for that blond hair.

Draco lost himself in the kiss, in the taste and feeling of the man he loved. Eventually, he started to get aroused and his body tensed, his heart seeming to speed up too quickly.

Harry felt it, felt Draco freeze. He stilled himself, pulling back and breathing a little heavily.

"I still need you," Draco managed to gasp, even if his body seemed to betray that now.

"It's okay," Harry whispered, stroking Draco's hair back. "I'm here for whatever you need."

Draco nodded, squeezing his lover's hand. "Take me home?" he asked, nearly begging.

"Yes," Harry whispered.

***

When Harry and Draco walked back into number twelve, Harry closed the door softly behind them, and hung both their cloaks away. Draco had finally been allowed home, and Narcissa had gone home as well. Of course, she hadn't wanted to go without Draco, but Harry was the one with whom he had chosen to leave.

Harry looked at him now. "Do - do you want me to have Kreacher make some tea?" he asked quietly. "Or - you know, you could go get some sleep if you want. I can take you upstairs and then - well ...." He shrugged. "I'll just ... hang around or something."

Draco was pale and tired after making the trip from St Mungo's. "Yes, love," he said. "Tea and ... just hanging around ... would be lovely." Then he looked up the stairs and frowned.

Harry looked up the stairs and frowned too. "We don't have to go up there, I guess," he said. "If you don't want to."

"Maybe I could rest in the parlour," Draco said, smiling a bit sadly.

"Okay," Harry said, nodding. "That's fine." He hesitated before holding his hand out to lead Draco down the hall. He wasn't sure what was okay to do.

Draco took Harry's hand, as much for comfort as for the physical support. Once in the room, he let his lover help him to sit down on the couch, lowering himself gently. The wounds had all closed now but they were sore and his body still felt -- ragged.

Harry sat down next to Draco and then called Kreacher for tea. He made Draco's cup for him when the elf brought it.

"You going to hover?" Draco asked, smirking a bit to show he didn't mind.

Harry flushed. "Sorry, I just -" He shrugged, reaching to make his own cup.

Draco sipped his tea and watched Harry. "We're home, you can stop worrying so much."

Harry sighed, sitting back against the couch. He looked up at the ceiling. "Okay," he said in a whisper.

Draco did his best to relax into the couch too, sipping his tea and enjoying the quiet of their house. Their house. It was so noisy in the hospital. Here he could relax. The place was ugly but at least it was private.

Harry sat quietly - breathing quietly and sipping his tea quietly. He glanced at Draco, wanting to move in close to him, but he was unsure of whether Draco would want that or not.  
Draco set his tea down beside him. He reached a hand out, lying it palm up between them on the sofa.

Harry smiled a little, wondering if Draco always knew what he was thinking. He took another sip of his tea before setting it aside as well, and then put his hand in Draco's, lacing their fingers.

Draco sighed happily, fingers squeezing Harry's. "Baby," he whispered.

Warmth spread through Harry, seeming to pool in his gut and his heart. He looked at Draco, raising an eyebrow in question.

Draco tugged gently on his lover's hand. "Come here," he whispered.

Harry scooted closer, until their sides were touching, his face still turned toward Draco.

Draco smiled softly, his eyes full of the love he felt for Harry. "Yes," he whispered again.

Harry sighed, closing the few inches between Draco's mouth and his own. He kissed him gently, letting the warmth of Draco's breath and lips drain away some of the tension.

"Mmm," Draco hummed against his lover's lips, his other hand coming up to cup the back of Harry's head.

Harry sighed again, just barely brushing his tongue over Draco's bottom lip.

Draco gasped, opening his mouth to his lover's tongue. His fingers curled into Harry's hair and he shivered.

Harry moaned quietly, both hands coming up to cup Draco's face as they kissed, pulling him closer.

Draco loved the feel of Harry's breath on his face, his lips and tongue sliding against his own, and his hands pressed to his cheeks. He loved everything about him.

One of Harry's hands slid into Draco's hair, and he began pressing forward. He raised himself up on his knees, grasping the back of the couch near Draco's shoulder.

Draco opened his mouth to Harry but then began to tense as the man pressed against him. He shook as his body reacted - both with arousal and fear.

Not knowing anything was wrong, Harry continued forward, lowering Draco down against the arm of the sofa.

Draco's heart sped up and he pulled on Harry's hair. With Harry's mouth over his, he didn't know how to tell him what was wrong.

Feeling the urgent tugs, Harry pulled back, his eyes going wide. "I - oh, God, Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't - I didn't mean to, I -" He flushed, pulling back even further. "I'm sorry."

Draco was panting, trying to get control of himself as his body shuddered in remembered pain. "No," he managed but his heart clenched at the look on Harry's face.

Harry covered his eyes with his hand, taking his glasses off. He, too, tried to gain control of himself, ashamed of his arousal. He slumped over, not even wanting Draco to see it.

Draco sobbed, angry at himself for doing this to Harry. Angry at the men who did this to them both. "No," he whispered again, "I'm sorry."

Harry looked over at him, wincing at the tears. "Baby, don't," he said, making a strange jerky movement. He wanted to hold Draco, but was confused about it again.

"I ... I'm sorry, I just ...." Draco sobbed again, fingers clenched by his side. He wanted to reach for Harry but was afraid now.

Harry still didn't know what to do, and he was getting angry with himself because Draco was crying and spouting unnecessary apologies and _he_ was just sitting there, watching him. He slid off the couch and onto his knees, crawling to Draco that way. At least he could be near him, and didn't have to touch him then. He didn't want Draco to be afraid of him and actually shook with the thought of it.

Draco couldn't stop the tears, shaking his head at seeing Harry on his knees. "I love you," he said. His hand shook but he managed to force himself to hold it out again, reaching to touch Harry.

Harry didn't quite know what to do with the touch, but he couldn't deny that it felt good. He wanted to kiss Draco's tears away, but didn't. He didn't even know if he should tell him that he wanted to. "Love you," he whispered instead.

"Please," Draco begged, fingers cupping Harry's chin. "I want ...."

Harry shook his head. "Draco," he said, "you're not comfortable with this, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do it for me. I'm fine."

"I want to .... " Draco whispered, shaking. "I just can't control ... how I react."

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry whispered. "I wasn't thinking, I -" He shook his head again.

Draco winced, the pain worse. He didn't want Harry apologising for desiring him. "No, please don't do that."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and then bent to let his forehead rest against the couch.

Draco ran his long fingers through his lover's thick hair. He found it soothing.

It was very silent for a few minutes, and Harry didn't move from his place on the floor, didn't move at all until he lifted his head again. Somewhat hesitantly, he took Draco's hand from his hair and gently kissed it. "I love you more than anything," he whispered truthfully.

Draco smiled at his touch. "And I love you," he answered, fingers curling around Harry's.

Harry looked down at their clasped hands and noticed that there was something missing. Of course. He met Draco's eyes, his gaze serious as his heart sped up even with only the thought of asking Draco .... "Would you be with me forever?" he whispered after debating with himself for several moments.

Could Harry really doubt that? "You can't want to be with me ... not now," Draco answered.

Harry's expression was pained as those words left Draco's lips. "Please tell me you don't really think that," he insisted.

Draco looked away, frowning. He said nothing.

"I'm not lying when I tell you I love you," Harry said quietly. "I don't say it just to say it, and I'm not lying now, when I say that I can't live without you."

Draco looked back quickly, trembling. "I ... I didn't say .... " He swallowed. "I love you too. I would be with you any way I could," he admitted.

Harry's heart gave a sporadic few beats. "Then you know you're stuck with me forever, right?" he whispered. "As long as you want me." He moved a hand down into his pocket, wondering if Draco would think him mad - wondering himself if he _was_ mad.

"Forever," Draco whispered, fingers tracing along Harry's jaw. "I will never stop wanting you."

Harry swallowed, biting his lip. "I already gave you this," he whispered, taking his hand out of his pocket again. "But I don't have another." He adjusted himself so that he was on one knee instead of both. He probably looked like a complete prat, but he figured he might as well do it properly. Oh, God, oh, Merlin, Oh, God.

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry?" he asked, heart pounding.

Harry met Draco's eyes, his heart pounding as well. "Will you marry me?" he asked, opening his palm to reveal the ring he'd rinsed of blood since it had been sent to him.

The blond sat silent and staring for a moment. His first response was a voice in his head that proclaimed that he wasn't a "girl" so he couldn't marry Harry Potter. But he pushed that away and smiled at him. "I would marry you and do anything and everything I could to keep you with me for the rest of my life," he answered firmly.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled as well, still holding the ring. He flushed and bit his lip again before he said, "Does it go on the left now?"

Draco laughed, nearly crying again and held out his left hand to Harry. "Yes," he answered.

Harry smiled again, slipping the ring onto Draco's left third finger, and then kissed his hand. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," Draco responded. "I always have and I always will."

Harry moved back onto the couch, taking Draco carefully into his arms. "Always will," he repeated.

Draco wound his arms around Harry too, holding him. _It will be all right,_ he thought. As long as they had each other, they would be safe and happy.

Harry closed his eyes, still smiling as he held Draco. "Do I move mine?" he asked after a few minutes.

Draco pulled back and reached for Harry's right hand, gently tugging the ring off of him. Then he held it up. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?" he asked.

Harry smiled again. "Yes."

Draco slid the ring onto his lover's left-hand ring finger. "I vow to be here for you as long as I live," he said.

"And I for you," Harry replied. "Forever."


End file.
